Fractured Bloom
by 10 Tailed Ookami
Summary: My dabble into the world of Winx Club inspired by FunahoMisaki's The truth behind bloom. Not a copy, just inspired by. Summary inside.
1. The Fractured One

**New A/N: I've now gone through and fixed all spelling and grammatical errors that I could find, once in awhile I look back through the chapters to refresh my memory, and I've spotted quite a few mistakes that have _really_ been bugging me! So without further delay, here's the, hopefully, error-free version.**

 **Oh! Something else I've noticed I was doing, and am now taking advantage of: with each of her mothers, Bloom uses a different variation of the word mama.**

 **I've also tweaked a few things here and there, for instance, the fight with Diaspro has a little more detail such as some of the destruction her powers caused during the fight. Among other little things to add a bit more detail to certain scenes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fractured Bloom**

 **A Winx Club Fanfic**

 **A/N: So I've been on a bit of a Winx Club kick as of late, I watched the first 3 seasons when FOX was still doing a Saturday morning kids line-up and loved it, and this is pretty much the end result of that. The works in particular that I've been reading are from FunahoMisaki and Midnight Lost (if you're a fan of Winx, Case Closed, Evengelion, Harry Potter and several others then I recommend checking them out) and one from FM that's unfinished kinda struck me. It's called The truth behind bloom and while most of it's key points won't influence this fic, one that will is the idea of a somewhat mentally damaged Bloom.**

 **Now she's not gonna be completely handicapped, far from it, she'll be pretty powerful and intelligent, though like most children she'll have some trouble with big words, it's just that this slight damage is gonna cause her to, for the most part, act, react and interact in the way that a young child would. For instance, if someone were to hurt or upset her greatly then she'll see them as a "bad person", while someone who's nice to her or she just really likes, she'll cling to them in the same way as a child. She's not dumb, just somewhat simple minded in that aspect.**

 **Finally, some other things you can expect from this story: Majorly OOC characters, Nice motherly Griffin, protective witches, nice Trix to an extant, Split Winx (you'll see), Fargonda bashing, heavy Stella bashing, Sky bashing, and whatever else I decide to throw in down the road.**

 **With that out of the way let us begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Gardenia)**

"Why are we on this backwater planet again?"

"*Sigh* Because, Griffin want's someone to find and retrieve Bloom before Fargonda and her little pixies can brainwash her, and we volunteered."

"Don't you mean _you_ volunteered and just dragged us along Darcy? I don't recall Stormy jumping for the opportunity, and I sure as hell didn't want to find the brat."

Darcy rolled her eyes as they made their way out of the park and into town.

"Look, we're already here, we're doing the mission, stop complaining already!"

While her two sisters grumbled Darcy spotted the right house. Walking up she politely knocked and waited.

Shortly a kind-looking brunette woman answered.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Glaring at Icy before she could open her mouth, Darcy turned back to the other woman, giving a small friendly smile.

"Hi, I hope this name means something to you, Headmistress Griffin sent us?"

Recognition sparked on the brunette's face.

"Ah! You must be the escorts she sent to pick up Bloom. Please, come in and have a seat, she should be getting out of class shortly. I'm Vanessa her adoptive mother, would you care for some tea or anything while you wait?"

Leading them into the living room the Trix took a seat on the sofa.

"Tea would be very nice, thank you."

Icy shook her head while Stormy asked for water instead.

After a few minutes everyone got comfortable, Darcy adding several sugar cubes to her tea.

"Sorry, bit of a sweet tooth."

Vanessa just chuckled.

"I'm glad you showed up, I've already had to redirect a young blonde fairy away from here earlier, she was quite persistent."

Stormy nearly choked on her water.

"Fairy?! You mean you're aware?"

Vanessa blinked.

"Of course, I'm a retired witch and an old friend of Griffin, didn't she tell you these things?"

All three shook their heads no eliciting a snicker from the revealed witch.

"Then again that's definitely something she'd do, guess she just wanted to have a bit of fun."

Darcy shook her head.

"Well anyways, while we're waiting for Bloom, can you tell us a bit about her? The only thing we were really told was that she's special and to try and be nice. So what's that about?"

Vanessa gave a bit of a sad sigh.

"Well you see-" "Mamma, I'm home!"

Before anymore could be said a cheerfully giggling redhead zipped across the room and glomped Vanessa, startling Icy and Stormy, while drawing the attention of Darcy.

"Hello dear, my you're certainly energetic today, how was school?"

Snuggling into her mother's lap, she took on, what Darcy found to be, a rather adorable thoughtful pose.

"Well, I got asked a lot of questions in my classes, and I got sooo many right! The teachers said they were proud of me they did they did. Even some of my friends gave me hugs and con-congrad..."

Vanessa smiled.

"Congratulated?"

Bloom grinned.

"Yeah! Congratulated me for doing so good. We had tacos for lunch which was awesome! Oh! Mitzi gave me this really pretty bracelet and she said it took a whole two weeks to make it and included my birthstone cause I was born in December, but instead of Turquoise she used Zircon because she said it's prettier. I liked it so much I wore it alll day! See, see?"

Bloom held up her wrist and showed off the bracelet, even the Trix leaning closer to look. The bracelet was a simple silver chain, but it was the charms on it that must have taken the most time. The charms were five small and very detailed Chinese styled dragons with small Zircon gems for eyes. No one in the room could deny its beauty.

Darcy whistled.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

Bloom giggled happily.

"Thank you, oh! I've never met you before, my name's Bloom, what's yours?"

Icy huffed.

"Icy."

"Stormy."

"I'm Darcy, it's nice to meet you Bloom."

Darcy blushed as instead of shaking her hand Bloom pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Hi Darcy, you're very nice, and you have a pretty name."

Smiling at her daughter's antics she grabbed her attention.

"Bloom sweetie, these three girls are here to take you to the magical school we've talked about."

The redhead's eyes lit up.

"You mean Cloud Tower? I finally get to learn how to be a full-on witch?"

She nodded.

"That's right. Now go pack your things and get ready to leave. I'll inform the school on Monday that you were accepted at a private school."

"Yay!"

Letting go of Darcy she grabbed her backpack and hurried upstairs to pack.

After a few moments of silence Stormy spoke up.

"So... I guess she's... challenged?"

Vanessa shook her head sadly.

"Not really challenged. See, about four years back she was involved in a terrible accident. My husband Mike was driving back from the store with Bloom when they had a head-on collision with a drunk driver. Mike... didn't make it. In fact he died upon impact. The other driver only had a few sprains and a slipped disc in his back. But Bloom wasn't as lucky, as the sudden impact caused her to smash her head against the side door. The Doctors did what they could but even magic couldn't do anything for the brain damage that resulted, physically and mentally on some levels she's a perfectly normal 16 year old, just a little short, but speech wise and on other mental levels she's permanently 6-12, it kind of varies really."

The Trix took a few moments to digest this news.

"... So she's retar-ow! Darcy? What the hell?!"

Said illusion witch glared at Icy, rubbing her hand after smacking her upside the head.

"Do NOT use that word. It's like Griffin said, she's special. So I can guess that she excels up to genius levels with some subjects?"

Vanessa nodded, glad that Darcy was quick to defend her little girl, but it was an excited Bloom who answered, carrying her suitcase and backpack down the stairs. The illusionist didn't hesitate to assist her with her bags.

"Teacher says I'm _really_ good at math and science and Mamma says I'm a prodigy with spells."

She smiled, guiding them to the door.

"It's true, everything I teach her about spell work she soaks up like a sponge. Now, you be good for everyone at school, do your best and make Mamma proud okay?"

Bloom pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I will Mamma, I'm gonna be the bestest witch ever, you'll see!"

She sniffled, wiping away a happy tear.

"I know you will sweetie, and when you come back at the end of the semester you can tell me all about your adventures."

With a few last goodbyes, the 4 headed off to the transport back to Magix.

xxx

 **(Magix, an hour later)**

All through the trip Bloom looked around in complete awe, never having experienced so much magic in one place. The entire time she slightly clung to Darcy, not feeling quite as comfortable with the other two, though Darcy didn't seem to mind this, instead she just protectively slung her left arm around the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Wooow. This is where you guys live? It's so nice and beautiful, were you born here?"

Stormy and Darcy chuckled at the girls energy and awe, even Icy cracked a small smile.

"This is where we come for our schooling, shopping and other things, but no, we weren't born here. All three of us were born and raised on the planet Whisperia."

If at all possible Bloom's eyes seemed to widen in even further awe and wonderment.

"Coool. Can I visit your guys' planet sometime? Please please please?"

Darcy laughed, tousling the girl's hair, noting how she leaned into the friendly touch.

"We'll talk to your mom after the semester kiddo, but I'm sure she'll let you come stay with us for awhile."

Before anymore could be said they found themselves rudely interrupted.

"Hey witchies, curse anyone lately? Could've sworn I saw a few toads hopping around here, probably your doing."

Turning around, Bloom clinging a little closer to Darcy, the quartet looked to see who was mouthing off.

"Hey! What are _you_ doing here? Only magicals are supposed to be on this planet."

All three sisters stood protectively next to Bloom as they glared at the blond bitch Stella, the pampered princess of Solaria.

Stormy clenched her fists, electricity sparking around them.

"Not that it's any of your business _pixie_ , but she _does_ have magic."

Darcy nodded, purple magic encircling her free hand, Icy having taken Bloom's suitcase earlier.

"That's right, now, why don't you just scamper on back to your little fairy friends and leave Bloom alone."

The sun fairy sneered.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you make me you-"

Then realization dawned on her.

"Wait... did you say Bloom?"

Taking in her features Stella immediately brightened and reached for her.

"Why did you lie earlier about who you are when I was trying to find you? It doesn't matter, come on Bloom, what are you doing with these freaks? Miss Fargonda will be so thrilled to have finally found you, and I just know you'll love Alfea."

The moment Stella grabbed her wrist Bloom let out a terrified shriek and pulled away stunning her while the Trix stepped in her way, Darcy pulling the scared redhead into a protective embrace.

Bloom hid her face with Darcy's chest.

"No! Don't want to go anywhere with the Bad Fairy! Go away!"

Stella blinked.

"Bad fairy? There's no such thing as a bad fairy. Huh? What the?!"

Before any of the onlookers or anyone else could react a nearby fire hydrant erupted, a concentrated blast of hot water hitting the sun fairy and sending her flying.

"AAAAAHHHH!?"

Once everything had calmed down Icy turned to Bloom and grinned.

"Ha ha! You sent that Sun Pixie packing! Great job Bloomy."

Darcy raised an eyebrow, a much calmer Bloom blinking confused.

"'Bloomy'?"

Icy shrugged.

"Well, our new fourth sister needs a similar name doesn't she?"

Bloom thought it over, smiling at being referred to as their fourth sister.

"Bloomy... I like it! Bloomy Bloomy Bloomy, yep yep, I'm Bloomy!"

All three sisters and several surrounding onlookers laughed heartily.

"All right girls, I think we've left Griff waiting long enough. To Cloud Tower!"

XXX

"... And this is the Headmistresses office, hey Miss Griff, we brought Bloom. Now, I think you owe us an explanation about-" "Mumma Griffin!"

Before either of the three could react Bloom bolted from Darcy's side and zipped across the room, perching in a smiling Griffin's lap.

"Bloom dear, it's wonderful to see you again."

Stormy shook herself from her stupor first.

"Wow teach', this has to be the first time I've seen you actually happy. What gives?"

Icy remembered what Bloom had exclaimed.

"Yeah, and why'd she call you Mumma Griffin?"

Griffin chuckled.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be happy to see my goddaughter after so long away from her?"

All three had the same reaction.

 **"GODDAUGHTER?!"**

XXX

"Hehe! Jack beats 3!" "Ah man." "Again?"

Darcy sat not too far away, watching Bloom play card games with her two newest friends Mirta and Lucy, both Freshman, like the lovable redhead. Icy and Stormy had gone to find dinner for the group, while Darcy decided to stay and keep an eye on Griffin's goddaughter.

 _"That certainly came as quite the shock, though, it also makes sense why she'd be so concerned with keeping Bloomy out of the fairies' hands."_

Chuckling as Bloom won another round against her two friends, she thought back to the conversation in Griffin's office earlier that evening.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"So if she's your goddaughter, then that means you knew her real parents, right?"_

 _Griffin nodded._

 _"Yes, I did know them, I was quite close with her mother actually."_

 _Icy crossed her arms as the three finally took a seat._

 _"So then, who were they? I can guess that something happened and they're no longer around."_

 _Griffin sat back, stroking Bloom's hair, a sad yet fond smile on her lips._

 _"Her birth mother was Marion and her father was Oritel, and she had an older sister Daphne. All of whom are... indisposed."_

 _Darcy's eyes widened in realization before her sisters._

 _"Those are the names of the queen and king of the declared lost kingdom of Domino, along with their daughter... that would make Bloomy..."_

 _Said girl giggled, smiling brightly._

 _"Yep yep, I'm a princess! But I don't let it go to my head, not one bit, nope nope."_

 _Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the look of complete conviction on her face._

 _After a few moments Stormy was next to have a question._

 _"So why did you need to hide Bloomy on Gardenia? Even we know you're a very powerful witch, so why wouldn't she be safe with you?"_

 _Griffin sighed._

 _"Fargonda. She never really cared for Domino because of it being known, not only for being the birthplace of many powerful fairies and warriors, but also several gifted and prodigal witches. She's firmly in the belief that Light is always right and that Gray doesn't exist. In fact, for awhile now, she's believed me to be Dark and tends to avoid or scorn me rather than be civil. The friend I once had in her is unfortunately long gone I'm afraid."_

 _As though sensing her Mumma Griffin's distress, Bloom gave her a reassuring hug._

 _"It's okay Mumma, I'm sure the rest of the witches support you, and you'll always have me."_

 _Griffin sniffed, returning the embrace._

 _"Thank you dear, you always know just what to say to cheer me up."_

 _The Trix smiled at the scene, Darcy thinking about what's been said._

 _"So if Fargonda were to get a hold of Bloomy... what would she do?"_

 _Everyone, including Bloom, looked towards Griffin curiously while she thought through everything she knew of her former friend turned nemesis._

 _"There's no doubt in my mind that the first thing she'd do is use a memory charm to erase all knowledge of Bloomy's heritage from her mind. Best case scenario, Bloom'd become a fairy and live a semi-normal but ignorant life, never knowing anything of her family, not even us, and most likely having the normal fairy prejudices against witches drilled into her."_

 _The Trix blanched at that, that already sounded horrible, and that's the best case?_

 _Darcy shook her head, pulling Bloom protectively closer, she having moved into Darcy's lap during the revelation._

 _"If THAT'S the best, then prey-tell, what's the worst?"_

 _The headmistress's eyes darkened at the thought of it._

 _"Worst case, she becomes a martyr, Fargonda's loyal weapon against all those she deems "Dark", and only revealing what little she WANTS Bloom to know when SHE wants her to, and only just enough to keep her under her thumb. And once her usefulness has ended, she'd find some way to dispose of her."_

 _A collected horrified gasp was shared through the room._

 _"That's why I had to hide her, and why I sent you to get her. I hoped you would form an attachment to her, I know how powerful you three are and will become, so I don't need to worry whether she's in capable hands or not. Plus, I also know about your fascination with the Dragon Flame and well..."_

 _She gestured to Bloom who seemed to be entertaining herself with a ball of fire she'd conjured. Wait..._

 _"You're saying she holds the Dragon Flame?!"_

 _Griffin nodded._

 _"Correct. That's another reason she must not fall into Fargonda's hands. With that kind of power at her disposal, she'd be nearly unstoppable. So, can I trust you three with my goddaughter?"_

 _The Trix spent a few moments to take it all in. Bloom was a princess to a lost and powerful kingdom, as well as held the very power they'd been seeking for the past few years. It was surprisingly easy to accept that they couldn't take it for themselves, but having the one capable of wielding it in their circle, well, that more then made up for that. Plus, Bloom had grown on them quite a bit. How could they say no?_

 _Darcy smiled, holding up her hand to Bloom's flame and concentrated her magic, Icy and Stormy stepping over to do the same, turning the red flame purple with sparks of electricity running through it and making it cold to the touch._

 _"Don't worry."_

 _"You can count on us."_

 _"What kind of sisters would we be if we let harm come to one of our own?"_

 _Griffin smiled brightly, for her at least._

 _"Excellent! Now, enough of all this sad talk. Why don't you tell Mumma Griffin what you've been up to since we last saw each other, and maybe tell me where you got such a pretty bracelet?"_

 **(End flashback)**

Darcy shook herself from her thoughts just in time to see Bloom win the final hand.

"Yay I win!"

Lucy sighed and rubbed her face in halfhearted frustration.

"I'm supposed to be the Queen of War, and now I've gotten my ass beaten several times by a newbie-Ow!"

Lucy gave Mirta a questioning glare, the magenta haired witch staring back sternly.

"Language Lucy."

The green haired witch blinked, rubbing her sore head.

"What? She's the same age as the rest of us, so what's it matter?"

Mirta began putting up the cards.

"That may be, but she's innocent, and we should try to keep it that way. Besides, not everyone our age needs to be swearing like a goblin."

Darcy smiled, taking a seat and pulling Bloom close.

"Thank you Mirta, I agree, let's try to keep Bloomy here as innocent as we can."

A moment later Icy and Stormy popped in carrying several plastic bags.

"We're back, hope everyone's okay with take-out."

xxx

After everyone had eaten, they played a few more games, Bloom winning most of them, and chatted 'til it was time for everyone to turn in. It only being Friday classes wouldn't begin until Monday, but the sisters wanted to get up at a decent time to show Bloom around Magix a bit more and get her adjusted to her new home.

According to Griffin's request to watch over her, she was also rooming with them. If she wanted one then eventually Bloom would get her own bed, but for now she was more than happy to share Darcy's, who also had no complaints.

Darcy and her sisters wore similar pajamas, consisting of over-sized T-shirts in their signature colors and women's boxers, again in signature colors.

"I'm ready! How do I look?"

As she stepped out of the bathroom that they all shared, Darcy looked up and froze. Bloom was dressed in a pair of cut-off sleep shorts and a slightly see through night shirt, both turquoise and both rather form-fitting. With the clothes showing off her figure it was much more apparent that, though she had a child-like mind, her body, while short for her age, was most definitely NOT that of a child.

"Darcy? Are you okay?"

Icy noticed the slight blush on her sister's face and smirked.

 _"Heh, seems someone feels more than sisterly love for sweet little Bloomy. Speaking of whom, she's starting to look a little worried, better fix this."_

Icy smiled.

"Don't worry about Darcy, she's just tired from the long day. I think you look adorable, don't you agree Darcy?"

Said dazed girl blinked out of her stupor.

"What? Oh! Yes, you look lovely Bloomy."

Bloom gave a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I was worried you didn't like it, and then I would have to change it and hope you liked the next one. But I actually don't have another one so I guess I'd have to change it with magic huh?"

Darcy shook her head in amusement.

"You're fine sweetie, now come to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, we're gonna spend it showing you all around Magix."

Smiling she crawled into bed next to Darcy, yawning cutely as Stormy turned off the lights.

"Night night Stormy."

Putting in some earphones she smiled and rolled over.

"Night kiddo."

"Night night Icy."

Icy pulled down her sleep mask.

"Goodnight Bloomy."

Yawning once more as she got comfortable she closed her eyes.

"Night night Darcy."

Leaning down she gave Bloom a light kiss on the cheek, settling in and resting an arm protectively around the sleeping redhead, who unconsciously snuggled into the embrace.

"Goodnight Bloomy. Sleep tight my little flame."

And with that everyone slept peacefully through the night, smiles upon their faces as they dreamed of the changes and adventures the new addition to the family would bring.

* * *

 **R &R Please  
**


	2. A Spark Blooms

**A/N: This story has actually been sitting on my computer for over half a year, and I finally decided to post it thinking that doing so might help encourage me to write and post more often. So, here's hoping right? Btw I'm still working out the kinks in the next chapter of TDI My Way, I've just been really busy at work, which has also lead to exhaustion, plus we're moving into a new place on July 1st and I've been trying to get some packing done early, so yeah. I'm about 1/3 done with the new chapter though, so there's that.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"And now the finishing touch... there! You're good to go Bloomy."

The next morning the Trix were up and dressed in their civilian clothes while helping Bloom put together an outfit for the day.

"Soooo, how do I look?"

Icy stepped back so the other two could see. Bloom's outfit consisted of a pair of light blue raised-heeled shoes, turquoise and white striped knee-high socks, a pair of cut-off jean-shorts, a slightly unbuttoned white and blue horizontal striped blouse that showed off her midriff, a choker similar to the sisters but turquoise, a light blue hairband, and finally a small pair of glasses like Darcy.

Darcy smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Makes you look absolutely adorable while also showing off your figure, and the glasses are a nice touch."

Stormy snickered, shaking her head.

"Of course _you'd_ like that final addition."

She flinched back when she suddenly found Darcy up close and in her face with narrowed eyes.

"And what, prey-tell, is _wrong_ with glasses?"

The weather witch gulped, shaking her head quickly.

"N-nothing at all! You and Bloomy pull them off spectacularly, they're just not my thing, you know?"

She released a quietly relieved sigh when Darcy nodded, satisfied, and backed off.

"That's what I thought."

Bloom giggled as Darcy patted her head affectionately.

"Like I said, you look adorable. Now come on, let's get going girls, we got a lot of Magix to cover!"

The girls chuckled as Bloom cheered excitedly on their way out.

XXX

 **(Magix, a few hours later...)**

Bloom was all smiles throughout the trip. They'd taken the excitable redhead into several stores and even bought a few things. She now had several CD's from both magic based and earth based bands, a magical MP3 player that allowed you to place the albums on simply by swiping it over the discs, a few new outfits and several other little things that had caught their eyes.

Currently she was sitting on a bench outside the restrooms waiting for the sisters to finish freshening up, absentmindedly swinging her legs back and forth as she listened to a song from a band called The Birthday Massacre, and looking around at the stores.

 _They shut the door_

 _We fell far behind_

 _We try forgiveness_

 _But they cross the line_

 _And now the moment has passed and we can't rewind_

 _We are dead long before we run out of time_

 _They make fools of us together_

 _But we always think of them_

 _All their laughing and their talking and their wasting of our time_

 _And it always hurts to see them now_

 _That everything is different_

 _We don't like to see their eyes cause they will never look the same_

Bloom wasn't stupid, she knew her accident had made her different and that many people looked down on her and saw her as that R word that she hated. If she thought really hard she could remember a time when she didn't talk and act the way she does, and while she never showed it, the realization that she'd always be this way the rest of her life saddened her. Don't get her wrong, she was happy to have people like her mommas, Lucy&Mirta and the Trix, especially Darcy, in her life, but she knew that many others would always be looking down on her. It wasn't fair! What did she do to deserve this?

Shaking her head of these depressing thoughts she noticed a dress in one of the windows that caught her eye.

"Ooo, pretty!"

Placing a secure spell on the bags she got up and ran across to the store window with the dress.

The dress she was admiring was a beautiful shimmering strapless, open back dress that stopped at the knees and was a light orange, almost yellow color.

Bloom stood in awe, imagining herself in it.

"It's sooo pretty, I wonder if they have it in shades of blue?"

As she stared at it a little longer she found herself knocked, quite literally, from her reverie and sprawled on the ground.

"Oof!" "Move it freak!"

Looking up to see who shoved her she saw none other than the mean fairy Stella.

"Hey wha-owie!"

Looking down she found why it hurt to try and stand, her left sock had fallen and she'd scraped both her knee and leg rather bad when she hit the ground.

*Sniffle*

While she fought, and ultimately failed, to hold back tears, another girl ran up and took in the situation.

"Stella! Why did you shove this poor girl? That was very rude."

The sun fairy raised her head haughtily.

"Well, the little witch shouldn't have been in my way then."

The other girl gasped.

"Stella!"

She shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go buy that adorable dress!"

On that note she made her way inside.

The brunette shook her head.

"Unbelievable."

*Sniff*

Looking down she remembered the other hurt girl and gasped, kneeling down.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't realize it was that bad, are you okay sweetie?"

Bloom shook her head.

"K-knee h-h-hurts, owie!"

She cocked her head slightly at the way the redhead spoke, then closed her eyes for a moment in concentration. When she opened them back up they softened in understanding.

"I see, you poor dear, hold still sweetie and I'll make it all better, okay?"

Sniffling Bloom nodded as the other girl's hand glowed green and held it over the injury.

"Just a little bit more, you're being very brave, and... there, all healed up. Now to test it."

Standing up she helped Bloom rise shakily. After taking a few steps she smiled, laughing happily.

"Yay! You did it, you did it! My leg don't hurt anymore! Thank you pretty lady, you're very nice."

The other girl giggled, smiling at her antics.

"You're very welcome sweetie. My name's Flora, what's yours?"

She smiled.

"That's a very pretty name. My name's -" " **Bloom!** "

Before she could say anymore three very frantic witches ran over, Darcy scooping her into a tight hug.

"Bloom! You had us all worried, why'd you run off like that?"

Bloom blushed, looking down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Darcy, I saw this really pretty dress in the window and wanted to get a closer look but then that Bad Fairy showed up and shoved me to the ground and hurt my leg and said mean things to me but then my new friend Flora showed up and healed my owie after getting mad at the Bad Fairy then you showed up and I'm sorry for upsetting you!"

Icy chuckled, patting her on the head.

"Easy there Bloomy, breath. We're not upset, we were just worried something happened to you, which from what I could catch, it sounds like something did. But it seems your new friend took care of that. Thanks for helping Bloomy."

Darcy nodded.

"Yes, thank you very much. I don't know what we'd do if anything happened to our little flame here."

Flora smiled, noticing the sisterly affection two of the sisters had for Bloom, while also noticing the deeper feelings the one known as Darcy seemed to hold for the redhead.

"It's no trouble, I'm glad I met her, she's very sweet."

Stormy grinned

"Speaking of sweets, how about we all get some ice cream?"

Bloom cheered and raced off with Stormy towards the ice cream parlor.

Icy, Darcy and Flora chuckled.

"Well, she certainly doesn't let anything keep her down for long."

Icy and Darcy shared a glance, nodding.

"Yep. Hey, if you're gonna be hanging around Bloomy, you should know..."

Flora smiled sadly.

"She's fractured, I know."

Icy blinked.

"How did you know?"

She sighed.

"I'm an Empathe, so when I noticed her child-like way of talking I made a small connection and realized the situation. Don't worry, I don't think less of her, and I won't pity her because that's not what she wants. I know Stella left a very bad impression but just know that not all of us fairies are like her."

After a small silent conversation between the two, Darcy held out her hand, Flora accepting the handshake.

"In that case, welcome to the team. Bloom can always use more good friends."

Flora smiled.

"I'm glad, also, tonight you should talk to her."

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"Talk to her?"

She nodded sadly.

"About her situation, it affects her more than she lets on. She understands that she's different, and it frustrates her, she needs someone to talk to her so she can let it all out, and who better then the one who loves her?"

Darcy's eyes widened while Icy snickered.

"H-how did you, right, Empathe, dumb question."

Flora giggled.

"Actually it's pretty easy to notice, I'm pretty sure your sister noticed as well."

The ice witch nodded, grinning.

"She's right, I noticed last night when you were staring at Bloomy in her pajamas."

Darcy groaned.

"Whatever, I'll talk to her tonight before we all turn in. Anyways, we should probably do introductions. You've met Bloom and the one who ran off with her is Stormy, the one who won't stop snickering is Icy and I'm Darcy."

"Flora, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Now we should probably catch up with those two before they start to question what's taking so long, yes?"

The two sisters nodded and all three jogged towards the ice cream parlor to meet up with the excited Bloom and impatient Stormy.

XXX

 **(Cloud Tower, Evening)**

Bloom sat on her and Darcy's bed looking through all the music she'd managed to accumulate over the day. After saying goodbye to Flora, said flower fairy leaving a rose in her hair and promising to see her again soon, all four witches returned to Cloud Tower and, after putting away their new outfits, met up with Mirta and Lucy. For the next 15 or so minutes Bloom recounted her whole day to the two, Lucy astounded by how she seemed to keep going with few breaths, while Mirta smiled and nodded along giving the excitable redhead her full attention.

Once she'd finished her tale and began breathing normally they hit the cafeteria for dinner, then her two fellow Freshman brought out their own music collection, letting her scan the CD's that caught her eye. Eventually it came time to turn in for the night, Icy and Stormy going back to the kitchen for a late night snack, leaving Darcy and Bloom alone for a bit.

Which brings us to now.

Darcy stepped out of the bathroom, having changed into her night clothes, and took a seat next to Bloom.

"So Bloomy, did you have fun today?"

She grinned, nodding rapidly.

"Uhuh! I had loads of fun except for when I ran into that mean Stella fairy... but if I hadn't then I never would've met Flora and I bet she's the nicest fairy ever! She sure seems like it. Do you think she is?"

Darcy smiled placing her glasses in their protective case on her nightstand, as well as the rose Flora gave to Bloom.

"I think you're right, she's certainly the nicest fairy I've ever met."

As they sat in a comfortable silence Bloom returned to browsing her music. After a few moments Darcy gently pulled her onto her lap, summoning a brush and gently brushing her long red hair.

"After you and Stormy ran off I talked to Flora."

"Hmm?"

Darcy took that as a cue to continue.

"She told me that she's an Empathe, do you know what that is?"

Bloom thought for a moment.

"Empathy has to do with understanding feelings, right?"

Darcy nodded.

"That's right, so being an Empathe means?"

Bloom tapped her chin in thought.

"If empathy is understanding feelings... then an Empathe senses feelings."

"Correct!"

Bloom smiled happily at getting it right, then thought about the significance.

"So Flora can sense feelings?"

"Yes, and if she makes a link, she can also scan thoughts and memories to an extant."

Bloom frowned.

"Thoughts and memories... oh."

Darcy vanished the brush and turned her to face her.

"Bloom, if you're feeling upset, frustrated or just need someone to talk to, I'm always available to you. Icy and Stormy as well, but I'm especially willing to listen. So, please, if you're ready, talk to me. It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up."

Bloom vanished her MP3 player to the nightstand drawer and took a few calming breaths.

Finally, after a few minutes of silence, she let it out, but not in the way Darcy expected.

" _They shut the door_

 _We fell far behind_

 _We try forgiveness_

 _But they cross the line_

 _And now the moment has passed and we can't rewind_

 _We are dead long before we run out of time_

 _They make fools of us together_

 _But we always think of them_

 _All their laughing and their talking and their wasting of our time_

 _And it always hurts to see them now_

 _That everything is different_

 _We don't like to see their eyes cause they will never look the same_

It's just not fair."

Darcy's eyes moistened as Bloom allowed her to pull her into a comforting embrace.

"Oh, sweetie."

Bloom sniffled.

"Some may think I don't, but I know the accident messed with my head. I didn't used to be this way, I used to be... normal. People don't think I notice, but I know a lot of them look down on me. They think I'm stupid. Think I'm the R word. I hate that word. I hate it! It's not fair, why can't I be normal?"

Darcy kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I know it's hard sometimes, but you've got your mommas, Icy, Stormy, Flora, Lucy, Mirta and of course you've got me. We may treat you differently, but that's because you're special, we all care for you. We don't want you to hurt in any way, because seeing you hurt, hurts us. We want you to be happy little flame."

Then she smirked.

"Besides, why would you want to be normal?"

Bloom tilted her head to the left slightly, looking adorably confused.

"Huh?"

Darcy continued.

"Just look at your friends and family: your mommas are both a super powerful witch who runs a school and is one who's retired respectfully, Lucy's got her card obsession and bugs while Mirta's got a thing for pumpkins, Icy causes blizzards whenever she throws a fit, Stormy's the same with her lightning, and I can form powerful illusions with a mere thought. Heck, even your new friend Flora controls plants and is a powerful Empathe. Trust me sweetie, being normal is completely overrated."

Bloom giggled as she thought about that.

"You're right, I guess my family's not really normal huh? But what makes me special? Other than... you know."

Darcy pulled her back onto her lap, running her hand gently through Bloom's hair as she thought about her answer.

"Well, despite what others may think, you're definitely very intelligent. You're a prodigy when it comes to spell work, it took quite a bit of unraveling to get to the bags you placed your protection spell on. There's also a reason I call you my little flame."

Bloom giggled, conjuring a small fireball effortlessly.

"See? I've yet to meet anyone who can do that. You're also just one of the most fascinating, and amazing people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing Bloomy, you're just truly special."

Bloom sat silently for a few moments.

"Darcy? Do you care for me?"

She chuckled.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Bloom fought with her mind to keep this on the more grown-up line.

"I mean, as more than a sister?"

Darcy blinked, caught of guard. Did Bloom notice too?

"... Yes."

She turned to face her.

"Darcy, do you... love me? Like ro-ro-mantic-ally?"

She let Bloom sound out the word, then blushed scarlet.

 _"She does know. Crap! What if she thinks I'm weird now? What if I'm making her uncomfortable? I can't stomach the thought of her not liking me at all! But... what if she actually returns my feelings? What are the odds of that happening? Probably pretty slim."_

Taking a deep, calming breath, she closed her eyes so she couldn't see the most likely look of disgust.

"Yes Bloom, you're right. I know we've practically just met, but the second I laid eyes on you, it's like I found my soulmate. That's why I'm extra protective of you, if I were to allow any harm to come to you, I would never forgive myself. So yes, I'm deeply in love with you Bloomy, in my eyes you can do no true wrong. You complete me."

That all said she braced herself for the rebuff.

"..."

 _"She hasn't said anything. I knew it, she thinks I'm some kind of freak! There's no way she could return my feel-!?"_

Darcy's racing thoughts came to a grinding halt when a pair of soft lips met her own.

Opening her eyes, they widened and her heart skipped a beat at the smiling face of Bloom pulling back slightly.

"I feel the same way."

Darcy wiped a tear from her eye.

"You don't think I'm a freak?"

Bloom giggled, sounding like chimes to Darcy.

"Back at school on earth, I had several gay friends, both boys and girls, and they seemed normal enough to me. So no, you're not a freak, otherwise I'd be too, considering I love you too."

Darcy finally broke down, pulling Bloom into a tight embrace and crying tears of joy.

"I love you too my little flame."

The next few minutes were spent helping Darcy to calm down.

Once she did, she noticed Bloom seemed to be struggling.

"What's wrong Bloomy?"

She sighed.

"This is one of my few moments of mature clarity, so I'm trying to make it last as long as I can. It's reeeally hard to do."

Darcy shook her head and gave her a chaste kiss.

"It's okay Bloomy, you can let go now."

After a moment her eyes gained back their child-like gleam, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow as she hugged Darcy.

"It's hard being mature."

Darcy nodded.

"It is. So you mean what you said?"

She smiled brightly, giving her a peck on the lips before she could react.

"Yep! It's like you said, we're soulmates, you're the love of my life, you are you are!"

Darcy chuckled, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now, it's getting late, so let's get some sleep. We can talk more about it in the morning."

Bloom smiled, snuggling into her side.

"Okay. Goodnight Darcy, I love you."

The illusion witch returned the smile, wrapping her right arm around her new lover.

"Goodnight Bloomy, I love you too."

Shortly the two fell into a blissful sleep.

When Icy and Stormy returned to the room they smiled at the sight of the two happily embraced, sleeping lovers. Bidding each other goodnight, the room became enveloped in silence, though there was an over hanging excitement for what the coming days would bring.

* * *

 **R &R Please  
**


	3. The Carnival Affair Pt1

**A/N: I don't remember the show covering what was taught at Cloud Tower, and I can't seem to find much of anything online, so, if it seems like I'm borrowing concepts and stuff from Harry Potter, it's because I probably am. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, I hope that's not a problem and everyone can still enjoy the story :)**

 **Special thanks to FunahoMisaki for giving me some tips for this and the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **(A few weeks later...)**

"That was so much fun! I didn't know they also had roller-coasters here. What should we do next? Ooo we should go on the Ferris wheel now or maybe one of the game booths or maybe get some food, I'm kinda hungry, are you hungry?"

"*chuckle* Slow down there Bloomy, we have plenty of time to explore the rest of the fairgrounds, though I agree that something to eat does sound good right now."

Things had been going great for Bloom. Just as her new little family had expected, the lovable redhead excelled in just about all her classes, especially Spell Casting, Enchanting, Potion Making, Magical Defense, Spell Theory and Spell Crafting, the last being an advanced class that taught the art of creating original spells and charms.

It also seemed that having that child-like energy of hers, she also did rather well in P.E., almost running laps around most of her fellow students.

On the social side of things, while her close friends consisted of Icy, Stormy, Mirta, Lucy, Flora and of course her loving girlfriend Darcy, there didn't seem to be a single witch in the school who she hadn't befriended. From Freshman to Senior, heck, even the teachers, no one could resist her lovable cute nature. Her short stature and child-like awe and wonderment had everyone rather protective of her, her wide Cyan eyes giving her the look of that adorable little sister that you just can't say no to and hate to see upset.

In other words: she had the whole school wrapped around her fingers. But she never tried to take true advantage of that fact, it just wasn't her nature.

At the moment she was out on a date with Darcy, their third in fact, and as way of appeasing both aspects of her girlfriend, it was decided they'd spend this date at the recent fair that was being held in Magix. Her sisters, as well as Mirta and Lucy, chose to tag along in order to keep an eye on Bloom, as well as to just enjoy themselves, though they promised to give the two some space to enjoy their date, keeping an eye on them from afar. Griffin would have joined as well but unfortunately, as headmistress of the school, she had far too much work piled up on her desk to be able to go out anywhere at the moment.

It's not that they didn't trust her with Bloom, they just didn't trust someone else not to take advantage of her innocent nature.

"So, what food stall should we go with? There's definitely plenty to choose from."

Bloom took up her signature adorable thoughtful pose.

"Hmm, you know, for about a week, I've been craving a nice big slice of pepperoni pizza, it just sounds sooo good!"

Darcy smiled, linking hands with Bloom.

"You know what, that actually sounds pretty good, pizza it is then."

As the two ran off to satisfy their craving, they eventually came across a familiar face.

"Flora!"

Said flower fairy looked up from her conversation with another girl, who had a set of headphones resting around her neck, and smiled brightly.

"Bloom, sweetie, it's so great to see you! Are you and Darcy enjoying your date?"

Bloom smiled and hugged Flora tightly, who returned the embrace.

"Yep yep! we've been having an awesome time!"

Then she noticed the other girl.

"Hi! My name's Bloom, what's you name music lady?"

The other girl blinked, then started chuckling.

"So you're the Bloom that Flora's been talking about, you're certainly full of energy. I'm Musa, Flora's roommate at Alfea, and you must be..."

Darcy walked up, slightly wearily shaking the other girl's hand.

"Darcy, I'm one of Bloomy's roommates at Cloud Tower, and I'm her girlfriend."

Instead of deterring her like she thought, Musa seemed to brighten a bit at the revelation.

"Congratulations! I'm sure you two are lucky to have each other."

Bloom giggled, latching herself back to Darcy's left side.

"Yep yep! I'm _really_ happy to have Darcy in my life, we're soulmates!"

Flora giggled as well, placing her left hand over her lips as though to cover it.

"That's good to hear sweetie, now, I believe you wanted to ask me something?"

Bloom blinked, suddenly remembering their reason for running around the fairgrounds.

"Oh! I almost forgot, did you see a booth selling pizza anywhere? Pizza would be sooo good right now and we've been looking EVERYWHERE for some but haven't had any luck. Do you know where we could find some? Do you, do you?"

The fairies and Darcy shook their heads at the redhead's antics.

"Actually we just passed it a few minutes ago, it's a few stalls down ahead, we were debating going back and getting some. Perhaps we should all go get some together?"

"Yay!"

Bloom cheered as she pulled her girlfriend along with her towards the pizza booth.

Musa chuckled, then turned to Flora in mild concern.

"Aren't Stella and Tecna hanging around over there? You told me how Stella treats her, and I feel Tecna may be one of those who'll look down on her for her... _differences_."

Flora frowned slightly.

"True, but we'll deal with them if they start any problems. Come on, let's go catch up."

XXX

The bad news: Stella did start something. The good news: at least they got to finish eating beforehand.

"Well, if it isn't the little ginger witch and her psycho bodyguard."

"Stella/ _pixie_ /Bad Fairy!"

Stella stomped her foot in frustration.

"Stop calling me that! There's no such thing as bad fairies! You'd know that if you had just came to Alfea like you were supposed to."

Taking a deep breath she tried to compose herself.

"But you know what, I'm willing to forgive you, if you just leave that awful place of gloom and doom and come back to Alfea, where you belong."

Darcy, Flora and Musa couldn't believe the audacity of the sun fairy, while the other girl, Tecna, seemed to finally show some mild interest in the conversation.

"But... I'm happy at Cloud Tower, everyone's so nice and I've got lots of friends, and I'd never leave Darcy, why would I leave my girlfriend?"

Stella made a disgusted face.

"Friends with _witches_? Urgh!"

Then the other half of what Bloom'd said registered with her.

"Wait... did you say _girlfriend_!? That... that's just, so, just urgh!"

While the blonde's brain seemed to be shorting out over the mere thought, Darcy turned her attention to Tecna.

"You know, you've been pretty quiet this whole time, what gives?"

The purple haired fairy looked up, from what seemed to be a PDA or a device very similar, with bored half-lidded eyes.

"That would be because I tend to find such simple-minded individuals unworthy of my attention."

Darcy blinked, then surprised everyone when she released a rather protective sounding growl, purple energy starting to form around her hands.

"Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying? If so, then I think I can say with all certainty that you're one majorly stuck-up -"

"Bitch! Ow! What the hell was-Ow!? Stop doing that Mirta!"

Darcy had been cut-off by Lucy, who had walked up with Mirta at her side, said magenta haired witch rubbing her hand after smacking her friend upside the head twice.

"I'll stop once you've finally learned your lesson."

The green haired girl blinked, scratching her sore head.

"What lesson?"

Mirta sighed.

"My point exactly."

At this point, Stella had finally recovered and joined back into the conversation.

"Simple-minded? So, the reason she talks like that... she's retarded?"

Bloom flinched, Darcy releasing another growl as Tecna just tilted her head slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't have been so tactless as to use that word exactly, but yes, that's quite accurate."

"So she's a freak, and she's stupid, huh?"

The others gasped and turned just in time to see Bloom run off in tears.

" **Bloom!?** "

Musa grabbed Mirta's hand.

"We'll go find Bloom, you guys deal with _this_."

Darcy nodded as they ran off after her little mate, turning her full protective rage onto the smug spoiled princess.

"Well' it's true, ain't it?"

The enraged witch's eyes began to glow with her flaring magic.

"That's it Solar Flop, I have had it with you and your constant insults to my mate, as well as that stuck-up holier than thou attitude!"

Stella had enough sense to know she was in trouble, and immediately activated her Winx form.

"Let's see what good your powers are against someone who can fly- what the?!"

Looking down she finally took notice of the vines and roots that were tied around her limbs. Looking back up she saw that Flora had also activated her Winx.

"Flora?!"

The Empathe shook her head, the glare she was giving truly terrifying coming from the normally gentle and kind fairy.

"No Stella, you don't get to fly away from this. Everything you've said and done lately has been truly despicable, and while I usually detest violence, maybe you do need some sense knocked into you."

The blonde desperately turned to Tecna as Lucy cracked her knuckles and stepped towards her as well.

"Tecna? A little help here?!"

The Tech fairy took a seat at one of the nearby tables, returning to messing with her PDA.

"Sorry, while I may not care about the girl, I did say I wouldn't be so tactless as to use that word. Once they're done I'll help you back to Alfea and to the infirmary, but until that time arrives, you're on your own."

With her piece said, she pulled out some earbuds and tuned out everything around her.

Stella turned back to the two furious witches stalking towards her.

"Come on! C-can't we talk about this? Guys? Stop! Stop it! AAAAAHHHH!"

If anyone else was aware of the beating happening in the middle of the fairgrounds, they didn't show it. It's also likely that Darcy had unconsciously put up an illusion that kept them from being noticed.

Either way, the arrogant sun fairy wasn't getting saved from her overdue karma this time.

* * *

 **A/N: There is now a poll up on my profile concerning a major part of this fic's future events. Please go and cast your vote.**

 **The Poll will stay up until: July 9th.  
**

 **R &R Please**


	4. The Carnival Affair Pt2

**Chapter 4**

Bloom ran. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away.

Though she's always tried to ignore the mean things that some people have said to her, what the Bad Fairy had said _really_ hurt.

As she rounded a corner, someone grabbed her shoulders, halting her.

"Whoa there, where's the fire little lady? Other than your gorgeous red hair of course."

Still distraught, the only thing she registered was that the voice was male and unfamiliar, so, the first thing she did was what she was taught to by Icy in this situation.

"Stranger danger! HI-YAH!"

*Crack!*

"!?"

The blond boy crumpled in agony as Bloom dislodged her foot from his... *ahem* privates and ran over behind one of the close by tents, finally collapsing. Pulling her knees to her chest, she broke down sobbing.

A few feet away one of the fair-goers had witnessed the whole scene.

"My, goodness."

Not giving the boy a second thought, the woman in red walked around him and calmly approached the distressed redhead, a look of concern adorning her face.

"Are you alright little one?"

Looking up, Bloom cautiously glanced over the newcomer taking a seat next to her. From what she could tell, the woman in red seemed nice.

"Oh!"

The woman was a little surprised when the younger girl threw herself against her, gripping her in a desperate hug, and sobbing even harder, soaking the front of her dress in tears, but that was much lower on her list of concerns.

"Shhhhh, it's alright little one, just let it all out now. You're safe, Shhhhh."

After a few minutes Bloom's sobs finally quieted to light hiccups and sniffles.

"Now dear, please, tell me what happened?"

"*sniff* O-okay. *hic*"

And so, Bloom proceeded to tell her. Everything. From her accident all the way up to what Stella had said not but an hour ago, practically nothing was left out. She didn't know why, she just felt she could trust the lady in red, it was a feeling similar to how her Mommas felt, and lately even Mirta gave off this, well, motherly feeling. Darcy gave off a different loving feeling, while the rest had what must have been a sisterly aura, or something along those lines.

The woman in red gave her a light reassuring squeeze after listening to her tale.

"You poor dear, you've certainly been through a lot, haven't you?"

Bloom sniffled.

"Uh-huh."

She smiled, lightly stroking the little redhead's hair and giggling as she leaned into the gentle touch.

"But it seems you've found plenty of people who love and care for you, and you've even found your soulmate, not many can boast such a thing."

She wiped away a few tears.

"You're right, I guess, I'm pretty lucky, huh?"

The woman gave a motherly smile.

"That you are, little one."

Glancing around, she frowned.

"I have to go now Bloom."

She wiped away a few more tears.

"W-will I get to see you again, red lady?"

Turning back she smiled at Bloom.

"Of course you will. But in the meantime, I'd like you to hold onto something for me."

Blinking, she felt a light weight placed upon her head as well as the sun being shaded from her eyes.

"Your hat?"

She chuckled, running a hand through her long silver hair as she stood, helping Bloom to her feet as well.

"That's right. I'd like you to hold onto it for a little while, it's my favorite hat, so I'll be coming back for it soon, and then we can spend more time together."

Bloom thought for a moment, and almost panicked.

"But wait! How will you know where to find me?"

She lightly tapped her on the nose with a finger and winked, eliciting a small giggle.

"Don't you worry about that, little one, when the time comes, I'll know where to find you. Now be a good girl, I'm sure your friends will be here any moment, most likely worried sick about you."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to worry anybody!"

She nodded, giving one last goodbye hug.

"I know dear, but they _are_ your friends, it's their job to worry about you. Take care Bloom."

With that she walked off, disappearing into the bustling crowd.

"Goodbye red lady!"

After a few moments of waving she glanced over at the blonde guy, still groaning on the ground.

"Huh."

"Bloom!"

Turning around she spotted Musa and Mirta running towards her. After a few moments to catch their breath Mirta pulled Bloom into a tight embrace.

"Sweetie, you had us so worried! Are you okay?"

She nodded, returning the hug while Musa glanced over the guy on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone, it's just that what the Bad Fairy said really hurt and mademesad'causeIstartedtothinkshewasrightandIreallyamstupidsoIranawaybutthenthisreallyniceladyinredtalkedtomeandmademefeelbetterthenshesaidshehadtoleavewhichmademesadagainbutthenshegavemeherhatandsaidshe'dseemeagainandtobegoodthenyouguysfoundme and I'm sooo sorry I made every one sad!"

Musa blinked as Mirta just held and shushed the hysterical redhead.

"Did you catch _any_ of that?"

The magenta haired witch tilted Bloom's new hat up a bit and gave her a light kiss on the forehead as she released a few hiccuped sobs.

"She said she's sorry for worrying us. What Stella said really hurt her and had her wondering if maybe she's right, which no little rose, you're most certainly NOT stupid. Apparently she ran into a woman dressed in red who comforted her and tried to make her feel better, then gave her hat to Bloom before leaving, promising to see her again. We just missed her, because that was only a few minutes ago."

Musa scratched her head.

"Well, your miraculous ability to understand speed-talk aside, that still doesn't explain what happened to _him_."

All three looked at the guy still groaning on the ground, holding his crotch.

"Oh, umm, I think I kicked him in his privates."

Both blinked and turned to Bloom.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"When I was running he grabbed my shoulders and said something that sounded flirty, as Icy would say, and I did exactly what she taught me to."

The two exchanged looks.

"Ah... Good job."

As Mirta returned to fretting over Bloom, three more guys walked up.

"Sky?!" "Oh great." "What'd you do this time Sky?"

After the one with glasses helped him up, the now named Sky seemed to finally get his wits about him.

" _Me_?! That crazy redhead over there strait-up assaulted me for no reason!"

Mirta glared.

"Uh, no, from what Bloomy's told us, he was flirting with her while she was upset _and_ grabbed her without any say from her."

The brunette of the group sighed.

"Of course he did."

While the magenta haired guy gave him a stern look.

"Is this true?"

"NO!"

"..."

"... Alright, maybe I kinda sorta grabbed her."

"..."

"... And _maybe_ I said something to her."

"What did you say?"

"... I don't remember."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"Alright! I said 'where's the fire little lady? Other than your gorgeous red hair of course.' Are you happy now? God, you're worse than my own father, Riven! And will you let go of me Timmy? I can walk on my own dammit."

Shoving Timmy away, he went to walk away, until the brunette put him in an arm-lock.

"Brandon?! What the hell dude? Ow! Why?!"

The clear leader of the group, Riven, rubbed his right hand after whacking Sky upside the head.

"That's for the language, smart guy, and just where did you think you were going?"

"Uh, to explore the rest of the fair?"

Riven shook his head.

"Nope. You're going to apologize to this poor girl for your behavior first."

Sky scoffed.

"Why should I?"

Musa smirked.

"Because, once her girlfriend hears about this, I'm sure you'll wish you'd _at least_ done that much."

"Girlfriend?!"

Riven nodded.

"You know what? You're gonna apologize to both of them."

Sky shook his head.

"No way!"

"Yes way, man up! You started this, now you need to fix it."

He tried to struggle out of Brandon's tight grip.

"No way in hell! You can't make me-Ow!"

"Language!"

Mirta smiled as he smacked his swearing friend upside the head, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"I think I'm in love."

Riven shook his head, returning focus to the current situation.

"Sorry about him, he just never seems to learn his lesson. Anyway, my name's Riven, you've already met Sky, the one holding him down is Brandon and the other guy's my friend Timmy, we're all students at the Red Fountain Hero Academy for boys. So, now that you know our names, it's only fair we make the same exchange."

"I'm yours-"

Mirta quickly shook herself from her daze.

"I mean, I'm Mirta, she's Musa, and this little rose-headed bundle of joy is Bloom."

Bloom glanced at him shyly.

"Hi."

Riven smiled and extended his hand, Bloom tentatively shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Bloom, sorry about Sky, he's a bit thick-headed."

Bloom giggled.

"Yeah, sorry for hurting him."

He smirked.

"Nah, he'll be fine. You'd be surprised how often that actually happens to him."

All three blinked.

"Really?"

He sighed.

"Unfortunately. So while we make our way back to your friends to deal with him, why don't we get to know each other a bit better. What school do you three go to?"

While the group conversed they made their way back through the fairgrounds, Sky kicking and screaming.

"Well I go to Alfea since I'm a fairy."

Riven nodded.

"Cool, and you two?"

Mirta glanced away, not expecting a positive response.

"Bloom and I are both Freshman witches at Cloud Tower."

While Sky sneered, the others just shrugged.

"That's cool."

She blinked.

"Really?"

Her fellow magenta hair smirked.

"Yep. I'm actually kinda jealous, before I went down the hero path, I always wanted to be a Warlock."

"Wow."

As they continued to walk along, he briefly glanced down as a smiling Mirta locked fingers with his right hand, but he didn't protest.

XXX

"Good lord, what happened here? It looks like someone was violently murdered!"

The whole area they'd left the others at earlier looked like a war zone, everything was damaged in someway and there were even a few blood stains.

Darcy shrugged, dusting herself off, Lucy busy getting her knuckles healed by Flora.

"Almost, but fortunately for them, not quite. Now- oof!"

Bloom flew into the arms of her lover, nearly knocking the wind out of her in the process.

"I'm sorry Darcy, I didn't mean to run off, please don't be mad!"

Said witch gave her little mate a peck on the lips.

"Stella made me mad, you just worried me little flame. Please, don't run off like that again."

She nodded.

"I promise."

"Good, now, who are the boys?"

Brandon pushed Sky to the front.

"..."

Riven prodded him.

"Look, I'm sorry I flirted with your girlfriend and scared her. We cool?"

The illusion witch smiled innocently.

*Crunch!*

"Ow! Oh god, my nose! I think you frickin' broke it!"

"Apology accepted."

Riven just shook his head.

"Brandon, Timmy, take Sky back to Red Fountain, make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble."

Both nodded, dragging their friend back home.

*Yawn*

Darcy smiled fondly down at Bloom.

"Looks like someone's tuckered out. Come on, let's get back to Cloud Tower, Icy and Stormy have already informed Griff about our side of the story, we'll tell her yours and then we can call it a day. Speaking of your side of the story, where'd the hat come from?"

Mirta sighed.

"It's a long story, we should bring Riven along too, so he can give his part of the events."

He shrugged.

"Yeah, Sky's an idiot, but I'd rather clear things up before the rest of us Red Fountain boys are labeled the same."

Darcy thought for a moment.

"Good idea, Flora and Musa, you guys should tag along as well, while I'm sure Flora already knows, I believe there's some things you guys should know. I can tell you, and probably Riven, are gonna be sticking around, Bloom could always do with some more close friends."

Though they wondered what was up, Riven and Musa waited til they got to Cloud Tower to ask any questions.

XXX

a few hours later...

 **(Cloud Tower: Headmistress Griffin's Office)**

After multiple back and forth explanations, as well as all in the room swearing to help protect Bloom from Fargonda, Griffin sat back and sighed.

"Well, it would seem you all had quite the eventful day. Darcy, I commend you for standing up for your mate/my goddaughter, I'm not going to bother scolding you for attacking that Stella girl, I would have done far worse in your place. Riven, I'd also like to thank you for dealing with your friend after the way he messed with Bloom."

Riven shrugged.

"No problem, someone's gotta keep that idiot in line, I've been dealing with him for a few years now, even before Red Fountain."

Griffin nodded.

"Never the less, I thank you. Now, it's pretty late, we should probably all call it a night. I'll arrange transport for you three in the morning, in the meantime, you can stay in the spare dorms, I'll inform the schools of the situation and discuss the Stella problem in the cross schools meeting tomorrow."

Darcy yawned, stretching a bit.

"Sound's good to me, come on Bloomy let's... Bloom?"

Everyone finally took notice that Bloom, probably quite awhile ago in fact, had curled up on the plush sofa her Mumma Griffin had in her office, passed out cold.

Griffin smiled, shaking her head.

"Let her sleep dear, she'll be safe with me."

Too tired herself to argue, Darcy just nodded, filing out with the rest of the group off to bed.

About half an hour after everyone had left she finished the last of her paperwork for the week.

"Finally."

Standing up and stretching she stiffly popped her back.

"Ooo, I'm getting old, or I'm just stiff from sitting all day... I'm just stiff."

Stretching a little more she walked over and sat down on the sofa, pulling a still out could Bloom onto her lap as she positioned herself to lay down, conjuring a few nice fluffy pillows and a large blanket. Thinking a moment, she cast another spell, turning the sofa into more of a reclining bed, so she'd have both back support and room to stretch out.

Transfiguring both their clothes each into a set of sleepwear, she looked remorsefully at the large red fedora with a purple stripe around it.

"... You always did have my back, didn't you? ... I should have known I could trust you, my old friend... and now you've got Bloom's back, I see that now... I'm sorry."

As she gently set the hat off to the side and turned off the lights, she turned to the window, feeling like she was being watched, but saw nothing. Shrugging, she laid back down, pulling the blanket up closer and holding her little goddaughter in a protective embrace, and finally drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Outside, perched on one of the spire tops, stood a lone figure in a red dress.

As the wind fluttered her hair, she smiled.

"There's nothing to forgive Griff, I knew you'd tell me about Bloom eventually, but things happened and you panicked, so I waited til the time was right. But, I swear on my magic, so long as I can prevent it, Fargonda will NEVER get her hands on Bloom. She's too far gone to be reasoned with, but, there are _some_ who can still be reached."

With a small sparkle of magic she disappeared, leaving no sign that she'd ever been there at all.

* * *

 **A/N: That's right, this is all leading up to a huge showdown, but that's FAR down the road yet, like when I decide to bring this story to a close. I** _ **may**_ **follow a few episode plots here and there, but for the most part this is all gonna be original. Also other villains may or may not make appearances, haven't decided yet, but one thing I'd like to make abundantly clear: FARGONDA IS THE VILLAIN IN THIS!**

 **Now, I** _ **may**_ **have someone else pulling the strings behind the curtains, but with the way this story's building up in my mind, there's only like a 5% chance of that being the case. I've always liked the idea of "Light vs. Dark" where the so-called Light isn't as good intentioned as it's usually perceived. I don't know, maybe I'm just Dark that way? Heh.**

 **And now to end this all on a lighter note.  
**

 **WARNING: IMPLIED PERVERSNESS**

* * *

(Omake) Bloom's Innocence

"Lucy likes Lemons!"

Mirta looked up from texting Riven, startled, nearly falling off the couch.

"What?!"

Bloom smiled innocently.

"Lemons."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?"

The redhead shrugged.

"Lucy said she really likes Lemons."

*Blink*

"She said that Limes are okay, but nothing beats a good juicy Lemon."

*Twitch*

"I think both are pretty good too, lots of citrus."

*Twitch, twitch*

"But personally I'm more of a Pineapple girl myself, or maybe a nice big Banana, yeah, that'd be sooo good. Ooo, and cherries!"

"STOP! Stop. Stop it. Just stop!"

Bloom tilted her head curiously.

"What's wrong Mama Mirta?"

The blushing magenta hair took severally deep breaths in order to keep her face from matching her hair.

"Look, I know you don't realize it, but Lucy was NOT talking about what you think she was."

The little witch scratched her head.

"But... did I do something wrong?"

Mirta quickly pulled her into a hug.

"No,no,no, you did nothing wrong little rose. It's Lucy who needs to be taught a lesson."

Bloom tilted her head cutely, Mirta not able to resist hugging her extra tight.

"But... we were just in the kitchen and she was helping me make a fruit salad. She was telling me how important it is for me to eat plenty of fruits rather than sweets."

Mirta blinked a few times.

"... Oh. Oh! That's... I mean, I thought she was..."

Bloom looked at her questioningly.

"She was what?"

She shook her head, chuckling.

"Nothing dear. I was just being silly."

She couldn't believe it, she thought for sure that Lucy was trying to corrupt the most innocent little witch in the tower. Perhaps instead of a righteous beating, she owed her an apology.

"Oh! She did tell me something else that confused me though."

She shook her head.

"What's that sweetie?"

She thought of the exact wording, then spoke.

"She was talking to me about the Bad Fairy Stella. She said that 'with a mouth like hers, she must be a blowjob queen' ... What's a blowjob?"

*Record scratch!*

 **"LUUUUUUUUUUUCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

As Bloom watched Mirta rampage out of the room in righteous motherly fury, she turn to a group of witches who'd been witness to the whole scene.

"Did I say something bad?"

Shaking their heads, they beckoned the poor confused girl over to join their card game, one casting a silencing barrier to block out the sounds of Lucy's screams echoing through out the school.

Especially after the Trix and Griffin found out what had happened.

 **"YOU SAID** _ **WHAT**_ **TO BLOOM?!"**

* * *

 **R &R Please**


	5. The Conference

**Chapter 5**

 **(Cloud Tower)**

After having breakfast with her goddaughter the next morning, she spent the hour before the big conference just chatting and enjoying her company. Eventually though, she had to depart, sending a smiling Bloom off to join her friends with the promise of taking them all out for dinner that night.

"Yay! I'll see you at dinner time Mumma Griffin, good luck at your meeting!"

She chuckled, waving goodbye to the excitable redhead.

"Thank you dear, have a good time with your friends."

As soon as the door closed she released a sigh, and prepped herself for the meeting of the schools. Once ready, she made her way to the conference room.

 **(5 minutes later...)**

Griffin stood outside the door, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"Alright, remember, this is for Bloom. You can do this without attacking Fargonda, even though she's tried to ruin so many lives, that senile old..."

Shaking herself, she put her poker-face in place, and stepped into the room.

Everyone at the table looked up, a rather buff looking man with dark brown hair and a goatee sneered, though it wasn't too hard to tell that he was just giving her a hard time.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence."

The grey-haired man next to him nudged him with his staff.

"Ease-up Codatora, the meeting hasn't even started yet."

He just shrugged.

"Just having some fun."

Griffin shook her head and took a seat between two of her own staff, Zarathustra and Ediltrude.

"Before we get on to this months topics, should we call roll?"

Most shrugged.

"Saladin - Headmaster of Red Fountain." The grey-haired man smiled.

"Codatora -Vice-principal and Head of Discipline of Red Fountain." He smirked.

"Ediltrude - Teacher of Hexes, Spell Casting and Potions of Cloud Tower." A woman with long salt&pepper colored hair nodded.

"Zarathustra - Teacher of Enchanting, Spell Theory, Defense and all-around fun of Cloud Tower." A woman with dark blue-green hair spoke, her lips quirked in a mischievous smile. Bloom once said that she was her favorite teacher, Griffin could definitely see why.

"Griffin - Headmistress of Cloud Tower." She shook her head at her young friend's antics.

"Griselda - Vice-principal and Head of Discipline of Alfea." The woman with a bob of brunette hair and rather large glasses struggled to hide her blush at the sly wink Zarathustra sent her direction.

"DuFour - Teacher of Etiquette and Defense of Alfea." The silver-haired woman in red sent a very discrete nod in Griffin's direction.

"Palladium - Teacher of Enchanting and Potions of Alfea." An Elvish man with long dark blonde hair smiled kindly.

"Barbatea - Librarian of Alfea." A stern looking woman with purple hair and large round glasses.

Ofelia - School Nurse of Alfea." A woman with glasses and her orange hair in a tight bun looked like she was biting at the bit to bring up her topic of debate.

"Fargonda - Headmistress of Alfea." A grandmotherly woman with white hair and glasses was the last to speak, a kind loving tone to her voice. Griffin had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep silent. She wasn't fooled by her old classmate's front. She knew her true face.

Codatora glanced around.

"Say, aren't we missing some people?"

Saladin did a quick count.

"Indeed, where are Professors Wizgiz and Avalon?"

Fargonda smiled.

"I'm afraid I've sent them off to tend to a few errands for me, but they did wish for me to express their remorse for not being able to attend."

Griffin narrowed her eyes, going unnoticed by most.

"I see."

Saladin cleared his throat.

"Well, unfortunate. Now then, onto our first order of business. What is our first motion?"

Barbatea coughed.

"I move for an allowance of copies of The History of Dark Magic and The Dark Arts: How They Work to be created from Cloud Tower, and placed in my- I mean, Alfea's library."

Fargonda shook her head.

"I don't believe that's wise, after all, we don't want any of our fairies turning evil, now do we?"

The librarian rolled her eyes.

"These books aren't evil, they teach how to recognize the Dark Arts, that way the students will know what to avoid!"

Edeltrude nodded before Fargonda could continue to protest.

"She's right, there's absolutely nothing wrong with those books. I'd even be willing to oversee the copying, heck, I'll even throw in The Dark Arts: How to Recognize & How to Defend Against, they're both really good reads."

The purple haired librarian practically squealed with delight, earning a chuckle from a few of the others.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on Fargonda, just let me have this, you KNOW I won't leave you alone 'til you do."

After a few moments the Headmistress of Alfea caved.

"Fine!... I'll allow it, but if anything happens it'll all fall on you."

Edeltrude quickly found herself struggling to remove Barbatea from her person as she practically glomped her, Saladin chuckling as he moved the meeting forward.

"Moving on, next order of business?"

Ofelia couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why I ended up with a half dead fairy in my infirmary after the fair yesterday! The most I got out of her was: freaks, witches and red hair. Anyone wish to elaborate on this?"

Griffin cleared her throat.

"Yes, in fact this slides right into my own order of business. It would seem that, not for the first time this month since school started session once more, the princess of Solaria, a young fairy by the name of Stella, has belittled, ridiculed, and at one point tried to manhandle one of my young students. I know animosity between fairies and witches is nothing unusual, but in this case, the actions of Stella are completely inexcusable."

Griselda raised an eyebrow in interest.

"What makes this case any different from the usual cases?"

The head witch took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"This young girl has a... mental disability."

Fargonda payed closer attention now, she knew who the topic of discussion was, but this was news to her. Did her little quarry (read: potential martyr if she could ever manage to get the girl in her grasp!) have mental deficiencies?

"I never figured you the charitable type, Griffin."

The witches growled, even DuFour just barely holding down her own snarl.

"She's most certainly NOT a charity case."

Zarathustra sat back in her chair, smirking.

"She's actually quite the little prodigy, she's devouring all the regular curriculum like candy and is already dabbling in some advanced classes. She's shown quite a bit of promise in those as well."

The vise-principal of Alfea was showing some interest in this supposed prodigy.

"I thought you said she was disabled? Sounds more to me like she's a genius."

Griffin gave a small, slightly sad smile.

"Oh she definitely is, when it comes to magic, but due to an accident when she was younger, her emotional and social comprehension is that of a small child at most times. This hasn't stopped her from excelling though. She's warmed her way into the hearts of all my staff and students, even two of your fairies and a Red Fountain boy, I believe his name is Riven, not to mention she's already found her bonded mate. I believe that's one of the things that set young Stella off."

Griselda sat back.

"Let me guess, her bonded mate is female?"

Griffin nodded.

"Indeed. How did you know?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Stella has shown herself to be rather... close-minded to many things. Same sex relationships being one of them. We have a few girls who have confided in me their preferences, and she's even shown disdain towards my openness of my own. It's not surprising she'd verbally attack someone over it, especially if they were a witch, she's already overly open in her outright hatred of them."

Suddenly she scowled.

"But to go after someone who doesn't have the mind about them to be able to deal with her bigotry? I move for strict punishment. A month's detention with Magix privileges revoked for two, also cleaning of the halls for a week without magic."

Fargonda immediately protested.

"Now that's a bit harsh for a mere bit of hazing, don't you think?"

Griselda thought a moment.

"I assume that her current state came from a righteous beat-down by the girl's angered mate?"

The witches smirked.

"Correct."

She held a small satisfied smile.

"... Fine. We drop the last one and the second down to a month, agreed."

Fargonda sighed, knowing she wasn't gonna get any better than that for her student.

"Agreed."

Codatora smirked.

"I also assume that this girl is the same one who gave Prince Sky a one hit TKO to his happy-sack when he flirted with her during her distressing experience yesterday?"

Griffin couldn't resist a small snort of laughter at that.

"Yes, that was her. How is he by the way?"

He outright laughed.

"The punk had his balls iced and nose reset upon return to Red Fountain. He's now cleaning the halls, stables, armor&clothes all by hand for the next month. He's been warned before about this behavior. Give her mate my praise for her right-hook will you?"

She smirked.

"I'll see to it."

Saladin shook his head.

"Next order of business?"

XXX

 **(Later after the meeting...)**

As Griffin headed back to her office, bidding everyone goodbye, she found herself being followed by DuFour.

Not saying anything, the two stepped into her office. Upon entering a soundproof barrier was erected and the door magically locked.

"..."

Giving a small smile, DuFour opened her arms, Griffin immediately flying into the embrace of her silver-haired friend.

"...I'm sorry."

DuFour shook her head, rocking her friend comfortingly.

"There's nothing to forgive, Griff. I understand your reasoning, and while I can't say I'd of done the same, I also can't say I wouldn't in your place."

Taking a seat on the sofa, the two friends separated after a few more moments.

"I should of known I could trust you Du, perhaps if I had, then Bloom wouldn't..."

DuFour cut her off.

"You don't know that for certain Griff. Even if you had trusted me, something similar still could have happened. Mistakes were made. What is that old Earth saying again? 'Shit happens?'"

She chuckled.

"You're right. I couldn't have known, and while I wish she never had to go through that, I wouldn't change Bloom for the world, she's a very special girl."

Her friend smiled.

"So much love and innocence in her sweet little heart. I wouldn't give her up either."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a time.

"When will you come back?"

The silver-hair sighed.

"It won't be too much longer. I found a few potentials."

She thought for a bit.

"December. Until that time I'll still watch over her from the shadows, but come December I'll return for good. Whether or not anyone else will be joining me is yet to be seen."

Griffin nodded.

"... Make sure she takes good care of my hat."

She gave a hearty laugh.

"Why did you give her your favorite hat anyway?"

Dufour stood, shrugging.

"She needed incentive for me to visit, so what better than something I cherish dearly?"

Griffin smiled, straitening out her dress as she stood.

"I never understood your obsession with it."

She froze, DuFour fondly touching her own lips after pulling back from her friend's cheek.

"Because it was the first gift you ever gave me."

"Du... I, I'm"

She shook her head.

"I know. Your heart belongs to Val', It's always belonged to him. I promise, we _will_ find out what she did with him."

Griffin rubbed her arm pensively.

"You don't think she-"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm positive he's still alive."

Griffin dropped the barrier.

"Take care of yourself Du."

She gave a cheeky smirk, winking.

"Hey, I've survived this long."

With a wave of her hand, she was gone.

"...Heh."

Shaking her head she broke out into hearty emotion-filled laughter, a few tears leaking.

"And I still don't know how you crazy fool!"

After a few minutes her laughter died down.

"*Sniff* I still don't know how."

Wiping away the remaining tears, she recomposed herself.

"I guess now all that's left to do is take a group of teenagers out for dinner."

Taking a few minutes to freshen up, she left to gather up Bloom's little group for their outing.

And later that night she found herself surrounded by happy, laughing teens, all enjoying the food, Darcy and Bloom sharing a meal and being cute. For a short time, she could push aside thoughts of the inevitable war to come, and just enjoy one of the small, rare, happy and care free moments in her life.

With any luck, once everything was said and done, she'd be able to enjoy many more moments like this.

* * *

 **R &R Please  
**


	6. Bloom's Alfea Adventure Pt1

**A/N: The Poll results are in and, unless you viewed them while they were up on my profile, the winners shall be revealed throughout Bloom's 3 part adventure at Alfea.**

 **Unfortunately the move caused me to pause my writing, so I was only able to get part 1 done, but now that I'm settled in I should have parts 2 &3 done rather soon.**

 **Without further delay, let the story commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It was a rather boring day at Cloud Tower, not much excitement going on at all.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Whoops. Spoke too soon.

"But Mumma Griffin-"

"No! I won't have you anywhere near _that_ place."

"It's too dangerous little rose!"

Bloom pouted.

She'd been trying for the past half an hour to convince her Mumma Griffin, and now her Mama Mirta, to let her go with Auntie Flora and Musa to visit Alfea, but so far things weren't looking good.

Griffin turned on the Trix.

"How can you all just be okay with this? I thought I tasked you with her safety! Not to mention, Darcy, you're her MATE, her bonded one, you should be the _most_ protective of her. Have you all LOST YOUR MINDS?!"

*Sniff*

Darcy forced herself to stay calm as she wrapped her arms protectively around a teary-eyed Bloom, having been frightened by the steadily growing louder yelling from her mommas, removing her large fedora and gently running her fingers through her red locks to calm her.

"Are you both finished?"

Even Griffin would admit, though not openly, that Darcy's glare sent a small shiver down her spine. This was the look of someone ready to remove _any_ perceived threat to her mate.

But she still wasn't ready to back down yet. Except the illusion witch, bordering on Mistress at this point, cut her off before she could even get a word out.

"The reason I'm not voicing my worry, and believe me I still am, is that she's going to be with Flora and Musa the whole time, and I trust them to watch over my little flame."

Mirta protested.

"But what if Fargonda-"

"They've assured me _that_ woman won't even be on the premises, apparently she had sent two of the professors off to take care of a few tasks, and they failed, so now she's left to oversee them herself and she won't be back for the next three days."

"Are you sure?"

Darcy's glare softened slightly.

"I understand your worry. Bloomy's been through a lot and you've been powerless to stop any of it. You don't want to lose her, I get it. But though she doesn't show it often, she's 16, and she needs to be able to make at least _some_ decisions in her life so she can LIVE it."

"It's okay."

Bloom turned to face her mommas, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes and putting back on her now favorite hat.

"Mommas just want me to be safe. If they think it's too dangerous to go, then I won't. I don't want to upset anyone, especially not my family."

Griffin locked eyes with Darcy, then her goddaughter for several moments.

"... Give me sometime to think this over."

Darcy stood from her seat.

"We're all going to get lunch."

"That should be enough time for me to come to a decision."

Everyone quickly filed out of the room, leaving Griffin sitting behind her desk, thinking quietly for several minutes.

"Can I trust you to watch over her, Du?"

The red clad woman stepped out of the shadows next to her friend, taking a seat upon the desk.

"You know you can Griff, but Darcy's right, she's 16. She needs to be allowed to make decisions in her life."

She sighed.

"You're right, but, it's just..."

DuFour gently stroked her friend's right cheek, managing to calm her.

"I know."

Both sat in silence, DuFour still stroking her friends cheek while they waited out the time.

Eventually her friend stopped her ministrations and stood up, disappearing back into the shadows.

A moment later there was a knock on the door.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in."

The group stepped back into the office, giving Griffin a few moments to gather her thoughts.

"Alright, I've made my decision."

Everyone glanced at Bloom who looked a little nervous.

"I've thought it over, and I've decide... to take a chance... and allow Bloom to visit Alfea for the weekend."

Bloom cheered, glomping her mumma excitedly.

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"But you be on your best behavior and DON'T leave Flora or Musa's side or sight, understood?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh! Don't leave Auntie Flora or Musa's side, nope nope, not one moment."

She chuckled at her goddaughter's antics.

"Alright dear. Now, go pack for your weekend trip, and do have fun."

Bloom giggled, leaping from her mumma's lap and grabbing Darcy's hand, the rest of the group chuckling and following as she tugged her mate along to their room.

"Come on Dar-Dar! I gotta go get packed for my trip!"

Snickering, she noticed Mirta still standing by the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Losing her smile, she adopted a serious face as she shook her head.

"Honestly? I hope so."

XXX

 **(Magix)**

The two had decided to get some ice cream while waiting to meet up with the two fairies.

Bloom took another happy lick of her cone of Bubblegum ice cream.

"When are Auntie Flora and Musa supposed to be here?"

Darcy took a spoonful of her Cookie Dough ice cream, thinking a moment.

"They should be here within about a half hour or so. I've been curious, why do you call her 'Auntie Flora'?"

The little redhead shrugged.

"Well, she doesn't quite feel like my Mommas, but she doesn't feel like a sister, or like you Dar-Dar, so I chose Auntie. She says she's happy to be my Auntie."

Darcy smiled at her little mate's antics.

"That's good."

Both fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others' company, as well as their ice cream.

5 minutes later both had finished and were leaning back in their booth, Bloom sitting in Darcy's lap, just waiting for the other two to show. Watching Bloom fiddle with her MP3 player, she decided to start another conversation.

"So, have you gotten any new music lately?"

She grinned excitedly.

"Yep! Stormy took me out this week and got me _alll_ of the CD's from my favorite band."

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"The Birthday Massacre?"

She nodded.

"Yep!"

She sat back a little more, getting comfortable.

"I admit, they are pretty good, what is it you like about them so much?"

Bloom took a few moments to think.

"Well, it speaks to me."

Darcy stayed silent, letting her gather her thoughts.

"The beats are _really_ soothing, they calm me down when I feel angry or upset. I guess people might find some of the lyrics dark or depressing, but I don't see it that way, they actually seem carefree and willing to express anything. I don't know, I guess I can't really explain it, I just really like them. Sorry."

She shook her head, planting a kiss on her little mate's cheek.

"I think you explained it quite well little flame, you don't have to defend your taste in music to me."

Smiling, she leaned back, pulling Darcy's arms a little more securely around her, and handed one of her earbuds to her, both placing them in their ear as she selected a song from said band and putting the rest on shuffle.

 **{Pins and Needles}**

Closing her eyes Bloom rested her head upon her lover's chest, enjoying this peaceful moment.

XXX

"Bloom? Wake up little flame."

Slowly opening her eyes she yawned and stretched, apparently she'd accidentally fallen asleep listening to her music and the sound of her mate's heartbeat.

"Hmm? Oh!"

She noticed the smiling form of Flora standing next to the booth, Musa chuckling next to her.

"Auntie Flora! Is it time to go visit Alfea?"

Flora helped her up as Darcy stood to stretch as well.

"Yep, that's right sweetie. Sorry we took so long to get here."

Musa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Stella was pestering us and causing a scene."

Darcy narrowed her eyes.

"She's not gonna be a problem is she?"

Musa shook her head, taking a sip of the strawberry shake she'd purchased while letting Bloom rest a bit.

"Nah, we'll be able to deal with her if she starts anything."

Tossing the empty cup in the trash she grinned.

"Alright! You ready for your weekend at Alfea Lil' Red?"

Bloom giggled pumping her fist happily and eliciting chuckles from the others, as well as the matron and the few other customers there.

"You bet!"

Musa copied her fist pump.

"Alright then, let's go!"

And on that note they left the ice cream parlor and made their way back to the school.

XXX

 **(Alfea grounds, just outside the school)**

"What's going on here?"

The group of four looked up as the assistant principal of Alfea, Griselda, walked up with a stern yet questioning look upon her face.

"Why is there two witches here on Alfea grounds?"

Flora smiled pleasantly and went to answer, but Bloom beat her to it.

"Hi! I'm Bloom, and Mumma Griffin agreed to let me spend the weekend at Alfea with Auntie Flora and my friend Musa, I don't want to be any trouble, I hope I'm not too much trouble, your glasses are really pretty, they bring out your eyes, am I in trouble already?"

Griselda blinked, taking a moment to analyze everything the little redhead had blurted out at once.

"Ah, you must be Griffin's special student, the one I could tell she sees as a daughter. It's nice to meet you Bloom, I'm the assistant principal of Alfea, Griselda, and no dear you're not in any trouble, so long as you try not to cause any."

She smiled lightly, adjusting her glasses.

"Thank you for the complement, I'm rather fond of my glasses as well, yours look rather cute on you too."

She turned her attention to the other witch standing protectively next to Bloom.

"Judging from the way you're watching me like a hawk, you must be the infamous Darcy I've been hearing about. Don't worry, I can assure you your bonded will be well taken care of during her stay. Now, I don't believe anyone will object to giving the little dear a tour of the school?"

Bloom nodded excitedly, then froze, looking torn between staying and exploring.

"But, I'm supposed stay with Auntie Flora and Musa at ALL times, can't leave their side."

Flora looked contemplatively between Bloom and Griselda, settling on the later and taking on a look of concentration, never breaking eye contact. After a few moments Griselda's look of confusion changed to realization.

"Oh, yes, I give you permission."

Closing her eyes she seemed to mentally search for something, until finally she opened her eyes, smiling.

"It's okay sweetie, you can go with her, we'll catch up with you a little later."

"Excellent. You two finish getting things squared away with her bonded and I'll start the tour, you'll be able to meet us at the library. Come along dear, there's plenty to see."

"Yay!"

Darcy watched the two run off to start the tour of the school.

"Are you sure she's trustworthy?"

The floral fairy smiled.

"She is, and I think we have Bloom's mysterious woman in red to thank."

Filing that bit away for later, Darcy shook her head.

"Alright, I'll be back Sunday morning to pick her up, but until then I'm entrusting you two with her safety."

Musa smirked.

"No worries, we'll take good care of her, ain't nothing happening on our watch!"

After discussing a few more things Darcy bid both goodbye and left to return back to Cloud Tower.

"Alright, let's go find our little princess and see what she's gotten up to."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's part one. I really do recommend checking out The Birthday Massacre if anyone's interested, I listen to them all the time when I need to clear my head after work or going through one of my depression swings, in fact every time I work on this story I listen to them the whole time.**

 **R &R please, and I'll see ya in part 2!**


	7. Bloom's Alfea Adventure Pt2

**A/N: Welcome to Part 2!**

 **I've taken some liberties and decided to change up the look of the librarian Barbatea, mostly just her hair, it's no longer shaped like a cloud. For reference find chocolatesmothie on deviantart and look for her character design of Barbatea, it's really good, and yes I'm aware that it says "No using the art in any way" but I think the hair style in a fan fic shouldn't count as stealing, right? I'm not using the rest of it, she's still dressed the same as the show.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Alfea Cafeteria)**

Bloom sat at one of the tables, happily devouring her breakfast, consisting of: a couple pancakes, some scrambled eggs, toast with strawberry jam, several strips of bacon, two small sausages, a bowl of cheerios with banana slices and a tall glass of orange juice. Now, while that _is_ a lot of food, in her defense, someone with her level of energy tends to burn through it all rather quick. Okay, so she may take a bit of an advantage of her high metabolism, but hey, wouldn't you?

As she ate her meal she flipped to the next page in her book she got from the nice librarian yesterday. After Griselda took her on a tour through the school their last stop was the library, where she quickly made friends with the librarian Barbatea.

 **(Flash back)**

 _"And this is our final stop: The Alfea School Library."_

 _Bloom walked in, looking around in ah._

 _"Wow, it's beautiful! Sooo many books. I think there's even more books here than back at Cloud Tower!"_

 _"Why thank you dear, I do try to keep up my collection. Most of these were actually found and purchased by me, there's even quite a bit of Earth literature here as well."_

 _Turning around Bloom faced a woman with purple hair and large glasses who seemed to be basking in the glow of her domain._

 _"These are all yours? Wow! I love books, I've mostly read Earth books though, but there's tons of Earth authors I like!"_

 _She quickly started listing off all her favorite authors, both watching in awe. Griselda couldn't believe the girl had barely taken a breath in the past few minutes, while Barbatea grinned excitedly with each name listed, while she may not of found a fellow bibliophile, she'd certainly found a connoisseur._

 _"Also Richard Bachman which my friend Mitzi explained was another favorite of mine, Stephen King, going under a su- a sodo- um..."_

 _Barbatea smiled._

 _"A Pseudonym?"_

 _She nodded rapidly._

 _"Yeah that's it! He sometimes goes under a Pseudonym so people don't know it's him. I especially liked The Running Man and Thinner was REALLY creepy."_

 _The librarian nodded in agreement._

 _"Yes, those are both really good books... oh! I just realized we never introduced ourselves, my name's Barbatea and I'm Alfea's librarian."_

 _Bloom looked at the outstretched hand offered to her._

 _"My name's Bloom... Umm, I'm not really a handshake person, I'm more for hugs. Is that okay?"_

 _Barbatea blinked, glancing to Griselda, who smiled and shrugged._

 _Shrugging herself, she opened her arms to the young redhead._

 _"Sure, I don't see why not."_

 _Cheering she gave a tight hug to the other woman, who chuckled and returned in kind._

 _After they separated, something seemed to finally click with the librarian._

 _"Did you say your name is Bloom?"_

 _She tilted her head cutely._

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _The purple hair made her way behind her desk and began rummaging around for something._

 _"I actually have a few books here that I was told to give to Bloom if I ever saw her. Now, what did I do with them..."_

 _Griselda raised an eyebrow._

 _"From whom?"_

 _Barbatea was still searching._

 _"She said to tell her 'Consider it another gift from your scarlet wearing friend.'"_

 _Bloom's eyes lit with recognition._

 _"The Red Lady!"_

 _"Yep, she said you'd appreciate them the most... Ah-hah! found them."_

 _She stood back up triumphantly, three books in her grip._

 _"Here you go dear."_

 _Taking the offered books, she recognized the symbol on all three, but it was the titles that stood out to her._

 _"These are books about my family! The History of Domino? This one's a book of personal magics used by them, and this... Marion... My, my Momma's journal... *sniff* Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"_

 _Bloom pulled her into another hug, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks._

 _Griselda was astonished._

 _"Where did you?"_

 _She shook her head, gently holding the little redhead close, as now she was just crying, all the emotions hitting her at once._

 _"The journal was the book that came from her, I actually found the other two and felt Bloom should have them as well."_

 _Griselda stayed silent, allowing the poor girl to let it all out, eventually informing Flora and Musa of what happened when they showed up at the library and were immediately concerned at the sight of a crying Bloom._

 **(End flashback)**

She moved onto her bowl of cereal, still engrossed by her book, The History of Domino.

"Good morning sweetie."

She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Auntie Flora, Musa!"

Both sat, Flora on her right while Musa sat across from her.

The music fairy took a few bites of her plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"You enjoying your books Lil' Red?"

She took another few bites of her cereal.

"Yep yep! My people were sooo cool. One of them even helped found the schools!"

Both blinked, amazed.

"Wow, that's amazing/awesome!"

They continued breakfast, with mostly just small talk throughout.

"So, have you started reading the journal yet?"

Bloom shook her head, sipping her orange juice.

"Nu-uh, I'm gonna wait 'til I get home to Cloud Tower. I wanna read it with Dar-Dar and Mumma Griffin, her and Momma Marion were best friends and she deserves to read it too."

No more was said on the subject as they finished.

XXX

Bloom sat back at the table, bored, Musa mirroring her actions.

"So what are we doing today?"

Flora thought for a moment.

"Well, for now, there's not much happening today, but Professor Palladium is holding a special class today after lunch. Oh! He said he'd be delighted if Bloom attended as well. What do you think sweetie?"

Bloom brightened.

"Really? I'd love to! I can't wait to see what's gonna be happening."

After chatting a little, she glanced around the room, spotting the tech fairy Tecna sitting alone at one of the tables, pieces to some type of electronic scattered in front of her.

She also noticed the light scowl of frustration on her face.

"I'm gonna go talk to Tecna."

Both looked up and frowned.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea sweetie."

"Yeah Lil' Red, didn't we explain what her issue is with you?"

She shook her head.

"I know, but she doesn't actively hate and try to hurt me like the Bad Fairy. I want to at least _try_ to get to know her. Please?"

Glancing between each other a moment, they sighed.

"Fine, but we're gonna be watching over here the entire time to make sure she doesn't start nothin', alright Lil' Red?"

She smiled.

"Okay!"

Making her way over to Tecna, she stood awkwardly for a bit, not sure what to do.

"Umm..."

Tecna glanced up.

"Oh, it's you."

Bloom smiled shyly.

"Hi. You're Tecna, right?"

She nodded returning to her project.

"That's correct, and you're Bloom, I know who you are."

Bloom sat down across from her. After a minute or so Tecna sighed, putting down her tools.

"What do you want?"

Our favorite little redhead rubbed her left arm nervously.

"I just... I've noticed you alone a lot."

She looked at her blankly.

"And?"

"I just figure... I figured you could use a friend?"

The purple haired fairy adopted her normal bored look.

"Look, I'm sure you're very nice, but I'm not interested. I'm not Stella, so I don't hate you for whatever reason she seems to have, knowing her it's something petty and illogical. There's nothing about you that intrigues me remotely, you and I are beings of immensely differing levels of intellect. I won't refer to you by such crude terms and labels that others would, I have far more tact then to do such a thing, but I'm not going to be all kind and gentle either, I'm going to be blunt, as my nature dictates. Now unless you can somehow comprehend this blasted device, then please, leave me be and return to your friends."

Bloom glanced over all the wires, chips, and other parts for a bit.

"... Connect those wires."

Staring a moment, she shrugged, figuring she could undo any damage the other girl caused her to make, and did as instructed.

"These chips go on that board here, here and here."

While she continued to instruct, Flora and Musa walked over to watch.

"Now, those go there."

XXX

 **(Some time later...)**

"Now gently connect the face plate... there, done!"

The other 3 looked at the finished device curiously as Bloom looked over the handful of cartridges, selecting one.

"Now place this cartridge in face out, and switch it on."

Tecna did as instructed, raising an eyebrow as a logo, then a title screen appeared, an odd tune coming from the device's speaker.

"Tetris?"

Bloom nodded, smiling cheerfully.

"Yep! it's a really easy game, but it's also a lot of fun!"

While the other two smiled proudly, Tecna gave her a questioning look.

"How did you know?"

She giggled.

"I used to have a Game Boy when I was a little girl, and even took it apart once to see how it worked, so it was easy to figure out what you were building just by looking at the parts. If you're interested, I know a place on Earth that still sells lots of old Game Boy games, there are sooo many different games for it, I even still have a few at home."

Tecna sat quietly for a bit, toying with the game. Eventually she looked up at Bloom, unsure.

"Would you... be willing to... teach me how to play?"

She smiled, moving around the table and sitting next to the other girl.

"Sure! This is what you need to do."

The next several hours were spent with Bloom happily teaching her new friend and Musa how to play Tetris and the other games they had, Flora smiling and watching fondly over the group.

XXX

"I'm glad so many could attend my class today. We've even got a special guest with us today, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself to the class dear."

Professor Palladium [1] gestured for her to come to the front of the class.

"Hi! My name's Bloom, my Mumma Griffin let me spend the weekend visiting my friends at Alfea. I've already made a new friend today and I hope we can all become friends too!"

Several of the other fairies cooed at her adorableness, while one in particular sneered.

"Yeah right."

Palladium clapped, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll make lots of friends during your stay. Now, today's special class is something that I personally find really cool."

He lead his class into a room with a gigantic computer and monitor.

"Welcome to the Magical Reality Chamber!"

Musa raised her hand.

"What does it do?"

He grinned.

"I'm glad you asked, this beauty allows us to simulate any environment, any situation, anything!"

He patted the console proudly.

"You're actually not supposed to see this until mid-terms, but I decided to treat you all. Today, we're gonna have some fun: one on one battles! Just remember though, what happens in the simulation is _very_ real. If you get hurt, it's gonna hurt."

A few glanced around unsure while others looked pretty excited.

Stella was struck with inspiration. This could be her chance to finally put the little brat in her place and pay her back for the "undeserved" beating she got from the witch's _girlfriend_!

"So, who wants to go first?"

The sun fairy stepped forward.

"I will, and I choose _Bloom_ as my opponent."

Then she sneered.

"Unless of course she's too _scared_ to take me on."

Palladium, just like the other adults, knew about her beef with Bloom, and he personally wanted to see the Sun Brat taken down a few pegs. Ultimately though, the final decision came down to Bloom.

"Well dear, do you accept her challenge?"

Turning, he blinked, surprised by the look of raw determination on the little redhead's face.

"I accept the Bad Fairy's challenge."

"Stop calling me that!"

Everyone else laughed at the name given to Stella.

"Alright, just step through the door and the computer will do the rest."

Both stepped through into the other room. After a few minutes the room flashed brightly, eventually dying down and revealing their new surroundings.

"W-what?"

Looking around she took in the desolate landscape, no vegetation, maybe a few gnarled trees and roots, it looked like something terrible had happened here. But something about it was screaming familiar to Bloom.

"...?!"

Suddenly it hit her.

"...H-home... but... why?"

"AHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

She instantly spun around and faced a cackling Stella.

"How fitting! A pathetic planet for a pathetic little girl."

As she continued to cackle Bloom looked around sadly, still comprehending what was happening...

* * *

 **A/N: And that's part 2. How'd you like it? Let me know. Part 3, the final part of our favorite little redhead's adventure to Alfea, will be finished and up soon.**

 **[1] : Palladium is how he looks and acts from season 2 onward.**

 **R &R please**


	8. Bloom's Alfea Adventure Pt3

**A/N: Welcome everyone to part 3! Things are gonna get interesting. Be on the lookout in this chapter for a hint at future events ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **(With the others watching)**

Musa glared at Palladium.

"Why would you choose THERE of all places to simulate around Bloom?! You should know what effect that'd have on -"

She was cut off by the teacher, who was just as shocked as the rest of them.

"I'm well aware, but I swear I had nothing to do with this."

She raised an eyebrow.

"If it wasn't you, then who?"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"If there's no terrain selected, which there wasn't, then the computer scans their minds and chooses that way. My guess is that Bloom hadn't thought of one, but Stella _had_ , and now we can all see what that was."

Musa looked to Flora.

"Should I?"

She nodded.

"Yes, go get them, tell them exactly what happened then all of you get back here as soon as possible."

Without any hesitation Musa activated her Winx a flew off as fast as she could.

Flora turned back to Palladium.

"Is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid all we can do is let this run its course."

Everyone turned back to watch the monitor.

XXX

Bloom glared at Stella.

"Stop laughing! There's nothing funny about the death of my people!"

She stopped, sneering.

"Oh? I find it hysterical! The funniest part, is knowing all that remains of 'The Once Great Kingdom of Domino' is a single, pathetic, little _witch_ like you. How do you think mommy and daddy would react to you? What would they think of their daughter, their last living heir who's supposed to continue the royal bloodline, being a _lesbian_?"

Bloom flinched, then shook her head.

"They'd be proud of their daughter, no matter what she did! So what if I like girls? If I must, there are other ways to have children."

Stella activated her Winx, immediately lobbing projectile magic at the redhead, who just danced and dodged them all.

"Argh! I don't understand why Fargonda's so fixated on you, _I'm_ a princess too, _my_ people are all still ALIVE, _I'm_ not some retarded lesbian like YOU!"

Bloom stopped, hair shadowing her eyes.

"What did you say?"

Stella sneered once more, halting her attacks briefly.

"God you're dumb. Slow, stupid, idiot, moron, like I said. You. Are. A. R-E-T-A-R-D! I've never met someone as stupid as you! You can't even tell that everyone around you who's always being 'nice' to you, are really just taking pity on you, especial that d*** Darcy."

Bloom stood deathly still.

"...Professor 'Ladium."

XXX

 **(Control Room)**

It barely took a few minutes before Musa was back, Darcy having teleported in with her and her sisters in rage.

She stomped up to Palladium, the other students quickly clearing a path for her, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, her magic radiating off her in waves of purple.

"Get. Her. Out. Of. There. NOW!"

He struggled in her grip, sweating nervously.

"I-I can't! It can't be stopped, believe me I would if I could, we have to just let things run their course and hope for the best."

"Grrr."

 _"Argh! I don't understand why Fargonda's so fixated on you,_ _ **I'm**_ _a princess too,_ _ **my**_ _people are all still ALIVE, **I'm** not some retarded lesbian like YOU!"_

She dropped him, whirling around to face the monitor.

"What did she say?"

She watched bloom freeze, hair shadowing her eyes.

 _"What did you say?"_

She saw Stella sneer, stopping her physical assault on her little mate. Her verbal assault however...

 _"God you're dumb. Slow, stupid, idiot, moron, like I said. You. Are. A. R-E-T-A-R-D! I've never met someone as stupid as you! You can't even tell that everyone around you who's always being 'nice' to you, are really just taking pity on you, especial that d*** Darcy."_

Said witch's eyes glowed dark purple in pure rage.

"Oh that bitch is _so_ DEAD when I get my hands on her! That stuck-up little-"

 _"...Professor 'Ladium."_

He dusted himself off and nervously moved over to the microphone, switching it on.

"Yes Bloom?"

 _"You said anything that happens in here is real, yes?"_

He glanced at the sisters to see if they knew what she was thinking. They didn't.

"Yes that is correct."

 _"...And if you get hurt, it's gonna hurt, yes?"_

He raised an eyebrow now, intrigued.

"That is also correct."

 _"Darcy, I can sense you there."_

She stepped up, Palladium moving over for her.

"I'm here little flame."

 _"I know you_ _ **really**_ _want to beat the crap out of Stella, but you can't."_

She raised an eyebrow.

"Bloomy?"

She watched the monitor as her mate finally looked up, and gasped. That innocent shine that was almost always present in her eyes was gone, showing this was now the serious side of Bloom.

 _"You can't, because_ _ **I'm**_ _about to beat her to within an inch of her life."_

Holding her arms out at her sides, palms open face out, she lit up in a blinding flash of magic.

XXX

Stella rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"Argh! what was-?!"

As the light died down Bloom once more became visible, with some drastic changes.

She now wore knee-high boots, dark grey see-through stockings, a slightly glittering mini dress with thin shoulder straps, elbow length finger-less gloves showing her nails had a dark indigo colored nail-polish on them, a stylized letter B sewn into the chest like the Trix, dark indigo almost black eye-shadow and teased hair to look kind of like a mane. The outfit was all a dark indigo color, making her look every bit the witch she truly was and fitting her in right at home with the Trix esthetic-wise.

Opening her eyes, she glared at Stella, then smirked.

"Well Stella, you wanted a witch, and now you've got one!"

The sun fairy shook herself from her stupor.

"So you changed your outfit, so what! You're still the same weakling who has to have her little attack-bitch fight her battles for her!"

Swinging her staff she sent several projectiles hurtling towards Bloom, who leaped out of the way and up into the air, hovering with her arms crossed, palms out, in front of her face. After a moment's concentration, hundreds of fireballs came into existence around her.

"I think it's time I show you one of the moves that Icy taught me."

Said witch's voice sounded through the mic.

 _"WHOO! Go Bloomy! Kick that pixie's ass! Ow!? Oh, come on Darcy."_

She snickered, then grew serious.

"So, you like throwing projectiles? Well, dodge this! **Fire Storm!** "

Thrusting her crossed arms out she sent all the fireballs raining down toward Stella from every direction, the girl doing her best to dodge but still getting hit by several, leaving her clothes and body covered in various burns.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

She screamed, falling to her knees from the pain.

When the fire storm finally died down, Bloom touched down and slowly walked towards Stella. When she was a few feet away said fairy leaped to her feet and swung out with her staff.

"Take this!"

As it came towards her face, she caught it easily with her left hand, and slapped Stella across the face with her right.

*Slap!*

"Aah!?"

The blonde stumbled back, clutching her red throbbing and burned left cheek.

"That was something that Stormy taught me, how to channel my magic into physical attacks. My nature is fire, do you like the results?"

Stormy cheered proudly as well.

 _"Yeah! Show little miss Sunshine that you're not gonna take anymore of her crap!"_

Stella threw down her staff.

"That's it! I've had enough of this bulls***!"

Running up she swung wide, eyes widening and spit flying as she found Bloom's right-hook embedded in her gut, then stumbled back from the two punches to her chest and left-hook to her face. Angry red fist marks burned onto the places hit.

Bloom stood in a Brawlers stance, cracking her knuckles.

"And this is just one of the many things my wonderful girlfriend Darcy taught me. Physical attacks, and how to physically defend myself. I've incorporated several moves from various fighting styles she taught me into my own. Now, do you surrender?"

Stella spat out some blood and a tooth, struggling to her feet.

"N-never!"

Smirking, she switched to more of an energetic Jeet Kune Do stance.

Stella thought she'd seen the girl's eyes flash a cat-like yellow briefly, but shook it off as being dizzy.

"Funny. I was hoping you'd say that."

XXX

 **(One serious beating later...)**

Bloom stepped out of the simulation room, and upon spotting Darcy, ran into her lover's comforting embrace.

"Bloom! Are you okay?"

She took several deep breaths.

"I, I think I just want to go home now, please?"

Darcy gave her a small kiss, and hugged her tighter.

Icy nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. Let's go get your bag packed and then head out."

The other fairies proceeded to say their goodbyes to the little redhead, Tecna giving her a slightly awkward hug, which Darcy figured she'd get the answer to that question later. As they left the school she also said her goodbyes to Griselda and Barbatea whom met them outside the dorms.

"I'm sorry your stay got cut short, I promise Stella will NOT get off easy."

Barbatea chuckled.

"Although I'd say what you did to her would also be not letting her off easy."

Bloom pulled both into a tight hug.

"Thank you, bye Miss 'Selda, bye Miss 'Tea."

Both smiled, returning the hug.

"Goodbye dear."

"Stay safe, and take good care of those books sweetheart."

Breaking away she returned to her lover's side as they left back to Cloud Tower.

XXX

 **(Later: Cloud Tower)**

After talking to Griffin and explaining about the adventure/misadventure and how things ended, she was eventually let free, after her Mumma Griffin fretted over her for several minutes of course.

After eating a light dinner she decided to just turn in for the night, the Trix agreeing with the decision and joining her as well.

Once everyone was cleaned up and in bed, she went through her usual routine.

"Night night Stormy."

She placed in her earbuds, smiling.

"G'night Bloomy."

"Night night Icy."

She slipped down her sleep mask, smirking.

"Night Bloomy, good job dealing with Stella today. I'm proud of ya."

She snuggled into Darcy's chest, closing her eyes.

"Night night Dar-Dar."

She lightly draped her left arm over her little lover's shoulder.

"Good night little flame."

There was a brief silence.

"Dar-Dar?"

"Hmm?"

"... I don't think I wanna go on anymore adventures for awhile."

She kissed Bloom's forehead, pulling her closer and tightening her embrace slightly, so it was more protective.

"I think I can agree with you on that."

And with that everyone fell into a sound sleep, exhausted from the day's worries.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends part 3. What did everyone think? Yes the staff who won the poll were Griselda in 1st and Palladium in 2nd, so when the time comes to choose sides they'll be with Bloom. I also think I'm gonna add Barbatea as well, probably.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little 3 parter. The next update will be... eventually. Most likely soon rather than later, I've got an idea but I'm not sure if I want to write it next chapter or after. *shrug***

 **R &R Please! See ya later.**


	9. Aftermath

**Chapter 9**

 **(The next morning...)**

Icy and Stormy made their way down to the cafeteria, still dressed in their night clothes since it was Sunday, which meant no classes, so no hurry. Many of the students dressed pretty much the same unless they planned to go out.

Gathering their breakfast they both sat down at a table, shortly joined by Mirta and a half awake Lucy. After the usual greetings Mirta took notice of a few absences.

"Where are Bloom and Darcy at?"

Icy took a large gulp of her morning coffee, sighing contently.

"We decided to let the two sleep-in today, Bloomy's still physically and magically exhausted from yesterday and Darcy worried herself into exhaustion."

Lucy snorted, downing her coffee in one go and magicking herself a refill.

"Not surprising after beating that bitch Stella into the ground like that."

She tensed for the expected smack to the head, then glanced at Mirta when none was forthcoming.

Mirta rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her bagel.

"It's too early to deal with you, plus I have to agree, and Bloom's not present at the moment, so you've lucked out. This time."

Snickering at the two's antics Stormy raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Looks like someone wasn't _too_ exhausted to get her love breakfast in bed."

Sure enough, Darcy was over at the breakfast line, loading up two trays neatly.

Mirta cooed as Darcy walked passed and disappeared back towards the dorms, both hands out and floating the two trays.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Those two really are adorable together."

XXX

 **(Trix/Bloom's Dorm)**

The room was quiet, the only sound being Bloom's light breathing as she slept peacefully.

A few minutes later Darcy quietly entered carrying their breakfast.

 _"Wake up Rose, our mate's brought us breakfast in bed."_

Groggily she woke, blinking.

"Hmm?"

She could've sworn she'd heard a rather dark, though for her it was soft and protective, voice speaking to her, but shrugged it off once spotting her love walking towards the bed.

"Morning Dar-Dar."

She smiled, climbing into bed next to her mate and gently setting the trays down, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good morning love, I brought breakfast up here, figured we could spend today just relaxing together."

Bloom smiled, then yawned, laying her head against Darcy's shoulder.

"That sound's nice, I'm still sooo tired."

Darcy picked up a strip of bacon and held it towards Bloom, who obediently opened her mouth.

"Aah."

She chuckled, feeding it to her, then Bloom proceeded to do the same for her with an apple slice.

This cute back and forth went on for awhile, eventually Darcy banishing the empty plates and trays to the kitchen as she leaned back against the headboard, Bloom cuddled up next to her.

After a few minutes, Darcy finally decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"So, yesterday."

Bloom frowned.

"The Bad Fairy went too far. She made fun of my people for dying, then said some really mean things to me, but the last thing she did was too much."

She glanced up at Darcy, who gently wiped the angry tears from her little love's eyes.

"She called you a d... a d***. I lost it. There's no way I'm gonna let her say bad things about you like that! So I used a lot of what you, Icy and Stormy taught me against her."

Darcy wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"And I'm very proud of you for standing up to her. I saw you also achieved your Witch Form."

She smiled brightly.

"Yep yep! I've been thinking about how I wanted it to look for awhile, and I finally settled. Do you like it?"

She smirked.

"Like it? Little flame, I LOVE it!"

She purred in her lover's ear, sending a shiver, the good kind, down her spine.

"It's a good look for you, and with the darker colors and the teased hair you look quite sexy that way."

Bloom surprised her when she leaned closer and began leaving a light trail of kisses down the left side of her neck, stopping to suckle a bit on her collarbone, leaving a hickey.

"B-Bloom?"

Said girl glanced up, showing that Child Bloom was in the backseat for the moment, though she also missed the light yellow tint to her lover's eyes.

She smiled coyly.

"What? We're gonna be left alone for awhile, and while I don't want to go too far, yet, I'm still up for a little _relaxing_."

She returned the smile, it wasn't every day she got to see this side of her mate.

"Oh, well then, who am I to say no?"

And so began a rather passionate make-out session.

XXX

 **(Alfea: Fargonda's Office)**

"Why is Stella once again in the medical ward, and in even _worse_ condition then last time?"

The nurse Ofelia shook her head.

"Apparently she started ANOTHER fight with Bloom."

Fargonda raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she still had a week left on her Magix probation?"

She nodded.

"She does, but Bloom was here visiting her friends for the weekend."

She didn't bother hiding her surprise.

"Bloom was _here_?"

Barbatea grinned.

"Oh yes, such a sweet girl, but Stella did and said some pretty hurtful things, and Bloom finally snapped and wailed on her!"

Griselda smirked.

"Serves her right, if it'd been me I'd of done the same, or worse!"

Fargonda sighed.

"I don't know why you seem to hate the poor girl so mu-"

"Because she's a bigot! She shows nothing but contempt for those that are different or 'freaks' in her eyes. She holds a major bias against witches, sneers at and belittles those who are anything but strait, and out right calls poor Bloom _retarded_ among other things! Whatever reason for staying blind to her actions you have, I don't care, from now on the only interaction I plan to have with that girl is when it comes to discipline!"

Zarathustra pulled the fuming woman onto her lap, stroking her hair to sooth her.

"Calm down Grisly Bear."

She took a few calming breaths, smiling at the other woman's ministrations.

Fargonda narrowed her eyes.

"Why are _you_ even here?"

She shrugged.

"Nothing in any charter says I can't."

Rolling her eyes she dropped the subject, the woman was insufferable and no amount of arguing ever got anywhere with her.

"Everyone just leave, I think we're through here."

As the others left she stopped Professors Wizgiz and Avalon.

"Except you two, we need to _talk_."

Both exchanged nervous glances as they took a seat, the doors closing and a sound barrier immediately forming around the room.

After Fargonda gave the two a murderous stare for several minutes, Avalon cracked and began pleading his case.

"F-F-Fargonda, there's, I mean we couldn't-"

"SILENCE!"

Wizgiz flinched while Avalon clutched at his throat when not even a sound left it.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Bloom was HERE, right in my domain, practically gift wrapped, and I _wasn't_ here. No, _I_ was off having to clean up _your_ mess. Not only do I NOT have the girl, but now _he's_ escaped my grasp!"

The smaller professor gulped.

"B-but we know _where_ he plans to go! Can't we just-"

*SLAM!*

The livid sorceress glared, hand having slammed down on her desk and leaving large cracks in the magically re-enforced wood, silencing the shapeshifter as well.

"Yes, we know where he's going, but not where he IS, once he gets there he's untouchable! All these years and I got NOTHING from him. NOTHING! Yet somehow he actual KNOWS the vast majority of _my_ plans! I send you two to do away with him, AND HE ESCAPES! You're lucky I can't replace you fools at this time, or you'd know firsthand _why_ Darkar almost made me his queen."

She took a few calming breaths.

"Get out. I need time to think. I'll summon you again in a few days time."

Lowering the barrier, she watched the two bolt from her office without hesitation.

"Fools."

She sat back in her chair, spinning around to face the large window behind her.

"16 years you've escaped my grasp, but I will have you soon, and then the Light will rule as it should!"

She gave a sinister laugh, though to her it certainly wasn't, after all, she's not _evil_ , right?

The whole time, she never once noticed the presence hiding in the shadows of her office with narrowed eyes, nor did she notice when it disappeared.

XXX

 **(? ? ? ?)**

A figure dressed in a tattered cloak limped through the woods, clutching their side.

*Cough*

They spit some blood onto the forest floor, stopping to lean against a tree for a bit.

"D-damn. If I didn't know better *huff* I'd swear that white h-gah-hair of hers was part of her facade. It does a good job of veiling her true strength. Ah! I think she broke a few ribs."

They lightly pushed on their side.

"GAH! Ah. Yep. Definitely broken."

After a few minutes the figure got back up and continued their trek, grey eyes looking determinedly ahead.

"Soon."

* * *

 **R &R Please  
**


	10. Lies and Returns

**A/N: Haha! I finally made it on time for once, Yeah!**

 **So, in doing some research for this chapter I decided to watch the episode from the 1st season that this takes bits from...**

 **Now, maybe it's just the 4Kids dub, which is what I grew up with and remember actually liking, but... wow, just, wow. I... I can't do this anymore! I QUIT!**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . . Oh! I don't mean the story, that's going to be going for awhile yet. No, I mean I can't watch the show anymore. That was just bad. Like REALLY bad. Stilted acting, really bad puns, flat jokes, really cheesy dialogue, and just, oh god it hurt to watch!**

 **So as of now, if I didn't say it before, this is most definitely AU so don't expect it to follow much of any plots from the show.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy chapter 10!**

 **. . . The theme's kinda catchy, I'll admit... Too catchy even. *Starts humming the 4Kids theme unconsciously* Get out of my head! Get out get out GET OUT! *Runs away screaming***

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Aah! Owie."

Bloom shook her head to clear it, looking up as the other girl stood over her fallen form.

She sneered, glowing hand aimed at the downed girl's head, ready to finish her with her Gem Lancer.

"Any last words, tramp?"

Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought about how, what was supposed to be a fun day, lead up to this moment.

XXX

 **(Several Hours Earlier...)**

Bloom was super excited, today was Exhibition Day at Red Fountain and all were invited to see the show.

"This is sooo cool! I can't wait to cheer on big brother Riven! What about you Mama Mirta?"

Said magenta haired girl smiled with a light blush across her cheeks, ruffling the smaller girl's hair affectionately while the other witches chuckled.

"Of course little Rose, I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't cheer my man on in his moment of glory, now would I?"

Bloom tilted her head cutely and giggled, which turned into a surprised squeal as Stormy hoisted her onto her shoulders.

"We all know you'd do the same for Darcy, don't try to deny it. How's the vantage-point up there Bloomy?"

She cheered, looking around excitedly in every direction.

"Thank you Stormy, I can see everything from up here!"

Darcy nudged the chuckling weather witch.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She's 16 after all, isn't she a bit big for that?"

She shrugged, careful not to dislodge the giggling redhead.

"She's tiny Sis, and super light, I think I can handle it. Stop worrying so much."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright, fine. Just be careful."

The bluenette smirked.

"Hey, aren't I always?"

Darcy deadpanned.

"No."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well this time I will be."

Adjusting Bloom, she grinned.

"Alright, let's go find us some seats!"

Bloom pointed dramatically forward.

"To the stands!"

"You got it Princess! Hold on tight, The Lightening Express is a go!"

Crouching slightly, she concentrated her electric magic into her legs and feet for a boost, and bolted off, leaving a light trail of electrical scorch marks as well as an echoing trail of cheering laughter from Bloom.

Shaking her head, Darcy turned to the rest of the group.

"Come on girls, let's get going before those two get into too much trouble."

They all chuckled at her misfortune, but agreed, making their way to the stadium.

XXX

Bloom watched in awe as everything passed by super quick, then spotted a concession stand up ahead.

"Stormy, snacks!"

She blinked, skidding to a halt a few feet away.

"Good thinking Bloomy."

Walking up she stepped in line, and after a few minutes it was their turn, the woman at the register smiling.

"Hello dears, what would you like?"

Stormy and Bloom both looked the menu up and down.

"What sounds good to you kiddo?"

Bloom took-on her signature adorable thinking pose, the woman giggling lightly.

"Hmm, I think we should just get something light and a drink. Darcy said that there will be an in-ter-mis-sion, and we can get lunch during it, she did she did."

Stormy snickered as the woman at the counter was struggling not to squee by this point.

"Good call. Whelp, you heard the kid. Two medium popcorns and two medium drinks."

She smiled and nodded, getting to work on the popcorn.

"What would you like to drink dears?"

Stormy shrugged.

"Cola's good for me. Bloom?"

She chirped.

"Grape soda!"

The clerk chuckled, handing over their order and exchanging money.

"Here you go dears. Enjoy the show."

Stormy passed up Bloom's snacks to her, both responding.

"Thanks!"

But as soon as they turned around...

"Oof!?"

"My soda!"

"Watch it! Wah? Aah!"

Stormy had bumped into a girl the second she'd turned around, Bloom losing grip of her soda and spilling it on the other girl. Both took in the look of the girl as they apologized.

She was tall, probably around Icy's height, with long wavy pale blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and amber eyes that were currently burning with indignation.

Her outfit consisted of a red-and-ivory corset dress with puffy sleeves and two light purple swirling bracelets that traveled up her forearms. She also wore a light purple headband tiara with a large red jewel on it. Unfortunately she was also now covered in grape soda, though Bloom'd managed to keep a firm grip on her popcorn, saving her that indignation.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were behind me."

"I'm sooo sorry gem lady!"

She scowled, pulling herself to her feet.

"Look what you've done to my dress! I hope you commoners can pay for these damages!"

Stormy growled.

"What did you say-"

Bloom cut her off.

"I don't have much money, but here, I think I can fix it."

The blonde blinked when she noticed the air heat up around her.

"What are you..."

Then it stopped. Taking a quick look-over of herself revealed that the soda had all evaporated, not even leaving any residue or stains.

"Is that better?"

She nodded, satisfied.

"Yes, I guess it is. I suppose thanks are in order. Your names?"

Stormy huffed, still not liking this girl.

"Stormy."

"I'm Bloom. What's your name gem lady?"

She gave a haughty look.

"My _name_ is Diaspro, Princess of Eraklyon. Be sure to remember it commoner."

With that she strutted off.

Stormy glared as she left.

"Well, she was pleasant."

Bloom shrugged.

"Maybe she's just having a bad day? I'm sure she's okay once you get to know her."

She shook her head.

"Sometimes you're just too kind-hearted Bloomy."

The little redhead frowned.

"Is that bad?"

She reached up and tickled her side a bit eliciting a few giggles.

"Not at all, and don't let anyone tell you different. Now I guess we need to get you another soda."

Turning to face the stand she blinked when the clerk held out a new one to Bloom.

"I saw what happened with that other girl. Here you go dear, it's on the house."

Stormy smiled.

"Thank you. What do you say kiddo?"

Bloom happily accepted the replacement soda.

"Thank you ma'am!"

She waved them off smiling.

"You're welcome dear. Have fun!"

Waving goodbye Stormy sped-off once more towards the stands, Bloom laughing happily the whole way.

XXX

Diaspro slowly walked to the stands, thinking about her encounter a few minutes prier.

"Humph! Commoners. Always mucking things up. Though I guess that Bloom girl was okay, kinda sweet actually."

Thinking a bit she slowed to a standstill.

 _"Wait, Bloom... isn't that the redheaded girl who Sky said got him into trouble? **F**_ _ **lirting**_ _with him, then turning around and landing him in trouble and getting her friend to punch him in the face for no reason?!"_

She screeched in anger, everyone around her jumping back and giving her a wide birth.

"THAT BITCH! She did that on purpose! Trying to make _me_ look bad, she KNEW who I was! I bet that hussy's with her friends right now laughing it up over this. Oooh, she's so gonna **pay**!"

With thoughts of revenge swirling in her head she stomped off towards the stands, everyone around her feeling sorry for whomever earned her ire.

XXX

Bloom giggled cheerfully.

"Yay! That was awesome! Can we do it again? Please please pleeease? Wooah oomph!?"

Stormy snickered, taking a seat next to Bloom as she pulled her up out of her sprawl next to her.

"Maybe later kiddo, but first we've got an exhibition to watch. You wanted to see Riven destroy the competition right?"

She pumped her fist, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah! Big brother will win this thing no problem, yep yep!"

The storm witch smirked, passing Bloom her popcorn and soda.

"Damn strait! Oops. Don't tell the girls I cussed around ya, 'kay?"

She smiled as Bloom made a zipping motion across her mouth and turned back towards the event, munching some of her popcorn as she eagerly awaited for things to begin.

"Someone sure seems excited."

Bloom looked behind her, grinning.

"Musa! Where's Auntie Flora?"

Musa ruffled her hair, smirking.

"Hey there L'il Red! She's off getting snacks with Tecna."

Stormy raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the chick who's colder than Icy?"

The Music fairy shook her head.

"Your bad puns aside, yes. It seems during her little stay at Alfea, Red managed to befriend her. I guess she really just needed a friend."

Stormy wrapped Bloom in a one-armed hug.

"That's our Bloomy."

Then snuck a sip of her grape soda.

"Hey!"

She just gave a cheeky grin.

XXX

 **(Later...)**

Everyone had finally gathered and the event was getting underway.

But first they had to announce some special guests.

 **"He is a graduate from Red Fountain and an award winning author. She is a former model and a philanthropist dedicated to educational charities. Ladies and gentlemen, please rise to welcome the King and Queen of Eraklyon!"**

As everyone cheered Bloom and Stormy exchanged glances.

"Isn't that where the gem fairy said she's from?"

Stormy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess the brat really _is_ royalty."

Darcy frowned, turning to them.

"Brat? Gem fairy? Did something happen?"

Stormy shook her head.

"We just bumped into, who I guess is their daughter, while getting snacks. She was a bit of a prat, but Bloomy helped her and she seemed fine after."

Darcy nodded.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yeah, no trouble."

No one noticed the death glare Diaspro was sending Bloom from her seat saved for royalty.

XXX

The first event was a race on hover-bikes, Sky winning but immediately being disqualified for cheating, trying to subtly use his phanto sword to sabotage Brandon's bike. Of course being Sky it wasn't actually very subtle and since Brandon still made 2nd the win went to him.

Next was a battle royale between the Red Fountain boys, which came down to Riven and another boy using a phanto scythe.

"WOO HOO! GO BIG BROTHER! KICK THAT GUY'S BUTT!"

"YOU CAN DO IT RIV'! YOU'VE GOT THIS BABE!"

With his surrogate little sister and his girlfriend cheering him on, he managed to get through his opponent's guard and incapacitate him.

 **"And the winner of the battle royale is: RIVEN!"**

As everyone cheered, Bloom and Mirta being the most vocal, the announcer called intermission.

Most stood to go get lunch or just stretch their legs, Griffin gathering her group's attention.

"Alright everyone, let's all head to the food court and figure out lunch. Hmm? something wrong dear?"

Bloom stood with her thighs clamped together, hopping from one foot to the other.

"I _reeeeally_ gotta go Mumma Griffin!"

Stormy snickered with a few others.

"Soda finally getting to ya?"

She grimaced nodding.

"I gotta go _now_!"

Griffin chuckled.

"Alright, Stormy, take-"

Bloom shook her head.

"No time!"

She immediately bolted for the restrooms.

"Move please! Move, move, move! Bathroom emergency!"

She even knocked over Diaspro.

"Sorrynotimegottapeebaaaaaad!"

Stormy snickered as Griffin shook her head.

"Don't worry teach', I'll go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

Turning she followed the trail of knocked over people.

XXX

Stormy stood guard outside the restrooms, waiting on Bloom.

"Damn, soda must fly right through that girl."

She suddenly noticed Diaspro stomping up to her.

"Can I help you?"

She glared.

"You can move so I can properly deal with that little tramp!"

Stormy glared right back.

"What the hell is your problem?"

She huffed.

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_ , now hold still."

"What are you-Hey!? What the hell is this?!"

Before she could react the weather witch found herself restrained by neon pink energy rings, unable to do little more than struggle.

"And now to deal with that harlot."

Bloom looked up from washing her hands as someone walked in.

"I told you I'd be right out Sto- oh! Miss Diaspro, I'm sorry I knocked you ov- Waah?!"

She just barely dodged the blast of magic that flew from the manifested gem, completely obliterating the sink.

"Stop acting so cute and innocent! You're going to pay for what you did!"

She dodged another blast, wrecking one of the stalls.

"But I said I was sorry for the soda! And knocking you over!"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Not **that**! You're gonna pay for messing with Sky!"

Bloom was confused.

"For kicking him in the crotch?"

She growled.

"FOR ALL OF IT!"

She redoubled her efforts, sending Bloom crashing through the bathroom door and to the ground next to a shocked and still restrained Stormy, who struggled even harder to get free.

Shaking her head clear she got up and ran, Diaspro hot on her trail.

XXX

 **(Back with Stormy...)**

Stormy continued to struggle.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on you, ya little-"

"Stormy?! What happened?"

Looking up she noticed Darcy, having just ran up.

"That Diaspro bitch got the drop on me, she's trying to kill Bloom!"

Darcy dissipated the gem magic.

"Where is she?!"

She rubbed her wrists.

"They headed off towards the stadium."

Darcy immediately ran off after them.

"*Sigh* I'd better go get the others."

XXX

"I didn't do anything!"

She shot some red shards of magic at her, Bloom just barely dodging out of the way, and watching terrified as they cut through the wall like it was butter.

"LIAR!"

As she shot more shards and blasts Darcy came running up, hands glowing with purple energy.

"Bloom?! Get away from her!"

Sneering at the new arrival, she cast some magic, encasing the illusion witch in a transparent crystal barrier.

"Stay out of this! I'll deal with _you_ later."

"Darcy!"

The brief distraction was all she needed to finally catch the poor girl with one of her blasts, sending her flying.

"BLOOM!"

"Aah! Owie."

Bloom shook her head to clear it, looking up as the other girl stood over her fallen form.

She sneered, glowing hand aimed at the downed girl's head, ready to finish her with her Gem Lancer.

"Any last words, tramp?"

Tears pricked at her eyes as she thought about how, what was supposed to be a fun day, lead up to this moment.

She sniffled.

"I love you Darcy, you're the greatest mate a girl could have, I'm sorry I wasn't stronger."

Tears dripped down Darcy's cheeks as she continued to pound on the walls of her prison frantically.

"Bloom! NO!"

Diaspro blinked, lowering her hand slightly.

"Did you say... mate?"

Darcy pounded harder.

"Yes! She's my bonded mate!"

Her eyes widened.

"Bonded? But then... Oh god!"

She dissipated all the magic she'd cast, Darcy instantly running over to Bloom and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Bloom! Little flame, are you alright?!"

Both burst into tears as they desperately grasped onto the other.

Diaspro slowly knelt down, shocking both when she pulled them both into a hug.

"You poor dears, I'm so sorry!"

Darcy glared after she was let go of by the blonde.

"Why the hell did you attack her like this?!"

She looked down, ashamed.

"I was told she'd flirted with and then got my betrothed beat up. I was never told she already had a bonded mate, if I had I'd have known it was all a lie."

Darcy narrowed her eyes.

"Who said this to you?"

She growled, finally connecting the dots.

"My betrothed himself, prince Sky."

She bristled at the name.

"HIM?!"

The fairy of gems truly felt ashamed of how easily she'd been played.

"Yes, I should've known. He's constantly getting himself into trouble, it should've been obvious this was just another one of his lies."

She stood, bowing to them.

"Please, I know it's not much, but as a small part of making things up to you, allow me to buy you and all your friends lunch today."

Darcy and Bloom nodded.

"Agreed."

Diaspro smiled sadly.

"Again, I'm sooo sorry for my behavior. Even I know that bonded mates can't be unfaithful to each other."

Bloom tilted her head.

"Unfaithful?"

The blonde nodded.

"That's right, the magical bond formed between two soulmates erases all potential thoughts or impulses to cheat on each other, and also links you both on a magical and spiritual level. It's why these bonds are taken so serious and highly respected."

Both listened in awe.

"When two people go through a marriage ceremony, one of the lines is ''til death do you part' but when a soulmate bond is formed it's rumored to go even beyond that. When one dies, so too does the other at that exact moment, thought to be of a broken heart, so neither has to truly suffer, supposedly it's because even their souls are linked and can never be separated."

Darcy and Bloom both smiled lovingly to each other.

"You hear that little flame? Looks like you're stuck with me for life."

She giggled, pulling her mate into a passionate kiss.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, nope nope!"

All three broke into laughter, Diaspro watching the two fondly.

 _"I can't believe I almost destroyed something so beautiful."_

XXX

 **(later that afternoon...)**

The exhibition had ended and Bloom's group stood outside the stadium, Griffin and the other witches holding Bloom and Darcy in a group hug after hearing what'd happened.

"I'm just glad you two are alright."

"It sounds like our littlest witch once again made a friend out of an enemy."

"How could anyone accuse her of such terrible things?!"

*Ahem!*

A clearing of the throat drew everyone's attention, turning around to see Diaspro holding Sky by the ear.

"Someone has something they'd like to say."

Sky stayed stubbornly silent, until she twisted his ear painfully that is.

"Ow!"

"Say it!"

"Ow! I'm sorry I lied and almost got you killed!"

Darcy stepped forward, Bloom next to her.

"May we?"

She smirked.

"You may."

*Crack!* *Smack!*

"Gaah! Ow!"

Both delivered a strong left and right hook to his face together, leaving him with two black eyes and a busted nose.

"We're good now."

She nodded, smiling.

"Good, now come along Sky, you're punishment's not over."

He blinked.

"What?!"

She gave him the most evil look, coupled with a smile that promised A LOT of pain.

"I'm going to deal with you _personally_."

He struggled in her grip as she dragged him away.

"Bloom and Darcy, and all those close to you, I would love it if you were to join my family and I for dinner tonight at the castle as an apology."

They all gave their confirmation.

"Excellent, see you at 8 o'clock."

XXX

 **(Planet Eraklyon)**

Everyone sat gathered around a huge table, enjoying dinner and discussing the events of the day.

The king and queen sat at their respective seats while the guests consisted of: Bloom, Darcy, Icy, Stormy, Griffin, Mirta, Lucy, Ediltrude, Zarathustra, Griselda, Palladium, Barbatea, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Riven, Brandon, and Timmy. Bloom sat sandwiched between Darcy and Diaspro.

"Again, I sincerely apologize for my actions, just know that you shall always have an ally in the Kingdom of Eraklyon."

The king and queen both gave their approval to this.

Bloom smiled.

"I'm glad we can be friends now Miss Diaspro, your gems sure do pack a punch, they do they do!"

The queen couldn't stop her curiosity as she watched the young girl's peculiar actions.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why does she do and say odd things like that?"

Griffin, who sat next to her, sighed.

"Well, you see, it's a long, sad story."

After getting Bloom's consent and everyone swearing an oath of secrecy, she proceeded to explain to the gathered group Bloom's sad story. Everyone who already knew were frowning, while those who didn't were either sad or livid.

The king held his wife is she let a few tears drop.

"How dreadful! And to think we were considering sending our daughter to be taught by that awful woman."

Diaspro pulled Bloom into a tight bear-hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, you poor dear! You've been through so much!"

Bloom just hugged her back, trying to make her feel better.

"It's okay, I'm happy now, I have sooo many friends and family and I have Dar-Dar beside me always!"

She wiped away her tears, sniffling, then ruffled Bloom's hair with a slight chuckle.

"You're such a little sweetheart deary, don't ever change that."

Eventually everyone got back to eating and soon started up much happier conversations.

XXX

 **(? ? ? ?)**

A cloaked figure sat alone in a cave, a small fire keeping them warm.

"Soon... I'll finally be home."

They grimaced as they gingerly touched their side.

"But I should probably get _this_ taken care of first."

"So _this_ is where you've been hiding? Cozy."

Their head snapped up as someone stepped out of the shadows.

"... It's been a long time Du."

DuFour stepped into the fire light.

"It certainly has."

The cloaked figure didn't move.

"I guess the only question now is: which side are you on?"

She smirked.

"That is the question, huh?"

Suddenly she had him pinned down, knocking his hood back and revealing his pale face and grimy blonde hair that had definitely seen better days.

Staring directly into his grey eyes with her violet, she grinned, showing her larger than normal canines.

"And I think you know the answer, Val."

Before he could respond she crashed her lips against his own hungrily.

A few minutes later both pulled away, panting.

"Du, I, you know..."

She silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Hush, first I'm going to heal you, then I'm gonna take you back to Griff, and then, all three of us are going to have a long, thorough, _talk_."

Valtor couldn't hide the slight blush at what she was insinuating, no, promising.

She smirked.

"Good, now let's get you patched up so we can go home."

XXX

 **(Cloud Tower: Headmistress' Office)**

Bloom, Darcy, and Griffin sat on the couch reading the journal of Bloom's mother, Griffin occasionally telling stories of their childhood adventures.

Bloom noticed something common through them all.

"Mumma Griffin, who's Valtor?"

She sat silently for a moment, smiling sadly.

"Valtor was a great man, he was one of my best friends and as close to a soulmate one could get without being one."

She conjured a glass of what looked to be Whiskey.

"He was actually supposed to be your Godfather dear."

Darcy gave her a concerned look.

"Was? What happened to him?"

She took another gulp.

"Something you need to understand, is that this, I guess you could call it war, with Fargonda, has been going on for well over two decades now."

They listened with wrapped attention.

"There was a another war just prior, against a Dark Lord by the name Darkar. He was ruthless, but also direct, but Fargonda intrigued him with her underhanded methods and sought her out. No one's really sure what they discussed, but after his defeat Fargonda delved fully into the mindset she has today."

She refilled her glass and took another swig.

"Only those who know the true her have become her enemy, the rest of the world sees that grandmotherly facade."

Darcy frowned, holding tightly on to Bloom, stroking her hair.

"And Valtor?"

She sat quietly for a few moments.

"The day before Bloom was born, Fargonda attacked us, Valtor stayed to hold her back while I fled to Domino to try and warn and protect her parents. When all was said and done I never heard from him, then or since."

Bloom pulled her Mumma into a loving hug.

"D-Do you think she..."

She shook her head.

"I have a friend on the inside who's positive he's alive, and that Fargonda's holding him for information."

She snorted at this.

"A pointless endeavor considering that man could be tortured 'til the end of time and never spill a thing. He's more likely to learn _her_ secrets before she learned any of his."

"Glad to see you still hold such faith in me, my little Hippogriff."

All three jumped as two figures fell out of the shadows.

The woman stood up dusting herself off.

"I was never very good at side-along."

"DuFour!/Red Lady!"

As the other person stood, Griffin gasped.

"... Val? Is it, really you?"

He nodded, catching her as she threw herself into his arms, crying.

"I *sniff* I thought I'd lost you!"

He patted her back gently.

"I know, but I'm here now, back for good."

DuFour was caught off guard when her sobbing friend pulled her into a emotion fueled lip-lock.

"Griff?"

She wiped her eyes, hugging both her friends together.

"Thank you, Du. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I know what you've been wanting all these years, but for my sake you've held back. Now, I'm telling you with all my heart, I'm more than open to you both being in my life that way."

All three friends tightened the embrace, glad that, after all these years, they'd finally been reunited.

"Mumma Griffin?"

They turned around, Bloom taking a hesitant step forward.

"Is, is he?"

He smiled kindly, kneeling slightly.

"Hello Bloom, it's nice to finally meet my goddaughter after all these years."

Her eyes widened, tears drizzling as she flew across the room into his arms.

"Papa Valtor!"

The other two knelt down, all three holding the poor girl as she cried her little heart out.

Valtor glanced back up, noticing Darcy standing awkwardly off to the side.

"So, you must be Bloom's bonded one I've been hearing about."

Darcy gulped nervously.

"Y-yes, I mean yeah, that's right."

After a few more moments of staring, he cracked a smile.

"Well, what're you standing over there for? There's plenty of room for one more in this family group hug."

She hesitated a moment, then quickly joined in.

Several minutes later they all took a seat on the sofa, Griffin magically expanding it to fit all five of them.

"Where have you been Val?"

He sighed tiredly.

"It's a long story, but I promise in the morning I'll tell you and anyone you deem trustworthy enough everything."

She nodded, hugging him once more.

"Alright, I agree it can wait 'til morning. We'll gather all the people who are in the know about what's going on."

Bloom suddenly yawned loudly, earning chuckles from all of them.

"I think Bloom's got the right idea. Darcy, you two go head to bed, we'll continue in the morning."

She smiled, stifling a yawn herself as she guided her mate out the door.

"Good idea, goodnight everyone."

"Night Mumma, Papa, red lady."

All three smiled.

"Goodnight dear."

After a bit Valtor stood and headed for the door.

"And where are you going?"

He shrugged.

"To find myself a room and shower, it's been far to long since I've gotten to take one."

Griffin stood up, DuFour joining.

"Nuh-uh, you _and_ DuFour are sleeping here with me tonight. I've spent years thinking I'd lost you both, and now that I have you both back, it's gonna be awhile before I let either of you leave my side for more than a few moments."

She start to lead him down the hallway, DuFour giggling a step behind them.

"Though I do agree, you don't just need a shower, you mister need a bath! In fact, I think all three of us could use one, as well as a long awaited _private_ _discussion_."

He blushed, DuFour having a slight nose-bleed, as Griffin practically purred the last two words, pulling them into one of the private washrooms reserved for the staff, and conjuring a Do Not Disturb sign on the handle as the door closed and locked.

* * *

 **Whew! This was the longest chapter for this story yet, also the most plot-heavy. I hope you all enjoyed it, the next chapter has no set date of release, but as usual it'll be soon.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy this sneak peek at the next chapter!**

 _"What do you mean she's dying?"_

 _The next day everyone trustworthy was gathered in Griffin's office to hear Valtor's story, as well as all he'd learned while being held captive by Fargonda._

 _"Exactly as I said."_

 _Icy raised an eyebrow._

 _"But why? what's causing it?"_

 _Valtor sat back, smiling down at Bloom, whom at the moment was nestled in his lap._

 _The girl had taken to him quite fast and it seemed that today she wanted to spend time with her Papa Valtor._

 _"It seems that in one of Fargonda's meetings with Darkar, he forged a bastardized Soul Bond with her, and ever since he was destroyed it's been slowly killing her, sapping her magic and life force. Hence the white hair that allows her that grandmotherly facade of hers."_

 _Darcy started to put things together._

 _"So her obsession with Bloom..."_

 _He nodded grimly._

 _"Yes, she believes that Bloom's Dragon Flame holds the key to breaking the bond, as well as returning her to full strength."_

 **R &R please. Later!**


	11. IC: The Bloom Factor- Diaspro vs Stella

**Info Corner: The Bloom Factor - Diaspro vs. Stella**

After finishing the previous chapter last night, I realized that people may have a few questions regarding it. One in particular stuck out as major: Why was Diaspro of all people able to almost kill Bloom? Especially when we saw that she's a major bad-ass and easily took down Stella just two chapters previous! And before anyone comes to the conclusion, no, it's not bad writing on my part. It's actually something I've been building up and using this whole time, albeit unconsciously mind you.

In order to explain this, I need to explain the fight with Stella, and it all comes down to something I've dubbed: The Bloom Factor.

Stella's been antagonistic to Bloom since chapter 1, the very first thing she does is insult the people who only want her to be safe, and then actually attacks her by attempting to force her to come back to Alfea with her, the place she's been taught her whole life ISN'T safe. And every interaction with her since has been hostile on Stella's part.

Now, let's look at her first meeting with Diaspro.

Sure, it wasn't the most friendly of meetings, but the difference is that how it started could be perceived by Bloom as an offense on _her_ part. She spilled her soda and ruined the other girl's dress, and while she definitely got angry, the big difference is that Bloom tried to make up for it, and at that time Diaspro accepted the apology.

Now let's examine the fight between Stella and Bloom.

Stella started it. Plain and simple. She pushed every one of Bloom's buttons: She made fun of the death of her people. She called her the R word, something that in chapter 2 she flat-out said she HATES, and she insinuated that all the love and care she's been showered with has all been fake. But the most damning of all things she did was to insult her mate, especially when she called Darcy a dyke. She officially made Bloom's shit list right then and there. And we all know how that went down.

In contrast we have Diaspro's attack on Bloom.

Bloom didn't _want_ to fight. She just wanted to be her friend. Diaspro never once insulted Bloom's people, mostly because she had no clue who Bloom actually was, the only insult, other than her accusations of Bloom being a tramp and other similar things, that she actually used was to call Bloom and the others "Commoners" something she shrugged off when it was revealed that Diaspro WAS in fact royalty.

But wait, Diaspro DID attack Bloom's friends and family.

Yes, but it all comes down to _how_. She tied up Stormy so she couldn't interfere. She blocked off Darcy to keep her from interfering. She never actually hurt them, just stopped them. So, since Bloom didn't know the intricacies of the Soul Bond yet, she assumed that once she'd been struck down, Darcy would most likely take the other girl down the second the barrier dropped. She _could_ destroy the other girl no problem, but she didn't _want_ to, she just wanted a peaceful solution and hopefully a new friend.

So there you have it, it all comes down to intent. Stella seems to want to destroy her and everyone close to her, while Diaspro was only attacking _her_ , and for a perceived slight that Bloom also felt she had somehow committed, though not nearly what Diaspro had believed.

Another thing I'll answer is: What if Diaspro HADN'T stopped herself?

The answer to that is simple. Dark Bloom would've taken over and destroyed Diaspro, protecting Bloom.

Yes, Dark Bloom will eventually play a roll in this story. I didn't want her to fully appear just yet, but if Diaspro hadn't stopped, that's exactly what would have happened, and Diaspro probably wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. I already know how I want Dark Bloom to make her big appearance, and let's just say she's gonna be a real nightmare for Fargonda.

I hope this cleared things up for anyone wondering. Later!


	12. Queen of Fighters

**Chapter 11**

 **[You Win!]**

"Hn, still got it."

Bloom stared wide-eyed at the screen, then cheered happily.

"Yeah! Awesome! How'd you get so good at Street Fighter 2 Papa Valtor?"

He smirked proudly.

"I had plenty of time to master it after it came out, well, at least before Fargonda happened, but I was quite the gamer before all that."

Taking a seat in one of the booths and ordering a pizza, Bloom returned her whole attention to Valtor.

"Papa Valtor?"

"Hm?"

"You knew Mama and Papa, right?"

He nodded.

"That's right."

She paused a moment in thought.

"... What were they like?"

He sat back, a fond smile on his lips.

"Your father was more of a traditionalist, pretty reserved, your mother though, she was quite the spitfire. Even being older than the rest of us, she was always curious and open to new innovations and ideals, especially those of earth, she always preferred earth fashion over any other. Honestly you and her share quite a bit in common."

she sat quietly for a bit.

"Would they... be proud of me?"

He gave an understanding look.

"They would have been very proud of you kiddo, and your mother would've adored Darcy."

Bloom frowned, sniffling lightly.

"I miss them."

He gave a sad smile, passing her a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"I know kiddo, so do I."

As the pizza arrived both shook themselves of their depressing thoughts, Bloom tilting her head curiously.

"What kinda pizza is that?"

He picked up a slice of his half and took a bit.

"Jalapeno and pineapple, one of my favorites."

"Can I try some?"

He shrugged.

"Go right ahead."

Picking up a slice she took a bite. And then another larger one.

"Umm, this is really good!"

XXX

Bloom sat back in her seat, content.

Valtor took a sip of his soda.

"Did you get enough?"

Bloom nodded.

"Urp!"

Before she could cover her light burp she was startled by a small fireball slipping from her lips.

"Huh?!"

Valtor blinked, then chuckled.

"That's right, you're a fire user, hot and spicy foods did the same to your mother."

Giggling she hiccuped, releasing another small fireball.

He shook his head at her antics and got up.

"Here, I'll go get you some water, just try not to set anything on fire while I'm gone."

Blushing she nodded, her cheeks puffing as she repressed another one, wincing.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

Her response was to cough a small smoke ring.

"You... just stay here."

Making his way over to the counter he got one of the attendants' attention.

"Excuse me, could I please get a glass of ice water?"

"Coming right up sir."

As the young woman went to the back to retrieve it Valtor leaned his back against the counter, thinking about the conversation he had with everyone the day after his return to his loved ones, and the revelations made.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"What do you mean she's dying?"_

 _The next day everyone trustworthy was gathered in Griffin's office to hear Valtor's story, as well as all he'd learned while being held captive by Fargonda._

 _"Exactly as I said."_

 _Icy raised an eyebrow._

 _"But why? what's causing it?"_

 _Valtor sat back, smiling down at Bloom, whom at the moment was nestled in his lap._

 _The girl had taken to him quite fast and it seemed that today she wanted to spend time with her Papa Valtor._

 _"It seems that in one of Fargonda's meetings with Darkar, he forged a bastardized Soul Bond with her, and ever since he was destroyed it's been slowly killing her, sapping her magic and life force. Hence the white hair that allows her that grandmotherly facade of hers."_

 _Darcy started to put things together._

 _"So her obsession with Bloom..."_

 _He nodded grimly._

 _"Yes, she believes that Bloom's Dragon Flame holds the key to breaking the bond, as well as returning her to full strength."_

 _Stormy crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat._

 _"And just how does the Wicked Pixie of the West plan to do this?"_

 _While he chuckled with everyone else at the jab to Fargonda, he quickly grew serious._

 _"Her original plan was to find and slowly brainwash Bloom into her perfect little weapon, and once everyone she perceived as a threat was out of the picture, rip Bloom's power from her, and kill her."_

 _As many gasped he held Bloom in a comforting hug, the poor girl shivering in horror at what could have been._

 _Griffin shook herself from the disturbing thought._

 _"And now?"_

 _Valtor didn't let go of Bloom, gently stroking her hair._

 _"Pretty much the same without the original subtlety. Even if she has to destroy everything and everyone she loves, she's determined to get Bloom."_

 _Griffin frowned._

 _"We'll need to have someone with Bloom at all times while outside of school then. We can't give Fargonda any chances."_

 _No one argued this._

 _"Then it's settled, now, what else can you tell us of Fargonda's schemes?"_

 **(End flashback)**

"Here's your water sir."

Valtor shook himself of his thoughts and accepted the glass.

"Ah, thank you."

Walking back to the table he chuckled at the few smoke rings floating around her.

"Here kiddo, take a few long, slow sips, it should help. Afterwords we'll get back to playing some more games."

Smiling she accepted the glass and did as instructed.

He sighed glancing at Bloom.

 _"16 years, so much time I've missed out on, all because of one power-crazed fairy."_

"Come on Papa Valtor, I wanna play King of Fighters next!"

"Heh, alright kiddo."

 _"Well, no more. Now that I'm finally free, I can finally make up for all that lost time. And so long as I still draw breath I swear Fargonda will never get her hands on Bloom."_

Looking over the roster he blinked.

"... I have no idea who half of these characters are."

Noticing Bloom's selected team he raised an eyebrow.

"Who the heck is Whip?"

XXX

 **[Whip Wins]**

"How is that possible?! Alright, time to get serious. Let's go Terry!"

 **[Whip Wins]**

"Mai, come on!"

 **[Whip Wins]**

"Gah! Athena!"

 **[Whip Wins]**

"Billy never loses!"

 **[Whip Wins]**

"King! Let's do this!"

 **[Whip Wins]**

"Fine, we'll fight fire with fire! It can't be that hard to use this Whip character."

 **[Whip Wins]** (Bloom not Valtor)

"Gah! I... I can't even..."

Bloom cheered.

"Wow! I did it I did it! I didn't even have to switch characters once!"

"..."

"I guess this means I'm better at King of Fighters than you are, huh Papa Valtor?"

"... I... I concede."

Bloom hopped in excitement, pumping her fist.

"Yay!"

 **[Bloom Wins! PERFECT!]**

"Let's play Tekken next!"

"... How 'bout I just take you to get ice cream instead?"

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, sorry it was so short, I needed a set up for the next handful of chapters and this felt like it worked. The following chapters will be of varying lengths, some shorter than others, and may or may not have any true effect on the actual plot.**

 **Here's a list of them, in no particular order, btw all of them will have Bloom's involvement in some way even if she's not the main focus:**

 **Lights Out: Flora's Stormy Night**

 **I'm Not A Vampire!  
**

 **Redheads Just Have More Fun!  
**

 **The Witch's Gem**

 **A Family Day Out**

 **Music of the Heart**

 **A Day in the Life of Lucy**

 **What Are These... Feelings?  
**

 **Bloom's Darcy Day**

 **Bloom's Favorite Teacher  
**

 **Like The Pagemaster, Only Good**

 **Detention**

 **I think some of the titles will probably give a few things away, oh well. It won't be until October that the plot will really start moving forward, because The Month of Halloween, as I like to think of it, will be the most appropriate time to do so. The perfect time for a few Nightmares. Some in-explainable happenings. The perfect time for things to go a bit, Dark.**

 **Just so we're clear: All of the listed chapters above WILL be done before the Halloween chapters. I promise. I was Originally going to do a Five Nights at Freddy's story for Halloween, but I'll most likely just concentrate on Fractured Bloom instead.**

 **So R &R and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later! :)**


	13. Lights Out - Flora's Stormy Night

**Chapter 12**

"Come on Bloomy, we're supposed to meet with Flora for dinner before we go to the movies!"

"I'm coming Stormy, I just can't find my purse! Give me two minutes!"

Stormy finished slipping on her sandals.

"Did you check the dresser?"

"... Oh... Found it!"

She snickered, shaking her head.

"Alright, now get your shoes on, we don't wanna be late do we?"

"Okay, just let me use the bathroom before we go see... are you _sure_ I can see this movie?"

Stormy shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Just keep telling yourself it's not real and you'll be fine."

"And just what movie are you taking her to that requires her to think that?"

Stormy jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of Darcy, who was dressed for a night in.

"Darcy! Uhh, I'm taking her to go see umm, Batman V Superman."

The illusion witch crossed her arms, taking a seat on the foot of her bed and crossing her legs as she stared down her younger sister.

"I thought you hated that movie?"

"I do! It's a glorification of those godawful New 52 comics that's directed by a guy who doesn't even LIKE the characters in his stupid movie! Man of Steel sucked too! Why would I care about THAT Superman dying in your stupid movie? Good riddance I say!"

Darcy nodded.

"So clearly you're lying."

Stormy huffed, running a hand through her, for once, straitened hair.

"Okay, fine, you caught me. I'm taking her to go see Ghostbusters."

She frowned.

"I thought you said that movie can't even stand on it's own merit, and is a constant reminder that the original is far superior? Didn't you swear not to even see it once?"

Stormy chuckled nervously.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yep. Try again."

Stormy thought frantically.

 _"She'll be livid if I tell her what I'm taking Bloomy to! But what else is there? Secret Life of Pets? No even Bloom said it looked too childish. We all agreed Independence Day 2 looked dumber than the original and nowhere near as fun. Suicide Squad's not out yet, what else is there?! Think, think, think!"_

"Hillary's America?"

"..."

"Really, I swear."

"..."

"You're not buying this at all are you?"

"Nope, but I'm curious to hear what reasoning you'll come up with for this one."

Luckily Bloom unknowingly saved her any further embarrassment.

"Come on Stormy let's go! See you after the movie tonight Dar-Dar!"

"Yeah, later Sis!"

Before Darcy could say a word, they were already gone.

"Wait! Stormy! I, you, argh."

XXX

 **(Later: Magix)**

"Auntie Flora!"

Said flower fairy caught Bloom's flying hug, her usual gentle smile on her lips.

"Hello sweetie. How are you doing?"

Bloom smiled brightly.

"I'm good. I can't wait to watch the movie tonight!"

Flora glanced at Stormy.

"So you got Darcy's permission?"

Stormy grinned, chuckling nervously.

"Permission, yeah, sure, eh-hehehe right."

Flora shook her head and returned her attention to Bloom.

"Are you sure you can handle this sweetie? It's supposed to be pretty scary."

Stormy scoffed.

"Oh come _on_ Flower Girl, the kid reads Stephen King for crying out-loud! She'll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

The little redhead nodded.

"Yep yep! I've even seen all of the Nightmare on Elm. Street movies, I don't think this will scare me one bit."

She sighed.

"Alright, but let's get dinner first."

As they made their way to their chosen restaurant, Bloom running slightly ahead of them but not out of sight, Flora lightly played with a lock of Stormy's hair.

"You straitened your hair."

"Oh, uh yeah, I did. What do ya think?"

She hummed thoughtfully.

"I like it, but I prefer your usual style, it's more, you, you know?"

Stormy blushed lightly.

"Well, it-it's not gonna be a regular thing, just thought I should look nice for our first date."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"First?"

She chuckled.

"I mean first _real_ date."

Flora gave her a light kiss on the cheek, linking her right hand with Stormy's left as they walked side by side.

"Even with Bloom here?"

Stormy shrugged.

"It's not like she's a mood-killer."

Flora smiled, giggling.

"I suppose not."

As they approached the restaurant the 3 noticed what seemed to be the aftermath of some sort of commotion, a handful of people walking out in a huff from the damaged establishment.

Stormy grabbed the attention of, who she presumed to be, the manager overseeing the clean-up.

"Hey, uh, what the heck happened here?"

The man sighed, adjusting his black-rimmed glasses and running a hand through his well-kept blonde hair in frustration.

"Some girl and her boyfriend said some very vulgar things to a few of our guests, I guess she didn't care very much for the fact that we don't discriminate, and when we asked her to leave she threw a fit and this is the end result."

She frowned, taking in all the damage.

"Ouch, so guess our reservations are useless huh?"

He gave them an apologetic look.

"For tonight, I'm afraid so, but we'll be opened back up again by the end of next week. So if you want, you can return then, and we'll even refund you half the price, or the full price if you don't wish to return."

Flora shook her head.

"No sir, that's okay, we'll return once the damages have been repaired, and you don't have to refund us anything, it wasn't your fault."

He returned her kind smile.

"No no, I insist, our security should've caught on and stopped her sooner, so we're extending this to all who's dinner plans were ruined by this unfortunate event."

She sighed but nodded.

"Alright, if you insist."

Bloom glanced between the two.

"So, where do we eat now?"

Stormy crossed her arms in thought.

"I donno kiddo, I'd still like to go somewhere decent, instead of fast food, and we've still got..."

She glanced at her phone's clock.

"About an hour and a half 'til the movie starts."

The manager cleared his throat.

"I couldn't help over-hearing, I may have a suggestion."

They gave him their full attention.

"There's a nice little Italian restaurant just a few blocks down from here, my wife is the manager and I've informed her of the situation. I've made the suggestion to several of our angered guests but they've all just chosen to return home. If you'd like, I can give her the head's up and she'll set up a table for you ladies?"

Stormy turned to Flora and Bloom.

"Well? I'm game. What about you two?"

Bloom nodded.

"It sounds good. I've never been to an Italian restaurant before, in fact today is the first time I've been to any fancy restaurant! Please pleeeease can we go? We can't let _this_ ruin yours and Auntie Flora's date nope nope!"

She chuckled.

"Well Flower Girl? How can you argue with that?"

Flora giggled, patting the little redhead on the head.

"I can't really, can I? Yes, I think we'll take you up on your offer."

He smiled, whipping out his phone.

"Excellent! Let me just inform her that you're on your way, she'll have it all set by the time you get there."

Thanking him, the three made their way to the other restaurant.

XXX

When they got there a woman was waiting outside the door, smiling and bowing slightly, adjusting her thin pink-rimmed glasses as she raised her head, lightly swiping her short face-framing raven locks from her eyes.

"Hello, welcome, you must be the three my husband Spencer informed me were coming, yes?"

They nodded.

"Excellent, my name's Charlotte. If you'll follow me, your table has been set and is waiting."

She lead them past a few happy couples and families enjoying their meals, and to a cozy table set for three, Flora and Stormy sat across from each other with Bloom in between on the other side.

As they took their seats the woman retrieved a note pad and pen from her pocket.

"Can I get you anything to drink dears?"

Stormy briefly glanced over the beverage menu.

"A glass of red wine if you don't mind."

She wrote it down, glancing to Flora.

"The same please."

She nodded.

"And you dear?"

Bloom thought for a moment.

"Do you have Sprite?"

She smiled.

"Yes, a glass of Sprite then?"

She nodded.

"Yep!"

The woman chuckled, writing it down.

"Alright, please look over the menu while I get your drinks, and I'll be back shortly to take your orders."

Stormy smirked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well, her and that other guy sure are perfect together."

Flora smiled, eyes closed.

"Yes, they're soulmates, their auras are beautifully in sync."

Stormy blinked.

"Really? Cool."

After a few minutes looking over the menus, the woman returned with their drinks and a basket of bread sticks, Bloom eagerly grabbing one and munching on it.

"Have you decided yet?"

Stormy and Flora nodded, setting down the menus.

"Yes, I'd like the Chicken Parmesan and a garden salad."

She wrote it down and moved onto Flora.

"Pasta Alfredo, no meat, and a nice fruit salad please."

She nodded.

"And you dear?"

Bloom swallowed the last bite of her bread stick.

"I'd like the lasagne aaaand... a fruit salad too."

She chuckled, writing down the last of their order and picking up the menus.

"Sure thing dear, would you also like some marinara sauce for your bread sticks?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, we'll get the sauce out to you shortly and another basket of bread sticks along with your salads, the main meal will be about 20 to 30 minutes, we like to make all our meals fresh, will that be okay?"

They nodded, they had plenty of time to eat before getting to the theatre.

XXX

All three could agree: the meal was fantastic, and well worth the wait! While Bloom enjoyed her lasagne Stormy and Flora had flirtily shared each others' meal, while Flora wasn't exactly a vegetarian she didn't care much for red meat, but she didn't have a problem with chicken.

Stormy sat back, patting her stomach contently.

"Man, that was delicious!"

Flora and Bloom gave varying agreements.

Pulling out her phone she checked the time.

"We've still got about 40 minutes to get to the theatre. Dessert?"

Flora shook her head.

"I'm good, but if you two want something go ahead. I'm just going to get some popcorn at the theatre."

Stormy looked to Bloom.

"Dessert sounds good."

Stormy grinned.

"And I know a good one too."

A minute later their hostess Charlotte came to collect their plates.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

All three nodded, giving various thanks and complements.

The ravenette smiled.

"Good to hear! Nothing I like to see more than satisfied guests. Any desserts tonight?"

Stormy nodded.

"Yes, while my date isn't feeling up to it, I'd like some tiramisu, and I think Bloomy'll really like the canollis."

She smiled and wrote it down.

"Of course ma'am, we'll have it out to you in just a few minutes."

Bloom tilted her head cutely.

"What's a canolli?"

Giggling at the adorable action, Charlotte grabbed the empty plates.

"Trust me deary, you're gonna love them."

When the woman came back with their dessert, she took a small bite, eyes instantly lighting up and eliciting chuckles from the others in the room.

"DELICIOUS!"

XXX

 **(Later: Theatre)**

The trio made their way to the ticket booth, Bloom riding on Stormy's shoulders while Flora was lovingly holding onto her left arm.

"Hi, 3 for the 9:00 P.M. showing of Lights Out."

Handing over the correct bills she payed for their tickets.

"Thank you, enjoy the movie."

Getting their snacks, as well as directions to which showroom, they made their way towards the back of the theatre, stopping and taking a seat in the middle of the row just before the back.

Stormy sat in the middle with Flora on her left and Bloom on her right.

"Alright, we ready?"

Bloom nodded hesitantly.

"I think so."

The weather witch frowned.

"Hey, just remember what I told ya and you'll be just fine."

The little redhead nodded.

"Just tell myself it's not real."

Flora gave a small concerned look.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Look, the more we question it, the more likely she is to _be_ scared. Just let her watch the movie and decide for herself."

At that they let the subject drop.

As the theatre grew dark and the last few people drifted in Bloom gulped down her nervousness.

 _"It's just a movie, it's not real. It's just a movie, it's not real. It's just a movie, it's not real."_

XXX

About halfway through Stormy glanced at Bloom.

 _"Well, she seems to be enjoying herself, sure she's jumping once in awhile, but she's smiling. She's having fun. And everyone was sooo worried."_

She glanced to her left at Flora, who was resting her head on her shoulder and also noticing Bloom's enjoyment, smiling and returning her attention to the film.

She slowly lifted her arm up and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling the Empathe closer and lovingly stroking her arm.

Flora poked her side lightly.

"Nuh-uh, none of that."

She frowned, but blushed as the other girl whispered in her ear.

"Not here, I saw Lucy waiting for her own movie, it's going to be much later. Set it up for her to take Bloom, she won't mind, and we can head back to my dorm room and have some fun tonight."

Stormy nodded, then thought a moment.

"What about Musa?"

She shook her head.

"She's understanding, she'll be spending the night with a few of the other girls."

The bluenette grinned.

Now _that_ was something to look forward to. Well worth Darcy's eventual wrath.

XXX

"So Bloomy, how'd you like the movie?"

She cheered.

"It was awesome! So scary, but so cool!"

She snickered.

"I told ya you'd like it."

"Hey guys!"

Lucy made her way over to them.

"Lucy!"

She caught the redheaded missile, use to her antics.

"Hey squirt! So what'd you guys just get out of?"

Stormy shrugged.

"Lights Out, it was pretty good."

She nodded.

"Nice, I'm still waiting for my own movie to start."

Stormy glanced at Flora.

"Hey, so think you could do me a favor?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What favor?"

Her other eyebrow raised as she noticed the lustful looks passing between the two.

"Could you maybe take Bloom to your movie and then back to Cloud Tower with you? There's someone I wann- I mean I have to do- I'm gonna be busy tonight and I won't be able to get her back home."

"Uhh, sure?"

Stormy reached into her purse.

"Here's twenty bucks, it should be more than enough."

Lucy looked through the bills in her hand.

"There's two twenties and a ten here, you just gave me fifty bucks!"

She waved her off.

"Is it enough?"

"Yeah!"

"Then whatever, take it. Bloomy, we're gonna be leaving you to watch another movie with Lucy, is that okay?"

Bloom smiled, giggling.

"I don't mind, are you and Auntie Flora going to do the 'Mattress Mambo'?"

Flora blushed heavily while Stormy narrowed her eyes towards Lucy, who was failing to look innocent.

"... We'll be having a talk about this later."

Exchanging goodbyes the two groups went their separate ways.

Lucy sighed.

"Alright, let's go get you a ticket and some snacks."

Bloom cheered, then gave a questioning look.

"What are we going to see?"

XXX

Halfway through the movie Lucy glanced over at Bloom, who seemed to be shaking and constantly covering her eyes.

"Oh come on, you just got through an _actual_ scary movie."

Glancing back at the screen she shivered at the scene.

 _"Although this is pretty bad, I'm probably gonna watch the original tomorrow to make up for this."_

A commotion behind her drew her attention away from the screen.

"Look as much as I wouldn't mind that, I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Oh come _on!_ This movie sucks, and not in the good way."

Lucy stealthily pulled out her phone and turned on the camera.

 _"Is that?"_

She turned on the night vision setting she'd recently downloaded and hit record.

"Stella, not right now, let me watch at least 10 more minutes of the film and then you can do _that_."

The now revealed Stella whined.

"Come _on_ Sky! Don't you wanna see what you'd be gaining by ditching that gem throwing bitch?"

Sky smirked.

"Well, when you put it like that... can I still watch the movie or do I have to do anything?"

She smirked.

"You don't have to do anything but enjoy it."

Lucy's eyes shot wide as she watched this whole event unfold, still recording.

 _"Holys***!"_

She kept recording, neither aware of what was happening.

 _"... Okay, two more minutes of this and then I get them kicked out."_

She smirked wickedly.

 _"Then I put this up on MagiMotion and ruin what little rep she still has!"_

XXX

 **(Cloud Tower dorms, Later...)**

Darcy stared at her laptop screen slack-jawed.

"Oh my god, that little whore! Ah, man, Diaspro's not gonna take this well."

Darcy glanced up as Bloom and Lucy entered the room.

"Well you sure are late... Bloom? Are you okay?"

Both watched as Bloom stumbled over and curled up on the bed next to her mate, rocking back and forth and twitching now and then.

"What the hell happened?!"

Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know, she's been like this since she saw the movie."

She narrowed her eyes, growling.

"Where's Stormy?"

She took a seat on the bed, poking Bloom lightly, curiously.

"She ran off with Flora and left the kid with me."

Grabbing her cellphone she speed-dialed her younger sister.

"She better have a good reason and explanation for this!"

XXX

 **(Alfea: Dorms)**

Stormy moaned burying her face in her lover's hair.

"You should probably get that love."

"Probably."

Flora sat up and patted her lover's head, pulling the sheets up to cover her naked body.

"Lightning bug."

"Idonwanna."

"..."

*Smack!*

"Ow!"

The bluenette rubbed her sore butt after the light but still sharp spank.

"Just answer the phone."

Stormy whined.

"But what if it's Darcy?"

The other girl crossed her arms.

"You know it's Darcy love."

She huffed, picking it up.

"Ugh, fine."

She answered.

"Hello?"

And immediately cringed.

 _ **"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**_

She stuck her pinky in her ear.

"I'm with Flora at her dorm, look you're kinda interrupting something. Don't be that kinda sister."

Silence.

"Uhh, hel-"

 _ **"YOU DITCHED BLOOM TO GO HAVE SEX!?"**_

She blinked.

"... If I say yes, can we continue this in the morning?"

 _ **"NO!"**_

"Well, it was worth a try."

She could practically hear the twitch in her sister's eye.

 _ **"Just, look, what movie did you take her to see?"**_

"We went to see Lights Out. I figured she would be telling you everything about it by now."

She blinked at the worried sounding huff her sister gave.

 _ **"I'm sure she would if it didn't make her practically catatonic!"**_

Flora took the phone.

"That doesn't sound right, she really loved that movie, she was really happy about it before we left her with..."

Stormy took back the phone.

"What movie did Lucy take her to?"

 _ **"Hold on. What movie did you take her to?... Ghostbusters? But why would... whoa, that bad?"**_

Stormy shook her head.

"She took the poor kid to Ghostbusters."

Flora shook her head sadly.

"The poor dear, I've seen that, and as a big fan of the original, that was just insulting."

She nodded.

"Bloom's also a big fan of the original, she must not have known how to handle it and escaped into her own mind for safety."

XXX

 **(Inside Bloom's head)**

The poor girl sat curled up in a corner of her own mind, a shadowy figure holding and comforting her.

 **"Shhh, it's okay Rose, it's all going to be okay. It can't hurt you anymore."**

She sniffled.

"B-but it was sooooo bad!"

The figure nodded.

 **"I know dear, but look at it this way, you'll always have the original to go back to."**

She stopped rocking, a look of realization washing over her face.

"That's right! I still have the original!"

XXX

"Look this had nothing to do with me, this all falls on Lucy."

 _ **"Yeah, I realize that now. Hey! She's coming back around!"**_

She smiled.

"Good. Now let me have my night."

 _ **"Yeah yeah, have fun you two."**_

Stormy hung up, turning back to Flora.

"Alright, seems I'm in the clear."

Flora smirked sexily.

"Well then, how about we celebrate?"

Stormy grinned, leaping back onto the bed.

"Oh you know it babe, woohoo!"

The brunette giggled, pulling her blue-haired lover under the sheets.

"That's right, come to mamma!"

XXX

Darcy sighed as she put away her phone.

"That girl... Why are you still here?"

Lucy blinked.

"Oh, sorry, Goodnight!"

The green-haired girl bolted before the illusion witch thought to turn her wrath on her.

She shook her head and sat back down on the bed, pulling Bloom into a hug.

"Hey little flame, you alright?"

She sat silently for a few moments, just enjoying the presence of her girlfriend.

"Dar-Dar?"

"Hm?"

"Can... can we watch the original Ghostbusters before bed?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"That bad?"

She just shivered in response.

"Alright, go get changed and I'll pull it up on the laptop."

"Yay!"

Later as the beginning credits started, Darcy glanced down to her mate snuggled up against her.

"So how was the other movie you saw tonight?"

She grinned, thinking about the film.

"Well, in the case of that movie, I think I can sum it up in six words."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what words would that be?"

She grinned a little wider.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

After a few moments both broke out into laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, that was long. My hand's actually started cramping while typing this. I checked, this chapter is the 2nd longest one I've written for this story, just a few words over The Fractured One, with Lies and Returns still holding the #1 spot. I hope it lived up to expectations, I'm not sure what the next one will be but it'll most likely be much shorter, Maybe A Day in the Life of Lucy? We'll see. Also in case you're wondering, no, I haven't seen the new Ghostbusters, I'm such a super fan of the original and have heard so many bad things and watched several negative reviews that I'd be too biased to get through it. Maybe when it hits DVD I'll see it, but until then I don't really care, if you like it, great, if you don't, that's great too. I'm not gonna give anyone crap for liking it, I just know I won't, it doesn't look enjoyable to me. This was just fun to write so I went with it.  
**

 **I hate Batman V Superman and loath Man of Steel though, I'm gonna be up front with you on that.**

 **Anyways, R &R please, let me know what you thought. Later! ;)**


	14. A Day in the Life of Lucy

**Chapter 13**

Lucy woke up bright and early, and after taking a shower and getting dressed for the day, looked at herself in the mirror and grinned.

"Today's gonna be an awesome day, I can feel it!"

Whistling a happy tune she grabbed a deck of cards to mess with if she got bored and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Glados, how are you this fine morning?"

The woman in charge of the cafeteria smiled, adjusting her hair net.

"Good morning Lucy, I'm doing great! You dear?"

She grinned, grabbing up a large helping of eggs and bacon, deftly catching the toast tossed to her and filling her morning coffee with a quick charm.

"Couldn't be better!"

She chuckled.

"Well enjoy your day dear."

Lucy winked.

"You bet!"

Taking a seat at an empty table she immediately dug into her breakfast.

 _"Yep! This is gonna be a great day!"_

*Smack!*

"Ow?!"

She held the back of her head tenderly, tears on the verge of leaking as she glanced to her offender.

"Mirta? What the hell?!"

Said witch took a seat next to her friend, glaring in the way only a disapproving mother could as she took a bite of her breakfast sandwich.

"..."

She blinked.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"..."

She took another bite, not letting up her glare.

"What did I do?!"

"..."

After a moment she washed it down with a gulp of her orange juice.

"... You can't seriously tell me you _don't_ know."

The question marks could practically be seen floating over Lucy's head as the other girl let out an exasperated sigh.

"The video?"

She blinked.

"Oh hey! You saw it? Nice work huh?"

*Smack!*

"Ouch! Why?!"

She flinched at the hardened glare.

"You're damn right I saw it! I don't think there's anyone who didn't!"

A chill ran down her spine.

 _"Uh-oh, Mirta's swearing, that's never a good sign."_

She scratched her head, wincing as she touched the developing sore spot.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone saw it, that's good right? Ruin that pixie's rep?"

Mirta finally snapped.

"DIASPRO SAW IT TOO YOU IDIOT!"

She blinked.

"Diaspro? Why wou- Ah s***! I, I didn't think about that."

Mirta rolled her eyes.

"No duh."

Lucy started to panic.

"What should I do?"

The other girl stood up to take care of her empty tray.

"If I were you? Avoid everyone you can today. Especially Icy."

She blinked, confused.

"Why Icy?"

Mirta sighed, her friend was hopeless.

"Ever-since the exhibition incident, Icy's been hanging out with Diaspro, they've become friends."

*Blink*

"Close friends."

*Blink*

"Icy's got the hots for Diaspro."

"Oh."

She massaged the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Yeah, so if she ever realized it was _you_ who posted that video that most likely broke that poor girl's heart to see, what do you think she'd do?"

After a brief moment of thought, Lucy's eyes shot wider than even Mirta thought possible.

"She'd make me a Witchsicle!"

She shrugged.

"Yeah, probably."

Lucy leaped up and grabbed her friend by her vest desperately.

"You gotta help me Mir! I don't wanna die today, it was supposed to be a _good_ day!"

After a moment, she calmly removed the other girl from her person.

"Sorry Lu, you dug this hole, and this time, only you can get yourself out."

Lucy swore for about two minutes, this time not getting hit, then came to a realization.

"Wait a minute. How did _you_ know I posted that video? I didn't even use my account, I did it anonymously!"

Mirta shook her head, grabbing her bag for today's classes as other students began trickling in.

"I know you Lucy. I've known you since we were little kids. I knew you were going to see that movie last night, and I know how your mind works, unfortunately half the time that amounts to not at all."

As her friend left the cafeteria she groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Ah man, what am I gonna do? I'm sooo dead."

Then she realized what Mirta had said, finally catching the last part.

"Hey!"

XXX

 **(Later...)**

The rest of that morning Lucy was a nervous wreck, constantly on guard, watching all corners and doors as though she expected someone to jump out and murder her.

Which wasn't far off from her actual thoughts.

*Ding!*

"Alright class, remember, I want an essay on ten different mind charms and hexes on my desk by the end of the week. No less than one full page per spell. Dismissed."

As the rest of the class trickled out of the room Lucy stayed seated, mumbling to herself the same thing over and over as she stared at the front board.

"Oh god, what am I gonna do?!"

"Lucy?"

"AHHHHH!"

Startled, she nearly leaped out of her seat.

"I didn't post the video I swear!"

Blinking she looked to her left to see Bloom, head tilted cutely in confusion.

"Oh, it's just you Bloomy."

She kept giving that confused look.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed, hammering heart finally slowing to a normal pace.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. What's up?"

Bloom's confusion turned to concern.

"Well, Mama Mirta's seemed reeeally angry today, I was wondering if you might know why?"

Lucy, shrugged, laughing nervously.

"Me? Haha, nah, I can't say I really know-"

She shook her head and sighed, frowning.

"No, no I think I know exactly why."

Bloom blinked.

"Why?"

She patted the desk next to her for Bloom to take a seat, waiting until she was comfortable to continue.

"You see Bloom, sometimes people do _really_ stupid things, without thinking about who it'll hurt in the long-run."

She noticed she had the girl's undivided attention.

"I... I did something really stupid last night, something I should've _known_ was stupid, and now a lot of people are going to be super mad at me, like your Mama Mirta is now."

Bloom thought silently for a moment.

"Why don't you just apologize?"

She chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair.

"I'm afraid this is a little bigger than an apology can cover kiddo, but you're right, I should probably start there."

Both stood up, Lucy gathering her bag.

"You should run along to the cafeteria, I'm sure Darcy can't wait to hear how your day's been."

She smiled brightly.

"Okay, see you later Lucy! I hope things get better for you today."

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she watched Bloom run out of the classroom.

"That was very mature of you Lucy."

She blinked, finally noticing Professor Ediltrude leaning against her desk.

"How long have you..."

She smirked.

"I never left."

"Ah."

Ediltrude began casually sorting through a stack of papers on her desk.

"I saw the video, nice work by the way, but you're right, you didn't think."

She sighed, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her skirt.

"I know, but what can I do? Diaspro's gotta hate my guts now and probably wants me dead, and god only knows what Icy'll do to me."

The room was left silent for a few moments, other than the sound of papers being shuffled.

"I think you should follow Bloom's suggestion. Just apologize, it can go a long way towards making things right."

She looked at her professor skeptically.

"Are sure that'll work?"

She shrugged.

"You won't know unless you try."

She stood in silent thought for a bit, then made her way out of the classroom.

"Maybe, I guess I've really got nothing else to lose. Later teach'."

Ediltrude just shook her head as Lucy left.

"That girl."

XXX

 **(Later that afternoon: Magix...)**

Lucy spotted the group sitting at a booth in the ice cream parlor that had become their hangout.

*Ahem!*

Everyone looked up, Lucy wincing as she noticed the depressed look that Diaspro held, as well as the supportive arm Icy had draped around her shoulder.

"I, uh, that is... *ahem* I'd like to speak with Diaspro and Icy for a bit."

Mirta watched her intently as Icy and Diaspro got up and joined her off in a more private corner of the shop, curious what she had to say.

"So, what's up?"

Lucy took a moment to gather her courage.

"Look, I, that is to say, uhhh, *sigh*."

both gave her an odd look.

"Okay look, I'm sorry."

Diaspro raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever for?"

She took a few deep breaths, bracing herself for the backlash.

"I... I'm the one who... I'm the one who put up that video!"

After a few moments, she opened her eyes, confused nothing seemed to be happening.

Diaspro took a few deep breaths to control herself.

"Well, I can certainly say I'm _very_ upset that you'd do something so thoughtless."

She released a sigh, and gave a half smile.

"But it's also thanks to you that I now know what a pig Sky is. So, I guess I should thank you for that."

Lucy blinked, shocked.

"R-really?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

Then gave her a heated glare.

"But don't do something like this again. The next person might not be so understanding."

She gulped.

"Y-yeah, no problem."

Icy stepped up closer, gaining her attention.

"Like she said, what you did was technically a good thing."

*Smack!*

"Ow!"

Lucy took the offered makeshift ice-pack, conjured by the cryomancer and wrapped in a few napkins by Diaspro, and held it over her right eye, already feeling it swell and blacken from the girl's punch.

"Yeah, I deserved that."

Icy smirked.

"Glad we understand each other."

Making their way back over to the group, Lucy took a seat next to Mirta, who looked at her friend with concern.

"Are you alright Lu?"

She smirked.

"Well Mir, my face hurts like hell, as does my pride, but yeah, I think I'll be alright."

Mirta just shook her head at her friend's antics.

XXX

 **(Later that night...)**

Lucy and Mirta sat in their dorm room, Lucy shuffling through her deck, while Mirta sat on her own bed reading a book.

"You know, I can't help but feel like I forgot to do something today."

Mirta looked up from her book.

"Like what?"

She shrugged, scratching her head.

"I'm not sure, I apologized for the video incident, played a couple games of War with Bloom, showered, heck, I even did my homework."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

She rolled her eyes.

"No _Mom_ , I'm gonna do that in an hour. I feel like having a snack before bed."

Mirta shrugged.

"Your cheek aside, I don't know what you could've forgotten."

She shrugged as well.

"I don't know, but I think it also has something to do with last night."

*Knock, knock!*

"Hm?"

Lucy got up to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Bloom, Darcy, what's up?"

Both stood dressed in their night clothes.

"Well, Bloomy's been trying to erase the memory of... _that_ movie, so she's been on a bit of a kick."

Said redhead chirped up.

"You wanna watch the original Ghostbusters with us Lucy? Mama Mirta can join too. It'll be like a sleepover!"

She chuckled.

"That's right! That's what I've been meaning to do today. You coming Mirta?"

She smiled, placing a bookmark on the page.

"Sure, sound's like fun."

"Yay!" "Alright!"

XXX

As Bloom, the Trix, Lucy and Mirta sat gathered in front of the borrowed TV, lent to them by Griffin, with pillows and sleeping bags cushioning the floor, Lucy grinned to herself, swallowing a handful of popcorn.

 _"You know, other than the black eye, today actually was a pretty good day."_

* * *

 **R &R please. Next chapter will be the final side to the night's events.**


	15. The Witch's Gem

**Chapter 14**

*Sigh*

Diaspro sat in the Magix ice cream parlor, sipping on a large raspberry smoothie.

It'd been about a week since the "Ghostbusters Incident" as her friends referred to it. Every time she thought about it, depressed her, but at the same time she always found herself smirking at how they'd dealt with it.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Icy and Diaspro sat on the princess' bed watching the cryomancer's laptop, laughing at different comedy videos and enjoying several music videos._

 _"Haha wow! who would've thought a review of all things could be so entertaining? That Nostalgia guy's hysterical!"_

 _Icy snickered._

 _"Yeah he's great, but personally I like Brandon, his Cult Movie Reviews are always worth a good laugh. Darcy's favorite is Count Jack and his friend Guru, their horror reviews are just the greatest!"_

 _Diaspro shrugged._

 _"They're okay, a little too morbid for my tastes. That ERod guy was pretty funny."_

 _Icy smirked._

 _"Yeah, he's Bloom's favorite too, I think it's his gimmicks. Seems to be the same for Stormy when it comes to that Linkara guy, or it could just be her love of comics that she tries to hide."_

 _Diaspro raised an eyebrow._

 _"Wait, Stormy's a comic geek?"_

 _She laughed._

 _"You never would've guessed right?"_

 _She snickered along with her._

 _As the laughter died down Icy noticed something in her recommendations._

 _"Wait what's this?"_

 _She glanced over the video info._

 _"Wow, this thing hasn't been up for an hour and already is breaking 50k views."_

 _Diaspro scooted closer._

 _"Well? play it. Let's see what all the fuss is about."_

 _Giving it a minute to load, she hit play._

 _ **"Stella, not right now, let me watch at least 10 more minutes of the film and then you can do THAT."**_

 _Diaspro's eyes narrowed._

 _"Why would Sky be with Stella at a movie theatre?"_

 _ **"Come ON Sky! Don't you wanna see what you'd be gaining by ditching that gem throwing bitch?"**_

 _She blinked._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _ **"Well, when you put it like that... can I still watch the movie or do I have to do anything?"**_

 _Icy's eyes widened._

 _"They're not."_

 _ **"You don't have to do anything but enjoy it."**_

 _After a few minutes, Diaspro leaped up screeching._

 _"I'M GONNA F*****G KILL THAT LITTLE WHORE!"_

 _Icy tried to grab her shoulder but she was already flying out of the room and towards the transports, Winx Form active._

 _"Dia wait! Damnit."_

 _Quickly activating her Witch Form she gave chase._

 _XXX_

 _ **(Magix)**_

 _Sky and Stella picked themselves up from the ground of the back alley._

 _"Jerks! I didn't even get to finish the movie."_

 _Stella huffed._

 _"_ _ **You**_ _didn't get to finish? what about_ _ **me**_ _?"_

 _"How about I finish you both!"_

 _Stella looked up, just in time to cop Diaspro's fist in her face._

 _"OW!? What the hell's your damage?!"_

 _The gem fairy growled, stomping up and continuing the righteous beating, knocking out a couple teeth._

 _"What's wrong with_ _ **me**_ _? What the hell's wrong with_ _ **you**_ _?!"_

 _She stopped, holding the screaming blonde up by the hair as she turned her glare onto Sky._

 _"For that matter, what the hell's wrong with_ _ **you**_ _Sky? You're my betrothed!"_

 _He shrugged._

 _"It's not like I actually_ _ **wanted**_ _to be with you, our parents set this crap up."_

 _She gasped._

 _"But, but I was willing to love you, I was willing to try!"_

 _He rolled his eyes._

 _"Yeah, honestly comes off rather pathetic if you ask me, plus you never even put out. Can you please let her go now?"_

 _She dropped the other fairy, smirking internally at the satisfying thunk her head made as it hit the ground._

 _"You... You unbelievable BASTARD!"_

 _He waved her off._

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on Stella let's g-huh?"_

 _Glancing down he saw that his legs had become encased in ice, keeping him rooted to the spot._

 _"Oh no, pretty boy, you're not going anywhere yet. Not until Dia here gets her pound of flesh from you as well."_

 _His eyes widened as Icy stepped up behind Diaspro._

 _"Wah-but-y-you can't be serious?! Come on Diaspro, be reasonable!"_

 _She cracked her knuckles, smirking maliciously._

 _"Oh? I'd say I'm being_ _ **very**_ _reasonable. After all, I'm not using any of my gems, now am I?"_

 _For the next several minutes, all that could be heard coming from the alley were the sounds of girlish screams and witch-like cackling._

 **(End Flashback)**

She sighed, taking another sip.

 _"Well, at least that's one wedding I don't need to plan for anymore."_

*Jingle*

"Alright Bloomy, you go find us a seat while I order the ice cream."

"Okay Icy, Hi Miss Diaspro!"

She glanced up as the little redheaded bundle of energy ran over and sat across from her.

"Hello sweetheart, what did I tell you before? We're friends dear, just call me Dia."

She smiled.

"Okay Dia."

Then she frowned.

"Why are you so sad?"

She blinked.

"What?"

The redhead tilted her head slightly to the side.

"You've been really sad this week, is it because of what the Bad Fairy did?"

She gave a sad chuckle.

"Yes, for the most part."

"Well, you shouldn't let it bother you Dia."

She glanced back up as Icy sat down next to her, handing Bloom her ice cream and chuckling as the girl quickly dug in.

"Why shouldn't I?"

She shrugged.

"That girl lives to make others miserable, and unfortunately she found a match in Sky. Honestly those two were probably made for each other."

All three sat in silence for a bit.

"... Am I pathetic?"

Icy stopped and glance at her friend.

"What?"

She clenched her fists.

"Am I pathetic? For trying to find love in an arranged marriage, am I pathetic?"

She sighed, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Dia..."

She sniffled.

"Am I pathetic for wanting love?"

She patted her back lightly.

"No Dia, you're far from pathetic, anyone in the same situation would want that."

She pulled back.

"But Sky-"

Icy gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Is a complete and total ass. He has no idea what he's giving up by being with _her_."

Diaspro blinked away her remaining tears.

"What?"

The cryo witch held her hands in her own.

"You're a smart, strong, beautiful, loving, and feisty young woman who anyone would be lucky to be with. Plus, you can't tell me you _didn't_ get a bit of enjoyment from beating the tar out of those two."

"Icy..."

"Look, I know you're just getting off of a terrible break-up, but just know, if you're ever interested, I'm here for you."

She let go of her hands.

"And if not, I'm still here for you as a friend."

Diaspro spent a few moments taking all this in.

"Icy... You're right, I'm still dealing with all of this, right now's not a good time."

Icy turned away, but froze as she felt a pair of lips on her left cheek.

"But I'm not opposed to the idea. Just, give me some time to sort this all out, okay?"

She blushed slightly, nodding.

"O-Okay. Yeah, take all the time you need, I can wait."

She smiled.

"Good. And yeah, you're right, I did enjoy smacking those two around."

Both broke out into fits of laughter for a few minutes.

Eventually both calmed down.

So, what have you and Bloom been up to?"

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and chatting, Diaspro occasionally letting her mind wonder to thoughts of the new love that had started to blossom, and from a most unexpected source.

* * *

 **R &R Please :)**


	16. I'm Not A Vampire!

**A/N: This chapter is significantly shorter than the others, this insane idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone! Come join me and enjoy this stupid bit of fun and fluff. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Momma DuFour, are you a vampire?"

"?!"

*Hack!*

DuFour coughed violently, choking on her morning coffee from the unexpected question.

"*Cough* I wha-*cough* Ahem! Goodness! What was that little one?"

Bloom blinked her adorable bright blue eyes.

"Are you a vampire?"

She shook her head, wiping her chest of her spilled drink with a few napkins that a snickering Valtor supplied her.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

She shrugged.

"Well, there are a few things I've noticed."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"Yep! First are your teeth."

"My teeth?"

Bloom pointed at her own, specifically her canines.

"Yours are reeeally sharp. Like vampire fangs!"

Griffin snickered as well.

"Yes, I've often wondered about that myself. Why _is_ that Du?"

She huffed, unconsciously running her tongue across them, and wincing as they left a small cut.

"I've just always had naturally sharp canines, that's all."

Bloom wasn't deterred.

"Then there's the way you dress."

Her eye twitched slightly.

"And just what is wrong with the way I dress?"

She shrugged.

"Well nothing really, it's just it seems like you try to stay all covered up."

*Blink*

"Like someone who's trying to avoid the sun."

At this point the others were trying their hardest not to start banging their fists on the table in hysterics.

"Little one, you met me at the carnival. Which was _outside_!"

She nodded.

"Yes, but it was also cloudy that day."

Stormy snorted, trying to hold it in.

"She's got ya their teach'."

She glared at the other girl, resisting the urge to hiss, then returned her attention to Bloom.

"Bloom dear, if I _were_ a vampire, wouldn't I burn up in the daylight?"

Instead of looking downcast, Bloom surprised her when she gave a triumphant look.

"Your hat protects you!"

That finally broke everyone.

As they laughed hysterically, some began pointing out some things they'd noticed.

"You've got that odd way of shadow traveling, I've never heard of anyone else being able to do that."

"Who has hair _that_ silver naturally?"

"Your strength seems pretty unnatural too."

"Those violet eyes are pretty exotic."

"You've always had a thing for blood, I thought it was just a kink, but I wonder..."

"How old are you _really_?"

*Crack!*

Everyone froze when her fist cracked the table in half.

"I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! I'm dark okay?! Just because someone's dark, that doesn't make them a bloody vampire!"

Stormy snickered.

"Heh, bloody."

*Hiss!*

She gulped as DuFour glared daggers at her.

"Enough! You all can sit around cracking wise and making stupid accusation about me all you want, but _I_ don't have to sit here and listen to this crap! I'm out of here!"

With that she angrily waved her hands and a shadow leaped up and swallowed her, vanishing with a snap.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Maybe... we went to far?"

"Yeah... I think we might have."

While everyone else was distracted, nobody noticed the form of a devastated Bloom silently leave the room, and disappearing down the hall. Although for some reason Darcy found herself feeling just as awful.

XXX

 **(Later that night...)**

DuFour had finally managed to calm herself down, appearing in her room silently from the shadows.

 _"*Sigh* I should've known someone would ask sooner or later, who would've guessed it'd be Bloom? I know she meant nothing by it, it's just the others who can be so cruel sometimes. I should probably talk to her, she can take things like this so hard at times."_

*Sniff*

She stopped, glancing toward her bed where she could hear quiet sobs.

 _"What on Magix?"_

She silently crept over to her bed, and upon pulling back the surrounding curtains, suppressed a gasp, eyes starting to water at the sight.

 _"Oh, little one."_

Bloom lay curled up on her sheets, face buried in one of her pillows as she cried her little heart out.

In one deft motion she sat down and pulled the poor girl onto her lap, where she cried even harder.

"Little one?"

After a few moments Bloom looked up, eyes red and tear streaks running down her cheeks.

"I *hic* I-I'm, so *hic* so sooorry!"

She summoned a few tissues from her vanity dresser, gently wiping the young girl's eyes.

"It's alright little one, you have nothing to be sorry for."

She sniffled.

"B-but, b-but I-"

She placed a finger to her lips, gently shushing her.

"You were simply curious dear, they're the ones who chose to be cruel."

After awhile of simply holding and gently rocking the little redhead, DuFour spoke.

"You know, between you and me, you weren't entirely wrong with your theory."

She blinked, rubbing at her eyes.

"R-really?"

She smirked, showing off her sharp canines.

"That's right, but I'm not exactly a vampire. I'm a half-breed."

Bloom tilted her head.

"What's a half-breed?"

She chuckled.

"My mother was a vampire, the queen of her coven actually, but my father was a powerful warlock. This combined created me, I have none of the weaknesses of full-blooded vampires, but I only have a few of the strengths."

Bloom stared captivated, but blinked as DuFour leaned down, gently nibbling at her neck, drawing blood.

"B-but wait! Won't I-"

She stopped, licking the spot she'd punctured, which instantly healed.

"No little one, as a half-breed I can't pass on the gene, so if I bite someone I don't have to worry about them turning."

Bloom smiled, hugging her tighter.

XXX

 **(Midnight)**

"Well, would you look at that."

"That's so adorable."

Griffin and Valtor stood in the doorway, watching the scene fondly. DuFour lay upon her bed, hair forming a curtain as her hat sat hanging from one of the end bed posts, Bloom resting with her head snuggled to her chest while the other woman's arms held her in a protective embrace, both sleeping soundly.

"We should let them sleep, it's been a bit of an emotional day for both of them."

Griffin frowned.

"I think we should make it up to them both tomorrow, we were all kind of jerks, weren't we?"

Valtor raised an eyebrow.

"Family day?"

"Family day."

With that decided they silently slipped out, Valtor being sure to flick off the light.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the curtains around the bed and over the windows magically closed, and the covers pulled up and tucked them in.

Bloom snuggled a little closer.

"Night night Momma Du, I love you."

She smiled, tightening her embrace slightly.

"Goodnight little one, I love you too."

And with that, both soon slipped into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **R &R please, I hope everyone has a peaceful night as well. Later ;)**


	17. A Family Day Out

**A/N: WARNING. The following chapter will probably give you some major feels ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The next morning DuFour made her way downstairs to the cafeteria with Bloom clinging to her back, head resting on her shoulder, making an adorable sight.

After gathering breakfast she made her way to the staff table, switching Bloom to her lap as she sat down.

In front of them sat a single large plate that they both dug into, washing it down with sips from their glasses of milk every so often.

"Du?"

She glanced down at bloom, smiling.

"So, what would you like to do today little one?"

"... Du?"

Bloom thought for a bit, then shrugged.

"I'm not really sure Momma Du, what do you want to do?"

"Du, come on now."

She thought herself, also shrugging.

"I'm not too sure myself dear. But I'm sure we can find something around here to entertain us."

"DuFour!"

She lazily glanced up to Griffin who'd been trying to get her attention for the past few minutes.

"Yes Mistress Griffin?"

Griffin frowned, trying not to show how much this was starting to hurt her feelings.

"Come on Du, don't be like this."

She turned back to her breakfast.

"I don't know what you mean."

Griffin shook her head.

"Look, I know we were... a bit mean yesterday."

She looked back up, eyes flaring in rage.

"A bit mean? A bit _mean_?! You were all downright vicious yesterday!"

She flinched.

"Du, I-"

She cut her off.

"No Griffin, this isn't getting swept away! You and Valtor both know how sensitive I am about my _heritage._ Why the HELL would you do something like that?!"

Bloom lightly tugged on her dress sleeve.

"Momma Du?"

She glanced down, eyes softening as she gently ran her fingers through the girls hair, calming her.

"I'm sorry little one, remember, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at _them_."

Griffin blinked at the complete 180 she did with Bloom.

"If this is such a big deal to you, then why aren't you going off on Val as well?"

Said man sat eating his breakfast, seemingly pretending that neither were there.

She scoffed.

"Because unlike _you_ , _he's_ smart enough to back off until I say otherwise."

She swallowed, truly hurt be this remark.

"Du, I'm sorry."

The half vamp sneered.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Griffin, at least not for awhile. The rest of them are teens, they smell blood in the water and they tear into the source like sharks. You're a grown-ass woman Griffin!"

At a table a few feet away, a ragged looking Darcy, who'd done less eating and more just pushing her food around on her plate, dropped her fork and stood, stumbling over to the angry half-breed, and dropping to her knees with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry, I-I-I can't take it anymore! Please forgive me, this awful feeling is too much. It's unbearable! I didn't get ANY sleep last night, I know Bloom was crying, I could _feel_ it, every tear was like a jagged piece of glass cutting into my heart! Please, please, just make it _stop_."

DuFour stared at her for, what felt to Darcy like forever, but was truly only a few moments.

"Stand up."

With quite a bit of effort she shakily got to her feet.

She motioned to the spot next to her.

"Sit."

She did.

"Little one?"

Bloom turned to Darcy and pulled her into a searing kiss, the other girl instantly collapsing into her mate's embrace as though the weight of the world had finally been lifted from her shoulders, tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking Bloom's shirt as she actually began sobbing. After what had to be at least 10 minutes of continual sobbing, everyone watching on in growing concern and some even tearing up themselves, Darcy actually began to dry-heave, DuFour conjuring a bucket and handing it to the poor girl.

"You need to let it out dear."

And that's exactly what she did.

When she finally seemed to reach the end, Stormy was the first to speak.

"What the hell just happened? What _was_ all that?!"

DuFour vanished the bucket and summoned a large glass of water and a few napkins, Darcy wiping her face with the napkins and grabbing the water.

"Slow gulps dear."

She did as instructed, not hesitating to accept the comforting embrace that both DuFour and Bloom offered, letting them both wrap her in their arms.

Once she was finally comfortable, DuFour glanced at the crowd of concerned onlookers.

"What you've all just, unfortunately, witnessed is one of the side-effects to a soul bond: Extreme Empathy. If your mate is in duress, and you're not there to counter it, then you yourself will feel it tenfold."

Many eyes widened, shocked and alarmed.

Icy shook her head, still wide-eyed.

"You're saying _this_ is what happens after just a single DAY?! What if it's even longer?"

DuFour closed her eyes.

"You need to understand, there's a reason why these bonds are so respected, and sometimes feared. If given the chance, those who've become bonded can become more powerful then anyone could imagine while separate, and even unstoppable when together!"

Many listened in awe, lost in thoughts of the possibilities.

"But,"

Everyone snapped out of their reveries as her eyes re-opened.

"Those bonds can also be their undoing. What Darcy has experienced is a horrible side-effect, and if this had been left to go on, she, and Bloom, could have _died_."

*Gasp*

"These bonds are nothing to take lightly, they connect you, body, mind, and soul. The body can only take so much before it gives out, and once that connection is severed, both lives end. Neither can live without the other."

The entire hall was deathly silent, nobody could think of anything to say, well, except Stormy.

"Wait, wait, wait. Bloom's been under extreme duress before, remember the carnival? So why didn't this happen then too?"

DuFour, thought for a moment.

"One: the bond was still new enough that it wasn't at this point yet. Two: while Bloom _was_ under duress, from what I've heard Darcy was dealing with the source that whole time. She was protecting her mate, which will always counteract the negatives of the bond."

As she let this new information sink in, DuFour gave Darcy a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm the one who should be sorry dear, all you said was that my eyes were exotic, that's more a complement than anything else. The next time I run away like that, I'll be taking you both with me to prevent another incident like this. You should not have had to go through that, and I'm sorry."

Valtor finally spoke up.

"Well, I say the five of us should go out today, as a family. Consider it our way of making up for our stupid behavior the other day."

After a moment of silence, DuFour gave a small smile.

"I'd say that's a good idea."

XXX

Unfortunately for Darcy, at least for awhile, she was completely sapped of most of her energy, her magic working over-time to repair the damage done. So while Bloom road on DuFour's back, Darcy found herself on Valtor's back as the family of 5 walked around Magix, looking for something to do but also just enjoying the walk.

"You know... I can see... why Bloom loves... this so much."

DuFour turned concerned eyes toward the exhausted girl.

"Dear, just enjoy the ride, you need to conserve as much energy as you can. I'm afraid the road to recovery from this is going to be a bumpy one."

A tired nod was her response.

Valtor glanced at her from the corner of his eye, taking in her current condition.

"I think perhaps we should stop off at the park to rest a bit."

Griffin nodded her agreement.

"I think tha-"

"Excellent idea Val, rest will certainly do her good."

She sighed sadly as DuFour continued to treat her as though she weren't even there.

Reaching the park both gently set down the girls on a nearby park bench, Bloom lovingly stroking Darcy's hair as she lay with her head in her mate's lap.

Looking up from the adorable scene, DuFour watched Griffin run off into the park, Valtor catching her eyes before running off after her.

"..."

after a few minutes she stood.

"You two stay here, I'll be right back."

Getting a weak nod from Darcy, and an understanding smile from Bloom, she walked off deeper into the park.

XXX

*Sniffle*

"Griff, it'll be okay."

Griffin sat under a tree, knees pulled up to her chest as a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

"She's my best friend Val, both of you are, but I've known her much longer. We practically grew-up together, I should _know_ better than anyone how she feels about her heritage."

She wiped at her eyes furiously.

"My god Val, we pretty much just _attacked_ her and put her on the spot yesterday! It's no wonder she hates me."

Valtor shook his head, sitting down on her right.

"She doesn't hate you Griff-"

"She does! You saw how she looked at me this morning, how she's acted like I'm not even here, I get it now, I really f****d up! I just want to make things right again! I want... I want my best friend back. I want her to stop hating me."

Lowering her head back onto her knees, she let loose a fresh wave of tears.

Several minutes later as her tears slowly stopped their flow, she felt a delicate hand rest on her left shoulder.

Through her blurry vision she recognized the red-clad figure of her best friend.

"This really is tearing you up, isn't it?"

She lowered her head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm r-really sorry. I shouldn't have done t-that. I-I ju-just-"

DuFour sighed.

"I know. But what you did really hurt me. Val, well, he's always been a bit of an ass-"

"Hey!"

"But you Griff, we grew up together, I thought you were better than that."

Griffin sniffled.

"I know. I didn't mean to Du, I got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry, and I'll do anything to make it up to you, I just want you to stop hating me!"

"..."

Griffin was caught off-guard when she found herself pulled into DuFour's arms. As her friend gently ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out the pins that kept it up in its witch's hat style and letting it flow down her back, she felt a new wave of tears hit her, this time sobbing into her friend's shoulder and soaking her dress with tears.

"I don't hate you Griff, you're my best friend, and along with Val, you're both my lovers as well. I'm hurt, yes, disappointed certainly, but I don't hate you."

Eventually Griffin was able to regain her composure, DuFour gently wiping away her remaining tears and smiling fondly.

"You should really wear your hair down more often Griff, it's a better look for you."

She rubbed her eyes, chuckling.

"I have thought about it lately, perhaps I will."

She wrapped her arms around her in a returned hugged.

"Is there... any way I can make it up to you?"

She glanced around in thought, then spotted something, smiling fondly as she stood and pulled her friend to her feet.

"Come on. You too Val."

Confused for a moment, she noticed where they were heading, a look of fond recognition forming on both their faces.

Stopping at the nearby swing-set, DuFour eagerly took a seat, Griffin joining her after a moment's hesitation, though Valtor just stood off to the side and watched the two women start swinging.

Griffin smiled as they slowly got going.

"I haven't been on one of these in years."

DuFour grinned, one hand keeping her hat in place as she got higher and higher.

"I've missed this!"

Valtor watched the other two, smirking in fond reminiscence as the image seemed to shift to two girls around the age of ten, one with long silver hair and the other shoulder-length purple, the silver-head grinning and cackling up a storm while the purple-head adjusted her glasses, giggling at her friend's antics.

"Don't go too high Du."

She grinned.

"Lighten up Griff, you can never go too high!"

Both turned as they noticed a young boy with shoulder-length pale blonde hair approaching from off to the side.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The two shrugged, the silver-haired girl giving a goofy grin.

"Sure! The more the merrier I say!"

He took a seat on the remaining swing, raising an eyebrow.

"Is she always like this?"

The purple-haired girl shook her head, smiling fondly.

"That's just my best friend DuFour, after knowing her for so long I honestly don't think she _ever_ runs out of energy. My name's Griffin, what's yours?"

The boy slowly kicked off the ground, pumping his legs as he began to reach their swinging height.

"I'm Valtor, it's nice to meet you."

For the next little while, the three friends just kept swinging and laughing, enjoying themselves.

Soon the image slowly changed to the same three friends, now grown up and much closer, doing the same.

"Alright, let's jump for it!"

"I bet I can go further than you."

"Don't you idiots, you're gonna hurt yourselves!"

"Ah, come on Griff, where's your sense of adventure?"

On the bench just within sight, Bloom smiled, happy that her Mommas and Papa had managed to patch things up between them, Darcy watching as well with half lidded eyes, but also a small smile.

XXX

 **(Later...)**

The family of 5 sat under a tree together, watching as the sun began to set.

DuFour chuckled as a few stomachs rumbled.

"Well, I think that's the cue for us to call it a night."

Griffin blushed as her own gurgled.

"Agreed, we should find some place to eat and then head back to the tower. But where should we go?"

Bloom brightened up in excitement.

"Oh! I know where we can go!"

The others glanced to the redhead.

"Where to little one?"

She grinned.

"There's this really nice Italian restaurant not to far from here. Can we go? Pleeeease?"

Valtor tousled her hair, smirking.

"That actually sounds pretty good right now. Ladies?"

They smiled, shrugging.

"Sure."

Lifting Bloom on to his shoulders, and picking up the still exhausted Darcy in a bridal carry, he waited for his two friends/lovers to get to their feet, brushing off their dresses.

"Alright, let's get going."

And with that the 5 made their way back to the dining district of Magix, the stars beginning to dot the sky as the sun finally set.

* * *

 **R &R Please. See ya in the next chapter! ;)**


	18. What Are These Feelings?

**A/N: Please check my profile for an announcement of coming updates to this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Tecna Just could not understand.

She was smart, a genius, though she wasn't one to brag, being far above such childish actions, but how many other people could boast an IQ of 150?

Yes, she was quite intelligent, so why for the life of her could she NOT grasp what these feelings were that she seemed to hold for the new girl?

Okay, maybe referring to her as "the new girl" wasn't quite as appropriate anymore now that she'd been attending Alfea for a little over a month now.

She wasn't dumb, quite the contrary actually, so it wasn't indifference.

She was definitely intelligent, but wasn't trying to out do her, so it wasn't contempt.

She didn't act like Stella or most of the other girls who's only concerns were fashion and boys, so it wasn't annoyance or disgust.

Tecna was at a loss, she wasn't sick, she'd checked several times and each check showed her temperature to be at an acceptable degree. Though now she couldn't be entirely sure since Ofelia had barred her from returning to the infirmary unless it was an emergency, perhaps check number 38 was too much within the span of 3.5 hours?

She'd tried mathematical formulas, nothing.

All varieties of tests always concluded with no viable results and left her no closer to finding an answer to this dilemma.

She'd even tried ignoring it, not acknowledging her in the slightest, and all this seemed to accomplish was confusing the other girl and causing herself to feel some new mysterious ache where her heart was located, new data to add to her research?

Currently she found herself sitting at a table in the mess hall, looking over the many sheets of data she'd written up concerning this curious predicament.

None baring any viable conclusions.

"Argh! I don't understand!"

As she gripped both sides of her head in frustration, she happened to spot her source of irritation sitting at a table a few feet away.

 _"Speak the devil's name."_

Clearing her space she got up and B-lined toward the other girl, gaining her attention and frowning as she gave a friendly smile.

"Hi, Tecna right? I've noticed you around, we haven't really gotten much chance to chat huh? My name's R-"

*Slap!*

The pink-haired girl was startled when Tecna slapped down the, rather thick actually now that she really looked at it, file in her hand onto the table in front of her.

"Roxy, yes I'm aware. I don't think I like you."

She blinked.

"I'm sorry? Umm, did I do something to upset you?"

She looked at her with her half-lidded stare.

"No, and that's the problem."

Roxy gave her an odd look.

"What? I don't understand."

She sighed, taking a seat across from her.

"Neither do I, and that's what frustrates me. It makes no sense!"

She glanced down at the file.

"What's all this?"

"Data."

Looking through it, she noticed her name in quite a few places.

"This is... about me?"

"Yes, you confound me! I've tried everything, I even tried ignoring you, but for some reason that seemed to actually cause pain for myself instead."

Roxy tilted her head slightly, growing more and more curious the more the tech fairy spoke.

"What kind of pain?"

She thought for a bit about what she'd experienced during that previous event.

"My heart. It felt like someone had stabbed me in my heart. The mere thought of upsetting you seemed to cause my heart rate to quicken and I grew disoriented."

Roxy took in this new info for consideration.

 _"The stabbing pain sounds like heartache, and the other symptoms sound like a possible panic attack. I'm flattered she has a crush on me, really, but why wouldn't she know what that is? She does seem to have an odd way about her, she talks like a computer, if I didn't know any better I'd almost think... wait..."_

"Tecna, do you... not understand emotions?"

Nobody else would've noticed, thinking she wasn't remotely effected by the question since she didn't seem to show any obvious discomfort, but Roxy noticed immediately how she looked just a fraction off to the right, not actually holding eye-contact.

"I understand them just as well as any other individual."

Roxy grabbed her hands in a firm, reassuring grip, being sure not to show anything that could be taken as a sign of negative emotion.

"Tecna, I know the signs, facts and data are the only things you truly understand, right? You're not comfortable with emotions, or people in general, they complicate things, they're not precise so that means they can't be relied on."

Tecna showed something that she rarely ever did, nervousness.

"Do... do you know what's wrong with me?"

Roxy gave her a comforting smile.

"Nothing is wrong with you Tecna. I believe I do know what's going on, but I think, so you can be sure, we need someone who's got some kind of abilities with emotions."

Tecna nodded.

"I know someone who deals in precisely that."

XXX

Flora sat at one of the tables close to the teachers, but not too close, just enough to get a solid connection. Since learning of the conspiracy against that poor little sweetheart Bloom, she'd begun honing her abilities to the point now that she could actually, with a bit of effort, read the thoughts of others, so long as they weren't anywhere near proficient in mind magic. She'd taken up the position of second secret spy&Intel gatherer.

Currently she was working on reading Professor Avalon, while putting up the image of just casually reading a book.

 _"Almost... still a bit fuzzy... aaaand... got it!"_

 _"...ay's getting closer, then once Project: Mind Reaper is set in motion, we can finally move on."_

Flora raised an eyebrow, still not looking up from her book.

 _"What in the name of magic is Project: Mind Reaper?"_

"Flora."

"Wah!?"

She nearly jumped as Tecna and the new girl, Roxy she believed her name was, cut her concentration abruptly.

"Oh, Tecna dear, you startled me. How are you?"

Tecna and Roxy both took a seat across from her.

"Perplexed, befuddled, confused really."

Flora blinked.

"What about?"

Tecna spoke in her usual flat way.

"Roxy has informed me that she may know what my deficiency is, but we need an Empathe to confirm it for me, as I need cold hard facts, not guesswork."

Said Empathe turned to Roxy, frowning.

"Why are you telling her she has a deficiency? That's rather mean."

The pinkette shook her head.

"She's shown several signs of something, and though I would never treat her any different, we'd both like it either confirmed or disproved, can you help us?"

She sighed after a few moments to think it over.

"Alright, I suppose there's no harm, what do you need me to do?"

Roxy smiled.

"All you need to do is scan her memories of childhood, specifically her thought processes and how she perceives emotional situations and interactions with others. I think once you do this, you'll see what I suspect."

Nodding she made eye contact with Tecna, closing them after she made a connection.

She wasn't too surprised to see her friend's mind was organized similar to a computer, and after a bit of difficulty she found what she was looking for. The big realization came when she eventually watched a very young Tecna building her favorite little hand held computer, her parents standing a few feet away, arguing.

 _"Magnethia-"_

 _"I don't want to hear it Electronio."_

 _"Some day you need to face facts, something's not right with her. She has no friends, she keeps to herself far too much, and every time she looks at someone, it's like she's studying them, and then tries to act accordingly or outright dismisses them entirely. She's smart, yes, but she acts as much a machine as the ones she likes tinkering with! I don't think I've **ever** seen her show a genuine emotion since she was born!"_

 _"She's our daughter! I don't care what you think of her, you're not carting her off anywhere, I'll leave you before I let you do that!"_

 _"She needs help."_

 _*Slap!*_

 _"She needs love and support you jerk! So she's a little stunted in a few areas, that doesn't make her any less of a person!"_

 _"I'm not having this argument right now, I'm going out."_

 _"Good, get out of here! It's the couch for you tonight, if you're even lucky enough to get that!"_

 _As her father left, Tecna got up and walked over to her mother._

 _"Mama? Are you alright?"_

 _Her mother sighed, picking up her daughter and sitting down on her bed, hugging her tight, Tecna showing difficulty grasping what to do._

 _"I'm alright dear, your father is just being... difficult."_

 _"It's because I'm a freak, isn't it?"_

 _Her mother gasped, gripping her tighter._

 _"Why on Magix would you think something like that?"_

 _Little Tecna gave her mother a confused look._

 _"It's what father says, he calls me an emotionless freak. Is he wrong?"_

 _Holding back tears, her mother gave her a loving kiss on the forehead, hugging her closer, Tecna finally giving her an awkward hug back._

 _"You're not a freak sweetie, you just have a hard time understanding certain things. You're my very smart and special little girl Tecna, and I will always love and support you, don't ever forget that, and never let anything anyone, especial THAT man, says make you think different."_

 _After a moment, she nodded._

 _"Alright Mama. I... I, love you too."_

 _Setting her down so she was sitting in her lap, she smiled down at her daughter, eyes lighting in excited curiosity._

 _"Now, enough of all this sad talk, why don't you show me what new gadgets you've been working on today?"_

 _Flora watched the memory finish out with a sad look of understanding._

 _"I see now, Roxy was right, it all makes sense now."_

Tecna and Flora blinked as the connection cut off.

"Well?"

Flora smiled lightly.

"Tecna sweetie, are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded firmly.

"If you can explain to me why I'm the way I am, please do."

The flower fairy sighed.

"Roxy, you guessed right."

Now Tecna was confused.

"What? What's wrong with me? Is it bad?"

Roxy grabbed her left hand, squeezing it slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're just different."

"How? What does that mean? This is the same thing my mother always says, what's going on?"

Taking a moment, Roxy decided that blunt was the best way to go about this.

"You have a form of Autism sweetie."

She sat in silence for a bit.

"Autism... a... mental deficiency. So... I'm like Bloom?"

Flora shook her head.

"In a way. Bloom's came from her accident and causes her to often revert to and stay her child-like self. You were born with yours sweetie, it's always been a part of you."

She took in this new information.

"So I assume this particular form of Autism causes my dislike for social interaction and my lack of understanding emotions?"

She finally took notice that Roxy still hadn't let go of her hand, which brought her to her other problem.

"But what is it that I... _feel_ for Roxy? I still don't understand that."

Both girls giggled good-naturedly.

"From what you've told me, I'd say you have a crush on me Tec."

She bit her lip, thinking this over.

"A crush... feeling affection for another person, sometimes fading with time, but also sometimes..."

Roxy continued for her.

"Growing stronger over a period of time, where it evolves into love."

She slowly leaned forward, giving Tecna a light kiss on the cheek, smiling when she didn't protest, just blushed slightly.

"It's cute Tec, I don't mind in the least, and while I may not hold those feelings just yet, I am open to the ideal."

She winked.

"So for now, friends, but once we get to know each other a bit better, perhaps more."

This was a lot for Tecna to take in at once, but somehow she managed.

"Friends... I think I would, like a new friend. And you called me Tec, a nickname? Nicknames are a sign of affection and closeness used among friends, yes?"

She nodded.

"That's right sweetie, you don't mind do you?"

She frowned.

"I... Don't think I do... Can I give you one as well, friend?"

She giggled.

"Of course."

She thought it through for a bit.

"You shortened my name to Tec, perhaps doing the same? Can I call you... Ro?"

In answer she found herself slowly pulled into a gentle hug by her new friend.

"Of course you can sweetie."

Fighting her nerves, she did something completely out of her character and comfort zone.

She very slowly returned the embrace.

"I... I still don't understand these, _feelings_ , will you... will you help me, my friend?"

Roxy gently patted her back in support.

"That's what friends are for Tec, they help each other."

Flora just sat and watched the adorable scene between new friends.

 _"Awww, this is just too precious!"_

Unfortunately, the Empathe became so caught up in the scene, that she completely forgot what she'd scanned from Avalon...

* * *

 **Awww, so adorable!**

 **This one gave me some trouble, but I like how it came out. I'm a huge Power Rangers fan, so the example I'd use to describe this kind of relationship would be kinda like Billy & Trini, basically Tecna can't really grasp emotions or "normal" behavior and uses large words and techno-bable, while Roxy helps her to understand more basic things and emotions while also serving as her occasional translator for others. It was always an adorable relationship to me.  
**

 **R &R please.**


	19. Music of the Heart

**A/N: I own none of the songs featured in this chapter.**

 **They are each the property of:**

 **The Birthday Massacre**

 **Within Temptation**

 **Halestorm & James Michael of Sixx: A.M.**

 **& Avril Lavigne**

 **As well as their corresponding record labels and producers.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Brandon glanced around, annoyed.

"Tell me again how you convinced me to come to this?"

Riven clapped him on the back.

"Lighten up dude, just enjoy yourself."

He scoffed.

"It's karaoke, I doubt I'll do much 'enjoying'."

Mirta jumped in.

"Well, Timmy seems to be having fun."

Sure enough the resident tech expert of the Red Fountain Trio was on stage, a goofy grin on his face as he energetically sang several Katy Perry songs, completely off-key.

"That's because he's drunk. Who the hell gave him alcohol to begin with anyway?"

Off to the side Stormy snickered guiltily, Flora giving her girlfriend a disapproving look at first but couldn't hold in her giggles at the drunken boy's antics on stage.

DuFour, who was chaperoning the group, walked up and took the microphone from him, ushering him back to his seat.

"Okay, I think he's clearly had enough. Up next we have Bloom, take it away little one!"

Brandon, who was really just annoyed with being there by now, rolled his eyes as the others cheered for the littlest witch.

'Let me guess, The Birthday Massacre."

Mirta frowned at him.

"There's nothing wrong with having a favorite band."

Everyone quieted down as the opening to the song began, most finding the techno-esque beat rather nice.

 **[Song: Diaries]**

 _Away from you_

 _The light moves out of view_

 _I'll wait for you_

 _We'll drive where we always do_

 _Over the roads like the blood in our veins_

 _Lines that were broken are now the same_

 _It feels so familiar like nothing has changed_

 _I still remember_

 _When we were strangers_

 _I would believe I was walking in my sleep_

 _We were strangers_

 _When I believed I could wake up from this dream_

 _Nights go by_

 _Hours pass and moonlight dies_

 _Close your eyes_

 _You're dreaming and so am I_

 _You know I can't stay here and I won't pretend_

 _All that begins never comes to an end_

 _It felt so familiar, it's all that remains_

 _I still remember_

 _When we were strangers_

 _I would believe I was walking in my sleep_

 _We were strangers_

 _When I believed I could wake up from this dream_

 _As life goes on_

 _I know that time will tear us apart_

 _And take you away_

 _And when you're gone_

 _I'll wake up with a hand on my heart_

 _And a foot in my grave_

 _When we were strangers_

 _I would believe I was walking in my sleep_

 _We were strangers_

 _When I believed I could wake up from this dream_

As the song came to a close, everyone broke out into applause, even the cynical Brandon clapping.

"I'll admit, that was kinda hauntingly beautiful."

Bloom smiled and waved happily, hopping off the stage where Darcy caught her.

"How was that Dar-Dar?"

She chuckled, taking a seat in her booth with Bloom straddling her lap, both exchanging a deep kiss.

"It was beautiful little flame, you have a gorgeous singing voice."

As a few people gave wolf-whistles to the adorable couple, DuFour picked up the mic.

"That was lovely, now up next, we have Diaspro!"

Said gem fairy made her way to the front of the stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to someone close to my heart, I think as soon as she hears the opening she'll love and appreciate it."

As a rather haunting melody began, Stormy blinked at the smile on Icy's face, also recognizing what she was about to sing.

"Is that... really?"

Flora shushed her.

"Let her sing lightening bug."

 **[Song: Ice Queen]**

 _When leaves have fallen_

 _And skies turned to grey._

 _The night keeps on closing in on the day_

 _A nightingale sings his song of farewell_

 _You better hide for her freezing hell_

 _On cold wings she's coming_

 _You better keep moving_

 _For warmth, you'll be longing_

 _Come on just feel it_

 _Don't you see it?_

 _You better believe it._

 _When she embraces_

 _Your heart turns to stone_

 _She comes at night when you're all alone_

 _And when she whispers_

 _Your blood shall run cold_

 _You better hide before she finds you_

 _Whenever she is raging_

 _She takes all life away_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _The ruins of our world_

 _Whenever she is raging_

 _She takes all life away_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _The ruins of our world_

 _She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak_

 _The sun awakes and melts it away_

 _The world now opens its eyes and sees_

 _The dawning of a new day_

 _On cold wings she's coming_

 _You better keep moving_

 _For warmth, you'll be longing_

 _Come on just feel it_

 _Don't you see it?_

 _You better believe it._

 _Whenever she is raging_

 _She takes all life away_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _The ruins of our world_

 _Whenever she is raging_

 _She takes all life away_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _Haven't you seen?_

 _The ruins of our world_

As the song wound to an end everyone applauded, Diaspro bowing and walking over to Icy.

"So... does this mean...?"

She smiled, pulling her up and holding both of her hands.

"I've given it a lot of thought, and yes, I think I'm ready to move on and try love once more."

For a moment both just stared into each others' eyes, 'til a slow chant began building from the crowd.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

She smirked.

"Well, what do you think, my Ice Queen?"

Icy returned the smirk.

"Well, we can't very-well disappoint our audience now can we, my little gem?"

The moment their lips connected the whole bar broke out into a loud cheer.

DuFour once more came on stage.

"Ah, young love. Next is a duet between Riven and Mirta."

Brandon blinked, surprised.

"Really dude?"

He shrugged.

"Come on, we're all having fun here, and why _wouldn't_ I want to sing with my girl?"

After getting everything set up, a rather somber sounding tune began, Riven's back turned to Mirta as she took on a concerned look behind him.

 **[Song: Private Parts]**

 _ **Mirta (gripping his shoulder in concern):**_

 _Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?_

 _ **Riven (shrugging her off):**_

 _(I don't wanna talk, can't we just let it go?)_

 _ **Mirta (close to tears):**_

 _What could be so bad that you'd leave me hangin' on?_

 _ **Riven (huffing):**_

 _(I'm not doin' time, this is not the scene of a crime)_

 _ **Mirta (turning the other way sadly):**_

 _I lay in bed at night contemplating,_

 _ **Both:**_

 _why the hell you gotta keep me waiting._

 _ **Mirta:**_

 _Every time I try to get a little closer_

 _You shut down and the conversation's over_

 _I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark_

 _Show me your private parts._

 _Give it up baby, what are you afraid of_

 _Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of_

 _We get naked but I can't undress your heart_

 _Show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

 _show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

 _ **Mirta (starting to show frustration):**_

 _I can't remember the last time that this felt real_

 _ **Riven (finally looking at her):**_

 _(I would've cut you out, if I didn't love you)_

 _ **Mirta (turning and glaring):**_

 _And how can you blame me for feelin' the way I feel?_

 _ **Riven (shaking his head):**_

 _(I'm not blaming you, I'm just tryin' to figure it out)_

 _ **Mirta (turning away):**_

 _I can take a little hesitating,_

 _I'll wait forever if its worth the waiting_

 _ **(Facing the audience)**_

 _Every time I try to get a little closer_

 _You shut down and the conversation's over_

 _I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark_

 _Show me your private parts._

 _Give it up baby, what are you afraid of_

 _Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of_

 _We get naked but I can't undress your heart_

 _Show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

 _show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

 _ **Both (staring each other down):**_

 _They say that silence is gold, but I think that's a lie_

 _You think I already know,_

 _ **Mirta (Being held by Riven):**_

 _but I can't read your mind..._

 _Baby forgive me did I do something wrong?_

 _ **Riven (Starting to turn away again):**_

 _(I don't wanna talk...)_

 _ **Mirta:**_

 _Show me your private parts_

 _Every time I try to get a little closer_

 _You shut down and the conversation's over_

 _I'm right here, but you leave me in the dark_

 _Show me your private parts._

 _Give it up baby, what are you afraid of_

 _Love sucks when you don't know what it's made of_

 _We get naked but I can't undress your heart_

 _Show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

 _show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

 _ **Both (holding each other):**_

 _show me your private parts, show me your private parts_

As the song came to a close everyone cheered for the amazing performance, the couple exchanging a loving, heated kiss, panting afterward.

DuFour grinned as the two went back to their booth.

"Well that sure was gripping, and now our final performance of the night. Musa and Lucy? Take it away you two."

As both walked on stage they grinned at the audience.

"This song's pretty close to both our hearts, basically how we live our lives. Hit it!"

 **[Song: Rock n Roll]**

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Let 'em know that we're still_

 _ **Both:**_

 _rock n roll_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _I don't care about my make-up_

 _I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_

 _Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _You say, "So what (what)?"_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _I don't care if I'm a misfit_

 _I like it better than the hipster bulls***_

 _I am the motherf*****g princess_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _You still love me_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Some-somehow_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _It's a little different when_

 _ **Both:**_

 _I'm with you_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _You know what I really am_

 _ **Both:**_

 _All about_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _You know how it really goes_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Some some way_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _We'll be getting out of this_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Town one day_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _You're the only one that I_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Want with me_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _You know how the story goes_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _ **Both:**_

 _When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

 _What if you and I_

 _Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Rock 'n roll_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Rock 'n roll_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Call it a bad attitude dude_

 _I ain't never gonna cover up that tattoo_

 _I might have a couple issues_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _You say, "Me too." (yeah)_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Don't care about a reputation_

 _Must be living in the wrong generation_

 _This is your invitation_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Let's get wasted_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Some-somehow_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _It's a little different when_

 _ **Both:**_

 _I'm with you_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _You know what I really am_

 _ **Both:**_

 _All about_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _You know how the story goes_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _ **Both:**_

 _When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

 _What if you and I_

 _Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Rock 'n roll_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Rock 'n roll_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Rock 'n roll, yeah_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _ **Both:**_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _What if you and I_

 _Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

 _When it's you and me_

 _We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

 _We'll keep turning up the radio_

 _ **Both:**_

 _What if you and I_

 _Just put up a middle finger to the sky_

 _Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Rock 'n roll_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Hey hey hey_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Rock 'n roll_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Hey hey hey_

The crowd lost it as both pulled each other into a heated make-out session.

Brandon, though, was shocked.

"What?! Those two? Seriously? Since _when_?!"

Mirta snickered.

"It shouldn't be _that_ much of a surprise, those two might as well be kindred spirits. They're both rambunctious, mischievous party girls who absolutely HATE being told what to do. Heck, I wouldn't be at all surprised to find out they've been together since we all met."

Brandon just shook his head.

As the cheering seemed to start dying down, Bloom began leading everyone in a chant.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Musa grinned.

"Think we should?"

Lucy returned the grin.

"I've got one more in me."

She smirked.

"Good. And after, you and I are getting a hotel tonight."

Lucy, giggled pervertedly, giving her another heated kiss.

"God, I love you my little Muse."

Musa winked.

"I know you do babe."

Both turned back to face the cheering crowd.

"Alright! You want an encore? Here we go!"

 **[Song: Here's To Never Growing Up]**

 **Musa:**

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Singing here's to never growing up_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_

 _For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

 _Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

 _We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

 _Say, won't you stay forever stay (_ _ **Musa:**_ _Stay)_

 _If you stay forever hey (_ _ **Musa:**_ _Hey)_

 _We can stay forever young (_ _ **Musa:**_ _Young)_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_

 _I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa,_ _ _ **(**_ _ **Everyone:)**_ here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa,_ _ _ **(**_ _ **Everyone:)**_ here's to never growing up_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _We live like rock stars, dance on every bar ( **Bloom:** Whoo!)  
_

 _This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change_

 _ **Everyone:**_

 _(hell no!)_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _They say "just grow up", but they don't know us_

 _We don't give a f***, and we're never gonna change_

 _Say, (_ _ **Musa:**_ _Say) won't you say "forever"_

 _Stay, (_ _ **Musa:**_ _Stay) if you stay forever_

 _Hey, (_ _ **Musa:**_ _Hey) we can stay forever young_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _ **Lucy:**_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"_

 _I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _ **Both:**_

 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, **(**_ _ **Everyone:)**_ _here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, **(**_ _ **Everyone:)**_ _here's to never growing up_

 _ **Musa:**_

 _Say, won't you say "forever"_

 _Stay, if you stay forever_

 _Hey, we can stay forever young_

 _ **Everyone:**_

 _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

 _With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

 _I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _We'll be running down the street, yelling, "Kiss my ass!"_

 _I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still living like that_

 _When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

 _Singing, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, (_ _ **Musa:**_ _yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, (_ _ **Lucy:**_ _da de da de da) here's to never growing up (_ _ **Both:**_ _no we're never growing up)_

 _Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up!_

* * *

 **R &R please (I had a lot of fun with this one) ;)  
**


	20. Bloom's Darcy Day

**Chapter 19**

 **(The next morning...)**

Bloom awoke wrapped in the arms of her lover, both yawning and stretching in sync.

"Morning Dar-Dar."

"Good morning love."

She took notice of the absents of her sister figures.

"Where is everyone?"

Darcy sat back against the headboard, trying to recall.

"Well, Icy & Stormy are spending the day with their girlfriends, Lucy & Musa won't be back from the hotel 'til later tonight, knowing them."

She stopped to pop her back.

"Aaah. Let's see, Mirta's spending the day with Riven, and the adults are off doing their own thing."

She smirked.

"Even most of the other girls are out doing their own thing, so I'd say we've pretty much got the place to ourselves."

Bloom's eyes sparkled.

"So we get to spend the _whole_ day together? _Alone_?"

She raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

"That's right, what are you thinking little flame?"

She took on her signature thinking pose.

"Well, the first thing I think we should do... is take a shower!"

Darcy blinked at how excited she sounded.

"Well that's a given love, but why are you so hyped over that?"

She smiled, stating her case matter of factly.

"Because, there's no Stormy here to hog the hot water, or Icy to take _hours_ in front of the mirror!"

Then her teenage half shined through briefly, giving a sultry wink.

"Plus, with no one else here, we can _both_ take a shower. _Together_."

She giggled as Darcy practically flew into the bathroom, carrying Bloom bridal-style in her arms.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's not like we get this opportunity every day!"

XXX

"Whoo! Hahahahaa!"

Darcy came sliding down the long spiraling hand-rail of the stairs leading from the dorms, laughing, sending a cushioning charm right before she landed on her feet.

"Woohoo!"

Trailing not far behind her was Bloom, whom she caught in her arms as she flew off, twirling as they both laughed excitedly.

"That was really fun Dar-Dar!"

"It sure was love."

As their laughter slowly died down they made their way to the cafeteria, greeting the cook Glados.

"Good morning Glados."

She smiled as they took a seat at one of the tables.

"Good morning dears, what can I do for you today?"

Bloom thought for a moment.

"Pancakes with extra syrup please!"

Darcy chuckled.

"You heard the girl, pancakes, and keep 'em coming please."

She chuckled as well, getting strait to cooking.

"No problem girls, what will you two be having to drink?"

"Orange juice/coffee please."

As Glados got to work on breakfast, Darcy turned back to Bloom.

"So Bloomy, we've got the rest of the day to ourselves, what would you like to do?"

She took on her adorable pose, tapping the side of her left cheek in thought.

"I think we should spend the day out, we should we should."

Her mate nodded, smiling.

"Okay, what should we do while we're out?"

"First, just a bit of window shopping, I just kinda wanna look around. Then we should go to the arcade for a bit, then lunch. After that we should go to the park and relax a bit, then come home and change into something nice."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Are we going somewhere special?"

The little redhead nodded, giving a polite thank you and digging into her first plate of pancakes, washing a bite down with some OJ and then continuing.

"Uh-huh, there's this nice restaurant that I really want to try, Stormy and Auntie Flora were gonna take me a few weeks ago, but someone wrecked it, so the manager sent us to that Italian one 'cause his wife runs it. Can we go? Can we, can we?"

She snickered.

"Of course, it'll be nice to go on a dinner date."

Bloom nodded happily.

"Yep yep! And then we can come home and just watch a movie or something to finish off the night."

She took a sip of her coffee.

"This sounds like a wonderful plan love. Let's finish up breakfast so we can get going."

Bloom didn't need any further prompting to dig back into her pancakes.

XXX

 **(Magix: Later that morning...)**

Bloom and Darcy had been window shopping for a little over an hour, their next stop being a little candy shop on one of the corner streets.

"Ooo, so many flavors of lollipops!"

Darcy was just holding herself back from outright drooling.

"Soo much chocolate... and caramel..."

She glanced down at her little mate.

"Alright, no more window shopping, we're _buying_ now."

Giddy, both ran in, not to be seen exiting 'til almost an hour later with about 3 large bags each.

"I can't believe we got so much for so little!"

Darcy grinned, munching on a chocolate bar happily.

"I know, what a bargain! And the lady who owns the place is so nice."

Bloom giggled, sucking on a lollipop.

"Are we coming back soon Dar-Dar?"

She gulped down the last bite, unwrapping another, this time white chocolate.

"Little flame, we're going back as soon as we run out... hmm? What is it love?"

She back-tracked a bit to find Bloom staring at a dress in a shop window.

"Pretty..."

She looked into the window and spotted the dress immediately.

It was gorgeous, a light blue sparkling skirted dress that reached just an inch or two passed the knees, that tied in the back, leaving the shoulders bare. It even had a pair of matching heels to go with it.

She glanced down at the mesmerized girl.

"... Come on."

She grabbed her by the hand and entered the store.

*Ding*

A young woman greeted them at the door, smiling cheerfully.

"Good morning dears, how can I help you today?"

Bloom gave a curious look.

"Darcy, why are we-"

"Yes, I'd like to know how much that dress set in the display window is, the blue one."

the matron adjusted her glasses.

"Ah yes, that little beauty, surprisingly a lot less than our previous most sought after dress. The dress with the shoes combined is $150, by itself the dress runs $90 even. I can assume you're interested?"

She smiled.

"Yes, but it's not for me, it's for my mate here."

She smiled kindly toward Bloom.

"You're bonded? How wonderful! Yes, that dress will look absolutely gorgeous on you dear, it matches your eyes perfectly. If you'll follow me we can go ahead and take your measurements, so I can customize it for your petite stature."

XXX

"How do I look Dar-Dar?"

Looking up from her magazine, she was awe-struck.

The dress really did complement her eyes, and the heels gave her a few inches of extra height, bringing her to just below shoulder height.

"Darcy?"

She shook herself.

"You look beautiful Bloom."

She blushed, slightly playing with a lock of her long red hair shyly.

"R-really?"

The seamstress smiled as well.

"She's right dear, you look absolutely breath-taking."

She smiled brightly.

"Thank you!"

"Alright, let's go pay for it, we'll drop by the dorms to put away our stuff, and then we can hit the arcade."

Bloom noticed the other bag.

"Oh! Did you find a dress too Dar-Dar?"

She nodded.

"Yep. Now we're both ready for tonight. So, go get changed, and we can go."

Changing back into her regular outfit they made their way to the checkout desk.

"Right then, that'll be $298.35. Cash or card?"

Pulling out her card she handed it to her.

"Credit."

Swiping it she handed it back plus the receipt.

"Alright, here you are dear, pleasure doing business. I hope you two have a lovely day."

Both smiled and headed for the door.

"Thank you."

The matron smiled fondly as they left.

"What an adorable couple, much nicer than that blonde girl who came in demanding that other dress."

XXX

 **(One trip back to Cloud Tower later: Arcade/Pizzeria...)**

Both were taking turns on the arcade mode of King of Fighters.

"Wow, we make a really good team huh Dar-Dar?"

She smirked proudly, pulling off a combo and winning her match against the final boss.

"Hey, Stormy's not the only fun lover in the family. Who do you think she learned to kick all levels of butt from?"

"Icy?"

She deflated slightly at that.

"Well, yes, Icy taught us both, but _I_ taught Stormy the vast majority of what she knows."

Taking a seat at one of the booths they waited for one of the employees to take their order. After a few minutes a girl around Darcy's age walked up, the only way to describe her being Goth, which looked strange with the signature tacky red and purple employee hat with the logo and a red and purple apron tied around her waist.

She gave a small smile and pulled out a pad and pen from her apron pocket.

"Hello, my name's Gwen and I'll be taking your order today. What'll it be?"

Bloom grinned.

"Jalapeno and pine-"

*Ahem!*

She glanced at Darcy who cut her off, eyebrow raised but still giving a small smirk.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I've heard what happened the last time, and while I think that's cute, I also would rather not have to put out any fires today."

The little redhead blushed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh, eh-hehe, that's fair. Umm, Hawaiian style then."

Darcy shook her head at her mate's antics.

"Make that a large please, we'll split it, and two cokes please."

Gwen raised an eyebrow but shrugged, writing it down.

"Alright, we'll have that out to you in about 20 minutes, can I get a name for your order?"

"Darcy."

"Bloom."

Gwen wrote it down, then glanced back up.

"Wait, are you the same Bloom who keeps breaking all the high-scores on the fighting games?"

She grinned, nodding.

"Yep yep!"

She snickered.

"Well, aren't you adorable? I'll have to let my boyfriend know that you're the one who keeps knocking him down to second. I'll be back out with you're drinks in just a minute."

Bloom smiled at Darcy as the other girl left towards the back.

"She's nice."

XXX

Hopping the counter Gwen stepped into the kitchen, handing the order sheet to a boy while another girl glanced over it, fetching the drinks.

The boy, a brunette, nodded to himself and got to work on the pizza, glancing over his shoulder and noticing the smirk on Gwen's face.

"What's with the smirk Princess?"

She snickered.

"Bloom."

He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, she's the second name on the order."

Her snickering turned to giggling, catching the attention of the other girl.

"What's so funny?"

She took a breath to compose herself.

"She's the same Bloom who keeps beating all you're high-scores Kev'."

He nearly did a comedic slip while the other girl blinked, adjusting her glasses.

"Wait, which one is she? That tall brunette or the little redhead?"

"The little redhead, she's adorable by the way."

The other girl, a pho-redhead, snickered.

"Wow big brother, you've been getting your butt kicked by a kid this whole time."

He shook his head.

"No s***? Damn, kid's good, yo Red, throw in a free order of bread sticks and sauce will ya? I'll cover the cost before we leave tonight."

She snapped a solute.

"You got it big bro."

Gwen took the drinks from the other girl as she ran off to her task.

"Why'd you have Karin do that?"

He grinned, getting back to work on the pizza, determined to make it one of his best yet.

"What can I say Princess, gotta respect someone who can best my scores like that."

A spark seemed to light in his blue and green hetero-chromatic eyes.

"Plus, now I'm more determined than ever to better my skills!"

She snickered, taking the drinks back out with her.

XXX

 **(A little later...)**

As the couple enjoyed their pizza, naturally _someone_ had to spoil a nice, peaceful moment.

"Why are we even in this dump Sky?"

"Come on Stells, I was bored, what's wrong with playing a few games?"

The sun fairy frowned.

"But why _here_? I'm sure there's better arcades in Magix than _this_ rat's nest... Oh! Well, well, well, speaking of _rats._ "

Noticing the dining couple she sneered.

"Shouldn't you two witches be broiling up some nasty potion or something?"

Darcy and Bloom growled, the redhead's eyes flashing yellow briefly, but everyone was surprised by another voice joining in.

"Is there a problem here?"

They turned to see another guy, the pizza cook Kevin, walking out from the back, frowning as he wiped his gloved hands with his apron.

Stella sneered.

"This doesn't concern you pizza boy, you should run along back behind the counter before you get hurt."

He scoffed.

"Listen Blondie, I've dealt with bitches like you before, the only difference is neither of them had magic and you do, and yet, I'm more scared of _them_ than I am of _you._ Now, either sit down and don't cause trouble, or get out."

Stella stomped her foot.

"Sky! Are you _really_ gonna let some pizza boy talk to me like that?"

He smirked, cracking his knuckles and taking a swing at the other boy, blinking when he caught his fist with minimal effort.

"Let me guess, 'hero' meat-headed jock? She must be you're latest f*** buddy, I doubt succubi like her are even capable of love."

He growled, swinging his other fist for the same result.

"Bastard! You've got a real mouth on you pal."

He smirked.

"So I've been told."

"Kevin, that's enough."

He glanced over his shoulder as Gwen and Karin stepped out from behind the counter, letting go of Sky's fists.

"Oh come on Princess, I didn't say anything that's not true, we all saw that video."

Gwen shook her head.

"Be that as it may, you're supposed to be making pizzas, and I don't think anyone will want blood on theirs."

Karin snickered.

"Well, except maybe that woman with the fedora, she's asked that several times but you keep stopping him from doing it."

She blanched.

"Because it's weird, and I'm not letting my man give another woman his blood!"

Stella gave a disgusted face.

"Eew, you're all a bunch of weirdos! Come on Sky, let's get out of here."

With that they both left in a huff.

Kevin shook his head.

"No matter where you go, you always find people like _them_. *sigh*"

Dusting his gloved hands he smiled back at Darcy and Bloom.

"So! Are you two enjoying your pizza?"

They nodded, Bloom grinning.

"Yep yep! I think it's one of the best pizzas I've had ever!"

He returned the grin, giving a thumb's up.

"Awesome! Glad you like it. And, if it's not too much trouble, when you're done I'd like to challenge you to a round of Tekken."

She blinked.

"I don't mind, Dar-Dar?"

She shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not. But why?"

They blinked as he struck a determined pose.

"Because I MUST defend my high-score and rep as one of the best fighting gamers around! Right little sis'?"

"Right! I KNOW you can do it big brother!"

Karin stood next to him giving a look of idolization while Gwen just shook her head.

XXX

 **[Ling Xiaoyu Wins!]**

Kevin slouched his shoulders as Bloom cheered.

"Ah, man."

Karin gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Cheer up big brother, I still think you're the best."

He sighed, giving a small smile.

"Thanks Red, yo Spitfire!"

Bloom stopped, then grinned as he held out his fist, bumping hers against it.

"Great match kiddo, you're really good."

She smiled.

"Thank you! you're pretty good too."

He smirked.

"Thanks."

Then he struck another determined pose, Karin cheering behind him.

"But someday I'll be ready to challenge you again! And when that time comes, I'll be the winner, for I am the KING OF FIGHTERS!"

Then he bowed.

"But for now I have been humbled by my QUEEN."

"Don't worry big brother! I know you'll win next time!"

Bloom giggled at their antics, while Darcy stood next to Gwen, both shaking their heads.

"Are they always like this?"

She sighed, but smiled.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have 'em any other way."

XXX

 **(Magix Park: Later...)**

Both sat on the swing-set in the park, just enjoying another quiet moment together as the sun slowly began to set.

"I think we've made some new friends today, huh Dar-Dar?"

She smirked.

"Yeah, they're a little kooky, but they still seem pretty cool."

After a few more minutes of just swinging together, Darcy checked her phone.

"We should probably get back to Cloud Tower so we can change for our dinner date love."

She grinned.

"Jump for it?"

She returned her mate's grin.

"Of course."

Both prepped themselves, getting as much momentum as they could.

"On the count of three. Ready? One..."

"Two..."

"Three... Go!"

And with that they jumped, getting quite a bit of air-time.

XXX

 **(Dinner Date...)**

"Hello and welcome, my name's Spencer and I'll be your host this evening... Oh hi, I'm glad to see you came back dear. Who's this you've got with you this time?"

The blonde manager smiled as he greeted the couple, briefly admiring Bloom's dress, as well as Darcy's, which was a dark slightly glittery purple with thin shoulder straps and stopped just above the knees, from what he could tell from their sitting position. It also seemed to go well with her eye shadow and helped make her yellow eyes really standout.

"This is my girlfriend Darcy, she's also my bonded mate!"

He blinked.

"Really? Well, as one bonded to another, might I say you two make a lovely couple."

Both smiled.

"Thank you."

Chuckling he pulled his note pad from his pocket.

"So what'll it be tonight? May I recommend the steak? It's absolutely delicious and our top order tonight."

Both nodded.

"Sure, sound's good, and two baked potatoes as well and two regular salads."

He wrote it down.

"Very good, and to drink?"

Darcy glanced at Bloom and thought.

"Bring us two sprites, but also some fine red wine please."

He smiled.

"Of course, your order will be about 20 or so minutes, and I'll bring your drinks and salads right out to you."

"Thank you."

As he left to take care of their order, Bloom glanced curiously at Darcy.

"Wine?"

She smirked, raising Bloom's left hand and kissing it lightly.

"Of course love, it's our first real dinner date, it should be special. Besides, even if you get a little drunk, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

She smiled, blushing lightly.

"Ah, Dar-Dar."

"Here you are ladies."

Thanking him they grabbed their wine glasses, Darcy holding hers up for a toast.

"To a bright future together, may we have plenty more days like this one."

"Yep yep!"

*clink*

They clinked their glasses, Both taking a sip.

Bloom blinked.

"This is... pretty good."

Darcy chuckled as she watched her take another eager sip.

"Enjoy yourself love, tonight is about having fun, just don't make a habit of drinking _all_ the time. Your mothers and papa would kill me if I let you become an alcoholic."

As the night went on, both giving their complements for the food, Bloom became more inebriated, giggling and smiling an infectious amount. Nobody could be mad at her, it helped that she wasn't an obnoxious drunk, just happy.

"You know *hic* I t-think that *hic* Tecna's kiiiind of cu- kinda cu*hic*, she's a cutie!"

Darcy raised an eyebrow, sipping her own wine.

"Oh?"

She grinned, a drunken blush cross her cheeks.

"YeP! Roxy's a reeeally lucky girl, I'm happy for them! *hic* But I've got you, I don't need _anyone_ *hic* else."

She snickered, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Alright love, I think it's time we got your cute little drunk butt back home."

She giggled.

"Hehe, my butt is cute!"

*snort!*

Darcy covered her mouth, eyes wide. She'd never laughed _that_ hard before.

 _"Must be the wine."_

Bloom just giggled uncontrollably.

Darcy shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh, come on you."

Pulling her up, she left a large tip, then proceeded to stumble out of the restaurant with her drunk little mate, the rest of the guests chuckling as the little redhead waved excitedly goodbye.

XXX

 **(Cloud Tower Dorms: close to midnight...)**

Darcy sighed, dropping a still giggly Bloom onto the bed, pulling off her shoes before kicking off her own, and flopped down next to her, sprawling out as Bloom rested her head in the crook of her right shoulder.

*hic*

She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You still want to watch a movie little flame?"

She nodded.

"Uh*hic* huh."

"Alright, what do you wanna watch?"

"The Ugly Truth... *hic*"

She blinked.

"The Gerard Butler/Katherine Heigl Rom-Com? Really?"

She glanced down only to see Bloom smiling up at her with puppy eyes, the blush on her face somehow adding to the cuteness.

"Alright, we'll watch it. That face so isn't fair."

"Yay!"

After setting up the movie and changing out of their dresses, not bothering to change into night clothes and instead just curled up under the sheets together in their underwear, they sat back and watched their movie for the night, eyes gradually drooping.

"Dar-Dar?"

"Hm?"

Bloom slowly leaned up and planted a gentle, loving kiss on her mate's lips.

"I love you."

She smiled, returning the kiss, and gently caressing her little lover's red locks.

"I love you too."

Eventually they both drifted off, the adorable sight of the two curled up together being the seen that Icy and Stormy saw, along with their lovers, whom they snuck in with them for the night.

Diaspro struggled to hold back her squee.

"Aaaaah, so cute!"

Flora smiled fondly.

"They're truly made for each other."

Turning off the movie Icy snickered.

"Come on, those two love-birds have the right idea, let's call it a night."

Taking example the two other couples also stripped and curled up with their significant other, exhaustion from the day quickly setting in.

* * *

 **Whew, that took a bit huh? Anyway, anyone who's curious about the OCs can find their info on my profile, if you liked them great, if not don't worry, they're not gonna play any kind of major role just cameos in my work from time to time, nothing important.**

 **R &R please, I'll see ya in the next chapter ;)**


	21. Through the Looking Glass

**A/N: Welcome all to our latest venture! This one was so long and so full of details that I just had to post it separate at first, but I've now decided to just add it into the main story. It's a little more conveniently located now, no?**

 **So please, join me will you? As we delve head first into our latest installment. I proudly present to you:**

 **Fractured Bloom:**

 **Through the Looking Glass**

 **Let the adventure begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **(Alfea: Fargonda's Office...)**

Avalon sat in his seat, growing steadily more nervous as each second of uncomfortable silence passed by.

"Bloom will be here today."

Startled, he blinked.

"Mistress?"

She still sat facing her window, looking out over the entrance to her school.

"Stella will inevitably challenge her to a fight. That stupid girl."

Avalon spoke up with a question he'd had for awhile.

"My Mistress, I-I've been wondering for awhile now..."

She didn't make any move to cut him off, taking it as his cue to continue.

"If, if the girl is such a nuisance, why do we keep her around?"

"... That is a fair question, so I will answer it. The one and _only_ reason I let the brat live is that her parents are one of my heavier financial supporters. If losing them didn't mean losing half my funds, believe me, I'd of offed her before she even became a student. As it is I find it harder and harder NOT to every passing day."

She gripped the arm of her chair in rage, Avalon wincing as it began to crack.

"As I was saying, the brat is going to challenge Bloom to a fight, and once Bloom has her on the ropes, that is when you will strike."

She finally spun around to face him.

"Use the Mind Reaper curse, This will destroy her mind, leaving her nothing but a shell, and while those fools are all grieving over her loss, I will finally be able to harvest the Dragon Flame from her!"

He nodded.

"Right Mistress. I promise this time I wo-?!"

She pinned him with a glare promising agonizing pain and suffering.

"This is your last chance Avalon, if you somehow botch this one up, I _will_ end you. I tire of your failures constantly setting back my plans, you mess this up and I promise you the most f*****g agonizing death I can manage. It will be slow. It will be _painful_. Do. Not. Fail. Me. Understood?"

He gulped, giving a shaky nod and bow.

"C-cr-crystal my Mistress, I will not fail you!"

She sneered, turning back to face the window.

"We shall see. Leave."

He couldn't leave the room faster, bolting out like the hounds of hell were after him.

They might have been more merciful than his Mistress.

XXX

"-and that's how I caught my favorite Grisly Bear here!"

Bloom giggled as Zarathustra pulled a blushing Griselda into a one-armed hug.

Today she was spending the day with her favorite teacher, who'd decided to visit her own bonded mate at Alfea. This was a fact that still amazed Bloom, as she knew how rare it was to find one's soul bonded, so the fact that _these_ two were mates was astounding. They couldn't be more each others' opposite!

Griselda adjusted her glasses.

"Yes, well, I must admit I had quite a bit of fun myself that day. I didn't think pranking would be so... exhilarating."

Zarathustra snickered, then frowned.

"Oh great, what does little miss sunshine want now?"

Sure enough a sneering Stella was heading towards their table, eyes set on her usual target: Bloom.

"Hello _moron_."

Bloom sighed.

"What do _you_ want, Bad Fairy?"

She glared.

"First I want you to STOP calling me that!"

"Not gonna happen. Next?"

All three were caught off-guard by that. Apparently the little redhead had some bite in her today.

"Uhh..."

She shook herself, regaining her confidence.

"I challenge you to a fight!"

Bloom tilted her head, seemingly taking a page from Tecna by giving half-lidded bored eyes.

"Why? You know I'll win, so what's the point?"

A thought struck her.

"Are you a massakiss?"

Stella stumbled.

"Wha-what?"

She nodded self-assured.

"A massakiss, Lucy told me about them, they get pleasure from pain. Now it's making sense. Yep yep."

Zarathustra snickered.

"You know, that _does_ kinda make sense."

Griselda shook her head.

"Be that as it may, I think we need to have a talk with Lucy."

Stella shook her head and growled.

"I AM NOT A MASOCHIST! That last fight was a fluke, and I plan to prove it. I challenge you to a fight, right here, right now!" *whack!* "Ow!?"

The glaring form of Barbatea stood over the hunching blonde fairy, a large book held in one hand.

"Not in my library you're not! If you want to indulge in your masochism then you do it _outside_."

Stella whined, rubbing the forming bump on her head.

"I'm not a masochist!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Evidence begs to differ on that. Now shoo! I'm not letting you destroy my library with your petty squabbles."

Bloom sighed as Stella continued to grumble.

"Fine Stella, I'll fight you. Meet me out on the grounds in 30 minutes and we'll get this over with."

She huffed, sneering.

"Fine. Just don't chicken out on me idiot."

The others growled as she turned and left towards the school grounds.

"Twit."

Griselda turned a concerned eye to Bloom.

"Are you sure this is wise dear?"

She nodded, arms crossed.

"The only way people like her ever learn is through force."

Then her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"Plus, kicking her butt is a lot of fun! Yep yep!"

At that they chuckled and started heading towards the school grounds.

XXX

 **(Alfea: School Grounds...)**

A large group of spectators had gathered, including Bloom's friends, family & teachers from both schools, to watch the fight, both girls standing on opposite sides of the field about 20 feet apart.

Stella stood, hand on her hip and sneering.

"You ready to get your ass beat loser?"

Bloom blinked and tilted her head, turning to her friends.

"Why do I feel like _I_ should be the one saying that?"

Flora shook her head.

"We all know you're going to win sweetie, but don't start talking like her, especially with the language."

She smiled.

"Okay Auntie Flora!"

Tecna started messing with her PDA.

"According to all my calculations, Stella has as much chance of success as Lucy does of not using adverse language or acting in an overtly sexual manner, Musa growing a dislike for the auditory medium, Darcy being unfaithful towards Bloom, and Fargonda giving up on her nefarious schemes of dominating annihilation."

Most blinked.

"Wah?"

Roxy shook her head.

"She said Stella winning would be like Lucy not swearing or being perverted, Musa hating music, Darcy cheating on Bloom, or Fargonda giving up her plans. In other words: It's not gonna happen."

Stormy blinked.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"

The tech fairy turned to Roxy, confused.

"But, I thought I did?"

She smiled, pulling her into a one-armed hug, that she didn't object to and by now took comfort in.

"You did sweetie. It's okay."

Back with the two combatants, Stella growled.

"You've embarrassed me too many times you brat, and now I'm ending this!"

Activating her Winx she immediately went on the offensive, throwing projectiles.

"You never learn do you?"

Bloom didn't even bother activating her Witch Form, simply side-stepping everything thrown at her, making her way closer, until she slugged the other girl in the face, encasing her fist in fire magic mid punch.

*crunch!*

"Ow!? Oow! What the f***?!"

She grabbed her broken and singed nose, blood trickling down over her lips, causing her to spit it out.

"That is _it_!"

Swinging her staff, she expected to clobber the shorter girl. Instead, Bloom caught it and yanked it from her hands.

"Wah?!" *whack!* "Ow! Hey!" *whack! crack!* "Ouch! Stop it!" *thwak!* "AAAH!"

Bloom stared at her, a clearly bored look on her face.

"Are we done yet?"

In response she jumped up and swung at Bloom, who merely back-stepped. this continued for a bit, Stella steadily exhausting herself with each swing.

"*huff* I don't *huff* freakin' *huff* GET IT!"

she stopped to catch her breath, Bloom showing little concern as she stood there waiting.

"Where do you get all this power?! You're just a dumb little _witch_ , you should be NOTHING to me!So how is it I keep losing to some retarded filthy _d_ *** like y-hurk!?"

She suddenly found her tirade cut short by a hand holding a rather tight grip around her throat, bringing her to her knees.

Looking to the source she found herself staring into cold blue eyes ringed by a golden-yellow.

"You never learn. I'm starting to think you're _incapable_ of learning."

Then she smirked darkly.

"Perhaps I should do something more _permanent_ this time."

As Stella began to struggle, someone had other ideas.

 _"This is the perfect time! Initiating Project: Mind Reaper!"_

Bloom's ears twitched slightly and she instantly zeroed in on Professor Avalon at the front of the crowd, reciting an incantation.

"I don't know what he's planning, but from that smirk, it can't be good."

 **"Stop him Rose!"**

Glancing down at Stella, she smirked.

"I guess you'll finally have a use for once."

Using all her strength, she reared back and threw the sun fairy at Avalon, cutting him off mid-chant, but also causing him to lose control of the spell, which she was unable to dodge.

The crowd freaked as the unknown magic struck the redhead.

"BLOOM/BLOOMY/LITTLE ONE/LITTLE FLAME!"

As she fell to the ground, nobody noticed the gems on her charm bracelet give off a brief subtle glow.

"Urgh. Yes, I did it!"

Shoving the blonde off himself, Avalon smirked, then blinked as the redhead stood up, slowly dusting herself off, bangs shadowing her eyes.

"What? Why didn't it work?! She should be no more than a mere vegetable! Not standing up and seemingly glaring at- uh-oh."

Before he could even think of escape, she teleported right in front of him in a flash of fire, grabbing him by the right forearm.

"You know, you seem to get your hands into a lot of trouble."

She grinned sadistically.

"Let's rectify that!"

Instantly his arm was set ablaze.

"AAAAAH!"

She cackled evilly.

"And now, the _twist_!"

*Snap!*

With one sharp motion the flames blazed white hot and she twisted his arm right off at the elbow with a sickening snap.

"!?"

He clutched his stump with his other hand in agony. There was no blood though, as the flames had instantly cauterized the wound.

She waved his burning hand tauntingly at him, grinning.

"Need a _hand_?"

Then she frowned.

"I'm sorry, that one was bad, I know. Well, now that you've been _disarmed_ , *snicker* I guess you don't need _this_ anymore."

With that she carelessly tossed it over her shoulder, the burning appendage blowing away as ash in the wind before it could even hit the ground.

As the man continued to cry in agony, the rest of the group stepped forward, Stormy voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Holys***!"

As the others slowly started questioning her, a few students finally taking Avalon and Stella to the nurse, Darcy narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Everyone looked at her funny.

"Uh Darc'? I know she just did some messed up s***, but it's still Bloom."

Darcy ignored Stormy.

"I know the feel of my mate, this isn't her. Now, I'm not going to ask again."

Her hands lit up with her purple magic.

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?"

"..."

After a few moments, the silence was broken by dark, slightly insane laughter, the girl finally lifting her head...

"I should've known I couldn't fool _you_..."

And revealing yellow cat-like eyes.

"Love."

XXX

 **(? ? ? ?)**

"Darcy!"

Bloom gripped her bed sheets, a panicked sweat dripping from her brow.

"I... wait... What happened? Was it all a dream?"

She finally took notice of her surroundings: an unfamiliar room.

"Where... Am I?"

The last thing she could recall was everyone screaming for her as some unknown spell struck her, the feeling of falling, then darkness.

"Wait, I can recall that perfectly, my mind is... clear? There's no fog. How is this possible?"

"Bloom!" "Sweetie, are you all right?"

She was startled as two adult figures ran into the room.

"?!"

Two familiar, yet new, for her, figures.

"Sweetie, did you have a nightmare?"

Figures she'd only seen in pictures.

"M-mama... P-papa?"

Oritel frowned.

"Whatever it was, it must have really shook you up. You act like you've seen a ghost."

Marion lightly scolded her husband, pulling Bloom into a motherly embrace.

"Now now, she _did_ just recently have another run-in with those awful Trix sisters, I'd probably have bad dreams too."

Bloom still couldn't believe it.

"I-I-"

Another figure walked into the doorway, yawning and rubbing her eyes lightly.

"I heard shouting, is everything alright?"

Bloom's eyes widened even more.

"D-Da-Daphne?!"

She gave Bloom a curious look.

"What's wrong sis?"

Bloom's mind was reeling.

 _"W-what's going on? This can't be real! They're... my parents... sis... I don't-what?! This doesn't make any sense... How can they? But they're supposed to be... I, I don't think I can take anymore surprises."_

Suddenly a little blue and white rabbit popped into her view from on top of her head, staring at her with big curious brown eyes.

"...!"

*thump*

And she promptly fainted.

XXX

 **(Several hours later...)**

the morning sun shined in through the bedroom window, casting its light across Bloom's face, and rudely awakening her.

"Ugh... what... happened?"

She blurrily opened her eyes as everything slowly came back to her, noticing the little blue bunny gazing at her in concern.

"Oh! Hello little guy."

She gently picked him up, giving him a light kiss atop his head.

"So I _didn't_ imagine you."

She frowned.

"But then... does that mean everything else was just a dream?"

"Not sure, but maybe if you explain it I could help you figure that out."

She jumped and spun to her left, spotting Daphne sitting in a chair next to her, staring at her curiously.

"D-Daphne? Where's-"

"I told them it was probably just a bad dream, but I'd watch over you just in-case. So they're off doing their royal duties."

She motioned for Bloom to scoot over and took a seat on the bed next to her, still giving her that look.

"Now, I have a question for you."

She blinked.

"You do?"

She nodded.

"Yes, and I believe it is a fairly reasonable one."

"Okay."

She leaned closer, eyes slightly narrowing in concern.

"Are you alright sis? Those witches didn't... _do_ anything to you, did they?"

She blinked, startled.

"What?"

Daphne sat back a bit, releasing a sigh.

"When they captured you, they didn't do anything to you other than a bit of torture or something did they?"

Bloom bit her lip, nervously playing along.

"Umm, no, I mean if they did then I don't remember."

She nodded.

"Alright. We were all really worried sis."

She wiped a tear, that she hadn't even realized were building up, from her eye, smiling slightly.

"I'm okay, really, but thanks for worrying about me."

"We're family sis, of course we were worried."

She stood, walking toward the door.

"Now come on, your friends at Alfea are also worried sick, especially your best friend Stella. So get ready and we'll go see them."

"R-right, just give me a few minutes."

Once Daphne'd finally left the room, she broke-down into quiet scared sobs.

"Dar-Dar, a-attacked me? Stella's my best friend?! M-my fam-family's alive and I clearly go to Al-fea, so I'm a-a f-fair-fairy?!"

She hugged herself as the little rabbit nuzzled her side in attempted comfort.

"This isn't right! Where am I?! I-I ju-just wanna go hooome!"

XXX

 **(Original World...)**

"...And that's all I know. That spell was designed to destroy her mind, but it backfired, her mind is safe but she's basically in a coma now."

The group sat gathered in Griffin's office, listening to this, Dark Bloom's story.

Griffin narrowed her eyes.

"Then how do we get her back?"

She growled.

"I don't know Mumma Griff! I swear if I knew I'd drag her back in a heartbeat!"

Griffin raised an eyebrow, DuFour asking the question.

"Why do you refer to Griff as though you were Bloom?"

She frowned, showing actual hurt at that.

"Because I _am_ Rose, just her darker side is all. So I can still feel hurt like the rest of you Momma Du! I thought you knew what it's like to be discriminated against like that."

DuFour flinched, she _did_ know what it was like. Without giving a second thought she scooped up the redhead into her arms, giving her a tight comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry my little darkling, you're right."

She returned the hug.

"It's alright, I'm sure this is a lot to take in. Rose barely even knows about me, so I shouldn't have expected it to be easy for you guys either."

Darcy finally spoke up.

"Why do you keep referring to Bloom as Rose?"

She shrugged, still in DuFour's arms, who now sat down with her in her lap.

"Because that's her name, to me at least."

The illusion witch nodded.

"Okay, so then what do we call you? I doubt Dark Bloom is your name."

She grinned.

"Call me Thorn, and I swear to god Stormy if either you or Lucy make a Thorny pun, I _will_ slap you across the face. Hard. With my fire magic active."

Lucy shivered while Stormy waved her off.

"Okay, okay. But seriously though, why Thorn?"

Flora smiled.

"It's because Bloom is the beautiful fragile Rose, and you're the sharp and dangerous Thorns that protect her from harm."

She smirked.

"Leave it to Aunt Flora to get it first."

She got up and stood by the window, staring out.

"I've been a part of Rose for years, since the moment she gained the Dragon Flame actually, so birth, but back then I was nothing but her darkness, waiting for a chance to take over."

Icy raised an eyebrow.

"So what changed?"

"..."

Realization struck Darcy.

"The accident."

She smirked, snapping her fingers.

"Bingo! After the car wreck and her resulting head trauma, her other aspects were split evenly between us, and I took on the role of a protector of sorts. Whenever she's in some form of danger I take control and protect her."

She frowned slightly.

"But since finally activating her Witch Form, her control has loosened, and I've been able to show up outside of battle."

She looked over her shoulder at Darcy.

"I especially like to show up during... _intimate_ moments."

Her eyes shot wide.

"Wait, all those times she got a bit frisky, that was _you_?!"

She smirked, turning back to the window.

"50/50. Something I find rather intriguing about Rose is that, as she's grown up, she jumps back and forth between two _other_ aspects of herself. The bright and bubbly little girl we all know and love, and her more mature teenage self. I tend to work alongside her mature self as of late."

Valtor shook his head.

"This is all very fascinating, and I'd love to learn more about Thorn, but we're wasting time. We need to figure out how to get Bloom back _very_ soon."

Lucy crossed her arms.

"What's the big deal? Yeah I want the kid back too, we all do, but it's not like it's an emergency... is it?"

"Heehehehe!"

Everyone turned to Thorn as she released a dark cackle.

"So, figured it out did ya Papa Val?"

Turning she revealed her face, left eye's whites slowly bleeding black while both eyes slowly became surrounded by forming dark eye-shadow like that seen in Bloom's Witch Form.

"The longer I have complete control of Rose's body _without_ her mentally present, the more I lose control."

Everyone blinked or gasped, Stormy showing confusion.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

Valtor frowned.

"It means that because she's Bloom's dark side, the longer she has 100% control, the darker she'll get, until she's just evil. If that happened, we could very well all be doomed."

She grinned darkly.

"That's right. If I actually went evil, I could potentially be a bigger threat than Fargonda could ever _dream_ of being!"

A chill went up most of the spines in the room at that.

Suddenly Mirta noticed something.

"How long have the bracelet charms been glowing like that?"

Sure enough, the gems in specific were giving off a steady glow.

Thorn looked at them curiously.

"I'm... not sure actually, I think this must have been since Avalon's attack."

Zarathustra took a closer look.

"Where did you get this?"

She took a moment to recall.

"I believe it was a gift."

"From who?"

She shrugged.

"Some friend of Rose, I think her name was Mitzi."

XXX

 **(Coma World...)**

Bloom was coming close to a full-on panic attack by now.

Nothing was as she knew it, and she didn't even know if she _could_ get back to her home, that's what truly terrified her.

 _"None of this is right! Stella's my best friend, Musa's not the same type of party girl, Tecna's not, well, like me as Auntie Flora explained it. Speaking of whom, Auntie Flora's still nice, but she's not an Empathe, and Mama Mirta & Lucy don't even __**know**_ _me! I can't even find my new friends or Roxy, and nobody's ever even heard of them!"_

She wiped a few tears from her eyes, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

 _"Diaspro hates me for stealing_ _ **Sky**_ _from her, why would I ever even want anything to do with HIM, let alone_ _ **romantically**_ _?! Big brother Riven is just a big jerk, Mumma Griffin doesn't know me, none of the other witches do! Momma Du... she's not herself at all."_

She tried to suppress a hiccuped sob, and failed.

 _"Papa Valtor... is evil? And Fargonda refuses to say more. That's another thing, Fargonda is_ _ **good**_ _?! And the Trix... Dar-Dar... Th-They're trying to KILL me! Is this real? ... Maybe..."_

She shook her head furiously.

 _"NO! It wasn't a dream, they're real, they're all_ _ **real**_ _! I... I Just..."_

She buried her face deeper into her knees, tears flowing down the distraught girl's cheeks as she rocked back and forth under the tree shading her from view.

"I JUST WANNA GO HOME!"

XXX

 **(Waking World: Gardenia...)**

"I believe this is the place."

*knock, knock*

"Coming!"

Everyone waited as the door opened, revealing a teenage girl. She had long raven hair parted to one side, fair skin and very dark green eyes with dark blue glasses with tinted lenses. Her outfit consisted of a green tank top with a single line of yellow in the middle and small cut-outs above and below, showing off her chest, and a pair of tan khaki capris.

She smiled happily.

"Oh, Bloom! What are you doing here sweetie? I thought you were going to that new scho-"

She paused as she noticed her shorter friend's eyes, then her other guests.

"What's wrong with your eyes sweetie? And who are all of you?"

Darcy stepped forward.

"Something happened. I can guess you're aware of magic so I'll make this brief. An unknown spell hit her and put her in a coma, and now all that's been left behind is a glowing bracelet and her Darker half."

She raised an eyebrow.

"A bracelet?"

Bloom held up her wrist, showing the charm bracelet.

"This one Mitz, Rose is in trouble, so if you can help us..."

She took it, eyes widening as the gems glowed slightly.

Glancing around for a moment she sighed.

"Damn, come in so I can take a look at it."

Everyone made there way into the house, Mitzi glancing around again before shutting the door.

While the group either sat or stood around the living room, Darcy explained the situation to her, said girl rubbing her temples as she thought over this information.

"... And so we came here, hoping you could help somehow. Please tell me you can?"

"Well, I certainly didn't expect _this_ when I gave it to her, but I guess it kinda did its job."

Zarathustra narrowed her eyes.

"And what exactly was it supposed to do?"

She sighed.

"It was _supposed_ to protect her from any kind of harmful mental magics, but it wasn't supposed to put her in a coma to do it."

After a moment she stood.

"Hang on, I can't think magic like this."

Closing her eyes she waved her hands as though dispelling something, and changed.

Mitzi's hair was now worn in low pigtails, resembling Stella's Fairy Form, and being held with very thin silver pieces. Her glasses turned a dark magenta color, while her outfit consisted of a dark green corset with a pink shoulder-less long-sleeved sweater under it, a purple skirt with dark green straps, and above the knee dark magenta stockings/socks and dark green boots with purple platforms.

"Aah, much better."

Stormy and the others blinked as she retook her seat.

"Wait, so you _are_ a witch?"

She shook her head.

"No, I don't have enough magic in me to have either a Witch or Fairy Form, but I'm told I'm a prodigy when it comes to runes and charms."

she smiled sadly.

"My mother actually helped me design this charm as a way to make me feel better."

DuFour smiled from her seat next to her.

"She must have been a prodigy herself to accomplish something like this, where is she? I'd very much like to meet her."

She shrugged, examining the bracelet closer.

"Don't know, she went missing about two years ago. It's been me and my father ever since, and he doesn't really care for magic."

DuFour sat back, contemplating, something Griffin and Valtor both noticed but chose to ask about later.

Finally Mitzi sighed.

"Alright, I think I've got an idea. Who here can do duplication magic?"

Ediltrude shrugged.

"I'm pretty good at it."

She nodded.

"Alright, I need you to duplicate the bracelet, every last detail exact. Once that's done I'm going to remove the birthstones from the charms in the second bracelet and replace them with another's. Who here is closest to Bloom's heart?"

Darcy cleared her throat, smiling slightly as Thorn gripped her hand, showing support.

"I'm Bloom's soul-bonded mate, I don't think it gets much closer than that."

She smirked.

"No, I don't think it does either. Congrats you two, I've heard that's a very rare occurrence. What's your birthstone? Once I know that, we can get started."

"Amethyst."

She nodded, standing.

"Alright, I've got a bit of a lab set-up in the basement with all the gems and equipment we'll need, so let's get started. The sooner we do, the sooner we can rescue Bloom."

The ones who were needed, plus DuFour and Zarathustra who were both curious, followed Mitzi while the rest stayed in the living room to wait.

XXX

 **(Coma World...)**

"Y-you wanted to see me, Headmistress Fargonda?"

The older woman sat at her desk, going through a few files and paperwork. She beckoned Bloom to take a seat without looking up from her work.

Said redhead was nervous. Yes, in this, she guessed world was the best way to put it, Fargonda was her ally, and seemingly _not_ evil. This still didn't make her anymore comfortable around her once enemy.

Signing the last sheet she sighed, filing it and putting away her pen.

"Aah, _finally_ done, I'd swear this stuff multiplies when you look away."

Finally she looked up and smiled.

"Ah Bloom dear, very nice to see you again, how are you today?"

She shrugged slightly.

"Okay, I guess."

She nodded, frowning slightly.

"Dear, your friends have been worried sick since those Trix sisters kidnapped you, and are apparently still worried. They've come to me with these worries, saying that you don't seem to be acting yourself. Stella's confused why you seem to be avoiding her all together, and Flora mentioned that you've been very jumpy, like you expect someone to attack you at any moment."

She leaned forward, eyes showing concern.

"Please dear, tell me what's going on, you know I'm always willing to listen and won't judge."

Sitting back in her seat, Bloom took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her thoughts.

Could she really trust her? She still wasn't sure this wasn't a dream, or some kind of trick, but what other choice did she have? Maybe another view point could help her figure this all out.

"I... After being attack by Da- I mean the Trix, I, I had a dream."

"A dream?"

She shook her head.

"Yes, I mean no, I- that is, I don't know, it didn't _feel_ like a dream, in fact right now THIS feels less real."

Fargonda gave an interested look.

"What was this NOT dream about?"

And so Bloom began spilling everything, tears slowly building up and flowing as she remembered it all and thought about her _true_ family and friends.

The whole time Fargonda just sat and listened. By the end she handed the grief-stricken girl a few tissues, and sat back, digesting this new information.

"That's... quite the story dear."

She frowned, dabbing at a few of her tears.

"I knew it! Y-you think I'm c-crazy. I ne-nev-er sh-should have said a-anyth-ing."

She shook her head.

"No. As much as I probably _should_ think that, I don't."

She accepted the tissue box that Fargonda finally just handed over.

"R-really?"

She sighed.

"I've heard of situations like this before, they're not _too_ common, but on occasion someone either remembers a certain thing existing that doesn't or an event that has never happened. I won't go into the scientific theories and whatnot but I will say that I do believe it's possible to... cross timelines I guess is how I'd put it."

She frowned after a moment's thought.

"But _your_ situation sounds a bit different, you said it felt like something hit you in the head? And then you woke up here where nothing seems right?"

She nodded.

"That sounds sort of like what someone would describe after experiencing head-trauma. The feeling of things feeling like a dream and nothing seeming right could be the experience of a coma."

She blinked, sniffling.

"Are you saying... I... I'm in a coma right now?"

She sighed, magicking a fresh cup of coffee, and a mug of coco for Bloom.

"I won't confirm it, but I won't deny it either because it lines up with what you've described. If this is the case, then I'm sure your friends will find a way to bring you home. but in the meantime, I'd take advantage of this."

Bloom tilted her head to the side slightly.

"How so?"

Fargonda smiled.

"Well, you're in a world where you're parents and sister are still alive, I'd use this opportunity to get to know them, spend as much time with them as you can."

She smiled brightly.

"That's a great idea!"

She chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Then it's settled, I'll give you a few days excused absents due to the recent events, and let your friends know that you just want to spend time with family to recover, alright?"

She nodded happily.

"Thank you Miss Fargonda, you're _sooo_ much nicer than the one I know."

She chuckled herself.

"Yes, well I'd hope so, I don't much care for the me you described."

Suddenly she grew serious.

"Speaking of whom, I'd like to give you a bit of advice."

Bloom settled down and gave her full attention.

"Pay close attention to and be extra cautious of adding new people to your circle. I may not be _her_ , but if I know me well enough, I'd try to slip one of my own into your inner circle soon to keep tabs on you, if not already. I don't think any of your close friends are, but definitely be cautious of those you don't fully trust."

She nodded, a serious look on her face.

"Thank you for the advice, I'll be extra careful, I will I will."

She blinked.

"Oh! I guess I still have that little tick."

Fargonda chuckled.

"Don't worry about it dear, if anything it's actually kinda cute. Now run along, I'll contact your sister to come get you and explain to your friends our cover, I know you don't want to be around Stella any longer than you have to."

She grinned, heading for the door.

"Thank you Miss Fargonda, have a great day!"

She returned the grin with one of her own.

"Thank you dear, I hope you do as well."

Once the young redhead left, she stood, moving over to stand in front of her office window, staring contemplatively at the grounds and horizon as she took a sip of her coffee.

"To think, a single choice could have such drastic consequences."

She glanced down at her mug and frowned, reaching into her desk drawer and retrieving a small bottle containing an amber liquid, and pored some into her mug, returning to her spot as she took a strong gulp.

"... But which was the _right_ choice?"

XXX

 **(Waking World: Late that night...)**

Everyone else who remained was either fast asleep in Mitzi's living room or guest room, some of them having decided to get a hotel for the night to save space. Luckily her father was on a business trip for the next few weeks, so she didn't need to worry about his opinion of the situation.

Currently she herself was hunched over the new bracelet, meticulously carving the new runes needed into the gems.

"You really are good."

She waited 'til she was done with the current rune before looking up at DuFour, taking this time to stretch and take a nice long sip of the coffee the red-clad woman provided her.

"Thanks. Is this the part where you tell me I can finish in the morning and should get to bed now?"

She snickered, taking a seat and glancing over a few of the girl's other projects lying around.

"Nah, I know how one can get over these types of projects, plus it _is_ a very time-sensitive situation we're in. I just came to keep you company."

She blinked.

"Oh, thank you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Mitzi taking a small brake to drink her coffee.

DuFour broke the silence.

"I'm, not sure you want to hear this, but..."

She glanced at her.

"I... I think I know what happened to your mother."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"You, you do? Please, I don't care what it is, I have to know!"

The half-vamp sighed.

"To explain, I also need to explain _how_ I know. You see, Fargonda, the Headmistress of Alfea, is not exactly who she presents herself as..."

Mitzi sat back, shocked and at moments tearful of the things her littlest friend had experienced, all because of some power-hungry woman.

"But, how does my mother factor into all this?"

DuFour frowned.

"I've been a spy among her ranks for quite some time, and about two years ago one of her henchmen, a cowardly man named Avalon, mentioned having done-away with a potential thorn in her side. A prodigal runes mistress. A daughter was mentioned as well but was dismissed as being too weak to be a threat. Unfortunately, this all lines up with your story."

She watched the poor girl's reaction, pulling her into a comforting hug as the tears slowly built up.

"Momma. She... she's... dead."

She accepted the conjured tissue from the other woman, dabbing at her eyes.

"I think, I think a part of me always knew. She wasn't the type to abandon anyone."

Suddenly her eyes lit up, glowing a magenta color from what magic she held.

"Too weak to be a threat huh? Well, I'll show them just how much one _weakling_ can screw-up their plans!"

She glared determinedly.

"First I'm gonna save my little sister, and then..."

She frowned.

"I may not have enough magic for a true Witch Form, but if I can help you in any way, please, don't hesitate to ask me."

DuFour stared forward, thinking over something deeply.

"If you want, I _could_ make your Pho-Witch Form real."

She blinked.

"Y-you could? Really?"

She nodded.

"I can do a ritual called a Blood Adoption, essentially all we'd have to do is cut our palms and flare our magic to mix them. You'd become my daughter through blood, and take on a few of my characteristics."

Before she could say anything she raised her hand to stop her.

"Before jumping blindly into this, you need to know something about me that only a few, including Bloom and Darcy, know."

She closed her eyes, and upon opening them revealed slit pupils, her fangs becoming a bit more prominent as well.

Mitzi blinked.

"Your a vampire?"

She chuckled.

"Well, half to be precise. It's my vampire half that will help you strengthen your Witch Form. I once told Bloom that as a half-breed I can't pass on the vampire gene, but that's not _exactly_ true. The blood adoption would be the one and only way to pass it on. If you were to do this you'd have the same vamp abilities as I do."

She ticked them off one by one on her hand.

"Enhanced strength, heightened senses, a taste for blood but not a blood-lust, also like me you'd have none of the weaknesses of a normal vampire, you could go out in the sun all you want, though you may find it a bit harder to get a tan, crosses and holy water do nothing, and the garlic myth is just that, some jerk vampire just wanted it all to himself once he discovered it. I can even teach you my shadow magic."

Mitzi thought it over.

"But, what about my dad? He already hates magic, I can only imagine his reaction to me becoming a vampire."

She shrugged.

"Like you said, he hates magic, if need be I can cast a permanent mind charm that will make him believe anything you want so you can leave."

She sat back, really thinking it over.

"Okay, he's never really been there for me anyway, mostly just avoiding me. Can you make him believe that him and mom got divorced awhile back? She took me with her and he moved on with his life, never looking back."

She nodded.

"Alright. When he gets back we'll do it. When would you like to do the adoption?"

She frowned.

"If we do it now, would it make me tired or anything like that?"

She summoned a dagger, thinking about it.

"Well, yes, but just enough to be exhausted, you won't fall asleep. I know a bit about runes myself, so if you'd like, I can help."

She smiled.

"Think of it as our first mother/daughter activity together."

Mitzi returned the smile, wiping away a tear.

"I'd like that."

With that they stood and proceeded with the ritual. First they both sliced open a palm with the dagger then clasped palms.

"Alright, now just flare your magic with me and the rest will handle itself."

Nodding she waited, then as soon as she felt DuFour start to flare her magic, she did the same.

*Flash!*

Both became encased in auras, silver and magenta respectfully, that soon seemed to mix a bit. Eventually, as a strained sweat began to form on her brow, the ritual ended, DuFour catching her new daughter before she could hit the ground.

"D-did it work?"

She grinned, conjuring a mirror so she could see the changes occur. Her eyes gained a violet tint to them and became slit, her canines lengthened and sharpened, her raven hair gained a few streaks of silver and her fair skin tone paled a bit. She was also still in her pho-form, which she could tell was now a REAL Witch Form, and upon releasing it reverted back to her original outfit and lost the slit eyes, fangs shrinking 'til they just looked like extra sharp canines.

"I'd say it did dear."

Smiling happily she pulled her new mother into a tight hug, crying tears of joy.

"Thank you. Thank you _so_ much, Mom."

She smiled brightly at that.

"No, thank _you_ dear. Because of you I finally have a daughter to call my own."

After a moment she held her stomach in discomfort.

"Ugh, suddenly I'm _really_ hungry."

Without any hesitation she ran her fangs across her wrist and offered her bleeding arm to her daughter.

"It's the initial hunger, every vampire experiences it, afterward it'll just be the occasional twinge, nothing bad. Here, drink your fill dear."

Hesitating slightly she leaned in and took a small lick, which soon turned into several gulps as her mother just lovingly stroked her hair.

After a few minutes she finally had her fill and sat back.

"Wow, that was, good."

She snickered.

"Yep, most blood tastes different depending on the source, and you can smell it if you concentrate your senses. There's actually this guy at a pizza arcade in Magix that I've been trying to get a sample of for my pizza, but his girlfriend refuses to allow it, even though he's been rather open to the idea."

She snickered herself at the idea, accepting her mother's help to stand.

"Maybe I'll try my hand at it soon. For now though, let's get back to work on saving our little one."

She nodded, both sitting down at the desk.

"Of course, now, what runes are we working with?"

The rest of the night and well into the morning the new mother/daughter duo worked tirelessly, determined to rescue their honorary daughter/little sister as soon as possible.

XXX

 **(Early the next morning...)**

Everyone gathered in the living room once again, frowning when they noticed Thorn being magically restrained by Darcy. Musa decided to address this.

"Um, what happened?"

Thorn frowned, showing shame in her one semi normal eye, her darkness having taken over the rest of her.

"I... I lost a bit of control this morning. We need to get Rose back _now_."

Mitzi and DuFour walked in from the kitchen, everyone noticing the changes to the other girl.

"First breakfast, then we can get right on bringing her back."

As the rest made their way to the dining room, Griffin and Valtor stopped in front of the two, Griffin pulling them into a tight hug.

"Congratulations you two. I had a feeling this was going to happen."

DuFour smirked.

"I'm glad you approve of our new daughter Griff."

She grinned as well, planting a light kiss on Mitzi's forehead, Valtor also giving her a hug.

"Welcome to the family kiddo."

She smiled brightly, showing off her canines.

"I'm glad to be a part of it, now, let's all get breakfast, then we can get started on getting my little sister back."

XXX

After everyone had their fill, they all returned to the living room, Mitzi bringing out both bracelets.

"Alright. So first, both of you slip these on."

Thorn put on hers, while Darcy slipped on the new one, admiring the purple gems on the dragon charms.

"Now what?"

"Now, I'm going to make a connection with you two, as a guide, I need you both to flex your auras and focus them 'til they're even between you two, and I'll handle the rest."

Grabbing both their hands she guided them to the floor, all three sitting cross-legged facing each other.

"Now, once you're in Darcy, you need to find Bloom, the moment you two make contact, flare your aura, the gems will shine and I'll know I can pull you out at that point."

She took a few breaths, then nodded.

"Got it. Oh, and welcome to the family."

She smirked.

"Thank you. Now, let's do this!"

It took some time, but eventually they found a balance for their auras. Everyone else was shocked though, a few sweating from being in the same room as this oppressive level of power.

 _"My god,_ _ **this**_ _is their level of power?! And they're only going to keep getting stronger. Incredible!"_

Suddenly Darcy felt a slight tugging feeling, then a hard yank, followed by a rushing feeling of nauseating vertigo. Before it ended she heard one last thing from Mitzi.

 **"It's all up to you now Darcy, bring her back, find your mate!"**

Then darkness.

XXX

 **(Coma World: Trix Hideout...)**

Darcy shot awake, getting up and stumbling to the bathroom, immediately emptying her stomach of its contents.

Eventually she got it all out, splashing some water on her face from the sink.

"Oh god, this is never happening again! That was one of the most unpleasant experiences yet."

Then she remembered her bond induced suffering.

"...Second most."

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door.

*Knock, knock*

"Yo Darc', you okay in there?"

She frowned.

 _"Stormy?"_

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, must have ate something that didn't agree with me last night."

She could hear her younger sister snickering behind the door.

"Alright, well get yourself cleaned up, we're gonna go mess with those fairy's some more, maybe even finish off that ginger brat this time."

Her eyes widened in alarm.

 _"No, she doesn't mean..."_

"Ginger brat?"

"Yeah, that little fire pixie Bloom. Boy, did we have fun with her last time!"

Darcy was beginning to feel sick again.

 _"I don't even want to know what_ _ **that**_ _means."_

"You sure you're okay in there?"

She thought over this new situation.

 _"Stormy's my best bet of getting to Bloom unhindered. I know Icy, and I'm sure she's just as stubborn and skeptical in this world as well, so she'll never believe me. But Stormy might."_

"Actually, I have something I need to tell you, but just you, Icy can't know about this."

Silence.

"... Alright, meet me in my room."

Finishing cleaning up she exited the bathroom and met Stormy in her room, closing and locking the door, also placing a sound barrier around the room.

Said weather witch raised an eyebrow at all the precautions.

"Wow, this must be pretty serious. What's going on sis?"

Taking a seat next to her on the bed, she gathered her thoughts.

"It's... a long story..."

XXX

Stormy sat back, staring at her sister.

"I... huh. That's... uhh..."

Darcy sighed.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Hey, I didn't say that, it's just, you gotta admit it sounds pretty crazy."

She leaned back against the headboard, pulling her right knee to her chest and draping her arm over it.

"Yeah, I know. If I wasn't actually from there I wouldn't believe it either, but I'm telling you it's the truth."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"You were right not to tell Icy, she wouldn't have believed this for a second. And I'm sure I'm gonna regret this, but... f*** it."

Darcy gave her sister a curious look.

"I believe you."

She gave her a hopeful look.

"You do?"

Stormy let herself drop to the bed, laying draped across it.

"Yeah, I do. You're way too different from the Darcy _I_ know for there not to be at least some truth to it all. But I can also tell that you do have one thing in common with the sister I know."

Darcy raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

She smirked.

"You'd never lie to me. You haven't before, and I doubt you'd start now."

Both started laughing, the tension instantly leaving the room.

"You're right, I wouldn't. Never have. So you'll help me?"

She shrugged.

"Ya, I'm in, but we're gonna have to avoid Icy."

Both stood, Darcy dropping the barrier as they stepped out.

"Right, so, any idea where my little flame would be?"

Stormy shook her head as she began curiously checking a few rooms.

"I'm not gonna be able to get used to that, anyway, she's probably on Domino with her par- That BITCH!"

Darcy jumped as her sister slammed the door to one of the rooms.

"What?! What's wrong?"

She stomped her way into the living room, sparks crackling around her in her anger.

"Icy left without us! We need to get going NOW."

Darcy struggled to keep up with her sister as they ran out of the hideout, quickly making their way out of the forest.

"Wah?! Why would she leave? Where would she go?"

She frowned.

"Domino. She's gone to Domino to destroy Bloom right in front of her family, and it's not gonna be pretty."

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Why the hell would she do _that_?!"

They arrived at a transport to Domino, Darcy casting an illusion to make them look like random people.

"Other than us just being evil? In our last fight with Bloom, my guess is before the switch, Red gave her a pretty nasty burn across her face, and she wants blood as payment."

She frowned as Darcy's eyes shined with panic.

"If we don't get there soon, your little flame is going to get snuffed out."

XXX

 **(Domino...)**

Bloom had really been enjoying spending time with her family, something she would cherish for the rest of her life.

After her father had gone to bed last night, her mother and sister had cornered her, demanding to know what was really going on. And so she told them. Everything. Needless to say they had cried it out for awhile.

As she ate breakfast with her family, she thought about last night's conversation.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Bloom hugged her father goodnight, giving him a small kiss on the cheek as well._

 _"'Night Papa!"_

 _He chuckled._

 _"Goodnight Bloom. See you in the morning."_

 _She smiled brightly at that. For the first time in her life, she would._

 _"Yep! See you in the morning."_

 _He continued to chuckle, shaking his head. He bid goodnight to his eldest daughter and turned to his wife._

 _"You coming to bed dear?"_

 _She gave him a loving kiss._

 _"I'll be up in a little bit dear, we're just gonna have a bit of Girl Talk first."_

 _Shrugging he left for their bedroom._

 _The moment he left the room Daphne and Marion turned questioning gazes to Bloom, startling her._

 _"Alright, spill. What's_ _ **really**_ _going on here?"_

 _She took a small step back._

 _"Wah? What do you mean?"_

 _Daphne gently placed a hand on her left shoulder._

 _"I know you're still Bloom, I can feel at least that, but you're not_ _ **our**_ _Bloom. In fact you haven't been since last night."_

 _Marion stepped forward, pulling her into a motherly embrace._

 _"Even if you're not_ _ **my**_ _Bloom, you're still my daughter. So please, tell us, what's going on?"_

 _At that loving declaration, it was like a dam broke and the floodgates busted open. She proceeded to tell them everything, tears flowing the entire time._

 _From their untimely deaths, to being raised on earth and her accident, to her time as a witch and finding her soulmate. She explained it all in detail._

 _Eventually she was just left sobbing into her mother's embrace, her sister at some point having joined in as well._

 _"I-I, I've mi-ssed you *sniffle* a-ll sooo much!"_

 _She just held her little daughter closer._

 _"Shhhh. I know dear. Everything's going to be okay. Shhhh."_

 _Daphne wiped some tears from her own eyes._

 _"She can't stay here mom, you know that."_

 _She frowned._

 _"I know, but until her friends come to retrieve her, she can."_

 _She stood, still holding her daughter._

 _"Now, since your father's asleep, why don't we enjoy some girl time, chick-flick?"_

 _Bloom smiled, wiping her eyes while Daphne cheered._

 _"I'll get the popcorn!"_

 _As they sat down on the sofa, flipping through the selection of movies, Bloom gave her mother another hug._

 _"Thank you for accepting me."_

 _She smiled._

 _"Of course dear, no matter what you're still my daughter."_

 _They sat, waiting for Daphne to get back._

 _"So I can probably assume that your mate will be the one to come get you."_

 _She smiled fondly._

 _"Yep yep, I can feel it."_

 _She chuckled._

 _"Well, I think I'll like meeting_ _ **this**_ _Darcy."_

 _"Ready! Let's get this movie night going!"_

 _Eventually they all drifted off about halfway through the second film, mother and daughters all three cuddled together on the sofa._

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

*Rumble*

Suddenly she was knocked from her thoughts as the castle shook slightly.

"What on Magix was that?!"

A chill ran down her spine at the loud voice that spoke up, pure evil intent dripping from every word.

 **"Good morning denizens of Domino! I think you all know who I am, but in-case you don't, allow me to enlighten you. I am Icy of the Trix Sisters, and I've come for one simple purpose: Bloom."**

Everyone around the kingdom looked out their windows, spotting the Ice witch hovering high in the air above the castle, a frosty storm blowing in her wake.

 **"Hand her over and I promise I'll let the rest of you live. But if you don't, well, I'm sure we all know what killed out the dinosaurs. Trust me, I can make it happen."**

Bloom frowned, standing.

Marion panicked.

"Bloom! No, you're not going out there."

She shook her head.

"But Mama, I have to. It's me she wants. I'm not going to let others get hurt because I chose to hide."

Daphne grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't get it sis, she's not the Icy you know, she _will_ kill you!"

She shrugged her off.

"I still have to try."

"Well, I won't allow it!"

Before Oritel could stop her a wall of fire rose in the doorway, blocking his path.

"Damn it!"

XXX

Stepping out, she glanced up.

"ICY!"

Said cryomancer looked down, grinning darkly as she landed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my _favorite_ little fire pixie. Come to admire your handy work?"

She noticed the nasty burn marks streaked across the right side of her face, one eye looking slightly glassy, showing partial blindness.

"I... I did that?"

She sneered.

"Oh, don't act like you don't remember! You were pretty damn proud of yourself afterward you brat. 'Just as ugly on the outside now!' Remember _that_!"

She frowned.

"I'm sorry Icy."

She blinked.

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_?! You really think _that's_ going to make everything better? You're going to apologize, hug it all out and everything's going to be all sunshine and f*****g rainbows?!"

She gave a demented cackle, showing just how unhinged this version of her had become.

"Oh no no no no, the ONLY way this is going to be settled is _me_ paying _you_ back for this IN FULL, with a LOT of _interest_."

She shook her head.

"I don't want to fight you Icy, I'm not the same Bloom who... did _that_ to you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you're 'not the same Bloom', What does that even mean?"

She paused.

 _"Maybe I can get through to her, all I really need to do is stall 'til Darcy gets here, I can feel her rushing this way. Plus I definitely can't fight her, my magic doesn't seem to be working properly, it took practically all my effort just to raise that barrier to stop Papa."_

"I'm not from around here, I was in an accident and suddenly found myself here."

She spoke as sincerely as possible.

"In my home world I'm a witch, you and Stormy treat me like a sister, and Darcy's my soul-bonded mate. Fargonda's the one who's evil. We're not exactly good, but we don't want Fargonda to destroy and rule over everything either. She already killed my parents and sister, I'm the last of the Domino Line!"

She locked eyes with the other woman's own, her pale blue showing skepticism.

"I would NEVER try to harm you Icy, especial not try to do _that_. I swear it upon my magic."

She blinked as a quick blinding flash occurred, signifying her oath as truth.

She stood, baffled.

"I... You're... it's true?"

At that moment both Darcy and Stormy showed up.

"She's telling the truth sis, she's not the same Bloom who did that to you, she's not from here."

"But..."

Darcy smiled tearfully at her mate.

"You had us all worried little flame, come on, It's time for us to go home now."

Icy watched the little redhead start to run towards her other sister.

"I don't..."

Bloom smiled brightly, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks as she ran.

"Dar-Dar!"

By now Bloom's family finally made it out to see the touching scene, her father confused, while her mother and sister dabbed their own eyes at the sight of their daughter/sister being reunited with her soulmate.

"Honestly..."

4 feet.

"Give..."

3 feet.

"A..."

2 feet.

"Damn."

1 foot.

*squelch!*

Bloom froze, slowly looking down, only to see a large ice spike sticking out the center of her chest.

*gasp*

She glanced up at the horrified look on her mate's face, blood slowly dripping from her lips.

"Dar-cy? *cough*... I'm... cold."

Everyone screamed as she dropped to her knees, Darcy catching her before she could land on the spike and cause more internal damage.

"BLOOM!"

She held her close, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO! You can't do this to me Bloom, you can't die. I can't live without you! I refuse! Stay ALIVE damn it!"

Her family ran over, Daphne vanishing the ice spike while Marion ripped her dress to use as a press to stem the bleeding, Oritel running to find the nearest medic.

Bloom slowly reached up, weakly wiping away her mate's tears and leaving behind two smudges of blood around her eyes.

"*cough* I'm sorry Darcy, I... I, lo-*cough*"

Stormy stepped over, gently moving them out of the way, a small current of electricity running between her fingers.

"Conserve your strength kiddo. I'm going to send a few mild shocks through your heart, to keep it going, it won't feel good."

She turned serious eyes to Darcy.

"You know what to do."

Darcy slowly stood, bangs shadowing her eyes as she turned, her deranged sister smirking about what she'd done.

"Oh come _on_ Darc', am I the only one who hasn't gone completely nuts?"

She clenched her fists, her purple aura rising like fire and surrounding her, causing the other woman to sweat slightly from the pressure and pure killing intent.

"No."

She looked up, revealing glowing rage filled purple reptilian eyes, like those of an angry dragon.

Daphne gasped.

"She-she's tapped into Bloom's Dragon Flame."

She let out a mighty, furious rawr.

"You're the _only_ one who's gone nuts!"

Icy quickly leaped back, just barely avoiding her sisters purple flame encased left hook.

*Crack! Boom!*

"H-holy s***!"

She had but a moment to survey the damage before having to continue dodging. A large fiery crater remained where she'd stood just a moment ago, with the trend continuing as she dodged.

"Come on! Can't we talk about this?!"

She snarled, throwing several fireballs and hexes her way, ironically nailing the left side of her face with one of the flames.

"AAAAHHH! Gurk?!"

Suddenly she found a knee lodged in her gut, causing her to spit up a bit of blood.

"You. Stupid. BITCH!"

She emphasized each with a left, right hook, and uppercut respectfully.

"Oof!"

Hitting the ground on her back, she took a moment, then tried to get up...

"Gack!?"

Only to find a stiletto heel pressing down on her throat. She also took the time, as her cracked mind allowed her, to notice something that, to her, was a rather curious, and startling fact.

Her sister was not, and had not once this whole fight, entered her Witch Form. She was beating her down in civilian garb and still accessing a ridiculous level of magic.

"Wait!"

Darcy paused, removing her heel from her downed sister's throat.

"Gah! Thank you, now, I- ARRHH!?"

Darcy stomping her chest abruptly cut her off.

"You tried. To _kill_. My. MATE!"

She stomped a few more times, then finished by kicking her in the ribs. Hard.

*Crack!*

"Argh!"

Upon hitting a tree, head first, she began to think she'd made a mistake.

"Look, augh, I know I, ouch, I killed your... Mate? Yeah, that. But come on Darc', we're sisters! You can't seriously kill me over this, right?"

She sighed in relief as Darcy walked over, smiling and holding out a hand.

"There, see I- hurk?!"

As she took the offered hand, Darcy suddenly gripped her other around the cryomancer's throat, squeezing.

Her smile had suddenly turned dark.

"That's the thing Ic', there's only one small problem with your reasoning."

Icy's eyes widened in fright as the illusionist sneered.

" _You_. Are not. _My_ sister."

The last sound she made was a terrified, blood curdling scream, the last thing she saw being Darcy's fierce glowing purple eyes.

Watching as the light of cognizance faded from Icy's eyes, she finally reigned in her magic, her eyes fading back to their normal yellow.

"Bloom."

Dropping her, she ran back to the side of her little mate, worry once again flooding her eyes.

"Is... is she?"

Marion shook her head.

"She'll be alright, we just need to get her to a hospital to close up the wound."

She heaved a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank god."

Marion glanced at the still form of Icy.

"Is she?"

She frowned.

"She's not dead, I trapped her in her own mind, and filled it with the worst nightmares I could think of. She _may_ get free eventually, but I doubt she'll ever cause trouble again."

She glanced at Stormy.

"I'm sorry."

The weather witch shook her head.

"No, she was too far gone, you did the right thing."

Darcy shook her head.

"She was still my sister, it still hurts."

After a moment she gathered Bloom up in her arms in a bridal carry.

"Alright, let's get my mate to a hospital already."

XXX

 **(A few Days Later: ? ? ? ?)**

Bloom found herself looking around a bright white void, eventually spotting someone walking towards her.

"Wh-who are you?"

Bloom took a cautious step back from the grinning approaching figure, who frowned at her retreat.

The other girl looked just like her, only differences being that she was taller and had golden cat-like eyes with black in place of the whites. She also wore her Witch Form attire.

Bloom couldn't help thinking she looked like an adult form of herself, one that held a darker sort of beauty.

The other girl smirked.

"Thanks for the complement Rose. You can call me Thorn, and as for _who_ I am, well..."

She blinked as Thorn teasingly ruffled her hair.

"I'm you dear."

She tilted her head cutely in confusion.

"You're... me?"

Thorn nodded.

"That's right, I'm your darker thoughts, emotions and desires, I'm what helps fuel your Witch Form and the more primal part of the Dragon Flame, I'm what emboldens you when you're feeling a bit frisky with our mate. I'm the other half of our fractured mind."

Bloom took these new revelations in with a sense of awe.

"So, if you're me, does that mean you know what I've been going through recently? Was any of that even real?"

She stared a moment, then shrugged.

"Yes, I'm aware of what's been transpiring as of late, and the answer is: it's as real as you think it was."

"...Huh?"

She sighed guiding her over to a large plush chair, that she was pretty sure hadn't been there a moment ago, and taking a seat, pulling the little redhead into her lap and gently running her hands through her hair.

"It's as I said, everything that happened is as real as you think. Some things can't be explained Rose, no matter how hard we try to come up with an answer. Once that botched spell hit you, for all intents and purposes, you were in a coma, while I had full reign. Well, at least until the insanity fully set in, but thankfully it didn't, and now you're back where you belong. Oh and Mitzi is now Momma Du's blood adopted daughter, so technically you have a half-vamp sister now."

She shook her head.

"This is a lot to take in."

Thorn snickered.

"I know Rose. Now, it's time for you to wake up, our mate's starting to go crazy with worry."

Nodding she closed her eyes as everything began to fade away.

XXX

 **(Waking world)**

Bloom groggily awoke, Darcy immediately jumping to her side.

"Bloom! Oh thank god."

She wrapped her in a tight hug, the others slowly trickling in at her shout.

Mitzi sat down at her side, pulling her into an embrace as well.

"You had us all so worried sweetie, please don't ever do that again."

"I'll try."

Suddenly Icy ran over with Diaspro, both showing their own worry for her.

"Sweetheart."

"Bloomy."

Icy reached out to hug her, unknowingly bringing a terrible memory to the forefront of her mind, sending her into a panic attack.

"No! St- stay back, please don't hurt me!"

Everyone watched stunned at this reaction, none more so than Icy.

"Wh-what? Bloomy, I, you know I would never..."

Darcy held the trembling girl, sending an apologetic look toward her sister.

"I think you should wait outside, I'll explain later."

Icy frowned.

"But..."

Seeing the complete and utter terror in her surrogate little sister's eyes tore at her heart. Not able to bare it she turned and exited the room, Diaspro following to provide her girlfriend some comfort.

Griffin glanced at the trembling redhead.

"I think an explanation is in order. Just what the hell happened in there?"

Darcy sighed.

"Everyone get comfortable, first we're gonna need to hear Bloom's side of things before I can get to mine."

Once everyone either found a place to sit or lean, both began to recount the events that transpired while in Bloom's coma world as they were calling it.

XXX

 **(Alfea: Fargonda's Office...)**

"So, once again you have failed me."

Avalon flinched, unconsciously gripping his right stump with his remaining left hand.

"My Mistress, i-it wasn't my fault!"

Suddenly a sound barrier rose around the room, sending him into even more of a panic.

"Please, g-give me another chance! I _swear_ I won't mess up!"

She smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure you won't."

She stood up, slowly walking around her desk.

"P-please..."

She placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"I've thought this over, and I believe I've finally found a task you _can't_ mess up."

Slowly her hand lit up with a harsh white glow, unimaginable pain shooting through his entire being as he began to scream.

"Shhhh, it'll all be over soon."

Gradually his screams grew weaker as his body seemed to quickly age and dissolve, until only a large pile of dust and clothing remained.

Once the glow had left her hand she conjured up a mirror, smirking as several age-lines disappeared from her face and her hair regained just a hint of color.

"Oh my, look's like you weren't quite as useless as you seemed. You gave me back several years!"

She vanished the mirror as well as the remains of her handy work.

"Well, I can certainly promise that your devoted efforts won't go to waste."

She retook her seat behind her desk, lowering the barrier.

"But first, we need to find your replacement, seeing as you've decided to go into an... early retirement. Heh."

With that she lost all control, bursting out in a maniacal cackle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

 **Whew! That took a lot out of me. I hope everyone enjoyed this little venture, next chapter will be centered on Bloom and Icy, as they have a few things to work out now. So stay tuned for that.**

 **As always R &R please, and I'll see ya in the next chapter. Later!**


	22. Icing the Wounds

**A/N: ... I'm gonna be up front with you all, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I don't think it's bad, but I find it rather weak compared to the rest. So if you find it kinda lame or something, I'm in agreement with you.**

 **Oh well, what can ya do? *shrug***

 **Also lots of feels in this one, just a head's up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **(Eraklyon)**

Icy sat under a large cherry-blossom tree, appearing to be reading, but really she didn't even see the words in front of her eyes.

No, she was far too lost in thought to read, the image of her surrogate little sister's terror filled eyes from the mere sight of her had burned itself into memory, refusing to leave her be.

 _"She was scared of me... terrified out of her damn mind!"_

It'd been a little over a week since Bloom had finally awoken, and everyone now knew what had taken place in that supposed coma world. This meant that they also knew about their flipped counterparts, especially Icy's.

 _"I'm actually capable of... of_ _ **that**_ _?"_

 **(Flashback)**

 _"You can't be serious?!"_

 _Darcy sighed, standing in front of her mate's door, Mitzi's guest room, barring entry by her confused and worried sister as Diaspro continued to give a skeptical look._

 _"It's true, in that world pretty much everyone was their complete opposite. The Icy we dealt with was a maniac, she tried to_ _ **kill**_ _Bloom!"_

 _She frowned, continuing to try and get passed her sister._

 _"Come on Darcy! You_ _ **know**_ _me, I would NEVER try to hurt her! Hell, I wouldn't even think of it!"_

 _She nodded._

 _"Yes, I know that, and I'm sure somewhere deep down she knows that too."_

 _"So? Then let me in there!"_

 _Diaspro agreed._

 _"She needs to work this out Darcy. It's not healthy."_

 _Icy growled as Darcy still wouldn't budge._

 _"What could possibly be so bad-"_

 _She stopped as the illusion witch stared her down with unfamiliar animalistic purple eyes._

 _ **'They're like looking into the eyes of a dragon. One who's willing to tear through ANYONE to protect her mate.'**_

 _Icy couldn't suppress a shiver at the look she was giving her._

 _"I didn't tell anyone else this, because I could tell Bloom didn't want everyone worrying even more over her, but maybe you'll stop and think if you know."_

 _She took a deep breath, then glared, causing her to flinch._

 _"Your... counterpart, didn't just_ _ **try**_ _to kill Bloom, she damn near succeeded. Bloom tried to get through to her that she wasn't the same girl who apparently scarred her in their last encounter, and it seemed to work. But just when she was a mere foot away from my arms, she ran her through with an ice spike."_

 _Icy took a step back, eyes wide in disbelief._

 _"Wh-what?"_

 _She continued._

 _"I held my dying mate in my arms as she slowly bled-out. You have_ _ **no**_ _idea what it's like to watch the one you love slowly dying in your arms with no way to stop it, and I pray to god you never do. I lost it Icy! I gave her a worse beating than Bloom has EVER given Stella, and while I didn't kill her in the end, I did_ _ **way**_ _worse."_

 _Diaspro stood horrified next to Icy._

 _"W-worse? Darcy... what did you do?"_

 _She continued to stare down Icy._

 _"I trapped her within her own twisted mind, filling it with the worst nightmares I could think of, even if she somehow got free, she'll NEVER be the same."_

 _She dropped her connection to the Dragon Flame, her eyes fading back to her usual yellow._

 _"I completely shattered what little remained of her mind, in a sense I might as well have killed my sister."_

 _Diaspro shook her head._

 _"No. No that wasn't-"_

 _She cut her off._

 _"Technically, but at the same time she_ _ **was**_ _technically my sister. I still saw her as my sister, and Bloom still saw her big sister, in all but blood, run her through on a spike with a gleeful grin."_

 _She turned back to Icy, who was looking toward the ground._

 _"Now do you understand? She's not ready to face you yet."_

 _The three of them stood in silence for a few minutes, Diaspro finally braking it with a huff._

 _"Look, I get it, but she needs to understand that-"_

 _"No Dia."_

 _She glanced at Icy incredulously._

 _"But Icy..."_

 _She turned to go back downstairs._

 _"She's right, Bloom needs time, and me pushing her will only drive the wedge farther between us."_

 _Stopping just before the first step, she left a request._

 _"When she's ready, have her talk to Dia, she knows where I can be found."_

 _Looking back and forth between the two sisters, Diaspro sighed and followed the retreating form of Icy down the stairs, completely ignoring the others' questions as they exited the house._

 **(End Flashback)**

Icy sighed, shaking her head clear of the thoughts.

"I... impaled her? Am I really capable of such a thing?"

*crunch*

She looked up at the sound of foot steps entering the clearing.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over this Icy, _you_ didn't even do anything!"

She returned her attention to the ground, her recent depression still weighing heavily on her.

"Dia..."

"No! I'm not going to let you continue to mope about something that you didn't even do in the first place!"

"She was scared of me Dia!"

Diaspro took a step back at her girlfriend's sudden outburst.

"Icy."

"She was god damn terrified that I was going to run her through like that psychotic bitch look-alike of me that she met!"

As she pinned her down with her stare, Diaspro finally took notice of her girlfriend's appearance.

She was a complete wreck, and that was putting it nicely.

Her hair was completely disheveled, having not even bothered with putting it up in its usual top-knot, she was missing her normal make-up, which left the dark circles she'd developed around her eyes completely visible. Her eyes themselves had become a dull blue rather than the captivating light blue that she knew and loved.

She frowned, now more concerned than annoyed. That usual spark that she loved was completely missing from her Ice Queen.

"This is... really affecting you, isn't it?"

She leaned her head back against the tree, eyes closed.

"She's like my little sister Dia, and she looked at me like I was going to literally tear her apart. No matter how hard I try, I can't get that image out of my head, and it hurts. It really, _really_ hurts. I don't ever want to see her have that look again, especially not directed at me."

After a few minutes she realized she wasn't going to get anymore out of the cryomancer, and turned away, watching the small waterfall that lead into the lake.

It really was a beautiful little clearing they'd found while out exploring.

She stopped at the entrance, glancing back over her shoulder, and frowning when Icy hadn't moved at all.

"I hope you two can put this to rest soon, I hate seeing you like this 'Cy."

Icy made no move to show that she acknowledged her.

*sigh*

Diaspro shook her head, leaving the small clearing and making her way back to the castle.

XXX

 **(Later...)**

*crunch*

She didn't bother moving or even opening her eyes, figuring Diaspro had come back for another attempt.

"...I-Icy?"

Instantly her eyes shot open and locked with another pair of blue.

"Bloom..."

Both continued to stare for a few moments, eventually Icy attempting to force a smile but giving up at the other girl's visible flinch.

 _"Damn it."_

Cutting her losses she picked back up her book and started to pretend to read once more, but after a few minutes grew too frustrated and tossed it away, sniffing to hold back tears.

 _"Damn it!"_

She had no idea how long she sat there, trying to hide her frustration, but it must have been awhile because she was slightly startled when she realized Bloom was sitting next to her.

Hesitantly, she lifted her arm up, Bloom slowly inching closer until she rested against her side, and gently wrapped her arm around her, holding her as close as she could.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"I hate this Icy."

She stayed silent.

"I... I don't want to be afraid anymore. You're not her, I _know_ this, but, e-every time... I..."

She gently pulled her into her lap, wrapping both her arms around the traumatized redhead.

"I know kiddo, this is tearing me apart about as much as it is you."

She could feel the front of her shirt slowly getting soaked with tears, but just continued to hold her.

"Why?"

She gave up on holding back her own tears, gently rocking her.

"I don't know Bloomy, I, I just don't know."

For what felt like hours they continued to cry it out, Diaspro going seemingly unnoticed from her place across the clearing.

She smiled sadly.

 _"I guess this is what they really needed."_

XXX

It was late afternoon, and both still sat curled up under the tree, watching a few deer drink from the small lake.

*growl*

The sound of both their stomachs groaning startled them, as well as the deer.

Icy chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess I haven't eaten much lately."

Bloom gave a light giggle.

"Me neither."

She helped her to her feet.

"I'm thinking something simple... pizza?"

Bloom, smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good."

She grinned.

"Alright, hey Dia you joining us?"

Said princess was startled.

"How long have you known?"

She smirked.

"I noticed you walking in to the clearing."

She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, umm, yeah, I could go for something simple as well."

And with that all three left to find a transport back to Magix.

XXX

 **(Magix: Lone Wolf Pizza &Arcade)**

"That's awful!"

"Woah, woah, WOAH. Back up Spitfire, you were in a _coma_? How come we didn't hear about this sooner?"

The three employees of the pizzeria/arcade sat around the table, taking a break and catching up with their favorite customer, her sister-figure and her girlfriend.

Currently they were all wide-eyed in shock at what had happened.

Bloom frowned.

"I'm sorry, I guess with everything going on we kinda forgot to inform _all_ our friends."

He patted her on the head, smirking.

"It's cool Bloom, I get it. I'm just glad you're alright."

Then he frowned.

"Well, for the most part."

Gwen frowned as well.

"You guys able to patch things up yet?"

Icy shook her head.

"We're trying, but it's definitely going to take some time."

Wanting to drop the serious talk for now, Diaspro decided to ask something that'd been bugging her since they'd discovered this place.

"Hey, I've been wondering, why do we only ever see you three here? I haven't once seen a manager or anyone else really."

Kevin grinned proudly.

"That's 'cause you're looking at them. We own and run this place."

She blinked, Bloom staring amazed.

"Seriously? Huh, I guess that would explain why you're not wearing a uniform, but weren't you wearing one of those tacky get-ups the last time any of us were here Gwen?"

She blushed while the other two snickered.

"I lost a bet."

Noticing Bloom and Icy starting to sulk again as they glanced at each other, he slammed his hand on the table, startling everyone.

"Alright! Enough is enough, you guys _need_ to settle this. And I know the perfect way to do it!"

The three glanced at him curiously.

"How?"

He grinned.

"You need to fight it out, get it out of your system! Always makes me feel better."

Diaspro rolled her eyes.

"Fighting is what started all this in the first place, more's not going to help!"

Icy stared curiously as he winked towards Bloom, who seemed to of caught on and was grinning as well.

"Dar-Dar said you taught her most of what she knows, maybe you can teach me?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I've been doing Bloomy, what else haven't I... taught... you..."

Suddenly it hit her.

 _"Fight... System."_

She smirked, glancing at the still grinning Kevin.

"What did you have in mind?"

If possible his grin seemed to get wider.

XXX

 **[FINISH HIM!]**

 **"AAAAHH!"**

Diaspro's face was slightly green.

"That's just barbaric, and impossible!"

 **[Subzero Wins: Fatality!]**

Icy winced.

 _"That might have been a bit much..."_

Turning to Bloom she was surprised to see her staring up at her in admiration.

"Wow! That was sooo awesome! I was never too good at Mortal Kombat, could you teach me Icy? Please please pleeeeeease?"

she snickered and ruffled the little redhead's hair, grinning when she didn't so much as flinch.

"Sure thing kiddo, select your character and we'll get started."

As the two continued to bond, Diaspro walked over to one of the tables and took a seat across from the smirking Kevin, arms lovingly wrapped around Gwen who sat in his lap.

"How'd you know it would work?"

He shrugged.

"I may not know the story, and I don't need to know, not my business. But I've noticed that while she's clearly a teenager, she tends to have the mind of a child, and like all children, and most teenagers really, while real violence can be scarring, over the top fake violence is just entertaining. She loves fighting games, so I figured what better way to bond with her? Look."

She glanced back to see them both laughing as Bloom managed one of the over the top finishers.

"She's so focused on the crazy fake violence, that she's forgotten all about what happened."

He smirked.

"Exactly. Eventually they'll talk it out, but for now what they really need is a distraction."

Diaspro glanced back at the duo, smiling as they continued to bond over the game.

He was right, eventually they'd have to discuss what had happened, but for now it was best to just forget about it and enjoy spending some time together.

XXX

 **(Omake: The Bet)**

"..."

Kevin continued to stare at the box sitting in front of him.

"... S***!"

Karin closed her book while Gwen looked up from her sketch pad.

"What's the matter Kev?"

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, glaring at the open box.

"They messed up the order on the uniforms!"

Karin stepped over, curious.

"Oh come on, they can't be _that_ bad... ugh!?"

Now Gwen was curious.

"What's so bad about... Oh... wow."

They continued to stare.

"Well... that's, purple?"

"I think so... why pink?"

"It was supposed to be _red_."

"Well it's pink."

"I can see that, though to be fair I'd call it a _very_ off-red."

"...and the purple?"

"Black. How hard is it to make black?"

"I'm an artist Kev, and I can tell you, not hard at all."

"Well Princess, tell that to them."

"At least they got the logo right."

"True."

Gwen huffed.

"Well, I still wouldn't be caught dead wearing this thing."

Kevin exchanged glances with Karin, both smirking.

"Oh really? I'll take that bet."

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"The stakes?"

The pho-redhead pulled out a white board and marker to make it official.

"I bet you that the next customer we get will ask me to put something strange on their pizza."

She thought about it.

"How strange are we talking?"

He smirked.

"Strait up something that shouldn't go on pizza, possibly even bizarre to be eating in general. If I'm right, you have to wear the uniform for a week."

She nodded.

"And if they don't?"

He shrugged.

"Then I'll wear it for a week."

He could tell she still wasn't too sure.

"I'll throw in a full-body massage and several foot massages through the week to sweeten the deal."

She grinned, sticking out her hand.

"Deal!"

After shaking they signed the contract on the white board.

XXX

 **(Later...)**

*Jingle*

Gwen smiled at the woman in red who'd just walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Lone Wolf Pizza & Arcade, I'm Gwen. Can I get you anything today?"

She smiled as she was led to a table.

"Yes, Pizza actually sounds good."

She pulled out a note pad and pen.

"So what'll it be?"

She thought.

"Hawaiian... with Jalapenos."

She nodded writing it down.

 _"That's not too out of the ordinary, ha! Look's like someone's gonna be my foot-slave for the week!"_

"Anything else ma'am?"

She shrugged.

"Just a coke and some bread sticks... Oh."

She paused as the other woman seemed to think something over.

"Can I get some blood on that?"

Gwen blinked.

"... What?"

She grinned.

"On the pizza, I'd like some blood mixed with the sauce."

She sniffed the air briefly, eyes slightly glazing.

"I'd especially like it from the chef."

She twitched.

"Did Kev put you up to this?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, umm... I'll uh, be right back."

Stepping around the counter she made her way to the back, staring off.

Kevin glanced up from prepping some ingredients.

"So what are they having?"

She continued to stare off.

"Hawaiian with Jalapenos. Bread sticks and coke."

He frowned.

"Damn, I was hoping for something crazy, oh well, anything else?"

"... blood."

The other two blinked.

"What?"

She stared at the hanging horrendous uniform.

"She want's your blood mixed into the sauce."

He coughed.

"Umm, well, that's uh..."

Both grinned.

"... _strange_."

She frowned.

"Fine! You win, I guess I've gotta wear the stupid uniform for a week."

He snickered, turning back to the table.

"Alright, I'll get that pizza started, now where's that serrated knife..."

She twitched.

"You're NOT giving that woman your blood!"

He smiled innocently.

"But it's what the customer wants."

She growled.

"I don't care, you're not giving some strange woman your blood damn it!"

He smiled wickedly.

"Alright how about this: You tell her no, but if she asks for _yours_ instead, you have to wear it for _two_ weeks."

She stomped out of the room.

"Fine!"

Regaining her composer she returned to the odd woman's table.

"I'm sorry, we can do everything EXCEPT put _my boyfriend's_ blood on your pizza."

She sighed.

"Fine I understand dear."

She turned around, ready to return to the back.

"Can I have yours then?"

She froze, the sound of laughter heard clearly from the back.

"NO."

She waved her off.

"Alright alright, I can take a hint, no blood, I'll still have the rest of the order."

She gave a fake smile.

"Of course, it'll be out in about 20 minutes. Someone will be out with your drink and bread sticks shortly. Dipping sauce?"

She smiled.

"Yes please, and maybe-"

"No blood!"

"Fine. I was actually just going to ask for ranch to dip with."

"...Oh. Of course, we'll have that right out for you."

Gwen left for the back as quick as possible without running.

"Karin, go get that woman her drink and bread sticks."

She snickered, but complied.

She flipped a chair around and sat, groaning into the back of it.

Kevin just smirked as he continue to work on the food.

"... So, you're gonna want a massage later I take it?"

She raised her head slightly.

"Wah?"

He chuckled.

"Oh come on, you didn't think that was _really_ part of the bet did you? I was gonna do that anyway."

She smiled, walking over and pulling him into a lip lock.

"You're so sweet to me Kev."

He smirked.

"I know, but you still gotta wear the uniform."

"Argh!"

* * *

 **R &R Please. See ya in the next chapter!**


	23. Mitzi

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, needed a bit of a break, but now I'm back!**

 **So enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **(Cloud Tower...)**

"Hey Dar-Dar, I'm confused."

Darcy gave her a curious look.

"What about little flame?"

Bloom looked back over the screen on the phone in her hand.

"Well, I think I understand wanting lotion, but why would Dia also want Icy to bring handcuffs and a riding crop?"

Darcy blushed furiously while said cryomancer both flushed scarlet and narrowed her eyes.

"So _you're_ the one who took my phone."

"Eep!"

Bloom took off running, Icy immediately giving chase.

"Get back here you little imp!"

Mitzi snickered, watching the entire spectacle from her spot in the shadows.

Her new adoptive mother had recently started teaching her how to use her vampire abilities, mainly the ability to control the shadows. So far she'd taken to it like a fish to water, everything coming naturally, something that very much impressed her new family. At the same time they were giving her a crash-course in everything she'd need to know up to this point in schooling, the plan being to enter her into the sophomore classes with Bloom next year.

She'd also decided to take up the position of watching over Bloom from her mother, as it would be easier for someone in her age group rather than an adult who still needed to continue her spying on Fargonda.

 _"But, that's not the only reason, is it? No, there's more to it than that."_

As she watched Icy continue to chase Bloom, the girl now doing some rather impressive gymnastics to keep out of reach, she thought back to the day that completely changed her view of many things.

The day Bloom returned to school.

After her accident.

 **(Flashback: 4 Years Ago...)**

 _"Everyone settle down."_

 _Mitzi sat in the back of the class, doodling in her notebook._

 _It'd been a few weeks since she'd last seen that girl Bloom, as it turned out she had gotten into a rather bad car accident, and had only just recently recovered. Before this, she had been thinking of finally accepting the girl's hand of friendship._

 _ **"I mean, it wouldn't be so bad, and if she starts to hurt my rep somehow I can always cut ties. I hope she's okay, from what I've heard she lost her dad and she was in pretty bad shape herself."**_

 _She glanced up as the teacher gathered everyone's attention._

 _"Now, I have a special announcement to make. We have a returning student today."_

 _Many of the students perked up at this._

 _"I'm sure we've all heard about what happened to Bloom, well, she's finally healed up enough to return to class, and is in fact returning today before lunch."_

 _Many mutters and whispers started up, the teacher gaining a rather somber look._

 _"Unfortunately, the accident has left a lasting effect on her mind, so she may be a bit... different. She may be a bit slower in certain areas that she wasn't before."_

 _One of the girls, one of Mitzi's rivals to be precise, snorted, a sneer crossing her face._

 _"So shouldn't the little tard be with the rest of those freaks in the 'slow class', instead of with the rest of us normal people?"_

 _The teacher scowled as a few other students agreed, though quite a few either said nothing or looked appalled by her words._

 _"That'll be a week's detention for using that word in my class Jessica, I don't EVER want to hear that again. Understood?"_

 _She scowled but said nothing, just nodded._

 _"I don't want to hear that out of any of you, the poor girl's been through enough, and I refuse to have such cruelty happen in my class. She will be here in an hour, and I want her to have a warm welcome, alright?"_

 _She got a decent amount of positive responses, while several were still ready to label the girl as Freak, Mitzi herself deciding to wait and see when she finally arrived._

 _XXX_

 _*knock, knock*_

 _Getting up to answer the door, the teacher greeted the principal and smiled down at a familiar little redhead._

 _"Bloom! It's so lovely to have you back with us dear."_

 _She chuckled as Bloom tackled her in a tight hug._

 _"I'm sooo happy to be back Miss Carla, I am I am!"_

 _While many stared in shock & confusion, Mitzi gave a sad frown._

 _ **"So that's what she meant by different. Poor Bloom."**_

 _Others, however, had different thoughts entirely._

 _ **"Hmph! Little retard, she shouldn't even be in a class with normal people."**_

 _Miss Carla smiled, waving off the principal as Bloom let go._

 _"That's wonderful to hear dear, please go ahead and take a seat, we're just finishing up a lesson, then it''l be lunch time."_

 _The young redhead cheered and took a seat, paying surprising attention to the rest of the lesson until the bell rang for lunch._

 _XXX_

 _ **(Cafeteria: Lunch Time...)**_

 _Mitzi watched as Bloom happily chatted up one of the servers, apparently going on about how her day was and how much she loves tacos, which was what they were serving today, the other woman not showing the slightest bit of annoyance and in fact smiling and giving her full attention, commenting where necessary._

 _"I'm glad you're having such a good day sweetie, but you should probably go ahead and eat before your food gets cold."_

 _She blinked._

 _"Oh! Oops, you're right, thank you Miss lunch lady."_

 _She chuckled._

 _"No problem dear, and please, call me Lisa."_

 _Bloom giggled._

 _"Okie-dokie, bye Miss Lisa!"_

 _As Mitzi got ready to call Bloom's attention she noticed one of Jessica's lackeys sneer and stick out their foot, intending for the passing girl to trip and land face-first on her tray._

 _ **"Not happening you jerks!"**_

 _Mustering up what little magic she could, she nudged the arm holding her lunch to the side, but winced as she still landed face-first on the ground._

 _*thump!*_

 _"Oof! Owie."_

 _She got up to go help her as Jessica's group and a few others cackled._

 _"What's the matter retard? Can't even WALK like a normal person?"_

 _Helping the poor girl up, who was sniffling, she glared._

 _"Back off Jess."_

 _Jessica scoffed._

 _"Oh please Mitzi, you can't tell me that_ _ **you**_ _like this idiot."_

 _She smirked._

 _"As a matter of fact I do, and you know the deal Jess: anyone I decide is my friend, is OFF LIMITS to you and your monkeys. Unless, of course, you_ _ **want**_ _everyone to know your dirty little secrets."_

 _She gave an incredulous look._

 _"Oh come on,_ _ **her**_ _, seriously? What could you possibly see in this little retar-"_

 _"Hey everybody, remember the pool party last year?"_

 _The other girl's eyes widened in alarm._

 _"Okay okay! You win, for now."_

 _As Mitzi helped Bloom over to her table, she snickered as one of Jessica's friends grew curious._

 _"What happened at the pool party?"_

 _"Drop it!"_

 _Taking a seat she handed the sniffling girl a napkin to dry her eyes._

 _"We're *sniffle* really, friends?"_

 _She smiled kindly._

 _"Of course we are sweetie, you asked me before if we could be, and I never got the chance to give you my answer. And the answer is yes dear, I would love to be your friend."_

 _She cheered excitedly._

 _"Yay! I have a friend! A friend a friend!"_

 _Mitzi just giggled at the girl's antics as two more girls walked over and took a seat._

 _"Hey Mitz, what the heck was that all about?"_

 _She shrugged._

 _"Oh nothing Sally, just defending a new friend. Girls, meet Bloom, she's gonna be part of the group from now on."_

 _Both girls glanced over at the nervous Bloom, then shrugged, alleviating her worries with a smile._

 _"Cool, nice to finally officially meetcha Bloom, name's Darma."_

 _"My name's Sally, it's lovely to finally get to know you dear."_

 _The rest of lunch was spent getting to know the newest member of their little group._

 _XXX_

 _ **(Later...)**_

 _"Are you sure it's okay for me to come over?"_

 _"Of course, Mom always says that my friends are welcome over anytime. Mom! I'm home, and I brought a friend!"_

 _A woman who reminded Bloom of an adult Mitzi stepped out of the kitchen, smiling._

 _"Ah Mitzi dear, welcome back, I see you've made a new friend."_

 _She grinned._

 _"Yep! This is Bloom, can she stay over tonight? It's a Friday after all."_

 _She chuckled._

 _"Of course, though you might want to call your mother to let her know what you're up to, don't want to worry her do we?"_

 _Bloom's eyes widened._

 _"Oh no! I don't want to worry her, nope nope, can I use your phone please?"_

 _"Of course dear, it's in the kitchen."_

 _She cheered._

 _"Thank you thank you thank you! I'll be right back Mitzi!"_

 _Both giggled as she ran off to call her mother._

 _After a few moments Mitzi's own mother gave her a serious look._

 _"Dear, I want you to keep an eye on Bloom from now on."_

 _Mitzi blinked._

 _"Um, okay? Can I ask why?"_

 _She sighed._

 _"Bloom is very... special, in many ways actually."_

 _Mitzi raised an eyebrow._

 _"I know you don't understand now, and in an ideal world you'd never have to, but I know better than that."_

 _For a few moments she stared off forlornly._

 _"Mom?"_

 _She shook her head._

 _"What I'm trying to say is someday you'll understand, and on that day you'll have to make a choice, all I ask is that you try to make the right one. In the future Bloom is going to need people by her side willing to protect her, possibly at the risk of their own safety, and while I'd never want you to get hurt, I'd like you to at least help her. Do you understand dear?"_

 _Mitzi took a bit to let it all sink in._

 _"I... think so, you want me to be Bloom's friend and protect her."_

 _She nodded, smiling._

 _"That's right."_

 _Mitzi shrugged._

 _"Well, I've already protected her from that meany Jessica, so I guess that's a start."_

 _She gave her daughter a proud smile and hug._

 _"That's my girl."_

 _A few seconds later Bloom ran back in._

 _"Mamma says I can stay over tonight!"_

 _Mitzi cheered with her._

 _"Awesome! Let's head up to my room and play, Mom will call us down when dinner is ready, right?"_

 _She chuckled, shooing them off._

 _"Of course dear, you two run along now and I'll call you down later. How does home-made mac and cheese sound tonight?"_

 _"Yummy!" "Sounds good!"_

 _On that note both ran off to play, starting a long and strong friendship._

 **(End Flashback)**

"Hey, Dia sent another text."

"Give me that!"

Mitzi shook her head.

 _"I finally understand Mom, and I think I've made the right choice."_

She snickered as Darcy joined in on the game of keep away, glancing at the text and blushing.

"Oh my god, really Icy?"

"Hey, I'm the OLDER sibling, don't judge me!"

She frowned in thought.

 _"Though I have to wonder sometimes, just how much did you_ _ **really**_ _know about all of this? And what made you such a threat to Fargonda that she'd have you killed?"_

She blinked as Icy began stomping off.

"That's it! I'm freezing all your underwear."

"Nooo! I don't want cold panties!"

"Here take the phone back! Icy? Icy no."

Both frantically ran after the smirking cryomancer.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

 **Well, that's the chapter. More backstory revealed, and some questions uncovered.**

 **Will they be answered? ...**

 **R &R Please. See ya in the next chapter!**


	24. First Year Over

**Chapter 23**

It was finally that time, the last day of school. Everyone was either anxious, nervous, excited, or a combination of the three.

Currently Bloom fell into the later category.

She sat in her mate's lap, both cheering on Icy as the graduation ceremony commenced.

As Icy graciously accepted her diploma, the little redhead thought back over the year.

 _"Sooo many things happened this year, I met my soul mate, I made sooo many friends and my little family has become a big family! I've learned so much, Mumma Griffin even said I could possibly graduate early. Although she also said that if I do it won't be any earlier than Junior year."_

She frowned slightly at the next train of thought.

 _"I also met Stella and Sky, and learned why Fargonda's after me. Then the whole coma thing... What ever happened to that meany Avalon anyway?"_

She felt Thorn stir in the back of her mind, apparently all this thinking had woken her.

 _ **"That jerk? I'm not too sure, actually come to think of it, I haven't seen him since he was *snicker* 'disarmed'."**_ *Whack!* _**"Ow! What the heck was**_ _ **that**_ _ **for Rose?!"**_

She inwardly frowned.

 _"No bad puns!"_

Shaking her head at Thorn's grumbling, she returned her thoughts to the present.

And that's when it finally hit her.

"Icy's graduating."

Darcy glanced down at the sadness in her little mate's voice.

"Of course she's graduating Bloomy."

She sniffled.

"Icy's... leaving. when we come back, she won't be here with us."

She gave her an understanding look, pulling her into a hug.

"Sweetie, yes, she won't be at school with us anymore. But, we can still see her on the weekends or when not in class, heck most of the time she'll be with Dia, so we'll still see her plenty often."

She still looked unsure.

"But after next year, _you'll_ be leaving Dar-Dar, then all I'll have is Stormy, and that's only for another year after that!"

She gave her a love-filled, comforting kiss, gradually calming her worried lover.

"It's okay sweetie, like you said Stormy won't be graduating for another two years, so don't worry about that now."

She shook her head, smirking.

"I wasn't going to say anything yet, as I wanted it to be a surprise, but I can see this really has you worked up, so maybe this will help alleviate your worries."

Bloom tilted her head cutely.

"Huh?"

Darcy smiled proudly.

"I've been talking with Griffin, as we both felt this might happen."

She looked down sadly.

"I don't mean to be a burden."

Darcy frowned, gently tilting her head up to meet her eyes.

"Now none of _that_. You're no burden Bloom, I don't want you to EVER think that. Whenever we're apart too long I feel the same loss that I know you do, we're soulmates dear, it's only natural to want to stay close, and because of this we came up with a solution that I think will be very beneficial."

She smiled proudly again.

"Griffin has chosen to take me on as an apprentice after I graduate, with a few sessions and lessons before hand."

Her eyes widened, hopeful.

"Y-you mean?"

She nodded.

"That's right, I'll still be staying here with you, even once I've graduated. She can't really teach me otherwise, plus, not only is it convenient to still room here, we can make my personal dorm _our_ dorm. Well? what do you-oof!"

She chuckled as Bloom nearly knocked the wind out of her, throwing herself into Darcy's chest as she squeezed tightly.

"Yay! Dar-Dar's staying!"

Back up on stage Icy glanced into the crowd, and smiled as she caught sight of Bloom giggling in Darcy's embrace, her sister catching her eyes and giving a small nod.

After the whole 'coma incident' it took almost a month, but Bloom and Icy eventually started to work things out, and had really bonded on a sisterly level. So naturally, as graduation crept closer she began to worry about how her favorite little redhead would handle one of her family essentially leaving her.

But it would seem that everything had been worked out. And hey, she wasn't really leaving, at least not for awhile, they still had summer plans after all.

"Congratulations to all our graduating students, may you all go off and find success in whatever it is you plan to venture into next! I hope everyone has a wonderful, fun-filled summer, and we'll see the rest of you next semester. Another round of applause!"

Everyone cheered, the graduates throwing their hats up in the air. As was tradition at Cloud Tower, all graduating students wore a stereotypical witch's hat and gown, as a joke and sign of humor towards the jibes from most fairies.

XXX

 **(Lone Wolf Pizza & Arcade: Later...)**

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Everyone, including Dia and their Alfea&Red Fountain friends, was gathered at what had become their second hangout, the first being the local ice cream parlor, all laughing and smiles at the display by the trio.

Several tables were pushed together, covered in snacks, drinks, and legit meals other than pizza to enjoy. All of this was surrounded by multi-colored balloons and streamers, and a huge hanging banner with the same word written across it. All was tastefully colored of course.

The closed sign had been put up so that everyone could enjoy themselves without having to deal with random customers walking in.

Gwen smiled toward the small crowd.

"Thank you for allowing us to do this for you all, please enjoy yourselves, we've even got a table set up for the adults with wine, champagne and whatever you may prefer. Kevin spent most of the night and morning prepping all of the food, trust us when we say it's restaurant quality."

Kevin grinned.

"Also, for those who're interested, all arcade cabinets are free to play for the day. So have at it and enjoy the party!"

Bloom, Stormy, Lucy and Musa cheered and ran for the games, Tecna trying and failing to not show her giddiness as she and Roxy followed, eliciting chuckles from the rest as they all went about doing their own thing.

Karin also grinned as she fiddled with her laptop's music player, hooking the building's speakers into it and hitting shuffle.

XXX

Some time later the adults all sat around one of the booths chatting.

"I'm just saying that someone else should be there to watch over them."

DuFour shook her head.

"Griff, chill out, they'll be fine. She's gonna have the Trix with her, and from what I hear Flora and Diaspro as well."

Griffin frowned.

"But what if Fargonda-"

Valtor cut her off.

"Seriously Griff, calm down, I'm pretty sure we've got awhile before she does anything again. Avalon failed, she's been set back. It's gonna take her awhile to recover and set a new plan into motion."

She sighed.

"I guess you're right, I just worry is all."

"So I take it this Fargonda woman is bad news?"

Everyone was startled by the appearance of Kevin, taking a seat and sipping from a glass of wine, even DuFour was surprised by his level of stealth.

"How did you?"

He shrugged.

"I've had a lot of practice. Now, I don't need the back story, not my business, but what I want to know: is this bitch dangerous?"

They blinked, Griselda giving a stern look of questioning.

"Why do you want to know?"

He took another sip of his wine, watching it as it swirled in his glass.

"We had a run in with her a few months back. She and some lackey of hers walked in here to interrogate us. I dealt with the younger one rather easy, but granny walked out without giving any trouble."

He glanced up, managing to look them all in the eye at once, startling them with how serious his glare was.

"But she made a point of letting us know that she _let_ us push her out, by releasing what she proclaimed to be a mere fraction of her overall power and magic."

He downed the rest of his wine in a single gulp, grabbing another bottle and refilling it.

"It was just recently that Gwen and Karin stopped waking up screaming from nightmares about their own horrible deaths, I'm just the lucky one who's used to having nightmares."

No one knew what to say.

"So from what I hear, one of this bitch's minions managed to put poor Bloom into a coma with something she taught him, and is now missing after his failure. What I need you good folks to tell me is this: are we safe among you all? Or should we pack-up and get the hell out of dodge while we still can?"

A tense silence was his answer.

"*sigh* I was afraid of that. We'll be gone by the end of summer."

Griffin gave a concerned frown.

"Where will you go?"

He shook his head, standing up.

"It's probably best if I don't say, anonymity and all that stuff, but we won't officially close down until about a week before summer ends."

Griselda frowned as well.

"I'm sure there's something we could do."

Kevin downed the rest of his drink.

"The three of us have been through some crazy s*** together, and our lives, mine especially, have only just finally straightened out. I'm not ready for some crazy old fairy woman to throw a wrench into it."

He smiled.

"But enough downer talk, enjoy the party!"

DuFour watched as he walked away, pulling a giggly, and clearly drunk, Gwen into his arms and dancing for a bit.

"We could protect them."

Valtor shook his head at Griffin's proclamation.

"Perhaps, but the less people we need to protect, the better."

"But he's making the choice out of fear!"

DuFour shook her head.

"No, it's not really fear, it's survival instinct. His main concern is the survival of those closest to him. He's scared for _them_."

She smirked.

"But like he said, enough downer talk. Let's party!"

And so the rest of the day, and most of the night, was spent partying, getting drunk, eating and just having a good time hanging out with friends and family. All negative thoughts pushed to the back of everyone's minds for another day.

* * *

 **R &R Please. See ya in the next chapter!**


	25. Returning Home

**A/N: WARNING: Lots of feels ahead, I felt it was necessary to put finality on some things, so here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **(Gardenia...)**

"Mamma I'm home!"

Vanessa smiled brightly, catching her daughter as she flew through the door giggling.

"Bloom dear! Oh I missed you so much!"

Releasing the hug she sat down with her in one of the living room chairs, beckoning in the rest of the little group, consisting of Darcy, Icy, Stormy, Flora and Diaspro, who all took seats on the sofa or other chairs in the room.

"So tell me dear, what've you been up to this semester?"

Smiling brightly she began to list off everything quickly.

"Oh sooo much has happened Mamma! I've made so many friends gone on adventures found my soulmate in Dar-Dar discovered my Witch Form met Papa Valtor and Momma DuFour there was the coma incident where I met Mama and Papa and Daphne I learned of Fargonda met my Dark Half who goes by Thorn by the way and-"

Vanessa held up a hand to halt her daughter's speed talk, eyes wide.

"Whoa there dear, slow down."

She glance at the others with a stern but curious look.

"Now, I think we should start from the beginning, just what has my little girl been through?"

XXX

 **(One long explanation later...)**

Vanessa sat back, taking a long sip from a cup of coffee.

"That's... a lot to take in. You've certainly been busy dear."

She turned a stern glance to Darcy.

"And you..."

Darcy gulped, feeling rather nervous under the stern glare, which soon softened.

"I see I put my trust into the right person, and you even turned out to be my little girl's soulmate. Congratulations by the way, I know how rare an occurrence that is."

She smiled back, happy to have gained her approval.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you."

She smiled back.

"So I can assume you're going to be spending the summer together? I don't have a problem with that, I'm just curious what you'll be up to."

Bloom grinned.

"Dar-Dar Icy and Stormy are going to take me to visit their home world of Whisperia!"

Darcy chuckled.

"That's right little flame, as long as that's okay with you of course."

Vanessa shook her head.

"It's perfectly fine with me, I just insist that you all stay for the night before you go, we have plenty of room."

She smiled.

"Of course."

She set down her empty cup.

"Excellent! So I guess I'll have to set up the living room for a few of you then? Unfortunately we only have two guest rooms."

Icy waved her off.

"It's cool, the two rooms should be fine."

Vanessa blinked curiously.

"Wait, are all of you couples?"

At the various nods she received she smiled almost as brightly as her daughter.

"How wonderful! I'm very happy for you all. So I'll just set up the two guest rooms and I know Darcy and Bloom will be sleeping in her bedroom. *sniffle* Oh my little girl's growing up so fast!"

XXX

 **(Later that night...)**

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent getting to know her daughter's friends and her future daughter in-law, as well as her sisters.

After losing track of time and having a nice late dinner, everyone had called it a night.

Currently Vanessa sat out on the patio, watching the stars and enjoying a glass of red wine.

 _"My little girl, she's been through so much this past year, I'm just glad she's found someone to stand by her through it all. With Fargonda after her Dragon Flame, it's going to be a long stressful road ahead."_

She chuckled slightly, smiling at her next thought.

 _"Val and Du are back in Griff's life huh? The Dark Trio's back together at long last, I'm glad to hear it, they deserve happiness with all the crap they've put up with through the years."_

She took a sip from her glass, still watching the stars.

"I take it there's more that Bloom left out of her story?"

Icy slipped out, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"How did you know I was there?"

She smiled, motioning for the other woman to sit next to her on the bench and handing her a second glass of wine.

"I'm a master Sensor, my range covers the entirety of Gardenia and then some. Pretty much nothing magical gets in or out of this town without tripping my senses."

Icy gave a slightly puzzled look.

"A Sensor?"

She nodded, taking another sip.

"Yes, the schools never did find it too important a topic to teach. while magic can be split into different elemental categories, there are other theme-categories as well: Sensor, Shield, Hacker, Battler, Mind and Avatar. Sensor types take many forms and have many off-shots, your friend Flora for example is an Empathe, which is one of the many forms of Sensors.

Shield masters are good at both mental and physical barriers, Mitzi as a Rune Crafter is good with mental magic, while your lover Diaspro's Crystal Barriers would be physical. From the sound of it that Tecna girl would be a Hacker, which is a common trait among those with electrical magic, with enough practice she and your sister Stormy could become True Hackers by controlling the body's electrical impulses, but while useful in battle it's also a very dangerous form of magic, leaving very little margin for error.

Next we have Battler, both you and Bloom would fall into this category, your ice magic and her fire magic for the most part are strictly offensive based and quite destructive. A rather common trait among Battlers is their adeptness in hand to hand combat and destructive techniques. Mind Mages are masters of illusions and mental deceptions, very tricky and very dangerous foes to face, especially when angered."

Icy snickered.

"Yeah, that's Darcy alright."

Vanessa chuckled as well.

"Indeed, finally we have the most powerful and most rare, the Avatars. Those labeled Avatars are capable of mastering all of these forms, making them essentially a juggernaut, or as a few have perceived them throughout history, a God."

She shook her head.

"But like I said, they're as rare as they come. The last one to be seen was over a thousand years ago."

Icy sipped at her own wine a bit.

"So what does Fargonda fall under?"

She scoffed at the thought of the arrogant woman.

" _She_ thinks herself an Avatar, but she's nothing more than a Mind Mage who's lost her own."

Both chuckled for a bit, which slowly slid into a few minutes of silence.

"So, what wasn't everyone telling me about Bloom's coma incident?"

Icy stared off at the stars, a somber look slowly forming.

"Everyone she met was, I guess you could say they were everyone's opposites."

Vanessa wordlessly refilled her glass for her, Icy giving a quiet thank you as she took a sip.

"Stella was her best friend. Griffin didn't really know her, none of the witches did really. Fargonda was _nice_."

She frowned.

"Valtor was evil. Stormy was evil. _Darcy_ was evil. _I_ was..."

Vanessa blinked as she watched a lone tear trail down from the cryomancer's left eye.

"After Bloom finally woke up, we all gathered around her in relief. But, the second she saw me..."

More tears started to fall.

"She was terrified of me."

She frowned, confused.

"Why would she be afraid of you? From what I've seen today she seems to look to you as her big sister."

She gave a sad chuckle.

"Apparently the other Icy and a different Bloom had gotten into a fight, I guess the Trix of that world tried to kidnap her, and the other Bloom got off a harsh physical and verbal shot at her. She scorched the right side of her face and said something about her now being just as ugly on the outside, we both know she'd never do something like that but the proof was right in front of her, so she knows it happened. She tried to talk her down but..."

She sat back, releasing a tired sigh.

"My counterpart was completely deranged. Even when faced with proof that this wasn't the same girl who did... _that_ , she didn't care. So, when Bloom's back was turned, she ran her through on an ice spike. Worst of all she cackled about it like it was the funniest damn thing! Darcy lost it and completely annihilated her, apparently trapping her with in her own broken mind, but not before tapping into Bloom's Dragon Flame and braking nearly every bone in the bitches body. But the fact still remains that Bloom watched her sister figure impale her and laugh over her dying body."

Vanessa said nothing.

"I'm a monster! If I'm capable of doing something as deranged as _that_ , then I don't deserve to be seen as her sister! If anything I deserve the same end that she met-" *slap!*

She held her cheek, resisting the urge to cower under the other woman's disappointed glare.

"Are you quite finished with your little pity party?"

She blinked.

"Wah?"

She sighed, putting down her glass.

"This absolutely needs to stop. I understand that this other version did this without a second thought, and that terrifies you, I get it. But what you need to realize is that wasn't _you_ , it was your opposite. Would _you_ do something like that?"

She balked at the mere thought.

"Never! She's like my unofficial little sister, I love her! I'd... I couldn't live with myself if I ever even laid a hand on her."

Vanessa smiled.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I..."

Her eyes widened in realization.

"You're right."

She set down her own glass, smiling a true smile finally.

"You're right, I have nothing to worry about, because that's not who I am."

She nodded.

"That's right. Do you feel better now?"

She rubbed at her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I do actually..."

Giving her a slightly hopeful look, she allowed herself to be wordlessly pulled into the motherly embrace of the other woman.

"I, I-"

She began to gently stroke her long hair, which was out of its signature top-knot for the night.

"Shhh, take your time dear, it's alright."

She wiped away her fresh tears.

"We never knew our father, he left shortly after Stormy was born. After that mom hopped from job to job, multiple at a time, trying to take care of us."

She paused.

"... I was 14 when she passed away. She'd been ill for awhile, and one day she just, didn't wake up. The orphanage on Whisperia took us in for about two years before Griffin showed up, she was able to set us up an apartment deal until we graduated, once Stormy graduates it'll be up."

She sighed.

"Even when she was there mom wasn't really, none of us were really close with her, so I've basically raised both of them. I've never been the daughter, I, that is if it's not..."

Vanessa smiled, hugging her closer and wiping away her own tears.

"I don't mind at all dear."

*Sniffle*

Icy began to freely cry, letting out all the pent-up emotion she'd held in for so long.

XXX

"Icy?"

Glancing down she noticed the slow rising and falling of her shoulders.

She'd cried herself to sleep.

"Poor dear."

Vanishing the forgotten glasses and half empty bottle, she quietly lifted the other woman and gently guided her into the house. Quietly opening the second guest room door, she led her to the bed, the movement stirring Diaspro slightly awake.

"Hmm? Icy, wah, she's been crying?"

She gently laid her down on the bed, Diaspro not hesitating to wrap her in her arms and lay her down next to her.

"She'll be alright, she just needed to get a few things off her chest. What she needs now is her lover's comfort."

The blonde woman smiled, laying back down and pulling her up against her chest, Icy unconsciously snuggling closer.

"Thank you."

She smiled, quietly walking back out.

"Anytime. Goodnight dear."

"G'night."

Closing the door behind her, she headed to her own bedroom and called it a night.

XXX

 **(The Next Morning...)**

Everyone slowly trickled into the dining room, following the delicious smell of breakfast, but Bloom noticed someone missing.

"Where's Icy at?"

"Good morning everyone!"

The others were stunned seeing Icy with a cooking apron on helping Vanessa finish setting the table.

"What the f-" *Whack!* "Ow!"

Icy smiled at Flora.

"Thank you Flora. Now everyone take a seat and dig in!"

Bloom cheered and pulled Icy into a hug.

"Yay! Icy's happy now!"

She chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"You bet I am kiddo, I finally dealt with my problems last night and I've never felt better. Now eat up, we've got a big day ahead of us, I know you're gonna want to explore Whisperia, so you're gonna need the energy."

As everyone took a seat and started in on breakfast, Darcy pulled Vanessa aside.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you."

She smiled her motherly smile.

"Dear, you're family now, I'll always be willing to help. Now we should get back to the table before the food gets cold."

"Right."

And so everyone enjoyed their breakfast, chatting it up until they were done and it was time to finally leave.

Diaspro and Flora bowed slightly.

"It was very nice meeting you."

"We had a wonderful time."

She smiled.

"It was very nice meeting you too."

Stormy grinned arms crossed behind her head.

"Take it easy Miss Van."

She giggled.

"I will dear, and please, you don't have to add Miss to my name."

Icy gave her a serious look, though also smiling.

"We'll have her back in a few weeks."

She waved them off.

"Don't worry about it, just have a good time, when you get back my door's always open, I know Darcy will be staying, but the rest of you are always welcome."

Darcy smiled happily.

"Thank you."

Bloom gave her mother a strong hug.

"By Mamma! I'll see you in a few weeks!"

"Good by dear, have fun."

With that the three couples left for the nearest transport.

Their next destination: Whisperia.

* * *

 **R &R Please. I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	26. Whisperia

**A/N: This chapter will skip around quite a bit since it's covering a few weeks worth of time and will mostly consist of short little vignettes about some of the things the six of them got up to.**

 **I couldn't get this chapter to work quite how I wanted, so I'm trying a different style. This won't be something I stick to, as I prefer legit chapters over vignettes but it's the only thing that seemed to work for this chapter *shrug*. Anyway, just thought I'd give you all a head's up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Bloom stared in awe and wonder at her surroundings.

"Wooow. This is your home-world? it's sooo _pretty_."

Indeed it was. While there were cities and towns, in between that were meadows, fields and even valleys with many large trees and wild-life, Bloom, Flora and Diaspro admiring it all from the windows of their transport.

Diaspro reluctantly tore her eyes away from the beautiful scenery, glancing at the Trix sisters, who were smirking (Icy) grinning (Stormy) and smiling (Darcy) at their lovers' awe at their home.

"So, what's the plan again?"

Icy cleared her throat, grabbing the other two's attention.

"Alright, our stop's coming up soon, so first we'll drop off our stuff at the apartment, change clothes if you feel like it while unpacking, then we'll start the tour. I figure we can stop for a light lunch around 2 and then finish up and head back, we'll finish the day off with hitting up a nice restaurant for dinner. Sound good?"

The group gave their agreements, gathering their belongings before departing.

XXX

 **(Later...)**

The group had just finished with lunch and the tour, but weren't quite ready to head back yet, and so had decided to relax a bit in one of the nearby grassy meadows.

Well, some were resting, Bloom and Stormy on the other hand had started a game of tag.

"Betcha can't catch me Stormy!"

Said electric witch smirked cockily, raising an eyebrow.

"Really Bloomy? I'm the speedster of our group, remember?"

To prove her point she shot forward in a burst of static... only to catch a face-full of smoke instead of her target.

"*hack!* What the?! *cough* How did you?"

*Giggle*

Waving the smoke out of her face she spun around, spotting the giggling redhead sitting up in a nearby tree.

She turned an accusing look to the other chuckling girls.

"Did you know she could do that?"

Darcy snickered.

"Of course, we all saw her use it on Avalon, remember? I've been helping her perfect it recently."

She smirked.

"I guess she's got it down, huh?"

Before she could retort she felt a brief flash of heat and then found a new weight on her shoulders.

"Tag! You're it!"

Spinning around to grab her, she was once again met with a face-full of smoke.

"Gah! *cough* Get back here!"

The next 20 minutes consisted of Stormy zipping around the clearing, only catching smoke every time she tried to grab Bloom.

By the end she was left sprawled out on her back in the grass, panting in exhaustion.

"*huff* I *huff* I give, *gasp* you win kiddo."

In a flash of fire Bloom appeared behind her, looking down in concern.

"Are you alright Stormy?"

She tiredly gave a thumb's up.

"I'm fine Bloomy, just, exhausted. How about helping me up?"

Giggling she gripped her outstretched hand, struggling a bit but managing to pull the older girl to her feet.

Stormy dusted herself off, grinning.

"Well, I think we've burned enough energy to call it a day, don't you agree?"

XXX

 **(Tuesday...)**

It'd been a few days since coming to Whisperia and everyone had been truly enjoying themselves. Dia had spent a few days hopping from mall to mall familiarizing herself with the more popular fashions of the planet, Flora had wondered a nearby forest with Stormy, admiring the tranquility and getting to see animals native to Whisperia, and Bloom had done a bit of everything, her mate taking her on several dates that both enjoyed to the fullest.

Today though, was decidedly a lazy day, Stormy, Flora and Icy having gone out to see a movie or two while Darcy had chosen to sleep in, resting on one of the living room sofas.

As for Bloom and Dia, the former sat in the latter's lap, the Blonde busying herself with brushing the little redhead's hair.

"You dearie, have gorgeous hair, I'm kind of jealous really. It goes well with most colors, your options for cute outfits are nearly limitless!"

Bloom blushed cutely.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"Alright, once we're done with your hair we'll find you an outfit that compliments. Darcy won't know what hit her."

Afterwards the next 20 minutes were spent trying on outfits.

"No no, too casual. No, too formal. Is that cosplay? Why do you even have th-... oh, never mind."

Dia sighed, flopping back on the bed in frustration.

"I don't get it, one of these has to work! We need something that screams You, but also be mature and sexy at the same time."

"Umm, Dia? H-how does this look?"

Sitting up she gasped.

"Oh my."

Bloom stood nervously in front of the walk-in closet door. Her clothes consisted of a thin long-sleeved v-neck shirt that was a dark indigo blue, the sleeves slightly covering her hands, and an imperial purple skirt that stopped just passed the knees.

She had that sort of shy girl next-door look.

Dia practically squeed.

"Oh my dearie, you look absolutely adorable! And if you play up that shyness around Darcy you'll have her completely wrapped around your finger, not that you don't already of course."

She blushed shyly.

"Really?"

Dia couldn't resist anymore and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Ooooh, you're just so cute dearie! Come on, let's go surprise Darcy."

XXX

Darcy awoke to a shyly smiling Bloom, face only a few inches away from her own.

She smiled, giving her a light kiss.

"Well hello there, what's-... uhh..."

Dia smirked as Darcy finally took in her mate's look.

"So, what do you think?"

All Darcy could do was blush.

XXX

 **(Friday...)**

Bloom had decided to go with Flora and Stormy on their nature walk today, interacting with all the cute animals they came across, and now they were doing what Stormy always did on a Friday: visit the local comic shop.

*Ding*

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite customer! How ya doing Stormy?"

She grinned, high-fiving the older man sitting behind the counter.

"Awesome as always Stan, and I've brought a few friends with me this time."

He smiled brightly as he noticed the other two girls.

"Ah Flora, a pleasure to see you again, your copy of Poison Ivy: Cycle of Life and Death just came in this morning."

She smiled back.

"Thank you Stan, I can't wait to read it."

He turned his smile to Bloom.

"And who's this young Mary Jane?"

Stormy grinned, pulling the nervous little redhead up to the front.

"This is Bloom, she's with Darcy and is like a little sister to me. Say hello Bloom."

She waved shyly.

"H-hi Mr. Stan."

He chuckled, his infectious smile still on full.

"Now now, none of this Mr. stuff, just call me Stan."

She became a little less shy, realizing he was pretty nice.

"So, I've got your usual stack Stormy, and we've got Flora's order, but what can we do for you kiddo?"

She thought for a bit as Stormy perused her stack of comics.

"Do you have anything with a female hero? But I don't want anything too serious, more goofy and fun really."

He scratched his chin in thought, then grinned, snapping his fingers.

"I think I've got just the thing for you."

He hopped over the counter, showing that though he may be old he still had some youth left, and disappeared behind a few shelves for a bit.

"Ah-ha! Excelsior!"

Walking back around the counter this time, he sat down several comics, Bloom curiously picking one up.

"Gwenpool?"

He grinned.

"That's right! She's got a lot of Deadpool's crazy mannerisms and takes nothing seriously. Very goofy, very fun. I also threw in a few issues of Squirrel Girl."

Bloom skimmed through a few pages, giggling.

Stormy snickered.

"Alright, go ahead and add those to my purchases Stan. You always know just what to suggest."

He smirked as he started ringing up their purchases.

"What can I say kiddo? I know comics."

XXX

 **(The Next Saturday...)**

Bloom and Stormy sat on the couch enjoying cartoons, Flora next to them reading her comic, while Icy and Dia sat curled up on the love-seat napping together.

After a bit Darcy walked through the door, grinning.

"Dar-Dar!" "What's got you so excited?"

She took a seat next to Stormy, lifting Bloom onto her lap in the process.

"I just won us reservations at the Golden Ambrosia for tonight."

Stormy blinked, then in one swift motion grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Icy and Dia, smacking both in the face rudely.

"Gah!?" "Why?!"

"Are they just for you and Bloom?"

Darcy shook her head, resting her chin on top of Bloom's head and wrapping her arms around her, said redhead giggling in the affectionate embrace.

"No, I managed to book it as multiple couples, so it'll be a group date."

Icy finally got her bearings strait.

"What are we talking about?"

Stormy grinned.

"Darcy got us reservations to the Gold Ambrosia."

Icy stared slack-jawed, Dia blinking.

"That sounds expensive."

The cryomancer shook her head.

"It IS expensive, the Golden Ambrosia is the nicest and most expensive restaurant on Whisperia! How the hell did you manage this?"

She shrugged.

"I won a radio contest, now come on, we're gonna have to dress fancy for this one. I know Bloom and I are prepared but-"

Dia jumped up, Icy falling out of her lap and landing on the floor with a *thump!*

"Oh no no no no, you most certainly are NOT ready! None of us are! If this place is as fancy as it sounds then we have a lot of work to do."

Icy stood, rubbing her head and wincing.

"What all did you have in mind?"

She began ticking off various things.

"We're all going to need mani-pedies, get our hair taken care of, definitely going to need new dresses, and shoes, and possibly some jewelry, oh and definitely a spa treatment-"

Stormy cut her off.

"Woah woah WOAH! Hold up girl, how the heck are we gonna afford all this?"

She waved off her concern.

"I'm a princess remember? Money's not an issue for me, and before you say anything don't worry, I'll cover everything, and no you don't have to pay me back."

She clapped.

"Right! So, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Flora just flipped the page, but smiled none the less.

XXX

"Aaaah this is the life."

The girls all sat around the local spa, all in various forms of relaxation.

Icy, who was getting a facial mask applied smirked at Stormy's exclamation.

"Enjoying those hot rocks?"

She practically purred.

"Ooooh yeeeeees."

Diaspro sat in a chair, facial mask on and enjoying her mani-pedi.

"I told you you'd love this."

Bloom and Darcy were lying in a bath together, both resting their heads on each others' shoulders as they dosed lightly.

Finally Flora was getting a massage, still happily reading her book.

XXX

They managed to convince Dia to only buy dresses for her and Icy, while the others were allowed to wear dresses that they already had, as even Dia admitted that they were all beautiful choices.

And so they now stood in the lobby waiting to be seated, Flora finishing up her book and placing it in her purse, which was charmed to hold many more things than it should be able to.

Eventually one of the staff walked up.

"Hello and welcome to the Golden Ambrosia."

Darcy smiled and stepped up.

"Hello, I have a reservation?"

He nodded and looked through the guest book.

"Let's see... hmm, ah, here we are, Darcy right? Table for six?"

"That's right."

He snapped it shut.

"Excellent! If you'll follow me I'll lead you to your table and then we can begin with your order. My name's Shawn by the way."

Following the now named Shawn they were lead across the room and up a set of stairs to an even more luxurious part of the restaurant, only a few couples occupying this floor.

Once they'd taken a seat at a table the waiter handed them their menus.

"So, I believe we should start off your evening with drinks, what can I get you lovely ladies?"

Icy and Dia both ordered white wine, while Stormy and Flora went for red.

"And for you two?"

Bloom thought for a bit, glancing over the menu.

"Do you have sparkling cider?"

He smiled.

"We sure do dear, what kind would you like?"

She tapped her chin cutely in thought.

"Umm, do you have red grape?"

"Of course."

"I'll have that then."

He wrote it down.

"Sure thing, and you ma'am?"

Darcy glanced over the menu.

"You know, I think that actually sounds good, I'll have the same."

"Alright, we'll have that out to you in just a few minutes. Please take this time to look over the menus for your meals."

Picking up her menu Stormy frowned.

"Everything is so fancy."

Icy snickered.

"Maybe you should stick to the kids menu then."

Even though her first response was to roll her eyes, she still looked anyway.

"... This is just as fancy! At least with this one I still kinda know what each thing is."

Everyone had to agree with that.

Soon the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Here you are ladies, have you decided on what to eat yet?"

Everyone just kind of awkwardly looked at the menu.

"Ah, first time?"

They sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah, it can be pretty hard to figure out the first time, but really all you need to know is that most of the items are normal, they just have fancy names, so just order how you would at any other restaurant."

With a little help everyone placed their orders, Bloom and Stormy sticking to the kids menu and just asking for adult portions.

Chuckling he wrote it all down.

"All right, your orders should be out with in the next 20 minutes, I'll bring out some rolls to tide you over 'til then."

Storm grinned.

"Well, he sure is nice, I figured this place would be the stuffy kind of fancy."

XXX

 **(Later...)**

Food was eaten, drinks were had, dessert was being shared, and even the other couples were now sharing a single table with the girls, the waiter and a few other staff being kind enough to push together several tables into one.

As it turns out the second floor was actually designed to be private for those who wished to truly enjoy themselves without worry of disturbing several of the more uptight guests.

Currently Stormy was regaling everyone with the story of Bloom's fight with Stella in the Magical Reality Chamber.

"And *hic* that's when B-Bloom here proceeded to b*hic*eat the snot out of Stella!"

One of the other women had latched onto Bloom, with Darcy's permission of course, hugging her tightly, as she had deemed her "Just the cutest little thing she'd ever seen!"

"That's awful! How could she pick on someone who's just so adorable and innocent?"

Her husband next to her frowned, taking a sip of his scotch.

"I've heard of this Princess Stella, and everything I hear points to her being a real bi- uh I mean brat."

He noticed the warning gleam in his wife's eye, he'd already been whacked a few times for cursing around the "Innocent little girl".

Flora took a bite of her ice cream.

"She really is, I like to see the good in people, but there's pretty much nothing redeemable about her."

Bloom happily devoured her plate of strawberry shortcake.

"She's reeeeeally mean."

The woman smiled and ran her fingers through her red locks.

"Well, don't let her bother you sweetie, people like her always get their comeuppance eventually."

Icy snickered, a slightly drunken blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh believe me, she keeps getting it. I just wonder if she'll ever learn."

One of the other guys scoffed.

"Probably not. I've seen cases like hers before, if she doesn't wise up soon, she'll ultimately regret it once it's too late."

A clearly plastered Dia huffed.

"Come ooooon, no more serious talk! Let's talk about some of the _fun_ stuff we've done huh?"

The remainder of the night was spent talking about the other adventures they'd all had, leaving out certain details of course.

XXX

 **(Solaria...)**

As our favorite group of witches and fairies enjoyed their night, one spoiled sun fairy, or as Bloom liked to call her, the Bad Fairy, sat brooding in her room.

The moment she had returned home she'd been grounded for her despicable and deplorable acts, mostly for the degrading viral video that in turn put her parents in a bad light. Though really the grounding was just her being forbidden to leave the castle for the summer, she was still furious about her situation.

"Damn her! How is she so powerful? So well liked, practically untouchable! It should be _me_ who has that power. ME! Not some stupid little _witch_. _I_ should be the one getting all the attention, Fargonda should want ME, not the freak. I should have that power, I deserve it!"

She glanced over a note sitting upon her desk.

"Well, soon I will have that power, Fargonda seems to have smartened up and has something she wants me to test soon, says It'll change me in ways I can't even imagine. Good! Finally I'll be able to put that little witch in her place. I will get what I deserve! Nobody makes a fool of me, NOBODY!"

Somehow no one was awoken by the sounds of her cackling as it spread across the kingdom in the dead of night.

* * *

 **R &R Please**


	27. Epilogue - Things Soon to Come

**A/N: We're at the home-stretch here my friends, I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey thus far.**

 **No more delays, let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"Do you really have to leave?"

Kevin finished loading the last box into their transport back to earth, tossing Gwen the keys to lock-up the empty building.

He gave Bloom a sad smile, ruffling her hair fondly.

"Afraid so spitfire, but hey, you've got our numbers, so feel free to call us anytime you want."

She sniffled, Darcy wrapping her arms around her comfortingly from behind.

"Kev! Get your butt over here, these are _your_ bags that are so frickin heavy dammit!"

He shook his head.

"I'm comin I'm comin, jeez."

While he went to go help Karin with the bags, the group looked forlornly at what was once a hangout for everyone.

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself Bloom."

She frowned as Gwen knelt in front of her.

"But, it's because of Fargonda-"

Gwen nodded.

"Exactly, she's to blame, not you. To be honest though, this was kinda inevitable."

Icy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, watching Kevin fondly as he struggled with several of Karin's own bags, the pho-redhead having the decency to look sheepish at that fact.

"Kevin's always been a bit of a wonder-er, he doesn't settle for very long, I knew this when I got with him and I honestly don't really mind. It's why we ended up here for awhile actually, that and realizing all three of us had a bit of magic in us."

She smiled, pulling Bloom into a hug.

"He's been itching to travel again for a little while now, so don't sweat it Bloom, this was going to happen soon anyway."

She stood up, swiping some dirt off her jeans, having decided to go casual today, though still sticking to her Goth theme.

"Like he said, you've got our numbers, so don't hesitate to call us."

Bloom thought a moment, then pulled out her phone and texted something real quick, Gwen blinking as her own phone chimed.

"What's this?"

She smiled brightly.

"Before you go on your trip, could you please stop by my Mamma's house? I reeeeally want you to meet her, I do I do!"

Chuckling she saved the text and pocketed her phone.

"I think we can do that."

Kevin and Karin walked back over, all three finishing their goodbyes, and stepping into the transport, Kevin being stopped by a teary-eyed Bloom latching onto him.

"We will see you again, won't we?"

He turned around and gave her a tight hug, ruffle her hair fondly one last time.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of us, I promise we'll be back again eventually."

He grinned, holding out his left fist to her.

"Don't think of this as 'goodbye', think of it as more 'see ya later'."

She returned the grin, holding out her own and bumping his.

"Yeah, I like 'see ya later' much better."

"That's the spirit!"

Stepping in, everyone waved them good by as they took off, eventually disappearing into the distance.

Darcy pulled Bloom back into her arms, everyone smiling sadly.

"I'm sure we'll see them again someday little flame."

She wiped away a tear.

"Yeah, I know we will."

Eventually everyone left the area, returning home.

XXX

 **(Alfea: Later that Night in Fargonda's Office...)**

Fargonda sat behind her desk, the only light source being the moonlight filtering in through the large window behind her.

Scattered around the room were several silhouettes, barely able to be seen in the darkness.

"It seems we're all here."

One figure, a young man by the voice, asked curiously.

"What happened to the loser?"

She smirked.

"Avalon his been... _disposed_ of, his usefulness was at an end."

Another man sneered.

"Good riddance to stupid rubbish I say."

Many agreed with him.

Fargonda chuckled.

"Indeed. Report."

One of the figures sitting on the sofa grinned viciously.

"We've found a few remaining Earth fairies, just finished off the last one this morning actually, all that's left is the one in your school."

She nodded.

"Yes, young Roxy, you may have her soon. Next."

A young female spoke.

"I've managed to befriend the pixie tribe, and I believe I'm close to getting the location of their piece of the Codex out of them. I'm afraid it's still going to take some time my Mistress."

She waved her off.

"You still have plenty of time, it is of no concern. Are you prepared for your secondary mission?"

She bowed.

"Just say the word my Mistress."

She smirked.

"Excellent! The time will come soon. Next?"

The young male spoke-up.

"Nothing new to report on my end Ma'am, things are still running smoothly."

A more regal sounding female voice agreed.

"It's the same on my end as well, and I've assured that young Stella continues to play her part."

"Very good."

The figure next to the older one huffed, revealing it to also be female.

"I still don't understand why we keep that brat around."

She sighed.

"She has her uses, though they've about reached their end. I'm working on a little experiment that she shall test before disposing of her. It's not quite ready yet, but it shall be soon. Anything else?"

Another figure standing off to the side spoke slightly nervously.

"I, I don't believe anyone's caught on to me yet, not even DuFour."

She nodded.

"Good, see to it that they don't, I'll soon be adding another spy, an unwitting one, but a spy none the less."

She sat back in her seat.

"It seems everything is finally running smoothly, let's keep it that way. Dismissed."

All the figures vanished in differing methods, leaving Fargonda as the only occupant of the room.

"Soon, both the Dragon Flame and the Codex will be mine! This year the little brat and her gang of misfits won't know what hit them, the child will know _true_ despair, and when she's finally broken and alone, that's when I'll swoop in and take what should already be mine! Soon everyone will know that the Light, is always right! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

 **(To Be Continued... In Fractured Bloom: Battle for the Codex)**

 **Coming soon...**

* * *

 **Well that ends Volume 1, anyone else excited for part 2? This is not the end quite yet though, I'll be adding one or two Specials to this, hopefully a Halloween one but definitely a Christmas one, I've already got plans for the Christmas Special and all I'll say is: It's gonna be cute.**

 **Also, can anyone guess who the figures were that are working for Fargonda? Let me know in either a review or P.M. I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

 **Anyway, R &R please, and I'll see you all in the next installment. Buh-bye! ;)**


	28. Halloween Special: Costume Catastrophe!

**Greetings Fright Knights and Monster Girls! I know it's not my line but whatever, Count Jackula is awesome!**

 **Anyway, welcome to my first ever Halloween Special! Hopefully one of many to come. I must give special thanks to FunahoMisaki, I know you said it was unnecessary but I feel it really is, this wouldn't have happened, hell this whole story wouldn't have happened without your stories around to give inspiration.**

 **With all sincerity, thank you, not just to her, but to all of you! Your suggestions and encouragement help immensely in getting this story to become what it has, I admit there were several time where I thought I was gonna end up abandoning it. But that didn't happen, and it's because of all of you, again thank you.**

 **Now that we've gotten all the sappiness out of the way, let's do this!**

 **Note: this takes place before Through the Looking Glass, hence Avalon NOT being literal dust in the wind. Also before several other chapters, so Roxy's not part of the group yet. Sorry.**

* * *

 **10 Tailed Ookami proudly presents:**

 **The Fractured Bloom Halloween Special**

 **Costume Catastrophe!**

 **(Alfea: Oct.30th just before midnight...)**

Deep in a hidden chamber under the school, Fargonda stood cackling over a bubbling cauldron, her latest scheme still simmering.

"Excellent! Now we just let it simmer for a few more hours and it'll be ready for the party. Mhahahaha!"

*cough*

She frowned, slowly turning to face Avalon, who stood nervously off to the side.

"And you know what needs to be done, correct?"

He gulped.

"O-Of course my Mistress."

She continued to give him that evil stare.

"Really. Perhaps you should go back over it, I seem to have forgotten."

He could feel the start of a nervous sweat.

"I-I'm sure you'll remember it, it is your plan after all."

She didn't even blink.

"Indulge an old woman."

He gulped again.

"Well, uhh, I'm s-supposed to spike the food and drinks at the big cross-schools Halloween party with the potion."

She closed her eyes.

"And how long does it take to go into effect?"

He froze.

"... 5 minutes?"

He flinched as she lightly caressed his cheek, then gently grabbed him by the chin.

"5 minutes."

Then suddenly winced as she slowly began squeezing.

He could feel the bones creaking.

"Ooow... ow. Ow! Ow ow ow OW!?"

Her eyes snapped open, a purely evil gleam in her glare.

"5 minutes?! It takes an hour you incompetent fool!"

He nodded furiously in her grip, causing himself even more pain.

"An hour, of course my Mistress, I don't know how I could have forgotten!"

She sneered.

"Because you're an idiot. Now, word through the grapevine is Bloom will be going as a fox. This is perfect. She'll be completely helpless and ripe for the picking."

At Avalon's whimper she scoffed, dropping him.

"You are to capture her during all of the confusion. Am I clear?"

He held his jaw tenderly.

"C-crystal my Mistress."

She sniffed, nodding.

"Good, this Halloween the magical world won't know what hit it, and soon I'll be one step closer to domination! Hmhm. Heh, ehhehheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

XXX

 **(Oct.31st: Cloud Tower...)**

Bloom was sitting as still as possible as Darcy added the last bit of eyeliner and shadow to make her eyes really pop.

"Aaand done. There we are, oh! Can't forget the final touch now can we?"

Picking up the hairband with fox ears on top off the table, she lovingly place it on Bloom's hair and adjusted it.

"There! You make an adorable fox girl little flame."

She smiled brightly, toying with the tail sown into her orangish-red shorts.

"Thank you Dar-Dar! You make a beautiful vampire, yep yep."

She smiled, showing off the fake fangs she was wearing.

"Thank you. Now, let's see if the others are ready. Stormy! Are you ready to go?"

Stormy stepped out of the bathroom, grinning.

"Oh you know it. This wolf is ready to party! Arh-WOOOOO!"

Bloom giggled while Darcy just shook her head.

"Icy?"

Said ice witch stepped out, smirking.

"How do I look?"

Stormy snickered.

"Slutty."

She glared.

"I'm Morgan from Dark Stalkers, A succubus? Of course I look slutty."

*knock, knock*

"Come on in."

Lucy and Mirta walked in, Lucy dressed as a pirate while Mirta was dressed as Batgirl.

"Yarh! You girls ready or what?"

Darcy waved her off.

"Yeah, we're coming."

"Mama Mirta!"

Mirta grinned, catching Bloom.

"Well aren't you just an adorable little fox!"

She glanced around, taking in everyone's costumes.

"Nice! Alright, let's go party!"

Everyone cheered, quickly leaving.

XXX

 **(7:45 P.M. Alfea...)**

The party was in full swing, many costumed teenagers mingling, the adults having their own party in town. Though they weren't without at least some supervision, Avalon, Ediltrude and a staff member from Red Fountain being left to watch over the party.

Ediltrude sipped her punch, trying to stifle her snickering.

"Hehe, really Avalon?"

He frowned, sipping his own punch.

"What _is_ your issue?"

She smirked.

"A flying monkey?"

Indeed that was his costume.

"I like the Wizard of Oz. There's nothing wrong with that."

Clearly the irony was lost on him.

"And just what are you supposed to be huh?"

She pulled a stake from the holster on her thigh, twirling it.

"Vampire hunter, duh."

He growled.

"Well what about Pete? He's dressed as a Banana!"

Said man was ladling another cup of punch.

"Hey, you leave me out of this."

She scoffed.

"It's still not a flying monkey."

Huffing he stomped off.

"That's right, walk away! Guy can't take a little ribbing."

Suddenly she stumbled a bit, gripping her head lightly.

"Huh, I guess someone must have spiked the punch. Thought it tasted a bit off, oh well, it _is_ a party."

With Bloom, she was having the time of her life, though the cookies she had tasted kinda funny, other than that she was having a blast.

"Soooo many fun costumes! It's too bad Tecna didn't show."

The tech fairy had decided to hold herself up in her room, stating that these types of parties were beneath her, though she admitted to only Bloom that she just wasn't comfortable around so many people.

Bloom was observing a rather realistic goblin costume when she was hit with a sudden feeling of vertigo.

"Uhh, w-what's going on? I-hey!"

She noticed her tail hitting a few cups off the table.

"Stop it tail! This thing's always such a pain to control, yip, yip!"

She scratched her ears, then froze as they twitched.

"Wait... t-tail? But it's not... Wh-what's happening to me?!"

Suddenly a very uncomfortable feeling washed over her, dropping her onto all fours, as everyone around her began to panic, going through their own changes.

All over the area people began the, painful for some, process of what seemed to be turning into their costumes.

"AHHHHHH!" "Oh my god!" "What the hell's happening?!" "EEEEEEEK!" "What's going on?!" "Someone make it stop!" "Bloom!"

The last thing she heard was Darcy calling her name, before she blacked out.

XXX

 **(8:30 P.M.)**

 _"Ooooo, what happened? That was a weird dream."_

Standing up and stretching she glanced around.

 _"Huh? Did everything get bigger somehow?"_

She scratched her ear with her hind leg, then froze.

 _"W-what?!"_

She stumbled over to a fallen snack platter, shiny enough to see her reflection, and what she saw shocked her.

"Yip yip!"

 _"I... I'm a fox! But how did this happen?!"_

The panicking redhead suddenly noticed a few people getting up, though not all of them were people anymore, some of them actually frightening her.

 _"I gotta find Dar-Dar, at least I'll be safe with her, then we can try and figure this out."_

With a goal in mind she cautiously made her way through the crowd, avoiding the more monstrous students.

After about 15 minutes of searching she stopped.

 _"Dang it, there's no telling where she is!"_

Suddenly she felt the ground tremble and looked up, just in time to see a stampeding Centaur heading right for her.

"Yip!"

Cowering she placed her paws over her head, shaking in fear.

When she felt no pain and could hear it leaving the room, she finally opened her eyes.

 _"Wah? I'm floating?"_

That's what she thought at first, until she noticed the clear thread attached to her back.

Confused, she glanced up.

"Yip!"

She really wished she could scream, as the sight of what seemed to be a woman/spider hybrid slowly lifting her closer was utterly terrifying.

"There we are, you almost became road kill there."

 _"Please don't eat me!"_

She raised an eyebrow at the frantic yipping coming from the little fox.

"Woah, easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down dear."

After a bit she realized who was holding her.

 _"Dia? Oh thank god it's you!"_

Chuckling at the fox's antics, she took a closer look at its features, and upon seeing its eyes it finally hit her.

"Wait a minute... Bloom? Is that you?"

"Yip yip!"

Her eyes widened, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you, are you alright dearie?"

Bloom purred in response to the affection, eliciting a giggle from Dia.

"What are you doing wondering around here? It's very dangerous for someone so small, especially with everyone still freaking out."

"Yip yip!"

She frowned.

"I'm afraid I can't really understand you dearie, it's too bad you didn't just turn into a fox/girl hybrid kinda like myself."

Bloom lowered her head in frustration.

 _"Noooo, that would've been too easy, of course."_

"But I can guess you're trying to find Darcy, am I right?"

She yipped and nodded vigorously.

"Haha, okay, well come along dearie, let's see if we can't find her."

Securing Bloom in her grip she began her trek across the school, crawling along the walls and ceiling.

XXX

There trek had been stopped by a rather interesting scene.

"Hahahahaha! Bring it on Batboy! Oof!"

"Mistah J?! Gah!"

Both Riven and Mirta shook out their hands after punching out what turned out to be Sky and Stella.

"Why'd they have to go as them tonight?"

Mirta shrugged, helping him to tie the bumbling duo up tight.

"They knew what we were doing, so of course they had to. They probably had something antagonistic planned, but then of course, well, THIS happened."

"Hm, we have company."

"Wah?"

Spinning around quickly, she dropped out of her fighting stance upon recognition.

"Oh, Dia! What are you doing here?"

She shrugged.

"Trying to find the others, what about you two?"

She snickered.

"Dropping two bad jokes."

"Yip yip!"

Doing a double take she gasped.

"Bloom?!"

Leaping out of Dia's arms she landed and perched herself on Mirta's shoulders, nuzzling her cheek happily.

 _"Mama Mirta!"_

"Oh little rose, I'm glad to see you're okay."

She frowned in thought.

"But why did this happen? Who did this, and for what purpose?"

Riven frowned.

"My guess is this is another scheme of Fargonda's to get to Bloom."

She scowled.

"We can't let that happen!"

He nodded.

"Agreed. But before we start looking for someone who can help us with our predicament, we first need to find the others."

"Right."

And so the now larger group began the search for the rest of their friends.

XXX

 **(9:13 P.M.)**

Soon they found one of their friends.

"Is that... Icy?"

Riven nodded.

"I believe so."

At the moment she was teasing a couple of guys, flirting with them.

Dia didn't know why, but for some reason seeing this really bugged her, and so without thinking she began stomping over, furious.

"ICY!"

Riven frowned.

"You stay here with Bloom, I'll go try and handling this."

He ran off before she could respond.

"Uh yeah sure. *sigh* I guess it's just you and me sweetie."

"Oh? I wouldn't say that."

Spinning around she came face to face with... Poison Ivy?

"Huh? Wait... Flora? What-"

she placed a finger to her lips, shushing her, and gently picked Bloom up off her shoulder.

"Mama Nature's been very worried about you sweetie."

She lovingly began petting her head, lolling Bloom into a purring trance.

Mirta tensed slightly.

"Y-you're not here to cause trouble, are you?"

She chuckled.

"Not at all dear, I'm just trying to find the others, same as you."

*screech!*

"What on Magix?!"

Without warning something came flying through the air towards them, knocking Bloom out of Flora's arms.

 _"Owie! Wah, who are you?"_

Standing across from her seemed to be a flying monkey of some sort.

 _"Mistress wants the Foxy! Mistress will get the Foxy!"_

She gasped.

 _"Avalon?! No! S-stay back! Go away!"_

He started to advance on her.

 _"Come here Foxy so's Avy can gives you tos the Mistress!"_

Taking a step back she felt her hind leg brush against something, and immediately pushed it towards him.

 _"Here take this instead!"_

He stopped and stared at the object.

 _"Is that... Banana?"_

Without a second thought he pounced on it, devouring it.

 _"Yummy banana!"_

Taking this chance Flora ensnared the freaky monkey in some of her vines, creating a cage.

"Is that Avalon?"

Flora frowned.

"It would seem so. He's probably the one who did all this in the first place."

Mirta shook her head.

"But why would he also... oh, right, he's an idiot."

Dia, Icy and Riven walked back over.

"Is that Avalon?"

"Yep."

Riven shook his head.

"Whatever, come on, Icy says she knows where some of the others are."

She nodded.

"I do, they're in the dining hall, but unfortunately I also saw Ediltrude heading in the same direction, and it should be obvious that Vampires and Vampire Hunters don't mix."

Bloom's eyes shot wide.

 _"Oh no, Dar-Dar!"_

"Wah, hey!"

The little fox bolted towards the dining hall before anyone could react.

Mirta looked worried.

"Bloom wait! Come on we gotta get there before she gets hurt."

The other four agreed and quickly followed after the red streak of fur.

XXX

Upon reaching the dining hall, Bloom's heart skipped a beat.

 _"Oh no."_

It was quite a scene. Pinned to the wall by her torn shirt was Stormy the Werewolf struggling to get free, off to the side were Musa and Lucy, the two pirates knocked out cold, though it could also be from the empty bottles of rum surrounding them. And finally in the middle of the room sat Ediltrude, ready to drive a stake through the pinned down Darcy's heart.

"Die vampire scum!"

Acting quickly Bloom leapt in the way, standing protectively on her mate's chest.

"Move fox!"

"Yip!"

"I said move!"

"Yip!"

Ediltrude scowled.

"Why are you protecting her? She can't possibly mean anything to..."

She paused, taking a closer look at the fox.

"You look familiar, are you..."

She looked closer at the eyes of the fox.

 _"Please stop Ediltrude! Don't hurt Dar-Dar!"_

"B-Bloom? Wait, Bloom came as a fox, and of course came with Darcy, and Darcy came as a...!"

She looked down at the struggling girl underneath her.

"Get off me and give me back my mate!"

She jumped up, eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Darcy! I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, are you alright?!"

Darcy snatched Bloom from her hands, holding her close as the fox whimpered.

"I'm fine, just don't do it again."

She gently petted her crying mate.

"Shuuuush, it's okay little flame, I'm okay."

Ediltrude helped her to her feet.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know why..."

Darcy shook her head.

"It's alright, this whole situation is crazy, I've noticed a lot of others letting instinct take over, so I get it."

"Bloom!"

She spun around and grinned as the others came running through the doorway, now joined by Timmy the ogre and Brandon the mummy.

"Hey guys!"

Mirta pulled both her and Bloom into a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you two!"

Bloom yipped happily, licking her cheek.

"Hehe stop, that tickles!"

*ahem*

Everyone glanced to the side to see a scowling Werewolf, still pinned to the wall.

"So, this little reunion is touching and all, but do you think maybe, oh I don't know... SOMEONE COULD PLEASE GET ME THE HELL DOWN FROM HERE?!"

XXX

 **(9:45 P.M.)**

The group was making their way down a hall, Flora in front. They dealt with the occasional monster student, but otherwise went unimpeded.

"Where are we going anyway?"

Flora smirked.

"We're going to the one person here who can help us."

The rest exchanged glances.

"WHO?"

Stopping she knocked on one of the doors.

*knock, knock*

They waited as someone slowly shuffled to the door and unlocked it.

Upon opening, the half awake form of Tecna poked her head out.

"Huh?"

She blinked, noticing the people at her door.

"Oh, wow, everyone did a brilliant job on their costumes. Is the party already over?"

Stormy smirked.

"Well, the party got a little out of control when someone spiked the concessions, and turned it into a Monster Mash!"

Everyone else groaned while Flora ignored her girlfriend's antics.

"These aren't costumes sweetie, at least, not anymore."

Tecna stared for a bit.

"... Is this one of those pranks that Bloom and Stormy are always pulling?"

Darcy sighed, stepping forward and holding out the fox in her arms.

"It's not a prank, at least not one that we pulled. This _is_ Bloom."

Tecna blinked at the sad fox, noticing those familiar blue eyes.

"... I think it would be beneficial if you all came in and explained this peculiar situation to me. I'll do some research to see if I can't find a counter to this debacle."

Getting the gist of what she said the group followed her into her dorm.

XXX

 **(10:45 P.M.)**

Tecna finished mixing the ingredients.

"Alright, now all we need is the blood of the one who started this, to be more precise, the one who administered the potion."

Stormy grinned viciously.

"ARH-WOOOOOO! Alright! Time to drain the monkey!"

*screech!*

Avalon began frantically shaking the bars of his cage.

Tecna frowned.

"As fascinating as I think the inner anatomy of an Avis-Simian would be, we only require a few drops."

The she-wolf deflated at that.

"Way to ruin my fun."

Rolling her eyes Flora willed one of the vines to prick him, drawing some blood to fill the vile in Tecna's hand.

"Excellent. Now we just mix it and... there."

The potion turned a bluish-purple color.

"Now we just need to administer it to the the entire student body."

Stormy stretched, yawning.

"So we do this in the morning?"

She frowned.

"Negative, it must be administered before midnight or I'm afraid I'll be the only one here that's surprisingly normal."

Everyone gasped as it finally registered with them.

"Y-you mean?"

She nodded, absentmindedly petting Bloom, who was perched on her desk.

"After Midnight tonight the changes will be irreversible."

Stormy was the only one who just shrugged.

"Eh, being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad, I could do what I want and eat who ever I want!"

Darcy smirked.

"And we'd have to give you a flea bath at least once a month, more knowing you."

Her eyes widened comically.

"Never-mind, change me back, change me back!"

Mirta scratched her chin in thought.

"We need to find a way to gather the attention of the entire school."

Riven thought for a bit.

"The intercom, we could use it to draw them into a single area."

Dia frowned.

"But how are we going to administer the potion to the entire school?"

Tecna shook her head.

"I figured it wold be obvious."

Darcy caught on while the others gave her an odd look.

"We mix a huge bowl of punch with it just like Avalon did!"

The rest felt kinda dumb for not thinking of that.

XXX

 **(11:55 P.M.)**

It took quite a bit of time, but they finally got everyone gathered in the courtyard and explained the situation, and were now giving out the last of the punch, most having already drank it and were now waiting for it to take effect.

"And lastly Bloom, here Darcy, you're going to have to give it to her."

She smiled, accepting the cup.

"Alright, here you go little flame."

Just as she had started to tilt it towards her little mate's muzzle...

*screech!*

"Oh no!"

Avalon flew over, knocking the cup from her hands and spilling it all over the ground, where it immediately soaked into the dirt.

As he began to gloat Stormy angrily snatched the monkey up by his wings.

"Alright! Who was the idiot who let the monkey free?"

Mirta tightened the rope around Sky and Stella, once again knocked unconscious.

"It was these two fools, they wanted to cause some chaos."

Dia scowled.

"But that was the last of the potion, and we don't have enough time to make more!"

Bloom yipped frantically, tears streaming from her eyes.

 _"No no no! I Don't want to be a fox forever! Forgonda'll get me way easier if I can't fight back! And Dar-Dar can't be mates with a fox! It's not fair, no no no!"_

Everyone looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

Darcy sniffed, wiping away her own tears, when suddenly it hit her.

"Wait, I still have my cup!"

All looked at her in confusion.

"But if you give it to her, then _you'll_ be stuck as a vampire."

She smirked.

"Not if I do this."

Taking her cup, she drained it, swallowing half of it. Then, picking up the teary-eyed fox, she kissed her muzzle, using her tongue to push open her mouth to administer the rest.

*DONG*

Right as she finished the clock struck midnight, everyone being enveloped in puffs of bluish-purple smoke.

"*cough* Is everyone alright?"

Everyone in the room glanced around and started cheering.

"Hey, I've got two legs again instead of four!" "I can talk again!" "I'm beautiful!" I'm back to normal!"

Darcy smiled, spitting out the fangs as the smoke cleared, revealing the form of Bloom in her arms, wrapping her in a tight desperate hug.

"I'm me! I'm me!"

She grinned happily, standing up and twirling her around as they both giggled with glee.

"I'm soooo happy to be me again!"

Darcy gave her a powerful kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you're you again too."

"Bloom!"

They looked up as the others ran up, everyone joining in on a group hug.

"It's so great to have things back to normal."

Suddenly Bloom yawned, leading to a few others doing the same.

Ediltrude snickered.

"Alright, I think we should call it a night."

She noticed the pensive looks on a few of their faces.

"You're all welcome to stay the night at Cloud Tower, there's no rule that says you can't have a Halloween sleepover, I'm also sure that classes will be canceled tomorrow due to the rest of the staff being hung over from their own party."

At that everyone laughed and cheered.

XXX

 **(Cloud Tower Dorms: Later...)**

Everyone lay sprawled out all over the room, Darcy being the last one awake.

*purr*

She blinked, holding in a giggle as she realized that Bloom, who was curled up next to her, was in fact the one purring.

 _"Must be left over from when she was a fox. That's so adorable."_

Glancing around she also noticed a few other people acting slightly off now.

Stormy was sprawled out on her bed, kicking and whimpering slightly like a dog, Riven would occasionally mumble "I am the knight" while Dia had her limbs wrapped around Icy, kinda like a spider. Lucy had her hand on Musa's butt while she had her hand on the other girl's boobs, both squeezing with lecherous grins on their faces.

Shaking her head, she began to doze off herself, unconsciously wrapping the sheets around herself and Bloom like a cape, or bat wings.

XXX

 **(Alfea: Fargonda's Office...)**

"YOU FAILED TO GET HER?!"

Avalon rubbed his stomach in discomfort.

"*burp* Ooo, I-I'm sorry my Mistress, it won't happen again urgh."

She scowled, massaging her temples.

"And you even drank the potion you bumbling, ugh, you know what? I've had way too much to drink tonight for this, I'll deal with you in the morning."

Bowing at his dismissal, he stumbled out, still gripping his stomach.

"Gah, uh man, I don't think th-that banana's agreeing with me anymore, it must have gone uurp bad."

 **(End)**

* * *

 **And there we have it! My very first Halloween Special, again hopefully not the last either. I hope you all enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing it. Now I'm gonna take a break for the rest of the month to watch a bunch of horror movies and stuff, I've been too distracted by my writing to do much of that.**

 **Anyway, R &R please, and as always, I'll catch ya in the next chapter. Buh-bye! And Happy Halloween! ;)**

* * *

 **(Post Credits)**

Stella slowly, and groggily woke up.

"Uhh, what a weird dream, I wonder why I- huh? What the hell?!"

She struggled in her bonds. Apparently it wasn't a dream and she really was tied up.

"Sky! Sky wake up!"

He grumbled, a slight bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"5 more minutes Mamma."

She growled.

"Wake-UP you idiot! Come on! Hello? Someone? Anyone? SOMEBODY UNTIE ME!"


	29. Christmas Special: The Perfect Gift

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Here's my Christmas Gift to all of you, hope you like it. :)**

 **Also this takes place after Bloom's Darcy Day and before Through the Looking Glass.**

 **Now, if you'd like to skip out on my rambling, then skim down to where it says On with the story! If not, then I'd like just a moment of your time to explain something, and get something off my chest.**

 **You still here? Alright.**

 **So I'm sure you've noticed I've been pretty quiet for a bit, and I'm gonna be honest, it's probably gonna be like that 'til January.**

 **Writing this chapter was really hard for me, not because I had a lack of ideas, but because I had to get into a mindset that I'm not accustomed too. I've mentioned a few times that I deal with depression, and that's true, in fact Christmas is my worst time of the year when it comes to dealing with it. I can't really explain it, it's not like I have any REALLY bad memories associated with the holiday, but for some reason it just hits me the hardest come December. The schmaltzy Christmas music actually tends to make it worse (and I work in retail, so I start seeing Christmas stuff before Halloween is even over, which just adds to my depression! Thankfully they wait 'til Thanksgiving to start playing Christmas tunes, so that's a plus.) while all the Christmas specials only help a little bit, the only part about the holiday I really enjoy is the traditions, like stringing up lights, decorating the tree and baking cookies and really just the whole doing things with family.**

 **I guess the best way to put it is that for the most part, all the cheer and happiness just feels FAKE to me, most people I know are concentrated on what _they're_ gonna get, even less on what they're gonna give someone else, and I guess what I really hate is how people are practically forcing others to be happy on _their_ terms all freakin month! It's why I love Halloween, I can enjoy myself in my own way, and nobody judges me for it. I'm a horror guy through and through, and during October I'm allowed to embrace that, hell I'm encouraged to even! But Christmas, I have to be all bright and cheerful, and frankly that's just not me. Having to do this and being surrounded by it _alllll_ day makes me irritable, I get quiet and closed off, which is not normal for me by the way, and it kills my mood for writing.**

 **So I'm sorry to say that this is most likely it 'til next month, until I get passed this I'm not gonna be able to get much done, but I hope you can still enjoy this little special and that you yourself have a wonderful and happy holiday season. Seriously, don't let little ol' me get ya down now! ;)**

 **Now, without farther delay...**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **10 Tailed Ookami proudly presents:**

 **The Fractured Bloom Christmas Special**

 **The Perfect Gift**

It was the holiday season in Magix, snow was falling, coating everything in a beautiful layer of white crystals, the trees were nicely decorated, multi-colored lights were strung up, and Christmas tunes were playing on all the stores' speakers. Along with all the holiday cheer in the air, many were also in a bit of a shopping frenzy, trying to find the perfect gift for their friends and loved ones.

Currently our favorite little redheaded witch was doing just that while also just enjoying the atmosphere, many smiling and greeting her as she passed through the crowds.

Contrary to how it looked though, she wasn't on her own. She was aware that her Momma Du was shadowing her, making sure she was safe. Occasionally she'd even ask for her opinion on a gift.

Taking a seat on a sidewalk bench she pulled out her shopping list and a pen, checking off as she read down the list.

"Let's see... I got Icy's and Stormy's gifts, Tecna's Mamma is sending me, I got Roxy's, Mumma Griffin and Papa Valtor's are both taken care of, I got Auntie Flora's gift, I'm making Mama Mirta's, I've even taken care of the gifts for the other teachers and my new friends at the Pizzeria. I took care of Mamma's, I also got Momma Du's gift, no peeking Momma!"

Her response was a giggle from the shadows.

"Hmm... that just leaves Dia, Musa, Lucy and Dar-Dar. The others are easy, and I know one of the things I wanna get Dar-Dar, but I want the other to be reeeeally special."

Glancing back over the list she decided to start with Diaspro's gift.

"Okay, next stop: the jewelry store!"

XXX

*jingle*

Walking in she wasn't at all surprised to run into said woman perusing the store as well.

She giggled when she noticed her looking fondly over a crystal snowflake necklace, drawing the crystal fairy's attention.

"Oh! Bloom dearie, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged, glancing over a few sets of earrings.

"Just Christmas shopping, I think you should buy the necklace, Icy will love it, she will she will!"

Dia chuckled, blushing slightly.

"That obvious huh?"

Her response was another giggle.

So... anything specific you're looking for?"

Bloom shook her head.

"Nope nope, I can't tell or it'll ruin the surprise."

She thought for a moment.

"But maybe you can help me with Dar-Dar's gift, I already know one of the gifts, but I'm having trouble with the other."

Dia smiled.

"Of course dearie, I'm more than happy to help. Now, did you have any ideas?"

Bloom took on her thoughtful pose, Dia having to fight the urge to hug the life out of the little redhead for her cuteness.

 _"Is she even aware of just how adorable she is? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she does this on purpose."_

"Well... I want it to be really special, maybe even something only _I_ can give her, maybe something personal? What can I give Dar-Dar that nobody else can?"

Dia struggled to suppress her rising blush as her mind quickly went to the gutter.

 _"D-does... is she asking what I think she is? No no, she's far too innocent to be thinking of THAT... right?"_

Noticing her staring expectantly, she mentally shook herself and frowned.

"Sorry dearie, I'm not too sure how to help you with this."

Bloom sighed sadly.

"Oh."

But was immediately cheerful once more.

"That's okay, I'll figure it out soon for sure, yep yep!"

Dia chuckled, lightly tussling her hair.

"You don't let much get you down for long do you dearie?"

She giggled, soaking up the affection.

"Nope!"

Browsing and chatting a bit longer, they eventually made their way to the front counter.

"Hi, are you ready to have your purchase rung up?"

Dia nodded.

"Yes, I'd like to buy this necklace please."

The woman smiled, ringing it up for her.

"Here you go dear, is it for someone special?"

She blushed lightly.

"Yes, it's for my girlfriend."

"Well I'm sure she'll love it. Here's your receipt."

She took her receipt and bag, nodding with a small happy smile.

"Oh I know she will, thank you. Good luck with your gift hunting dearie."

Bloom waved happily.

"Bye Dia! Thanks for the help!"

As the other woman left, she turned back to the store clerk.

"Do you take requests? I'm looking for something special, and I'm not sure if you have it."

XXX

 **(An Hour Later...)**

Exiting with her gift in hand Bloom pulled out her list, checking off the next name.

"Musa and Lucy next, to the music store!"

Crossing the street and entering the CD shop, she was once again not too surprised to find said two perusing.

"Kiddo!" "'Sup Li'l Red?"

She grinned, hugging both girls.

"Christmas shopping."

Lucy ruffled her hair.

"Awesome! Need any help?"

Bloom grinned, nodding vigorously.

"Uh-huh! I'm trying to come up with something reeeeally special to give to Dar-Dar, something only I could give her, maybe something personal?"

Musa blushed while Lucy just snickered pervertedly.

"I see. I think I might have an idea."

Musa shook herself, frowning and pulling Lucy aside.

"Uh Lu-Lu? I don't think we really should."

She waved off her concerns.

"Come on Muse, we're all grown-ass women in love."

She shook her head.

"Yeah, but we can't go corrupting her, she's so innocent!"

Lucy smirked.

"I've actually got a theory about that, something's very odd with her."

The music fairy gasped.

"Lucy!"

She blinked.

"What?"

It took a moment to hit her.

"Oh! No no, I don't mean _that_. Darcy's mentioned that she seems to have these moments of 'mature clarity' and I've noticed them too."

Musa gave an interested look.

"So what's your theory?"

She grinned.

"I think it's strait-up her "normal" self trying to break through, the her that would be if it weren't for the accident, y'know?"

Musa's eyes were wide in amazement.

"Whoa."

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, and I also think _that_ part of her is not so innocent either. So while certain things seem to go completely over her head, really it's just that only her other side is catching it."

Musa shook her head.

"That actually makes a lot of sense, how exactly did you of all people realize this over everyone else?"

From her place in the shadows DuFour was wondering the same thing.

 _"That's actually a rather brilliant theory, and she's probably right. How did none of us catch this?"_

Lucy shrugged.

"Eh, I may not be very book-smart, but I am rather observant."

Musa snickered.

"Except when it could lead to your butt getting kicked."

She pouted.

"No one's gonna ever let that go, are they?"

Musa just continued to snicker as they returned to the curious redhead.

"Alright kiddo, I know the perfect gift. Here's what you're gonna need to do..."

DuFour blushed, able to hear the whispers the green haired girl spoke to Bloom.

 _"Oh my, that's... Griffin would have a field-day if she knew about this... good thing I'm not telling her then."_

XXX

 **(Later...)**

Bloom had returned to Cloud Tower about an hour ago to stash away her gifts for her family and friends, and settle in for the night.

Currently she and Darcy were helping her Papa Valtor decorate the huge Christmas tree they'd gotten for the rec room.

"Looking good, now all that's left is the star to top it off."

Bloom glanced up to the top of the tree, frowning.

"Papa Valtor, how are we gonna reach it? Witch Form?"

He chuckled.

"Nope, this is all part of your Papa's Christmas tradition. We're going to this the old fashioned way!"

He knelled down.

"Darcy first, then Bloom you hop onto her shoulders."

Shrugging, Darcy did as instructed, securely gripping her mates legs as she climbed up onto her shoulders as well.

"Alright, ready? here we go."

"Whoa!" "Haha!"

Standing up he gently, but firmly, gripped Darcy's legs as they teetered slightly before gaining their balance.

"Alright, I'm passing up the star."

handing up the large crystal star, he got them as close to the tree as possible.

"Can you reach kiddo?"

Bloom reached out, just getting it on the top and securing it.

"Uh-huh, almost... got it! We're good Papa."

"Great, let me kneel so you two can get back down."

After disassembling their makeshift human ladder the three stood back to admire their work.

"Wow, it's sooo pretty."

Darcy smiled, wrapping an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder.

"It is quite beautiful."

Valtor smirked in satisfaction.

"Indeed, we make quite the team."

"Mama Mirta, how does the tree look?"

From her spot curled up on the one of the couches, Mirta closed her book and took a moment to admire the newly decorated tree, smiling at its beauty.

"It's very lovely, you guys did an amazing job."

A sudden commotion drew their attention to the entry way, Darcy snickering at the sight that greeted them.

"How many times have I told you? Dinner is not ready yet. The brownies meant for _after_ are not ready yet. Everyone will be told when it is time to eat, so stop trying to sneak bites and stay out of the kitchen!"

"Ow ow ow ooow! Alright already! You've made your point _painfully_ clear sis, could you _please_ let go of my ear?!"

Icy huffed as she loosened her grip on Stormy's left ear, having frog-marched her from the kitchen to the den.

"Fine, but I'm warning you: Stay. HERE."

The other witch pouted, sulking over toward one of the chairs.

" _Fine_. Spoil-sport."

Mirta raised a curious eyebrow.

"I didn't know you cooked Icy."

Shaking her head at her youngest sisters' antics, she turned a smile toward the magenta-haired girl.

"I had to pretty much raise Darcy and Stormy, so learning how to cook and bake were one of my top priorities. speaking of which, dinner should be ready in about 45 minutes or so."

Bloom gave Icy an innocent smile.

"Can I help cook Icy? Pleeease?"

She chuckled.

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Yay!"

Stormy gaped as Bloom ran passed her and over to Icy's side.

"Wah? Uh! Come _on!_ No fair! How come _she_ gets to go and I don't?"

The eldest Trix sister sneered slightly.

"Because I know that I can trust her NOT to eat the whole meal through 'sampling' before it's even done cooking. Come along dear, let's get back to the kitchen."

As the two left the room, Stormy blinked, brow twitching as Bloom flashed her a victory sign and cutely stuck out her tongue.

"Gah?! Wah!? You guys saw that right?"

The other three just gave her an odd look.

XXX

 **(Christmas Morning...)**

It was an extra excited Bloom who awoke early Christmas morning, ready to open presents and enjoy the holiday cheer with her family. But upon seeing the time on the digital clock on the bedside table she sulked slightly.

 **5:30 A.M**

There was no way she could get the others up at that time, but she was too excited to go back to sleep!

"Psst!"

She blinked, looking around the room and making eye contact with an equally awake Stormy.

"Can't sleep either?"

She nodded, trying not to make too much noise.

"Yeah, I get ya."

She thought for a moment, then smiled.

"How 'bout we head down and scope out this years haul? Maybe watch some cartoons 'til everyone else gets up?"

She smiled brightly and nodded excitedly, joining the other quietly snickering girl as they snuck out of the room and made there way down stairs.

XXX

Entering the den both we surprised by the sight that greeted them.

"Oh, good morning you two. Couldn't sleep?"

Mirta sat in one of the loveseats with Riven, both sipping a cup of coffee and reading from the same book together.

Stormy scratched her head.

"Uh, yeah. What are you two doing up?"

Mirta took another sip from her mug.

"Early riser, I'm usually up by 4:30 A.M. most days."

Riven nodded.

"Same here."

Stormy and Bloom shrugged, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"I know what you two are thinking, just give them an hour, then you can wake everyone else up."

The weather witch shrugged, turning down the volume slightly and tuning to some early morning cartoon.

"Deal."

XXX

 **(6:30 A.M.)**

"*snicker* Alright, you ready?"

"Ready."

"1... 2... 3... IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Wah!?" "Gah!"

*thump*

Several of the girls lay sprawled on the floor, tangled up in both sheets and each other, Bloom and Stormy snickering in the doorway next to Mirta, who was struggling to hide her own smile behind her coffee mug.

"I see you're all finally up."

Diaspro caught the time on the clock and glared, but smiled at the mug of coffee sent her direction, eagerly taking a gulp.

"Well, get dressed, or at least throw on a robe or something, and get downstairs so we can open presents, these two have been biting at the bit for the past hour. Oh, don't forget to wake Lucy and Musa you two."

Grinning, both girls ran off down the hall towards Lucy and Mirta's dorm.

Icy frowned.

"Was that wake-up really necessary?"

Mirta shrugged.

"Probably not, but it was certainly amusing."

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"What the?!" "Ahh!?"

*thump*

"And that was deserving."

Darcy rummaged through her closet, throwing on an over-sized T-shirt and lounge pants.

"What'd she do this time?"

Mirta blushed.

"I'd rather not go into it, just get ready, everyone else is already downstairs."

XXX

 **(Later That Night...)**

While most had gone out, home, or somewhere else around the school, a few remained in the rec room.

Stormy was laid out on one of the sofas, head resting on Flora's lap and busying herself with one of her new comics, the floral fairy herself reading a book on how to expand upon her Empathe abilities.

DuFour, Griffin and Valtor sat together in a loveseat by the fireplace, the half Vamp lazily sucking on a blood flavored candy-cane, one of a rather large box of assorted blood candies given to her by Bloom, Griffin herself enjoying a few caramel chocolates. Both women sat curled up together on Valtor's lap, whom himself was just enjoying this peaceful moment, Griffin Occasionally toying with the Santa hat perched upon his head.

Finally, there was Darcy, who sat admiring the gloves her mate gifted her. Said gloves were anything but ordinary, they were a royal purple, elbow-length and finger-less, but what made them special was that they were designed to channel and focus her magic, as well as harden like armor in battle. Truly her little mate had outdone herself.

And speaking of said little fire witch...

"Has anyone seen Bloom recently?"

Stormy snapped her fingers.

"That's right, she's waiting for you up in the bedroom. Something about a much more personal gift for you."

Darcy blinked, then blushed heavily.

"... I'm just gonna, uhh, yeah..."

On that note she dashed out of the room, taking the stairs practically two at a time.

After a moment, realization dawned on Griffin.

"Wait, she doesn't mean-"

DuFour snickered, waving her off.

"Just let it be Griff."

She looked at her in bewilderment.

"You can't be serious Du?! She's only-"

Once again she cut her off.

"A 17 year old young woman. I understand it's hard to see past her usual child-like disposition, but at the end of the day she IS a teenager."

Griffin frowned, still not convinced.

"But..."

At this point Valtor decided to add his thoughts on the matter.

"I've seen her moments of clarity Griff, deep down she's still a teenager which means she gets teenage urges."

DuFour pulled her into a loving kiss.

"All we can do is support her Griff. Darcy's a good kid as well, she loves Bloom far too much to even think of pressuring her into anything, so just relax."

Sighing she popped another chocolate into her mouth and snuggled back up against her male lover.

"Alright, we'll let things play out."

The whole time Stormy had been watching on curiously.

"What? What's going on?"

Flora, who'd gathered the gist, whispered it to her.

"Whoa, didn't think she had it in her."

XXX

Stopping outside the bedroom door, Darcy took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves.

 _"Calm down, you knew something like this would happen eventually. Of course, I wasn't expecting it so soon."_

Taking one last breath, she turned the doorknob, and stepped in.

But nothing could've prepared her for the sight awaiting her.

XXX

 **(Lucy and Mirta's dorm...)**

"I can't believe you suggested that!"

In the middle of the room sitting around a conjured card table, sat Mirta, Lucy, Musa and Riven, having moved on from a game of War to a game of Poker.

Lucy shrugged, shuffling her new deck of cards that they'd been breaking in for the past hour, and dealing them out.

"Hey, she was already thinking along those lines. I Just gave her a little push in the right direction."

Mirta frowned, glancing at her hand, removing two and drawing two more, then turned her disapproving glare on to Musa.

"And you didn't stop her?"

Musa glanced at her hand, deciding to hold, and sighed.

"I tried, but she made a good argument."

Mirta scoffed.

"How could she possibly have made a good argument?"

Lucy looked over her hand, only replacing one card.

"She's the same age as the rest of us Mir, she needs to be allowed to make her own choices."

Riven held, wisely choosing to stay out of this one.

"But she's..."

"She's what?"

She looked down at the charm necklace she wore, toying with it. Bloom's gift to her was a hand-made pumpkin charm necklace, the glass shaped and tempered with her fire magic. She instantly fell in love with it.

"... She's our little girl."

Lucy gave a small understanding smile.

"I know Mir, believe me, I get how hard it is."

She dropped some money in the middle, the other 3 doing the same.

"But when she acts her age, we need to be understanding. Call 'em."

"Pair of 10s."

"2 pair of 9s and Jacks."

Mirta laid down her hand.

"Full House."

Lucy smirked, the other 3 groaning when they saw it.

"Royal Flush."

Gathering up her winnings, she gave another small smile to Mirta.

"More often than not, she'll always be our littlest witch, but on occasion, she's gonna act her age."

Mirta sighed.

"Yeah, you're right."

As she shuffled and dealt the next round, Lucy grinned.

"Besides, it's not like Darcy can knock her up or anything right?"

*smack, smack!*

"Ow! You too Muse?"

XXX

Darcy stared, the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smirk as she struggled not to laugh.

"Bloom... what's, umm, what are you doing?"

Sitting on the bed was her little mate, blushing almost as red as her hair.

While she was certainly dressed to entice, wearing a set of red lacy lingerie that emphasized the womanly figure she possessed, and of course a Santa hat, since it was Christmas after all. What made the image rather comical was the fact that she'd also tried to tie a Christmas ribbon around herself, key word being tried, but instead somehow managed to tie herself up with it in a tangled mess that she was currently struggling to escape from.

She continued to struggle, too embarrassed to respond. But after seemingly getting herself even more entangled, she relented.

"... Dar-Dar?"

She shook her head, snickering as she sat down next to the struggling redhead.

"Need some help?"

Bloom blushed a little darker, looking down and giving a small nod.

"Yes please."

Getting her snickering under control, Darcy proceeded to untie her little lover.

"Alright, hold still, how did you even manage this?"

She looked down shyly.

"I was trying to be sexy."

She pulled the last of the ribbon off from around her.

"I can see that, but why?"

Bloom shrugged, leaning up against her older mate, who wrapped her arms around her and leaned back against the headboard.

"I just wanted to do something special for you. I know everyone else is probably going to do something tonight for each other, and I thought we should too."

She gave her a light kiss on the forehead, smiling.

"While I appreciate the thought little flame, you don't have to do anything like this, especially if it makes you uncomfortable."

She nodded.

"I know."

After sitting in a comfortable silence, Darcy thought about something and blushed.

"Just out of curiosity, what _do_ you think they're going to do tonight? And for that matter, what exactly were _you_ wanting to do?"

Bloom looked up, the older woman surprised by the amount of innocence shining in her eyes, showing that this entire time had been young Bloom and not teen Bloom.

Though that aspect may have pushed the lingerie.

"They're gonna kiss and cuddle, right? I thought we could do the same."

She blinked.

 _"Only kissing and cuddling?"_

She chuckled, tossing off her shirt and kicking off the lounging pants she'd been wearing all day, then pulled up the covers and magically dimmed the lights, hugging Bloom closer as they cuddled.

"I think we can do that, love."

Leaning down she initiated a passionate kiss with her mate. After a few minutes though, the need for air became apparent, and they separated with a wet smack, both panting and smiling.

"Merry Christmas Dar-Dar."

"Merry Christmas Bloomy."

The rest of the night was spent cuddling, having the occasional make-out session until they eventually fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms.

 **(End)**

* * *

 **And that's the end! I hope everyone enjoyed it, it's been a fun ride and I've loved writing it. Now that this one is finished I can finally concentrate on volume two... which I've decided to keep here. Yeah, the sequels are going to be attached to this one, I've thought about it and it's really just easier if I keep it all together. Keeps the flow and momentum going y'know?**

 **So Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, etc., have a happy New Year, and I'll see ya in the sequel! A.k.a the next chapter :)  
**

 **Buh-Bye!**

* * *

 **(Post Credits)**

Roxy stretched, yawning as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep alright?"

She blinked, smiling at Tecna's mother, Magnethia, as she worked on cooking up breakfast.

"I did, thank you for allowing me to stay over for Christmas."

She waved her off, smiling pleasantly as she mixed the pancake batter.

"It's no trouble at all dear, I'm just happy to see my little Tecna has made some friends."

Then she gave a wink and smirk.

"Or perhaps more, what with the way she seems to look at you when she thinks nobody's looking."

The pinkette blushed under the sly look her friend's mother gave her.

"M-maybe, we'll just have to see where things go."

She chuckled, pouring the batter into the frying pan.

"I'm just giving you a hard time dear. Could you please wake up Tecna? Breakfast should be ready soon."

The Earth fairy jumped at the chance to leave the room and teasing for a bit.

"Of course! Be right back."

Making her way back up stairs she stopped by Tecna's bedroom door, knocking.

"Hey Tec, you're mom says breakfast is almost ready. You up?"

"Gaaaaah, wah? Hnn? I'm... yeah."

She frowned.

"You okay?"

It took a moment to get a response.

"... Huh? Yeah... uhh, I'm... yeah..."

She shook her head.

"I'm coming in."

Walking in, she blinked.

"Tec?"

The tech fairy glanced up briefly, showing her blood-shot eyes, then returned her attention to the screen of her Game-Boy.

"Have you been playing that game all night?"

"... Yeah..."

"I know Bloom gave you that game for Christmas, and you seem to really love it, but you should really take a break."

"... Yeah..."

"Not only is that probably bad for your eyes, but hunching over like that for so long can't be good for your neck or back!"

"... Yeah..."

She frowned.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"... Yeah... gotta catch 'em all..."


	30. Sick Day

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, I'm baaaaaaack. Well, sorta. See I'm still working on what I consider to be the "Official" first chapter of Part 2, but for the past couple of days I've been dealing with that loathsome thing called Cedar Fever, and boy is it kicking my butt HARD. I'm also beginning to think I'm fighting off something else as well. So, while lying on the couch miserably staring off into the void, I was hit with a bit of inspiration: let's do a short Sick Day chapter.**

 **So here it is! I hope this can at least tide you all over 'til I can get everything back on track.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

"Come on! Is that _really_ the best you can do?"

Bloom and her friends had been enjoying some time off from school together, just hanging out at the nearby park, enjoying a game of magical tag, i.e. powers allowed, when of course who would show up but everyone's least favorite sun Fairy.

Now, to her credit, Bloom _did_ try to ignore her goading, but as per usual, Stella just had to open her bigoted mouth.

So, after a bit of fighting, read knocking the brat around like a pinball, they finally found themselves close to a frosted over pond.

Why was it frosted over? Well, it seemed Magix got hit with a surprise cold front.

Everyone had immediately turned to Icy, who blushed and refused to make eye contact while denying any involvement.

Dia just giggled perversely.

Stormy and Darcy shook their heads in amusement, while Bloom was just left confused.

Back to the present.

Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Why do we always have to do this Bad Fairy?"

Stella bristled at her loathed title.

"Gah! That is _exactly_ why! I'm tired of you calling me that, there's no such thing as Bad Fairies, stop calling me Bad Fairy!"

Bloom blinked innocently.

"If you stopped being a Bad Fairy, then I wouldn't call you Bad Fairy, yep yep."

Stella fumed.

"That's IT! After I'm done with you I'm sooo going to enjoy smacking the S*** out of that witchy d*** of yours!"

Instantly, all the innocence left Bloom's posture, replaced by burning rage, an aura of fire forming around her and melting the snow beneath her feet.

"No more games."

Inwardly Stella smirked.

" _Come on, make a dive for me, you know you wanna."_

And just as predicted, she did.

Unfortunately, Stella just barely dodged, still receiving a nasty burn to her right shoulder, leaving Bloom to fly past and land on the icy pond.

The very _thin_ ice.

Not even having a moment to grasp the situation, she burned through instantly, the cold water dowsing her flames and soaking her to the bone.

" **BLOOM!** "

Everyone ran to the edge of the pond, Stella managing to slink away in their distraction.

When she didn't immediately surface Darcy's worry skyrocketed.

"We need to get her out of there quick!"

Flora was the first to act, commanding the dormant plant life to push her to the surface, Stormy bolting over in a flash and pulling her back the moment she surfaced.

Darcy tore off Bloom's wet coat and quickly replaced it with her own, Dia also giving up her own as it was, as the little fire Witch had cutely said earlier that day, "much fluffier than everyone else's".

"We gotta get her back to Cloud Tower quick before she freezes!"

With that they all made a hasty retreat back to the school, shooting looks of concern towards the shivering redhead.

XXX

 **(Cloud Tower Trix dorm: the next morning…)**

*beep, beep*

DuFour removed the thermometer from her daughter figure's mouth, a small cough escaping her lips after.

"Well, just as we thought, you've got a fever, a pretty high one at that."

Everyone frowned, Lucy voicing their thoughts.

"That sucks, so what do we do?"

Griffin, sat at her goddaughter's side gently stroking her hair lovingly, raised an eyebrow.

" _You_ continue class as expected, the only ones exempt are Bloom and Darcy."

Lucy and Stormy groaned, Mirta and Mitzi whacking them on the back of the head in annoyance.

Bloom frowned, attempting to sit up.

"B-but I've still gotta finish my potions project, I ca-"

Ediltrude stepped up, gently pushing her back down and feeding her a fever reducing potion.

"Nonsense, what _you_ need is plenty of bed rest young lady. Don't worry, you can finish it once you're better, I've seen what you've been working on and I'm already highly impressed. I wouldn't fail you over something like this."

Bloom sighed.

"Alright, I guess I-I-ah-"

Darcy frowned in concern.

"What is it little flame? Are you alright?"

Suddenly Bloom froze up momentarily, and then…

"AaaaCHOOOO!"

Nobody knew quite how to react as a decent sized stream of fire jetted from her nose, a small billow of smoke escaping after.

Griffin tried to regain her bearings.

"Well, that was, uh, yeah, you're not going to class dear. It's bed rest for you."

Eventually after many get wells, the only ones remaining were the bed-ridden Bloom, and the now dotting Darcy.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable love?"

Bloom thought a moment, sniffing.

"Could you please make me some soup?"

She smiled.

"Of course I can. You just get some rest and I'll be back soon, okay?"

She groaned, but smiled as she was tucked in by her mate.

"Okay, thank you Dar-Dar."

After Darcy clicked off the light and quietly closed the door, Bloom slowly found herself drifting off.

Unfortunately, the pleasant dreams didn't last very long for the poor fever addled girl.

XXX

" _This is what happens when you f*** with powers beyond your grasp! Now look at you, a sobbing mess over the corpse of one of your_ _ **pathetic**_ _family."_

 _Bloom gripped _ closely, ignoring the blood steadily dripping from the hole in her chest, where her heart had once resided._

 _Fargonda chuckled._

" _How…_ _ **heartbreaking.**_ _"_

 _*babump*_

" _Now, who's next? Hmm? Come now, just moments ago you all seemed so eager to die."_

 _*babump, babump*_

" _Ah! Is it because of what I did to your little friend? I'd say I helped her, now she could win any audition to play The Tin Man."_

 _*Snap!*_

 _Anyone in Bloom's head at that moment would have heard a sound like glass shattering, then everything being consumed by flames._

" _What the?!"_

 _Several people were blown back by the swirling flame magic blasting from her form like a small supernova, incinerating several of her lackeys, those not caught in the blast being brought to their knees by an overwhelming pressure._

 _Even Fargonda was hard-pressed to stay standing._

" _What is this power?"_

 _A dark figure slowly laid down the corpse of the other girl as the flames dissipated, miraculously not even so much as a singe on her._

 _Gently closing her eyelids, she spoke, shocking everyone with the nearly demonic tone in her voice._

" _ **Rest peacefully _, she can't harm you ever again."**_

 _Slowly rising to her feet, she smirked, one promising nothing but eternal pain and misery._

" _ **No, I'm going to make sure she can't ever harm ANYONE again."**_

 _Coughing, Stella rose back to her feet as well._

" _S-so you got a bit of a power boost? So what! You're still nothing compared to-hurk?!"_

 _Without warning or sign of moving, Bloom appeared before Stella, gripping her throat tightly._

" _ **I've had about enough of you."**_

 _*snap!*_

 _No warning. No second thought or glance._

 _She dropped the Sun Fairy's corpse and moved on._

 _Fargonda tried to regain her composure._

" _Wh-what are you all standing around for? Stop her!"_

 _But nobody could stop her, incinerations, neck snaps, skull crushes. None of Fargonda's people were spared a brutal death._

 _Fargonda glared._

" _Enough of this! I will not be beaten by a chi-?!"_

 _She was brutally cut off by the fist lodged in her stomach, causing her to cough up copious amounts of blood and bile._

" _ **Shut up."**_

 _*Crack*_

 _Next she was sent flying across the ruined landscape, digging a deep long trench with her battered form._

 _Slowly pulling herself up, her eye shown with an emotion she'd not felt in quite some time._

 _Fear. Pure, unbridled, fear._

" _Wh-what… are… you?"_

 _She couldn't move as this,_ _ **thing**_ _she'd unwittingly unleashed calmly walked toward her, picking her up by the front of her tattered blouse._

 _ **"What am I? I am darkness! I am fire! I am your greater and your undoing! I am the future ruler and potential destructor of all things in the Magical Realm! I...am...INFERNO!"**_

 _Steadily her hands began to glow an ominous black, with unreleased flames._

" _ **And I'm your executioner."**_

 _It was at this moment Fargonda finally noticed something truly terrifying._

 _Bloom's eyes._

 _Her usually gorgeous eyes._

 _They were no longer blue._

 _They weren't red with rage._

 _They weren't even the golden eyes of Thorn._

 _They were pure, unforgiving, pitch, black._

 _The eyes of a devil._

 _At that moment, Fargonda did the only thing she could think to do._

 _She screamed._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Bloom snap out of it!"

She bolted up-right in shock.

After a moment she finally took in her surroundings.

"Wah? What am I doing in the tub?"

Indeed she was, in fact she sat leaning against Darcy's chest, who was looking at her with concern.

"Your fever seemed to have gone up, so I ran you a nice cool bath, and decided to join you. But then you began thrashing around! Are you alright?"

She cupped her hands, pouring some of the cool what on her face.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm alright Dar-Dar. I guess it was just a really bad dream."

While they continued the bath, inside Bloom's head, Thorn frowned.

" _ **Yes, just a bad dream… hopefully…"**_

XXX

Sometime after the bath, Darcy spent some time lovingly spoon feeding Bloom her requested chicken noodle soup. Eventually they both sat cuddled together on the bed, which is the sight that the others walked in on.

"So, how's our favorite little spitfire doing?"

Bloom smiled at her friends, while Darcy spoke for her.

"She's doing better, the fever's finally started to go down."

Mitzi rummaged through her bag.

"Speaking of which… ah! Here it is. Ediltrude brewed this up, says it'll help with the sneezing, as well as make her a bit drowsy."

Taking it Darcy turned to Bloom as she opened the potion bottle.

"Alright, say ah."

"Ahhhh."

*gulp*

Stormy, who'd been munching on a bag of marshmallows, popped another in her mouth.

"Well? How ya feeling?"

There was a moment's pause…

"Ah-ah-AAAAACHOOOOO!"

Once again flames shot from her nose, but this time she continued to sneeze a few more times, until finally only puffs of smoke remained, Bloom looking especially tuckered out.

Darcy chuckled as the last smoke puff made its leave.

"I guess you needed to get it out of your system."

"Umm, toasty."

As one everyone turned their attention onto Stormy, who proceeded to munch on the toasted marshmallow in her hand.

Noticing all the attention focused on her, she swallowed.

"…What?"

Mirta shook her head.

"Please tell me you did not just do that."

She popped another in her mouth.

"What? She was providing the flames, might as well make use of them."

Darcy frowned.

"Great, now we're gonna have to take care of you next."

She waved off their concern.

"Oh please, I don't get sick."

Darcy shook her head.

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Eventually the rest left back to their own dorms, all shaking their heads at the weather Witch's antics.

"I'm telling you guys, I don't get sick. I'll be fine."

Bloom had long since fallen asleep after her last sneezing bout, completely missing the entire incident.

XXX

 **(The next morning…)**

Bloom woke up feeling completely refreshed, stretching happily.

"Dar-Dar! I'm all better now!"

Darcy yawned, smiling.

"That's good to hear love."

Leaping out of bed she grinned.

"Stormy! I'm all better now! I am I am!"

*groan*

Frowning, she walked over to Stormy's bed.

"Stormy? Are you alright?"

Groaning from the effort, the other girl slowly sat up.

"Oh my."

She looked awful, dark circles around her eyes, and just from looking at her you could tell she was running a fever, the occasional spurt of electricity causing her to twitch as she sniffed.

"I'm-I'm fine *bzzt* ow, I told you I-I… AAAAACHOOOO!"

Bloom leapt back as a bolt of electricity hit the floor in front of her.

"I don't get sick. *bzzt* Ow."

Darcy shook her head.

"Yeah right, and I'm secretly a Fairy."

Stormy scowled.

"Sh-shut up! *bzzt* Ow!"

Bloom gently pushed Stormy back down into a laying position.

"What you need is bed rest Stormy. I'll go see if Auntie Ediltrude has any potions prepared!"

Shortly after Bloom ran out of the room, Stormy glanced over at a smirking Darcy.

"What?"

Her smirk widened.

"You don't get sick huh?"

She scowled.

"N-never. *bzzt* Ow."

She snickered, heading toward the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"I'll be sure to gather all your homework for you, shouldn't be any problem for you, especially if you're not sick."

Stormy groaned, rolling over and shoving her face in her pillow.

"Joy."

There was a moment of silence…

*bzzt*

"Oooow."

* * *

 **R &R please, I'll see ya in the next chapter… just as soon as **_**I**_ **get better *groan***


	31. Potion Commotion (PREVIEW)

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! it's been awhile huh? Sorry, work has been killing me and at the same time, I've somewhat lost my writing muse, been experimenting with other things like videos and stuff. But I'm trying to come back, I'm still working on my two stories, and I've got something new coming down the pipeline as well.**

 **So to make-up for my absents, here's a preview of the next chapter and hint to what the subject of the next arc will be. Also new original characters!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **(PREVIEW)**

 **(Cloud Tower: Potions Class…)**

"Can anyone tell me the six main functions of potions? Anyone?"

Ediltrude watched several hands go up.

"Mirta."

The magenta haired teen smiled.

"Healing."

She nodded, returning the kind smile.

"Correct! Healing is an excellent use of potions. Next?"

Lucy smirked.

"Poisoning."

She returned the smirk, writing both answers on the board behind her.

"Yes, poisoning is another good, and common function. Next?"

A brunette witch with hair worn in a side braid raised her hand.

"Blocking or weakening."

"Correct, potions can be made to weaken or even completely cut off one's access to their magic or other abilities. Fourth?"

Another witch with a long mane of dark purple spikey hair and a small piercing just below her bottom lip spoke up, smirking confidently.

"Strengthening."

She nodded.

"That's right, potions can also be made to strengthen magical ability or even give temporary boosted physical strength."

A witch whose hair and eyes were known to change color and appearance depending on her mood answered next.

"Physical changes to the body."

Both snickered at Bloom's awe as the girl's hair flashed a literal rainbow, settling on the same vibrant red as her own.

"Wow."

"Yes, potions can be used to make either minor or drastic changes to one's appearance, there are even some that can make complete changes to one's form and being."

Many shuddered, recalling last year's Halloween incident.

"Can anyone tell me the last one? Anybody?"

Bloom was the only one with her hand raised.

"Mind control."

She smiled.

"Correct dear! Several potions are designed specifically for the purpose of manipulating either the mind or emotions. Of course these particular potions are considered outlawed, unless their use is strictly for educational purposes, and can book you a stay at Andros Prison."

The majority of the class murmured in confusion.

"Why are they outlawed? It's just a simple potion right?"

Ediltrude leaned back against the board in silence for a few moments, eyes closed in thought.

"With a simple potion I could make a grown adult think they're a small child, I could make you forget your native language or even the entire alphabet. I could cure amnesia,"

She opened her eyes, locking the entire class in her cold stare.

"Or I could _cause_ it. I could make you tell nothing but the truth or nothing but lies. I could force every one of you to commit the most heinous of acts and leave you with absolutely no memory of it, or, if I'm feeling especially cruel, I could implant it as an order and leave you trapped watching as your body obeys, and nothing you can do to stop it."

She heaved a sad sigh.

"Even something as small as a love potion could force a victim to fall in love with their abuser. This is why they're outlawed, a simple potion could ruin countless lives in the wrong hands."

The class was left speechless, some feeling rather sick or horrified by the implications of what they'd just learned.

"Now, natural mind magic is a different case. Those whose magic deals in that are _trained_ to handle it, so it's deemed "safe". It's also been discovered that while those potions can only be cured by other potions, natural mind magic can be broken by either potions, training or a strong enough mental will."

*DING!*

Everyone jumped, startled by the bell signaling the end of the class.

"I want you all to write me a report on counter potions, and have it on my desk by the end of the week. Class dismissed!"

While everyone else quickly gathered their things, Bloom was a bit slower, lost in thought.

"Hey squirt, what's the hold-up?"

She shook her head, noticing the rainbow witch giving her a concerned look, as well as her other friends.

"It's nothing Laury."

The purple haired girl frowned.

"Don't think too hard on all of this, it's just a class."

Smiling she startled the other girl when she leapt up onto the much taller girl's shoulders in a puff of smoke.

"You're right Dana. Now, to Magix! Your princess hungers."

She snickered with the others, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's legs in a secure hold.

"As you wish, your highness."

Grabbing up their remaining bags, the group of six made their way out of Cloud Tower and into town, meeting up with the rest of their friends along the way.

XXX

* * *

 **Hope this can tide you over 'til it's finished, again sorry for the long wait. Life, y'know? *shrug***

 **R &R please and I'll see ya in the finished chapter. Buh-bye! ;)**


End file.
